Naruto X Five Night's at Freddy's Crossover (Redone)
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my first Naruto and Five Night's at Freddy's crossover. There are differences i will say that now so people don't bust my balls with 'Why'd you change this' and 'Don't do that'.
1. Chapter 1

**No Author's note this time. Enjoy!**

 **I Don't own Naruto or Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **Ch1**

How do you describe death? Most would say it's a painless process where your spirit leaves your mortal body to move on to the life here after; others say that it's a new journey you will embark on and many just can't find the right words to describe it. There is one thing that people don't always take into account, and that is those that die can be so haunted by not being able to move on they become ghosts.

All of these thoughts flowed through the head of a person who sat a top some rubble he had brown hair with a brown formal vest and pants, light brown shirt and white gloves a big black bow tie he had brown formal shoes, his eyes were light blue and a black top hat sat atop his head.

The person seemed as though he was deep in thought as he watched the people walk past the rubble he sat on. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Why was he so dedicated to his thoughts? Well, not even an hour ago he was 'dead', he didn't know how he was dead because he wasn't 'alive' in the first place. Not only that but the body he had at the moment wasn't one he was used to. Why is this? Because when he was alive he had the body of an animatronic, a beloved children's entertainer.

Now he wore normal clothes and had skin. Not only that but he was also invisible to the people around him.

How long has it been?

What was the name of this 'village' he currently found himself in?

And where were his friends?

These and many more thoughts ran through his head. But these thoughts stopped when he saw a shadow sneaking behind the rubble.

This male was curious as to who this person could be, the structure of the body left him to believe that the person either a child or a very small adult. Either way he felt it was his duty to check.

* * *

A 7 year old blond boy was searching through the rubble of one of the buildings in the district he resided in. He was looking for something that would be of value so he could trade it in for money or some goods that he required.

Now, you are asking yourself why a 7 year old searching through rubble? Well the simple fact is: this child is an orphan and poor, two of the worst things to be especially if you were this 7 year old.

It was bad because this boy wasn't very liked in his village and none of the villages would give him a reason why they hate besides a sneer and a rude remark grumbled under their breath.

So we find the boy scouring the rubble for valuables or something that will cover him up at night well he laid on the cold hard alley floor.

So far all he found was rubble, rubble…and oh look! More rubble.

The boy sighed in disappointment and got up from kneeling in the dirt. He dusted off his torn trousers and turned around coming face to face with the person from before.

They stared at each other for a few seconds then the older male tried to break the silence.

"Er…hi" he said.

"G-G-Ghost!" he yelled turning around and attempted to run away but his foot got caught under some rubble making him fall on to the ground with a 'Omf'.

"Hey…you alright?" asked the male floating over to the blonde, yes floating.

"G-Get away!" the boy yelled getting on his rump and tried to scoot away. His back hit a wall making the blonde panic more, closing his eyes he waited for whatever the ghost had in store for him.

After a few moments the blonde looked up to see the ghost from before was sitting cross-legged in front of him with a soft smile on his face. The boy relaxed slightly but also kept on guard in case it was all a trick.

"Better?" the blond nodded stiffly "Good! So since you're the only person that can see me I think we should get to know one another"

The boy didn't say anything making the brown haired male to sigh and hang his head.

"I guess I'll go first" he looked up well tapping his chin with his index finger "Let's see. First of all my name is Freddy Fazbear, I'm as you guessed a ghost" the boy slightly froze up at that "But I don't know how I became a ghost though, I'm a former children's entertainer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

Freddy smiled at the boy whose posture didn't change. Neither said anything watching each other, one with supposition and the other with anticipation.

"N-Naruto" said the boy softly not that Freddy couldn't hear him since the night was quiet "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm an orphan never knew my parent, I'm gonna be Hokage one day so everybody can respect me!" the boy said passionately.

Freddy looked surprised at the boy's passion, then a thought occurred to him

"Hokage?" he asked.

* * *

"…and this is my favourite place in the whole village" said Naruto as he and Freddy stood on the head of a face carved into a huge monument which had three other faces carved into the same monument all on it's right side.

After telling the ghost about the Hokage and how he was respected by everybody in the village and how he wanted to be seen as a person. This got the boy to talk about how the other villagers treated him.

"The view is great" said Freddy gazing at the lights of the village.

"Yeah, I come up here to get away from all the hateful looks I get from the villagers" Freddy looked over to see the boy gazed sadly at the village.

"I don't blame them ya know" said Naruto smiling sadly at the village Freddy remained silent. The two kept watching the lights of the village that started going out as some people went to bed.

"Do you have friends?" asked Naruto making Freddy turn his attention to the blond boy once again.

"Yeah I guess I do" said Freddy smiling fondly thinking about his fellow entertainers.

"That must be nice, having friends" the brown haired man stopped smiling and gazed sadly at the 7 year old.

"Do you want to be friends?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and turned to look at the ghost floating next to him, who was smiling softly at him.

"R-Really?" he asked, now a normal person would be weary if a _ghost_ wants to be your friend, but to a boy who is a social outcast this was the closest he'd ever come to getting a friend.

"Sure, I'm a ghost with no direction in life" stated Freddy with a shrug. Naruto's eyes watered as he jumped at Freddy catching him in a hug. The former entertainer was really surprised at the contact, not because he wasn't use to it, but as far as he knew touching a ghost is far from possible.

"Thank you!" the boy cried happily. Freddy got over his shock and patted the blond on the back.

"Isn't this touching" said a voice. There was a burst of smoke and confetti behind the two making them turn around to see who it was.

A man stepped out of the cloud, he was dressed in a black suit with black and white stripped sleeves a black pair of pants, he had a white shirt under the formal jacket and white gloves, his hair was black and silver at the tips, and his eyes were Silver with black on the edges, under his eyes were two black strips. Freddy's eyes widened in shock recognising this person instantly, he moved Naruto so he was protecting him with his body.

"What are you doing here?!" Freddy demanded with a growl. The man lifted his hands up in a calming motion.

"Cool it Fredbear" said the man making Freddy growl louder "I'm just here to talk to the kid"

"Like hell I'll let you even near Naruto" said Freddy firmly. Naruto was amazed that someone was standing up for him, even it was a ghost.

"Hey Freddy, Who's this?" asked Naruto pointing at the man "A friend of yours?"

"Far from it Naruto" said Freddy narrowing his eyes "He's name is The Puppet and/or The Marionette, he's trouble"

"Oh come on, that's just rude Freddy I thought we were friends" said the black haired man with crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. When he saw that the two didn't react to his display he sweat dropped "Jeez, tough crowd"

"Listen, Freddy, I'm just here to give the two of you some tips on the current situation we all have currently found ourselves in" said Puppet getting serious "I don't know how we have found ourselves in the realm of the living once again. But they say don't look a gift horse in the mouth for a reason, we should use this opportunity to figure out why we're here"

"What do you say Freddy? Wanna help me figure out why this is happening, and find your friends?" asked Puppet. Freddy kept his eyes trained on the formally dressed man, neither budged an inch you could feel the tension in the air.

"No thanks" said Freddy making Naruto freeze in shock.

"But…Don't you want to see your friends?" asked Naruto as Freddy looked at him over his shoulder with a smile.

"One thing you gotta know about friends Naruto" said Freddy "Friends believe in the strength that they have whether it be together or a part" said Freddy smiling in reassurance.

"Honestly I'm not that surprised at your response" said Puppet smirking well closing his eyes "I think I'll help"

Freddy's eyes widened and turned to face Puppet again well holding his fists up "I'll die before I let you 'help' Naruto" said Freddy taking a step forward. There was a gust of wind then Puppet had his right hand placed on Naruto's head, Freddy and Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the pure speed of the black/silver haired male.

"Remember who made you what you were, Fazbear" said Puppet a menacing aura surrounding him making the two freeze at the sheer force of it all.

"Now you are gonna shut up and listen to me" said Puppet making the brown haired male nod fearfully "I'm not sure how we here, in the land of the living once again, as I have stated earlier" Puppet took his hand off of Naruto's head and held it behind the boy's back straight with his fingers pointing at the boy's back.

"But I learnt of a trick we can perform well we're here…" Puppet pulled his hand back, Freddy's eyes widened at the action.

"NARUTO-" he tried to move but fear kept him rooted to the spot as Puppet's hand pierced Naruto's back.

But instead of blood gushing from a wound Puppet just vanished in a puff of smoke that enveloped Naruto. The aura of fear had just vanished the minute Puppet did. When the smoke vanished Freddy got up to check on his new friend but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

There in front of him, where there once stood a boy in rags now stood a boy with a black long sleeved jersey that had a high collar covering his whole neck, with silver buttons at the top with long sleeves that had black and white strips on the lower portion of the sleeve. He wore black pants that were held tight to his leg by two leather straps on each thigh, his shoes were now black and white striped pirate boots his hands had black gloves on it.

Freddy's eyes widened in shock at the boy before him who looked at his clothes in what appeared to be shock his eyeballs were completely black voids with purple lines running under his eyes going through his whisker like birthmarks two red dots were located under his eyes close to his ears.

"W-What happened?" asked an amazed and slightly frightened Naruto touching his head and feeling a mask there which he took off to look at it had a happy look on its face, it would have been cheerful if it wasn't for the fact that it's eyes were slited and purple lines ran underneath it, the smile was terrifying two big red dots were on the sides of the mask where the cheeks would be.

"This dear boy is what Fazbear and I can do" said Naruto in a distorted voice which was a cross between Puppet and his voices.

"H-How are you doing that?" asked Freddy floating closer to inspect the blond boy.

Puppet/Naruto looked over their body in mild interest well replying to Freddy's question "What I hypothesis is that the boy is currently possessed by me" he said well looking up at Freddy with half lidded eyes "You know what that's like don't you?" he said tilting his head to the side. Freddy's eyes narrowed in anger with a deep frown on his face.

"What's he talking about Freddy?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"You don't need to worry about that right now Naruto" said Freddy with a small smile on his face "I'm more concerned if you're alright?"

Naruto gave him a big grin "I feel fine" he paused looking at his hand "in fact I feel stronger than I ever felt before"

"The kid gains abilities when we share a body" said Puppet/Naruto stretching his arm out towards a tree that was a certain distance away, Freddy's eyes widened in shock along with Naruto who retracted his arm back and looked at it as if getting a new toy.

Puppet/Naruto reached up and seemed to be grasping at the air in front of his face then started yanking, pulling a silhouette out of his face. When the shadow figure was fully extracted Naruto's clothes were reverted back to what it previously looked like.

Puppet stood straight well dusting his clothes off of non-existent dirty. When he was sure his clothes were clean enough he regarded Freddy with a smirk "That is one of the many things we can do in this world Fazbear" he said.

"What I'm more curious about is how Naruto was able to stretch his arm like that and why his clothes changed when you possessed him" said Freddy crossing his arms well studying Puppet.

"That's a result of Naruto being possessed by someone like us" said Puppet patting Naruto on the head "As it stands Naruto is the only one who can see us and we're only able to interact with him every other human can't even sense us" Puppet grabbed Naruto by the front of his top "When he's possessed by one of us the boy's clothes change to a version of it, maybe these items of clothes gift him with a certain ability or has some status effect"

Puppet gave Naruto's clothes a tug then Naruto's looked like it did when Puppet possessed him with the black eyes not being present this time around. Naruto looked down at his clothes with wide eyes and grabbed his top and gave it a yank making it revert back to what it was before, the boy kept this up for a while well Freddy and Puppet smiled at the childishness of the boy.

"This boy is special" said Puppet softly so the boy couldn't hear.

"You feel it too" said Freddy looking at puppet from the corner of his eye.

"Yes I do" said Puppet looking at the night sky "He's the only one to survive the possession"

That statement made Freddy stumble back in shock landing on his rear in shock.

"Die?!" the brown haired male yelled in shock gaining Naruto's attention who left the Puppet themed clothes on.

"What you mean he's the only one to survive?!" Puppet shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean what I said, Naruto was the only one who survived be possessed by me" said Puppet making Naruto pale "which shows that there is hidden potential in him"

Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or terrified at the moment, happy because someone believes he is special, terrified because it took a near death experience for them to realize it.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you almost killed him!" yelled an angry Freddy.

"Hey, he's a alive isn't he" said Puppet with a dismissive hand gesture towards the brown haired male who sighed in defeat.

"There's no arguing with you and your stubborn attitude" said a dejected Freddy as Puppet nodded his head "What do you plan to do now?"

"Hmm" Puppet hummed in thought "I wanna see what this world has to offer" he said as he started to float up into the night sky.

"Don't worry I'll drop by every now and again" he said grinning down at Naruto "Hey tell ya what little guy I'll bring you a present every time I drop by" Naruto looked excited at that.

"I mean it's not like I haven't done it in the past" mumbled Puppet with a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head then gave a two finger salute and took off flying into the distance.

 **Thanks for Reading :D I'm working on Chapter 2 now. If you guys have any ideas you want me to give a try send me a PM or leave it in a review. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOM! How you like them apples! I was able to post another chapter in the same day I feel so Awesome!**

 **So I've hidden a surprise in this chapter I hope y'all like it, send me a review of what you think.**

 **Remember reviews give me determination to continue. (No pressure :})**

 **Ch 2**

Naruto walked down the street of the village with his hands behind his head looking towards the morning sky, he was wearing the new clothes he was given last night. Every villager that saw him looked at him with suspicion, probably suspicious of where he got the new set of clothes, some thought he stole it.

Freddy floated behind Naruto watching how the villagers reacted to Naruto's presence, and it was obvious that the other villagers didn't really like the blonde boy. Freddy furrowed his brows in confusion, what would warrant the hatred of everybody for a 7 year old's very existence.

Freddy kept it to himself though since Naruto seemed oblivious to the hatred being directed at him. The two were headed towards a big building that was located in the middle of the village; Naruto said that the building was called the academy, where children studied to become a ninja.

They entered the gates of the academy which was occupied by many children and parents who were dropping them off for school. The minute the blond set foot inside there was a resounding silence that fell over the whole playground, not a peep was made. The boy just kept walking a with a huge grin on his face well looking up at the building, normally he hated coming to school, mainly because his teacher ignored him all the time, but today the class was getting a new teacher.

The boy walked into the building heading for his classroom that sounded very rowdy from the distance he was at.

* * *

The blonde boy stood in front of the door listening to the ruckus going on behind the door. Children were screaming behind the door, along with laughter even the barking of a dog.

Naruto grabbed the handle well mentally preparing himself for the students in his class. Freddy was also preparing himself for the reaction from the class.

When Naruto slid the door open the children turned to see who it was and many were shocked at what they saw. Naruto gave them all a big grin well walking down in and closing the door, he walked towards his usual seat which happened to be next to a black haired boy who was giving him a curious look.

When the blond sat down the black haired boy turned his body towards the blond and gave him a narrowed eye look.

"Naruto?" he asked as the blonde gave him a big grin and two thumbs up.

"Ya know it" he said cheerfully breaking the class out of their shocked reactions.

"Where did you get those clothes?" asked a blond girl getting up from her seat to inspect the clothes of the blond boy who blinked in response to the action.

"They were a gift from a friend of mine" was he answer well the girl grabbed his arm and inspected the fabric.

"And where is he?" asked the black haired boy not believing the blond at all.

"He left again" said Naruto gently pulling his arm away from the blond next to him. The girl blinked in surprise that object she was studying was pulled away from her grasp.

"Some friend he is" said the black haired boy with a scoff.

Naruto's eyes widened at that then narrowed in anger "Say that again teme" he said grabbing the boy by the collar.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone" yelled a random girl making all the other girls yell in agreement but Naruto chose to ignore them.

"Er Naruto" the blonde looked up and Freddy making everybody else look up see what he was looking at but saw nothing "You might wanna look closer at the 'boy' your holding"

"Huh? What do you mean" was Naruto's response making the others look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Well that's not really a boy" said Freddy further confusing the blond boy.

"What do you mean he's not a boy?" he asked feeling Sasuke stiffen in his grip.

"Who are you talking too?" asked one of the students but was ignored by Naruto.

"Well…" Freddy closed his eyes well trying to figure out a way to show Naruto what he sees. After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded his head then flew behind Naruto who turned his head to look over his shoulder to look at the male. To others it looked like he was looking at the blonde girl from before who blushed at the intense look he was giving her.

"W-What?" the girl asked.

Naruto ignored her well looking at Freddy who pointed his hand towards Naruto's back like puppet did before, took a deep breath then plunged his hand into Naruto's back.

There was a puff of smoke that made the others cough when it vanished the class were shocked speechless again there was Naruto his clothes were changed again. On his head where the mask was there now sat a black top hat that was slightly smaller than a normal top hat he hand on a formal button up white top with the first two buttons undone a brown formal jacket around the collar of his white top was a black bow tie that hung lazily. He wore formal dark brown pants with black and white formal shoes, on his hands were black fingerless gloves, his hair was slicked back and his eyes shined a brighter blue than before.

Naruto looked down at his clothes, "Coooooool" he said with a grin then focused his attention back on the boy in his grasp but paused.

Instead of seeing a boy with a duck but hairstyle he laid eyes on a black haired girl whose hair was long and hung down to her butt if she stood up. Her clothing was the same black top that she wore when she was viewed as a boy but it was smaller and less baggy, instead of shorts she wore a white skirt.

"Wait a minute" said Naruto with his face scrunched in thought, the black haired girl started sweating well her eyes widened in fear "You are a girl!" Naruto yelled his mouth hanging open in shock.

The class was dead silent at that no one said a word too shocked at what the blond boy said.

"Are you senile?" said a male student causing the whole class to laugh at the blond.

"But she is!" he yelled looking at the class shocked that they couldn't see what he could. They just laughed harder at that pointing at him.

"Baka, are you so intimidated by Sasuke-kun that you sunk so low to call him a girl?!" yelled the blond girl with a howl of laughter making the class laugh harder and louder.

Naruto's anger started rising at the students as they laughed in his face. He was gonna lash out at them, whether it be choice words or fists and kicks he didn't care, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Shut-up Ino" said Sasuke 'his' hair shadowing 'his' eyes. The class stopped at that looking towards the 'boy' who looked up and glared at them.

"B-But Sasuke-kun-" Ino tried to say something but the 'boy' stood up sharply.

"You all have no right to laugh at him!" 'Sasuke' yelled "He's the only one who saw the real me!" after saying that 'he' put 'his' hands in the ram seal and yelled out.

"REALSE"

There was a puff of smoke around 'Sasuke' that once again made the students cough. When it disappeared so did the male form they were used to seeing, instead there stood the same girl Naruto saw when Freddy possessed him.

"Listen up!" the girl said placing her hands on her hips "My real name is Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha was never alive he was only a cover up, I was always a girl using a genjustu to conceal my true identity and Naruto was the only one to ever figure it out!" the girl said hotly to the pale class.

Naruto looked at the girl in surprise not only was she a female instead of the male who he was used to seeing, but she was standing up for him. The girl 'hmph'ed then flipped her long hair over her shoulder and sat back down with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. The class was stunned into silence which lasted for at least a minute then they heard a girlish scream, which came from a dog looking boy, who fainted, which started a chain reaction making all the other students faint.

The teacher of the new class was standing just outside the door. He was excited this was his first class ever and he hoped that he would be able to teach them to the best of his abilities. He smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath. He reached for the handle and slide the door open.

"Good morning class my name is Iruka Umino and I-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing more than half the class was passed out save for two a black haired girl with a sour look on her face and a blond in formal clothes.

"Um…What happened?" asked Iruka with a confused look on his face gaining the attention of the two who were still in the land of the living.

"TMI sensei, TMI" said Naruto making Iruka more confused.

* * *

After the revealing of Satsuki's real gender everybody woke up but was still in a shell-shocked condition. Iruka took this time to ask each student to introduce themselves. He went from one side of the class to the other having each student say their name and surname.

When he reached Naruto's side he pointed at the girl next to him saying "you're next"

The girl stood up "My name is Satsuki Uchiha" with that said she sat back down.

Iruka looked on the list he was given and couldn't find the girl's name, the name Uchiha was there but the name Sasuke was next to it.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat your name please" asked Iruka making Satsuki sigh in annoyance.

"I said it's Satsuki" she said "My name used to be Sasuke"

"Sasuke? But that's a-"

"Boy's name?" the girl interrupted her new sensei nodded "It's because I use to be a boy"

"How is that possible?" asked Iruka.

So the girl took some time to explain to the new teacher of their class the same thing she said to the rest of the class. To say Iruka was shocked would be an understatement he was floored the last Uchiha was a female which was actually a bad thing.

'Hokage-sama has to know about this' he thought to himself as he nodded when the girl ended her explanation.

"That's…something" said Iruka with a sweat drop "next"

"Oh, um, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto sitting back down after introducing himself. He watched Iruka waiting for him to give him a disgusted or hateful look but got a surprise when the man just smiled and nodded then moved on to the next person.

'Wow…Iruka-sensei doesn't hate me?' he thought in confusion then a big grin over took his face 'I like him already!'

'It's him' thought Iruka with mild surprise, honestly he didn't hate the blond he was just weary about how much control the boy had of that which was sealed inside of him.

"Alright now that introductions are over with, you may all go out for lunch" the children cheered and ran out of the class.

'Now to go speak with Hokage-sama' the chunin thought well walking out of class.

X

Naruto found himself sitting on top of the academy/Hokage tower looking over the village. He was sitting by the railing with one of the rails between his legs that daggled over the edge.

He was enjoying the view and the breeze that blew through his, once again spikey hair. Freddy had exited Naruto's body after the introductions but Naruto decided to keep the new clothes on for the introductions to get use to them. When he went to lunch he decided to wear his Puppet clothes.

The boy smiled leaning his head against the rail. Freddy floated above Naruto lying on his back with his top hat over his eyes. The brown haired ghost felt a little drained after possessing the blond boy so he decided to take a nap to regain some energy.

"Dobe" Naruto's head perked up in surprise at someone calling his nickname, he turned his head to see Satsuki standing there with her arms crossed "We need to talk"

The girl's appearance made Freddy lift his hat to see what was going on but went back to sleeping when he saw Naruto wasn't in any danger.

"Sure Teme" Naruto said using the girl's nickname he gave her when she was a boy.

The girl scowled but didn't retort to the nickname, instead she decided to place her hands on her hips "Well? Get up, even though I enjoy you looking up to me" she said smirking.

Naruto growled at her and stood up finding that he was actually slightly taller than the girl "What do you want?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Satsuki huffed also noticing the height difference "I wanna know how you were able to see through my genjustu, which is low-jounin ranked"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with an aloof look on his face "I just can, ok?" he said nonchalantly further pissing the girl off.

"No! It's not ok!" she said hotly stomping her foot on the ground "How can an idiot like you see through such a high level genjustu as if he had the Byakugan!" red started rising to her cheeks at the anger she had.

Naruto blinked at the look she was giving him 'wow she looks cute' he thought blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing baka!" the girl questioned angrily.

"Well…you look cute when you're angry" Naruto said making Satsuki freeze. Her face slowly took on a horrified look with a huge blush on her cheeks, which almost over took her whole face.

"B-BAKA!" she yelled punching him in the stomach making the blond lean forward with an 'ompf' well gripping his stomach in pain.

"D-Don't such things d-dobe!" the girl yelled her whole face a red glowing beckon now, well Naruto fell to the ground still gripping his stomach.

Freddy had lifted his hat once again to watch the interaction between the two and couldn't help but chuckle at the display they put on.

'If one didn't know any better they'd say the two were in love with one another' he thought placing his hat back over his eyes to rest again.

* * *

When their lunch ended all the students returned to the class to continue their day. Most of them noticed the tension between Naruto and Satsuki as the two refused to look at one another, one with an angry expression and the other with an embarrassed look, both sported blushes on their faces.

When Iruka entered the room he looked towards the two and saw the angry piercing looking the black haired girl was giving the boy next to her who tried to sink into his seat. The man coughed into his hand getting the attention of the two.

"Satsuki and Naruto" the two looked towards their sensei giving him their undivided attention "The Hokage has requested both your presences"

The two nodded and got up to leave the class room with Naruto leading the way.

The two walked out of the class and headed towards the stairs that would take them towards the Hokage's office.

As they walked Naruto could feel the angry look the girl behind him was directing towards his back the blond boy sighed in annoyance. He was getting sick of these looks the girl was directing towards him. The boy spun on his heel so he can look at the girl who bumped into him.

"Listen I'm sick of you constantly sending evil looks towards my back" he said glaring at the girl who blinked in surprise then tilted her head up slightly to glare at the blond boy.

"Deal with it dobe" she said "Because you're gonna be getting worse from me, from this day forth we are rivals" the girl said with finality well crossing her arms.

Naruto blinked in shock at the girl's declaration, the blond never thought about having a rival before.

"No thanks" he said turning around and walking up the stairs. Satsuki face faulted at that, she got up quickly then ran towards the blond grabbing the arm of his shirt and spun him around to face her even if he had to look down at her.

"What do you mean _no thanks_ " she practically hissed at the boy who knocked her hand off.

"I mean what I said, I don't want a rival" he said dismissively.

"Are you really stupid of something?!" yelled Satsuki angered at the audacity of the blond boy, did he think she was to weak, was it because she was a girl, this is why she used a genjustu to look like a boy, because then people would take her seriously, deep down she thought that Naruto would be different that he would actually believe that she could get strong.

'I thought he was different guess he's just like every other-'

"If you let me finish talking you'd realise that I don't want a rivalry _now_ " the girl looked up in shock "Maybe later when we're actually ninja then we can be rivals if we're on the same team" with his piece said Naruto turned around to continue walking but stopped and looked over his shoulder at the girl who was shell shocked at the moment.

"If you think disguising yourself as a boy would get you the respect you want then you're horribly mistaken…Satsuki-chan" he said with a grin at her. The honorific the boy added to her name made her blush scarlet again.

"Smooth" said Freddy still floating on his back and his hat over still his eyes. He made a 'smooth' motion with his one hand well the other was behind his head.

"Shut-up" whispered Naruto with a blush.

'Oh man! I can't believe I just called her that' he thought in despair well a chibi version of himself was crying anime tears in his head 'She's gonna kill me' the chibi started writing a will.

Despite his inner thoughts Satsuki wasn't even thinking of hurting him in the slightest.

'H-He called me Satsuki-chan' she thought with a blush but tried to school her emotions before he caught her blushing again and get the wrong idea.

 **Surprise! Sasuke is a girl in this story, please don't judge me :'}. I wanna hear what y'all think. I went through endless hours of typing and my fingers are sore but I can't stop!**

 **See y'all next time**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **P.S send in reviews and and tell me what you think, and any ideas y'all have I'm open to all. ;}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome my children to Chapter 3!**

 **I got a great feeling about this story I feel like i can take this story places!**

 **Oh yea loving the reviews guys! :] Thanks a ton!**

 **Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Jiji! Why must I go with" Naruto whined in a childish tone well him, Satsuki and the Third Hokage walked towards the meeting room that was called by the old Hokage who current wore his Hokage attire at the moment with the two trailing behind him.

"Because Naruto-kun you are the reason Satsuki's true gender is now revealed" the Hokage said in a calm voice "I told you this in my office"

"Yeah but I still don't get why I'm being dragged along, so Satsuki's gender is made apparent whooptidoh" said making his hand swing around in a circle once with a bored expression on his face "It's not such a big deal, I like her better as a female anyway"

Satsuki blushed at that well crossing her arms and turning away with a huff. The Third sighed tiredly, honestly the boy had the attention span of a fish, if it wasn't shiny or life threatening then it didn't even bother him.

(Flashback)

When the two made it to the Hokage's room they were both sporting blushes and Naruto had a look of confusion on his face (mostly because he wondered why the girl behind him wasn't trying to beat his head in). Naruto nodded to the secretary who gave a nod back, she didn't hate the blond she had a neutral feeling for the blond treating him like everybody else.

Naruto was about to kick the door open but Satsuki knocked on it well glaring at the blond boy.

"Enter" they heard from come from inside. They entered the office to see the old Hokage was looking out the window that was behind his desk. The two entered the room with Naruto closing the door behind them; they stood next to each other with their hands at their sides waiting for the Third to turn around to. Satsuki could feel the tension in the room as the Third continued to look out the window.

"Hey Jiji why'd you call us here?" asked Naruto breaking the silence. Satsuki's eyes widened in shock at what the boy called the Hokage.

"*sigh*" the Hokage let out a sigh "You do know how to ruin a moment don't you Naruto-kun" the old man said.

The Third spun his chair around to look at the two he was smoking his pipe the smell of tobacco present in the air. He studied the two, for the boy's different clothes and the other because she was actually a female, but the other being female wasn't really a shock for him since the girl asked him to help her keep her true gender a secret from everybody.

"So Satsuki-chan is there a reason why you revealed your true gender to your class?" he asked exhaling some smoke.

"It wasn't my fault" the girl said well pointing at Naruto "It's the dobe's fault"

"Hey!" said Naruto with an angry look on his face.

"It was your fault!" yelled Satsuki turning to glare at him sparks were flying form their eyes.

"It's not my fault your genjustu sucked!" the boy yelled glaring down at the girl.

The Third coughed in his hand making the two look at him "Actually I would like to know how you were able to see that Satsuki-chan was under a genjustu"

"That's easy Fr-" Naruto froze with his eyes wide.

"Naruto-kun?" the third raised his eyebrow with a worried look on his face; even Satsuki looked a bit worried.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that" said Naruto looking down. The Third looked concerned ever since the blond was a child he would tell him everything, nothing was kept secret between the two.

Well that may be a lie on the Third's part, but he only kept certain secrets from the boy for his own safety.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you may tell me when you're ready" said the Third with a soft smile on his face "But, may I know where you acquired those clothes from?"

"Sorry Jiji but that's also a secret" the boy said further saddening the Third.

"Alright then as I said before you can tell me when you're ready" he turned to the black haired girl who was looking at the blond boy from the corner of her eye looking slightly worried but tried to hide it.

"Moving on to you Satsuki-chan" he said making the girl give him her full attention "With your true gender revealed certain things are going to be brought to the foreground and you might not like them" he said seriously making the two look confused.

"Like what Hokage-sama?" asked Satsuki, when she came to the Third asking him to teach her something to conceal her true gender until she became a genin the old Kage instantly taught her one without even questioning her on why she wanted to do it.

"I can't tell you now first I need to call a meeting of the village council" he said getting up from his seat and making a handsign behind his back making a ANBU with a dog mask and gravity deifying hair appear in the middle of the Hokage and the two kids, scaring said children.

"Dog call all the council members tell them their presences is needed immediately.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the man said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Come along you two" said the Third exiting the office with the two kids on his heel.

(End Flashback)

The three entered a meeting room that had a u-shaped table which was on a higher platform, which was just a foot of the ground but it forced who ever stood in the middle to look up to those in the seats that currently were all occupied except the one seat which was located in the centre of the U shape which was slightly higher than the others.

The Third left the two and walked towards the highest seat. As he walked he passed the ANBU from before, pausing in his walk the Third whispered something to the man making the ANBU nodded and walk to stand behind the two academy students.

"Alright now this meeting can commence" said the Hokage the minute he sat down.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting?" asked a man who had his chin resting on his folded arms, looking as if he just woke up from a nap.

"That, Shikaku, involves the girl that has entered with me" he said making all the other council members turn their attention towards the black haired girl, who didn't shrink away from the gazes from the council members.

"Who is she?" asked a plump man sitting next to Shikaku.

"SHE is Satsuki Uchiha" said the Third making the other council members gasp, and then started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Sarutobi how did another Uchiha survivor and we weren't informed?" asked an old woman sitting next to the Hokage who frowned at the old Kage.

"There isn't another Uchiha" said Sarutobi well smirking in his mind, let it never be said the old man never had a sense of humour.

"But she's standing right there!" said an old man sitting on Sarutobi's other side.

"I see her, but there's no other Uchiha in the village" said the Kage.

A sandy blonde haired man sitting next to Shikaku turned the man who was chuckling with his head on the table "Do you understand what is going on?" he asked making the man look at his friend with a smirk, not even lifting his head up from his folded arms.

"Come on Inoichi its simple" was his reply gaining the attention of everybody else "Figure it out"

Inoichi looked up well stroking his chin in thought "Hmm…Hokage-sama said she's an Uchiha, another Uchiha besides Sasuke, but there can't be two Uchiha because it is stated in the report it states Itachi killed them all, bar his brother of course, so there being another Uchiha is close to impossible since Itachi and Sasuke are the only two known Uchihas in the elemental nations. So that means she was kept secret, which would make no sense because there is no reason for Hokage-sama to hide her existence, so that's ruled out. So the only possible answer is that the report was wrong and this girl wasn't revealed until recently. Meaning either she's a fake or Sasuke never existed" the man took a deep breath after that long explanation and fell back into his seat.

The whole room was silent after that you could hear a pin drop, which was the sound that broke the others out of their trance to look at Naruto who was looking down at a pin on the floor.

"Huh, what do ya know it's true what they say about it being so quiet you can hear a pin drop" he said amazed.

Sarutobi chuckled at that, even Satsuki giggled and the ANBU was trying not to laugh. The Third cleared his throat making everybody look back at him as he began to explain.

"Good explanation Inoichi, but there is a few things I wanna rectify: first, she was actually kept a secret, second, the report wasn't wrong until the last Uchiha being alive and that is this girl and third she is the real deal Mikoto had two children a boy and girl and the boy is a missing-nin at the moment"

"Wait, so are you trying to tell us that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't real and this girl was disguised as him the whole time?" asked one of the civilian council member's.

"That is exactly what I am telling you" said Sarutobi with a small smirk stunning the meeting into silence again.

"CRA" that was the sound that broke this silence and it wasn't Naruto this time it was another old man who's right eye was covered with bandages everybody looked at him when he said it, Sarutobi's smirk vanished to be replaced by a deep frown well looking at the man, more for what he said than his character.

"Come again Danzo" said Sarutobi with a low growl in his tone. Normally other people back down when the old Kage got anger but this man just turned to him with a bored look on his face.

"I said CRA, or are you losing your hearing in your old age Sarutobi" the man said making Sarutobi's frown deepen "CRA or Clan Restoration Act, the act where the last loyal member of a village has to restore the clan to their former status, and we happen to have one loyal member of a precious and powerful clan in our midst and a female at that"

"And what's that supposed to mean, you old war hawk!" yelled a woman with upside down triangular tattoos under her eyes.

"It means that instead of waiting for sperm cells to develop had she been a boy, she will start ovulating early meaning she can start restoring the clan and we can bar her from becoming a ninja to start reproducing, which would have been a gamble if she was male because we don't know if he would come back to the village alive" with his piece said Danzo sat back in his chair.

"Basically you wanna make her into a baby factory" said Tsume with a growl her sharp nails digging into the table.

"If you want to put it that way then yes" said Danzo with a disregarding look in his eye "Now I have some strong men available that I think are good material for bre-"

"Stop talking about her like she's some sort of farm animal or racing dog!" every turned their attention to Naruto whose clothes had changed to his Freddy style but the change of clothes aren't what made the others in the room react in surprise and slight fear. No it was the big animatronic transparent bear with, a similar top hat and bow tie as the blond boy, standing behind him staring at them with a blank look in its eye and a creepy smile on its face. The animatronic towered over Naruto who was standing there with his charka blaring like a shining beckon.

"I stop **acting** like she's not even **in the same room** as you" his voice was normal then sounded like a cross between Freddy's and his every now and again in the sentence "I won't **let you treat her like that!** " after he said that his charka rose sharply with the animatronic's eyes turn black with white lights in the middle.

Everybody in the room where seating so far in their seats that were likely to topple over. Naruto was growling in anger about to step forward to teach the council member named Danzo a lesson but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back at the ANBU.

" **What?!** " he yelled in anger at being stopped. The animatronic faced the man making him sweat slightly at the murderous intent rolling of it. He fought the fear the shadowy figure sent him and pointed to the girl besides Naruto.

The blond boy turned his attention towards the girl and he froze; the girl was frozen in what Naruto thought was terror since she looked pale as a ghost.

Satsuki was having flashbacks to when Itachi slaughtered their whole clan and the ominous/murderous intent the man carried with him in that night. Instead of the bubbly idiot she was used to seeing she saw the blazing red Sharingan eyes of her brother as he stood with blood on his clothing.

Naruto's charka died down and the animatronic vanished as he let his head drop a shadow casted over his eyes "I'm sorry Satsuki-chan…" he said making the girl snap out of her trance.

"Naruto…" she whispered looking at the blonde who refused to look up at her.

"Such power for one so young" said Danzo once again breaking out the silence "you would do well in ROOT boy"

Naruto just glared at the old war hawk who didn't seem fazed.

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled slamming his hands on the table shaking it "I propose a wager" he said trying to divert everybodies attention away from Naruto.

"What kind of wager?" asked Danzo intrigued along with the others, pushing the strange occurrence to the back of their minds but not forgotten.

"The kind where if you win we do what you want but if I win you back off and Satsuki gets to live a life free from CRA and anything pertaining to it" said the Third.

"Then let's hear it Sarutobi" said Danzo egging him on.

Sarutobi took a deep breath "It's simple if Satsuki-chan can achieve the rank of rookie of the year with perfect scores in every category then she is free of the CRA and those pertaining to it and no one can force her into it"

"And if she doesn't?" asked Danzo.

"Then she will have to give up being a ninja and undergo the CRA and you may pick the males for breeding" Hiruzen felt dirty just saying that sentence.

"I will agree if I get to hand pick three children of the batch of new Uchihas she produces"

"Agreed, but nothing more" said Sarutobi with finality.

"Then I agree" said Danzo with a nod.

"Jiji you can't-" Naruto was stopped from saying anything by the ANBU placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him that the Hokage knew what he was doing.

"Then let's set the rules shall we. She cannot get any help from any ninja besides her teacher, and that is only what she learns in class. No student in her class is allowed to give her any tips that will lead her to any answers, be it answers on paper or any academy justu. Also she is to move out of the Uchiha compound because that place contains too much knowledge for her that could help her in being Rookie of the year" said Danzo.

"Agreed, but no one is allowed to sabotage her results, none of your ROOT members may watch over her well she trains and they may not talk to or encounter her, that goes for you too Danzo" the man frowned but nodded "Also I will personally over see her performance to become a ninja in her last year. And no one may speak of this wager to anybody under threat of death" with that said the Third called the meeting to an end and told everybody to leave except the dog masked ANBU, he told Naruto and Satsuki to go back to class and not breath a word to anybody about what went down here.

* * *

The Third sighed well sinking into his seat.

"Permission to speak freely sir" said the masked man.

"Granted"

"Why would you make such a bet Hokage-sama?" the man asked confused "How are you certain that girl will be able to achieve perfect marks, when even Itachi himself could not?"

"That right there is why" said Hiruzen.

"Huh?"

"What is that girl's goal in life at the moment?" asked the Kage.

"To kill her brother" replied the ANBU without a second thought.

"Right, if she realizes that even her brother couldn't achieve perfect marks for everything it will make her more determined to win the wager" said Hiruzen.

"I see" said the ANBU "But isn't that a doubled edged sword you're playing with sir, if she does achieve perfect marks in everything she might think she's already ready to fight Itachi and we both know that he is way stronger than even me, and I'm the ANBU captain"

"Ah, you see that's where you come in Kakashi" the silver haired man tilted his head in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, I won't tell you how you fit in but I will tell you this, from this day forward you are retired from the ANBU forces and will be demoted to the rank of jounin" the man took a step back in shock.

"But sir-" the Third held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me finish" the man stopped talking "You will be demoted, end of discussion, not only that you will start hanging around Naruto now onwards until he graduates"

"Sir I don't see how this helps Satsuki" said Kakashi "Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be able to hang around my sensei's son but I don't see how that will keep Satsuki from running off and getting herself killed"

"That will be made clear at a later date" said Hiruzen waving off Kakashi's concerns "for now I want you to hang around Naruto gain his trust and for Kami's sake get the boy to eat something else besides Ramen" Kakashi chuckled at that.

"I understand sir" he said about to leave but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Oh one more thing" the man turned around to look at the old man "I want you to influence Naruto"

"How do you mean sir?" Kakashi asked.

"Show him your normal side, he is at that age where he's easily impressionable, make him think being like you is 'cool'" the Hokage used air quotation marks when he said cool.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that "I'll see what I can do" he said then caught a book thrown to him by the Hokage.

"I he wants to read a book in public like you, give him that boy instead of your Ich Ich books" the silver haired man looked at the boy and read the title 'Sealing Arts for Beginners'.

"Alright Hokage-sama" with that Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

When he was alone the old Kage sighed.

"Why do I feel I may live to regret this decision" he said before getting up and leaving the room after switching the light off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please send in reviews i love to hear what you people think of this story.**

 **Of yeah people keep asking me if Hotaru is in this story and I will say...YES SHE IS! XD (She's my OC after all, one I'm proud of). As i said in the summary this story will be different compared to the first one but I hope you guys will give this story a shot.**

 **Also the whole ovulation and sperm production thing...I don't know if I'm right about that :| (I'm bad at biology) please don't hate me :'|**

 **But anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave a review. Oh and PM me ideas you would like me to add to the story or leave it in a review.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Not much to say this time just wanna thank you guys for all the support y'all are giving me. It really brightens my day!**

 **With that said enjoy the story!**

 **CH 4**

After the council meeting the two kids started the journey to return to their classroom with Naruto still looking sad, he had his hands stuffed in his pocket and his head down gazing sadly at the floor.

Satsuki on the other hand wore a look of concern on her face. For as long as she knew Naruto he never looked so…sad. Naruto and the word 'sad' never belonged in the same sentence, unless you put the words 'never is' between them. But to see the normally hyperactive boy, who never shuts-up, being so quiet, she felt her chest tightened but she couldn't place it. The last time she felt like this she witnessed her parents murder, but she never felt this way about the blond before. She never felt like this even when she saw the boy get beat up by bullies on the playground and still get blamed for it by the teachers, he just grinned and moved on.

She was about to reach out and grab his sleeve to get his attention but then the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. The two were swarmed by cheering kids as they left to go meet their parents.

* * *

Outside the school we find our favourite blond sitting on the swing outside the school grounds watching children being picked up by their parents. He still wore a down trodden look well gripping the rope that tied the string to a practically thick and sturdy branch.

Freddy currently stood upside down on the branch well gazing at the adults who glared at the blond boy well whispering and pointing at him.

"Did you hear what happened in the council meeting?" said one woman whispering to another not really trying to keep it between her and her gossiping partner.

"Yeah, they say he finally showed his true colours" the other woman sneered well glaring at the blond from the corner of her eye.

"They say that a shadowy bear creature was behind him when his charka flared. He's must be trying to take on a different form instead of his normal one to deceive us" said the first woman.

'Idiots' thought Freddy with a deep frown of his face the brown haired ghost was tempted to posse the women just to see if Puppet was correct about them being able to kill others by possession but stopped thinking that when Naruto got off the swing and walked behind the tree.

When the boy walked out the other end he was wearing his Puppet style clothes with the mask over his face. The change of clothes and the empty look on the mask's face made everybody stop and stare at the boy who just walked past all of them with his hands balled into fists in his pockets.

At the school doors Satsuki stood watching the blond boy trying to find figure out what to say to him. It was obvious that the incident at the meeting was getting to him and eating him up inside but she couldn't figure out why it was though. She was the one whose body was being put on the line here not his damnit!

'But the way he stood up for me though…' she thought leaning against the door frame and sliding down into a sitting position with her hand over her heart which was beating fast. She knew it was the pressure she was feeling at the moment, because of the wager that was placed between the Third and Danzo with HER body on the line.

But…a part of her felt her heart flutter when she thought about how the dobe of the class stood up for her, and how powerful he looked doing it.

"What's wrong with me" she said with a sigh hugging her knees to her chest.

A little distance away a certain blond girl was watching the two and saw the looks the last female Uchiha was sending the blond boy.

'Interesting' she thought then walked out of the school grounds with her small hand in her father's bigger one.

* * *

Naruto made it to an alleyway where he spent his nights huddled in a box. He sat down in the box and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"Come on Naruto are you still feeling down about what those women said?" asked Freddy sitting in the box next to the boy who didn't say anything.

"No" he said after they sat in silence for what felt like minutes.

"What is it then?" asked the former animatronic as he watched the people passing by the alleyway.

"…" Naruto kept his head on his knees.

"I…didn't want her to see me like that" the boy said looking up well lifting his mask up.

"You were angry at what that Danzo guy said and you showed it" said Freddy patting the boy on the head "If you ask me, she probably feels happy that you even spoke out against what that man had to say" Freddy grinned at the blond.

"B-But she looked at me with fear!" said Naruto looking up at the man "I don't want her to look at me like that!"

Freddy took his hand off of Naruto's head and smiled softly "Naruto, she's been through a lot from what I hear around the village, she witnessed the death of her whole clan which is traumatising. I should know I've seen kids who have seen death it scars them for life" said Freddy with a faraway look in his eyes but shook his head to clear those thoughts out of his head "So seeing such a murderous aura in front of her once again must have brought back memories of watching her brother murder her parents in cold blood right in her own home"

Naruto lowered his head "I guess your right" he said, then paused "Wait how did you know her parents were murdered in her home, I don't remember anybody saying anything like that in the meeting"

Freddy started sweating "R-Really? Oh I must have heard it on the street" he said scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"The reports of the murder wasn't released to the public…Freddy what aren't you telling me?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

The former entertainer slumped in defeat "Alright…I may have, kinda, maybe just…." He mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"Said I may have possessed her during the meeting" Freddy said refusing to look Naruto in the eye.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Naruto yelled getting up from inside the box glaring at Freddy who looked down in shame "You could have killed her!"

"I know it was wrong, but every time they mentioned the name Itachi her face darkened and I, was curious ok? When you weren't look I may have possessed her slightly, just enough to dig through her memories" Said Freddy getting out of the box and standing up straight.

"What the hell Freddy!" Naruto tried to take a swing at the man but he floated into the air to avoid the blond.

"Get back down here you bastard!" the boy yelled shaking in rage.

"Not until you calm down" said Freddy floating as high as the roofs.

"Bastard!"

* * *

Kakashi walked down the street riding his Ich Ich novel and still somehow dodging people who were in his way. The man was deep in thought as he read, and it wasn't about the story in the book. No, it was because of a certain blond boy who was hard to find.

After having a 'nice' 'friendly' chat with the owner of the orphanage he found out that Naruto was kicked out a month ago by the old hag running the orphanage. It was safe to say that the woman got an earful and got fired by the Hokage who was currently trying to find a replacement that wasn't bias.

'Now where could Naruto be' he thought thinking of all the places where the blonde could be.

"Bastard!" he heard coming from an alleyway across the street the voice was easy to distinguish.

"Call the devil and he shall come" said Kakashi placing his book away, in his specially designed pouch to keep his precious book safe, after all first impressions gotta be good.

The silver haired jounin crossed the street and entered the alleyway to see the blond glaring at the sky well shaking his fist at it.

"Er…am I interrupting something?" he said gaining the blonde's attention.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto slightly on guard. Something about the man made him think of the ANBU from before, maybe it was the silver hair.

"Oh, where are my manners" the man eye smiled "My names Kakashi Hatake, what's yours"

"Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said narrowing his eyes taking a step back.

"So Naruto what are you doing an alleyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the orphanage?" asked Kakashi tilting his head to the side. Naruto froze up well looking around for a way to escape. Kakashi sensed his distress, and seeing the blonde's searching for something.

"I'm not going back!" Naruto yelled backing up till his back hit the wall behind him "you can't make me!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise then his face dropped in sadness 'I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could have been there' he thought then steeled his emotions.

"Wow, calm down Naruto, I'm not here to make you go anywhere" he gave an eye smile well crouching down to get to eye level with the blonde boy and putting his hands up showing him he meant no harm.

Naruto stopped panicking to look at the man with a suspicious look in his eyes. Kakashi took this as a sign that the blond wasn't going to over react again so he tried to talk to him to break the ice.

"Listen why don't we have a talk huh? I'll buy you something to eat" the man eye-smiled well Naruto looked at him up and down looking for any sign of deceit but found nothing pertaining to it so he decided to give the man a chance. I mean wouldn't you want to get free food?

* * *

The two walked into a standard ramen they sat down on the stools in front of the counter Kakashi with an eye smile and Naruto looking left and right almost like was expecting something to happen.

"Ah Kakashi" an old man stepped out from the back holding a ladle in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Tenuchi it's been to long" said Kakashi shaking the man's hand.

"That it has boy, you haven't been here since Kushina dragged Minato and your team in for asking the question 'What is ramen?'" said Tenuchi with a hearty chuckle.

Kakashi chuckled as well with a faraway look in his eyes "Yeah Obito got a real ear full that day" said Kakashi.

Tenuchi noticed the boy sitting next to Kakashi who looked ready to bolt at any moment 'Oh, it's him' thought Tenuchi studying the boy 'my, he's like a splitting image of the two of them, and if he's anything like Kushina then he must have the same appetite'

"Hello" said Tenuchi smiling at the blonde boy who flinched.

"H-Hi" he said softly looking down at the counter making the man frown sadly.

'He's like a cornered animal' he thought. He placed the ladle down and placed his hand under his chin in thought.

Naruto flinched when the man put his ladle down and looked up expecting to see the man about to go off on him telling him to leave but he didn't expect him to be thinking.

"This is your first time here, right?" he asked making Naruto nod dumbly "How about a bowl of ramen on the house?"

Naruto blinked then tilted his head to the side in confusion "Ramen? What's that?" he asked.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at that, a reflex he developed when Kushina barged into his team's meeting once back when he was a genin. Minato had offered to take the genins out for lunch and suggested ramen that was when Obito made the mistake of asking what ramen was. The minute he said those fatefully words a red streak of what he could only call a demon hell bent on destruction entered the training ground and immediately targeted Obito. When the streak slowed down it showed Kushina Uzumaki who was close to throttling the poor Uchiha.

After that Kakashi watched what he said about ramen in fear Kushina coming back to tear him a new one.

"My boy you haven't lived if you haven't tasted ramen" said Tenuchi with fake shock in his voice "Did you know the Fourth Hokage was known to frequent this shop along with the village's second strongest Kunoichi? Who was the one to name ramen the, and I quote, 'foods of the gods'" after he said that Naruto's excitement sky rocket.

"Really?!" he yelled in surprise making Tenuchi smiled proudly and nod his head.

"All true"

"Then I gotta try some!" the boy declared "One of your biggest bowls old man!"

Tenuchi just laughed whole heartedly well walking to the back to prepare the biggest bowl he had for the boy.

Freddy was curious as to how one made ramen since all he knew was how to make cakes and pizzas. So he floated through the wall to watch the man making the 'food of the gods' as it was called.

After waiting a minute Tenuchi walked back out with a big bowl of ramen in his hands, Naruto's mouth started watering at the smell alone he couldn't wait to dig in.

The boy grabbed a pair of chopsticks and said a quick 'thanks for the food' then took out some noodles and tasted it. All was quiet in the ramen stand all three men watching the blond waiting for a reaction, the two living men smiling and the last one waiting to see if the noodles lived up to its title.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair not saying a word then his head shot up with stars in his eyes. He started eating the ramen as if it was given to him by the gods. Kakashi and Tenuchi chuckled softly 'yip just like his mother' they thought.

Freddy was surprised to see the blonde eat like a starved man who never ate anything for a month straight.

When the boy was down drinking the broth he put the bowl down and belched loudly "Oh man that was good!" the boy said happily then grinned at Tenuchi "Can I have another?" he asked Tenuchi laughed.

"Sure, today you can have as much as you want free of charge, but next time you're gonna have to pay" Naruto had a look of wonder on his face.

"I can come back?" he asked well Tenuchi nodded with a smile.

"Anytime you want kid" he said walking to the back again "You can even hang out with my daughter she should be back soon anyway" with that said he entered the back.

Naruto had a grin so big that it looked like it was about to split his face in half. He turned to Kakashi "Thanks for bringing me here Nii-san" he said making Kakashi freeze.

"Nii-san?" he asked looking at the blonde who nodded quickly.

"Yeah you're my new Nii-san because you're so nice to take me out to eat" he said.

Kakashi eye smiled well ruffling Naruto's hair slightly knocking his mask down to cover his left eye. Naruto smiled at the affection the man showed him and looked up at him, seeing that his left eye was covered like Kakashi.

"Hey I'm like you Nii-san!" he said excitedly Kakashi eye smiled at that.

"Speaking of being like me do you wanna learn how to be cool?" he asked making Naruto look up at him with excitement just oozing off him.

"You can teach me?!" Kakashi nodded.

"Sure can, I was popular when I was in school" he said making Naruto jump up and down in his seat.

"Teach me! Teach me!" he begged making Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Alright how about this, every day I'll drop you off at school AND pick you up then we can hang out, how does that sound?" he asked with an eye-smile. Naruto looked about ready to explode by now.

"That would be awesome!" the blond said almost drooling.

"However" he said making Naruto snap his jaw shut "I am also a Jounin so if I'm out on a mission I will have one of my friends pick you up, don't worry their good people" he added at the end of his sentence seeing the distressed look on Naruto's face.

"If you trust them I will also Nii-san" said Naruto with a grin making Kakashi eye smile.

"Cool" the one eyed man said.

* * *

Tenuchi had served Naruto three bowls by now and the blond boy was thank full for them, the two bowls afterwards took a bit longer but the wait was worth it because Tenuchi just whipped up a quick one for Naruto to taste the first time, just in case he didn't like it.

Naruto and Kakashi were chatting with one another currently talking about their lives. Naruto was amazed that his Nii-san was the student of the late Fourth Hokage, his hero, Naruto made Kakashi tell him everything about the man from how he looked to what he did on the weekend.

The one eyed jounin was happy to tell the boy all about his father, not that he knew it was his father though. They were chatting about one of the missions his team went on when someone entered the ramen stand.

"Dad I'm a back!" the two turned around to seeing a brown haired girl who looked to be about twelve standing there looking right back at them with surprise.

"Oh! I didn't know we had customers" she said smiling at them, she took a closer look at the older male of the two occupied stools.

"Do I know you?" she asked as Kakashi eye smiled.

"Hello Ayame, it's me Kakashi, remember" he said as the girl took a moment to rake her memories then finally found it.

"Oh! Kakashi-san! Now I remember you use to come in the stand with the Fourth and that red haired lady" she said well Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yip, it's good to see you, my you have grown" he said "You're becoming a fine young lady"

Ayame blushed at that, well drawing circles on the floor with her foot "Thanks" he giggled.

"Who's this Nii-san?" asked Naruto making Ayame look at the blond boy who was eyeing her in confusion.

"This is Ayame Ichiraku Tenuchi's daughter" said Kakashi ruffling Naruto's hair making sure not to knock his mask again.

"Hello" said Ayame stepping closer to the blond holding her hand out "As Kakashi said I'm Ayame, I'm twelve years old. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seven and I'm gonna become the next Hokage, believe it" he said shaking Ayame's hand.

"Next Hokage?" the girl said then smirked playfully "But you're too short to be the Hokage"

Naruto fell off his stool at that "W-What?! No way!"

Ayame giggled "It's true ask Kakashi-san" the blond boy looked at the masked jounin who decided to join in on the joke.

"I afraid she's right Naruto you must be-" Kakashi held his hand at Ayame's height "-This tall to be the Hokage" he said in fake sadness.

At this point Freddy, was relaxing on the ceiling chuckled, even HE knew it was a lie and he didn't know what the Hokage was until recently.

"That's so unfair!" Naruto wept feeling dejected.

Ayame felt bad for the blond so she stepped forward and gave him a hug making Naruto freeze in surprise "Don't worry Naruto-kun, your still young you'll grow as you get older" she said. Naruto looked lost this was the first time someone has hugged him like this he didn't know what to do.

"Hug her back" said Freddy as Naruto decided to just listen to the former animatronic and copied Ayame by wrapping his arms around the girl.

* * *

After that Naruto and Kakashi left the ramen stand waving good bye to the father-daughter duo. Naruto promised that he would come to the stand every day to hang out and have some ramen.

The two were walking down the street towards the apartment district of the village making Naruto look confused.

"Nii-san where are we going?" he asked well Kakashi just eye-smiled at him.

"It's a surprise" was his cryptic answer making the blond pout but didn't question further.

They walked for a bit then arrived at an apartment building which looked about middle class they walked up the flight of stairs then arrived at an apartment at the top.

"Wow do you live here Nii-san?" asked Naruto looking at the apartment in wonder.

"Nope" said Kakashi searching for something in his pocket.

"A friend"

"Nope"

"Who then?" asked Naruto.

"Yours" he said handing the keys to Naruto who looked surprised.

"What?" the blond boy looked up in shock.

"Go ahead open your new home" said Kakashi giving Naruto little push towards the door.

Naruto's hand shook as he brought the key to the hole. When he put it in and turned the lock opened allowing the boy to enter the apartment and look around in wonder, the place was already furnished with couches, a bookcase, through a door was a kitchen with a fridge, a stove, a microwave, a sink and a table with four chairs around it. The boy walked further in and entered a door leading him to a bedroom with a bed that was made and ready for him to go sleep in, a closet, a dresser and a bedside table. To the left of the room was a door that led to a bathroom which had a shower which doubled as a bathtub, a sink and a working toilet and a mirror over the sink.

Naruto exited the bathroom with a dazed look on his face to see Kakashi standing there with an eye-smile.

"So how do you like it?" he asked that woke Naruto up, whom then proceeded to tackle the man in a hug well weeping into his chest.

"Thank you so much!" he cried as Kakashi rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you like it Otouto" he said as Naruto cried into his chest, tears of happiness mind you.

* * *

Across the village Satsuki entered the Hokage's office where the Third sat once again smoking his pipe but this time he was facing the door that the girl had entered.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" she asked standing in front of the desk.

"Yes my dear I did" said the Third blowing smoke into the air "I wanted to talk to you about this wager between Danzo and myself"

The girl stiffened at that she wanted to know what the old Kage was thinking by making such a wager, not only that but he didn't ask her if she was ok with it and it pissed her off.

"I know you're not pleased with it"

'No shit' the girl thought angrily, a pissed look present on her face.

"But you have to know that I had no choice" the old man said sighing sadly "Even though I am the Hokage I don't have authority over everything especially over civilian matters"

"How does the restoration of a clan fall under _civilian matters_?" hissed Satsuki well narrowing her eyes. Hiruzen sighed being reminded of a similar situation when Kushina was placed in their village. The advisors were quick to jump at the chance to have a new Uzumaki clan that would be under their lock and key but through a combined effort of Jiraya, Minato and himself they were able to shoot that idea down.

Now he found himself in the same situation except he lacked the necessary support from such high figure heads. Jiraya was a Sannin so he was able to involve himself in civilian matters, Minato was a young protégé who everybody knew would make huge waves in the elemental nations so when he threaten to leave and join Kumo they were put on the edge of a cliff, and he was in all his rights to leave since he wasn't a ninja yet, and the blond boy was the only thing who was keeping Kushina in the village and loyal to it.

Now it was only Hiruzen standing against his advisors, well there was Naruto if his performance at the meeting was anything to go by.

'He reminded me of Minato standing up for Kushina all those years ago' the old man thought with a small smile.

"You, Satsuki-chan, are technically still a civilian so the advisors word can overrule mine because they are retired shinobi and fall under the civilian title" said Hiruzen with a frown on his face, putting his pipe out.

"But I'm in the academy" argued Satsuki.

"You may be training to become a ninja but you still fall under the civilian status so if they tell you to jump you'd have to jump" said the Kage "I know it's wrong but it was a rule the first Hokage created when he took on the role as Hokage"

Satsuki huffed well her anger rose but bit her tongue to prevent herself from shouting choice words at the Hokage.

"But why a wager, and why such an outrageous one like that?" asked Satsuki through gritted teeth.

"I made a wager because it will keep them in place, Danzo may be a power hunger war monger but he has enough honour to not go back on his word. So the end result will be determined by how you do by the end of the year" said Hiruzen, he leaned forward resting his arms on the table in front of him.

"Do you wanna know something Satsuki-chan?" he asked as the girl remanded silent "If you succeed not only will you be free from the CRA but you will have done something previous genin have never achieved ever"

This peaked the girl's interest "Really?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yes very much" said Hiruzen smirking in his head that he had the girl's undivided attention now "If you do this you will achieve something even Itachi couldn't do"

Satsuki's arms dropped to her sides "Really?" she asked as the old Kage nodded his head.

"Most defiantly, Itachi either got 90's or 80's he may have been the youngest but the point still stands that he never achieved that which you could, if you can do this then it will show that you can better than him" the Third said as Satsuki's hair shadowed her eyes.

"I'm in" the girl said looking up with the fires of determination burning in her charcoal eyes "If it means I'd be better than Itachi at something I'll give it my all, this will prove that I will be able to take him on one day" with that said the girl turned towards the door.

"Oh one more thing" she stopped with her hand on the doorknob "just because you got perfect marks in the academy will not prove that you're stronger than him at the moment but it will show you have the potential to be better than him _in the future_ " with that said the Third turned around in his seat to look at the village.

Satsuki exited the office with her bangs shadowing her eyes again well she thought about what the Third said to her.

 **Annnnnnd that's a rap! Thanks for reading guys. A little intel the next chapter is a time skip to the day before the exams! Please review and stay awesome my fans ;D I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks again to those who took the time to read my story and stand behind me in the continuation of it!**

 **BYE!**

 **P.S if you have any questions PM me and i will answer them without giving to much away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my children to another chapter of Naruto X Five Night's at Freddy's Crossover (Redone)! I hope y'all are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.**

 **This chapter and the other are dedicated to my loyal fans who keep asking for someone special to appear! :}**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ch 5**

(5 years later)

Naruto walked down the street towards his second last day of the academy. Now if he was the same as he was 5 years before he would be jumping around and hollering like a mad man about finally becoming a ninja, but time with Kakashi has calmed him down considerably.

How? Well for instants he wasn't running down the street shouting about being like, like he should because he was three hours late (this is a habit he picked up from the one eyed jounin) , no he was taking a leisurely stroll down the pathway towards the school.

Something else he picked up was Kakashi's ability to read and do things at the same time, which is what he was doing at the moment, although his choice in literature was different compared to the one eyed jounin. Yes the blond had taken a liking to books on seals, a ninja art that wasn't used since the destruction of the Uzumaki clan.

When he learned of this fact he threw himself in learning the ninja style of his dead clan.

But getting back on track, Naruto picked the habit of giving lame excuses for his tardiness angering those who ask him not that he cared.

Ah yes! Another thing he picked up! His care free laid back attitude. The blond was known to do things half assed during the academy, not giving a damn, and every time the blond got yelled at about his attitude he'd just shrug and read his book.

Hell, Naruto took it a step further and sometimes didn't show up to school at all. This instantly labelled him the dead-last not that it fazed him so everybody kind of expects him to fail which worked fine for him, more time to read.

Currently the boy had a leather bound book in his left hand with a pencil in his right that he was spinning; his nose was buried in the book well working on a standard seal for a paper bomb trying to edit it.

'Hmm if I change this…no that will make it defuse…what about that….maybe but it will blow up the minute I add charka and that would be messy…' he thought entering the school grounds and heading for the entrance to the academy.

He made his way through the halls and towards his class he didn't bother knocking he just opened the door making Iruka stop his speech mid-sentence. The whole class looked back and saw the boy many girls blushed at the boy.

Yes people the blond had acquired himself a group of fan-girls. How you might ask? Well when it was made clear that Satsuki was a female and Sasuke was fake the girls felt lost in their quest to pursue to someone. Normally they went after the guy who was at the top of the list, in the A-list but many of them didn't like who their choices were, those being the Shino and Kiba, so they felt like they had no purpose in life.

Then along came Naruto with his 'devil may care' attitude, to them it didn't matter that he was the dead-last he turned into the apple of their eye.

True the boy eat healthy and despite his laid back attitude in class he was always training under the watchful eye of his Nii-san. So it was safe to say that the boy was becoming a babe magnet not that he let it bother him.

"Nice of you to finally join us Naruto" said Iruka with a frown of annoyance on his face "What's your excuse this time?"

Naruto looked up from his book "Hmm? You say something sensei?" he asked making many of the girls squeal at his laid back attitude.

"Just…Just sit down please before I do something I'll regret" the teacher said as Naruto just shrugged and took his usual seat next to Satsuki. She too had changed quite a bit, after finding out about her brother being unable to achieve a perfect score in the academy threw herself into studying and practicing to be the best overall, this led her to becoming very fit and filling out in all the right places giving her a more womanly appearance, from her hips to her waist and even to her bust she made many of the other girls in class jealous and she didn't have a problem with showing to much skin, this is proven by the clothes she wore. A dark blue tank top that stopped just before her toned stomach on the back was the Uchiha symbol, she traded in her skirt for a pair of tight thigh high shorts, her long black hair was tied into a ponytail at the moment but she changes it from tied to loose every now and again.

She didn't even acknowledge the blonde's presence, even though he's the only guy who is allowed to be that close to the girl. The girl had gotten herself a fan base of boy's who always ask her out but either get the cold shoulder or a flat out 'no' with a scowl, didn't stop them from trying though.

Many of the guys saw Naruto as an obstacle since the blond was always around her, they ate together, they sat together, and they walked to school together or walked away from school together. It was very difficult to find one without the other.

The weird thing though, the two barely talked one just had to saw a few words and the other would know straight away and answer anyway.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" here he glared at Naruto who didn't even pull his attention away from his book "Today we will be have mock tests to prepare you all for tomorrows test" he said as the class cheered.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside under a tree with Satsuki sitting right next to him it seemed as though the girl was tired, probably up late training/studying, despite what the others thought the two weren't really that close they just had a mutual understanding.

Although if Naruto was honest with himself he felt attracted to the Uchiha heiress but he didn't want to ruin the (friendship?) they had.

Naruto didn't really pay attention to the fights he just kept going over his latest project. Although that didn't mean he didn't know what was happening because even though he wasn't paying attention, Freddy was.

The brown haired ghost was currently floating up against the tree well upside down.

"So what do you think Freddy?" the bland asked his ghost friend softly.

"Seems like some will put up a decent fight, like that boy with the dog, the one who uses bugs even the pink haired one can up a fight but against you she'd probably lose straight away" Naruto nodded listening well still writing in his notebook "Although the one who keeps surprising me the most is the blond girl, Ino I think it was

"How so?" asked Naruto looking up from his book to see the Yamanaka seemingly dancing around her opponent tiring him out well hitting pressure points every time she got close.

Ino had made a huge leap in her dedication to becoming a Kunoichi after Satsuki revealed that she was a girl the Yamanaka heiress didn't let it get to her. Instead of becoming depressed the girl took a good look at herself and told her father that she wanted to start training, the man was all too pleased to train her.

The result of the training was a well-trained and ninja world ready Kunoichi, the fruits of her labour left her with a well-toned body that, just like Satsuki she filled out in the right places, like her ass and hips, even her bust seemed to be filling out.

The Yamanaka was second on the list of the hottest girls of their year and it wasn't surprising that she had her own fan base of boys but the girl would always turn them down by saying she was waiting for the one she truly had feelings for, who? Nobody knew and she wouldn't say who it was.

Naruto watched the girl fight and was honestly impressed the girl could give him a run for his money had they to fight but Naruto was confident he could win against her.

The blond felt something land on his shoulder making him tear his eyes away from the fight to see Satsuki using him as a pillow which he just blinked at, wasn't the first time she'd done it.

The girl would come to school tired and sometimes she would fall asleep in class using Naruto as a pillow. At first he was shocked but after that every time it happened the boy would let her rest, since last time he tried to wake her up she reacted violently by scratching him and punching him, so, lesson learned.

Although this time the girl turned her body towards his and clung to his torso by wrapping her arms around him. Luckily they were at the back of the students so they wouldn't see the blond blushing like a tomato.

"Mmm…Naruto…." the girl mumbled softly snuggling in the blond.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara" said Iruka as the blond quickly disentangled himself from the Uchiha who growled sleepily at being woken up.

The blond quickly entered the ring with his Puppet mask over his face to hide his blush. Shikamaru stood across from him with a tired look on his face.

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said about to forfeit.

"If you don't participate I will bar you from taking the exams tomorrow" threatened Iruka.

"Troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Begin" said Iruka as the Nara's shadow instantly zoomed towards Naruto and connected with his shadow.

"There do I win?" asked Shikamaru as Naruto chuckled his clothes changing into his Freddy style.

"Think again" he said and just _vanished_.

Well it was more like Naruto sunk into the shadows. Everybody was flabbergasted at seeing this. Shikamaru felt the cold steel of a kunai at his throat.

"Give up" said Naruto with a smirk on his face, the blonde seemed to be coming out of Shikamaru's chest, or more like he was coming out of the shadow his body was casting over his chest area.

The class was shocked save for Satsuki who didn't even seemed fazed to see Naruto seemingly pop out of Shikamaru's chest.

Iruka shook of his shock when he finally noticed the kunai "Naruto! The use of real weapons in prohibited! I'm going to have to fail you"

A lot of his fan girls started complaining about that but Naruto just cleared his throat making them stop "Now, now let's not be too harsh on Iruka-sensei girls" he said lifting his mask off and stepping out of a shell shocked Shikamaru's shadow with a double eye smile" many of the girls had hearts in their eyes when he did it.

Satsuki frowned deeply seeing the girls slobbering over the boy. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side with a small pout on her face.

'Mine!' a chibi version of herself, in her mind, yelled well holding up a chibi Naruto in one hand and a stick in the other, beating the fan-girls off.

Yes, Satsuki had figured out that she held feelings for the lazy blond but would die before she told him, or after she didn't know either way she wasn't gonna be telling him anytime soon, maybe on her deathbed.

Naruto walked off the field and made his way to Satsuki. When he got there he sat down next to the girl who refused to look at him.

"Ne, Ne, Satsuki-chan what's wrong?" the blond asked with a smile on his face, the girl looked at him over her shoulder and blushed seeing him smile, she turned her head away again and pouted.

"Nothing Naruto-Baka!" she spat making the blond sweat-drop.

"Temper Satsuki-chan, temper" he said grabbing a book out of his pocket which had the title 'How Not to get oneself sealed or blown up'.

"Temper! Why you little!" she tried to reach for the blond to throttle him but Iruka called her name saying it was her turn.

"Do you really think that is the right way to make her like you?" asked Freddy well he floated upside down over Naruto watching the girl stomp away.

"I'm not trying to make her like me" said Naruto with a sad look on his face not that others could see it with his face buried in his book "She flat out told me that she will only start dating when she kills her brother, not that she seems interested in anybody though" the boy turned a page.

Had he looked away from his book he'd have seen Freddy do an upside down face fault at that.

'Oh come on! He can't be that dense!' he thought. True the boy was dense as a rock when it came to the subject of romance.

Satsuki stood in the chalk drawn ring watching her opponent, who was a very plump boy who was rubbing his stomach.

"Next fight is between Choji Akimichi and Satsuki Uchiha, begin!" with that Satsuki ran straight at Choji who quickly defended himself from the kick the girl sent towards his chest instead of backing up the girl bent back with her one foot on the ground and her other on Choji's crossed arms she grabbed Choji's right leg and yanked sending him to the floor because of his lack of balance. When he started fall Satsuki used the strength in her legs to push him down faster making him hit his head and knocking him out.

The girl 'hmph'd well her one foot was still on Choji's unmoving body with her arms crossed.

"And the one who still holds the record for the quickest win is Satsuki" said Iruka as many of the guys cheered and whistled for the girl who promptly ignored them and walked back to her previous seat and sat next to Naruto who was grinning at her.

"That was great Satsuki-chan" he said making the girl smirk.

"As always" she said throwing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Naruto grinned "Ne Satsuki-chan wanna get some Ramen after this?" he asked her.

Ramen wasn't the girl's favourite type of food but it was Naruto's and he was the closest thing she had to a friend if he wants to do something then she'd follow him.

"Sure why not" the girl said with a shrug leaning against the tree to watch the other fights

* * *

After all the fights were over with and everybody had done the written test they had to perform the standard three Justus of a Henge, Substitution and the Clone Justu.

Obviously Satsuki got high marks for doing all three flawlessly, Naruto on the other hand flat out refused to do any Justus stating that they were a waste of his time, so that got him zero marks.

After all was said and done the class was let out early to prepare for the test the next day.

Satsuki and Naruto walked out of the school next to one another Naruto had his hands behind his head instead of reading a book.

They walked in silence through market district villagers would regard the boy with glares and looks of distain but the two didn't really let it get to them.

After walking for a while they entered the ramen stand and sat down on two of the stools. Ayame stepped out from the back well wiping her hands with a cloth, when she spotted the two she gave them a sly grin.

"Well if it isn't our favourite couple" the girl said making the two preteens blush "On another date I see" she teased further.

"We aren't a couple!" they yelled "And this isn't a date!" they yelled in unison again.

They looked at each other and blushed then looked away from each other. Ayame giggled at the interaction before pulling out a note pad.

"The usual?" she asked getting nods from the two. The brown haired girl turned around to face the kitchen "four miso Ramen and one with tomatoes!" she yelled to her father.

"Coming up!" the man answered.

Ayame leaned on the counter so she could make conversation with the two soon to be genin.

"Sooooo, how's things been?" she asked.

"It's been great" said Naruto getting over his embarrassment "We got our genin exam tomorrow"

"Oh? Are you two excited?" she asked.

"Not particularly" mumbled Satsuki with a frown making Naruto look sad at that.

Ayame felt the depressing mood and decided to try to bring the mood up "Do you two think you're gonna be on the same team?" she asked making the two look up.

Honestly they never thought about with Naruto training with his Nii-san and Satsuki training to become the rookie of the year.

* * *

After the two finished their meals they headed in their own directions with a goodbye to each other.

Naruto walked down the street with his nose buried in a book well avoiding anything that was in his way. He wasn't really looking forward to the exams tomorrow, no he wasn't worried about himself honestly he didn't give a damn about how well he did as long as he passed. No friends he was more worried about Satsuki, if she didn't have perfect marks and she was gonna be forced into the CRA, and he didn't want to see his friend turned into a breeding factory to make the council happy.

The boy sighed softly as he got to his apartment and got his key out, he entered it into the keyhole and turning it. When the lock made a noise there was the sound of things being knocked over and someone cursing, with the sounds of shuffling feet.

'Hmm…interesting' the boy thought not being the least bit scared. Instead he put his book away and opened the door acting like he didn't hear anything.

"Ah, home sweet home" he said with a sigh well closing his door, his heightened hearing he picked up a small quiet squeak "hmm" he hummed silently making a shadow clone who walked down the hall towards his bedroom well closing the door and turning the shower head on.

A person got up from behind the couch and made a dash for the front door but came face to face with a smirking Naruto leaning against the wall of the hallway, blocking the person's exit, looking down at the small person who squeaked again in shock.

"Busted" was all the blonde said making the person back up in shock but their back hit another person making them turn around to see another Naruto who wore an identical smirk as its creator. The person only had one thing to say.

"Ah man" they said in a small girl's voice.

 **So?! Did y'all enjoy it?**

 **Send a review to tell me what ya'll think.**

 **(P.S If any of you, my adoring fans, know any FNAF songs I can listen to on Youtube, and use in the story, drop me a review with the name and who made it. Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! First off thanks for the song suggestions their awesome to listen too!**

 **Now on to business. I'm sorry about the short chapters but it just feels right, ya know.**

 **I wanna post everyday but school is getting in the way! :{ SO I may only get to do it on the weekends. Maybe once or twice in the week.**

 **Another thing...people keep asking me to keep certain things the same like the other story but if I do that I'll just end up in a rut again...so I'm sorry guys but things. Will. Be. Different!**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Ch6**

Naruto sat across from a small girl who was currently sitting on his couch well he sat on one of his wooden chairs well leaning forward and looking at the girl with a bored look in his eyes and his hands connected by his finger-tips.

The girl in question was squirming in the seat well looking everywhere but the blonde preteen in front of her. She wore ragged clothes, consisting of a light blue top that had two pink strips on it with blue shorts that stopped before her knees and lacked shoes; her hair was brown and waist length, and her eyes were chocolate brown in colour.

"Sooooo" said Naruto making the girl flinch in surprise "Is there a reason you are in my house?" he asked well raising his brow at the girl.

"…" the little girl refused to say anything.

"Silent treatment huh?" said Naruto with a smirk "Sorry, but my best friend is the king…or should I say queen, at that game"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two sat in silence the only noise coming from the outside of the apartment. Naruto kept up a passive look on his face well the girl started twitching nervously.

"I'm sorry!" the girl finally yelled covering her head. Naruto's expression didn't change but on the inside he was shocked at the girl covering her head like she was expecting him to hit her.

"Why are you covering your head?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The girl looked up hesitantly as if she didn't believe he wasn't going to hit her. She let her arms drop to her sides when Naruto didn't move from his spot. She looked at the boy with suspicion clear in her eyes.

"You…aren't gonna hit me?" she asked.

Naruto blinked with a bored look on his face "Why would I hit you?" he asked.

"Because I broke into your house" she said thinking that the pre-teen was stupid or something.

"So? I've broken into many houses when I was young" said Naruto bringing his hands up still connected by the fingertips; the girl flinched when he did that making him angry at who ever made the girl this terrified by simple movements "If you ask me, I'd say you show great promise in being a ninja"

This made the girl do an impression of a fish making Naruto chuckle at her expression.

"R-Really?" she asked, it was a dream of hers to be an awesome ninja that could kick –ass. Naruto gave her a double eye smile when the girl asked him this.

"Sure, though I would like to know, how did you get in here?" he asked the little girl grinned at the boy.

"I wouldn't be a ninja if I did that, now would I?" the girl said, making Naruto throw his head back with a howl of laughter. The girl grinned bigger at that, she succeeded in making someone laugh, since no one ever paid her any attention unless it was to reprimand her for something she did to get by in life.

"What's your name kid?" he asked after getting over his laughing fit.

"Hotaru" she said.

"Well, Hotaru" Naruto tested the name out "what is a young girl like you doing breaking into people's houses? Do your parents know you're doing such things?"

When he asked that the girl's happy grin turned into a depressed look "I don't have any parents" she said, her hair shaded her eyes.

Naruto's grin dropped as well when she gave him that tid bit of info "I'm sorry to hear that, but aren't you supposed to be in the orphanage then?" he saw how the girl flinched at that.

"I'm not going back there" she said softly but Naruto still heard her, it wasn't that hard considering that it was the only the two of them in the room "I'm treated as if I'm nothing more than dirt there! I wanna be someone! I want to make a name for myself damnit!" she yelled tears dripping to the floor. Naruto didn't change in his previous position but his frown deepened when he saw the girl crying.

Eventually the girl cried herself to sleep her cheeks red and sniffed every now and again. Naruto sighed well his head dipped down he listened to the girl's sniffs and silent sobs.

'She sounds just like me' he thought pushing himself up from his chair into a standing position 'If she's an orphan then…' Naruto shook his head 'Nah…I can't do that, I'm not even a legal adult yet'

The boy picked up the girl noticing how light the girl was for someone of her age which he guessed was 8. He took her over to his bed and tucked her in; the minute he stepped the girl turned on her side and hugged the pillow to her person.

Naruto turned around and switched the light off before stepping out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall then slid down till he sat on the floor well looking out at the ceiling.

"If you heard that Jiji would you mind coming over" he said not getting a response.

"What are you planning?" asked Freddy looking at the little girl through the door way.

"Many things Freddy" Naruto said with a sigh and chuckle "Many things"

* * *

Hotaru has always known what it's like to be cast aside by others.

When she was in the orphanage other children were treated better than she was. Why? She didn't know all she knew was that the other children would go out of their way to make the girl's life unbearable and the lady who ran the orphanage didn't even give her the time of the day, she went as far as to give the girl hell without being direct.

How? Well let's see…there was the time the woman took her out of her room she got when she arrived there, then there was the time the woman watched as many of the children bullied her, oh and let's not forget the time the woman had 'mistakenly' locked her in her room for 3 days without food.

So when she found herself on a comfortable bed, she thought that the Shinigami had finally come to claim her soul and that she was in heaven…either that or hell is more comfortable than others make it out to be.

The girl cracked her eyes open to see she was in a bed of a well-furnished room which had pictures on the walls. They all had different people in it but one person was present in all that was the blonde boy who owned the home she decided to break into.

She jumped off the bed and went to the door to peak out. The girl heard voices coming from the kitchen area she narrowed her eyes seeing two shadows on the hallway floor coming from inside the kitchen.

The little girl tip toed out of the room well keeping close to the wall to keep out of view from whoever was in the kitchen.

When she got to the opening that leads to the kitchen she could hear the two voices clearly since they were whispering, probably they thought she was still sleeping.

"…Naruto, what you're asking me is slightly absurd" said someone who sounded old but there was some authority behind it.

"Oh come on Jiji, it's not that hard" said the other person, Hotaru recognized the voice to be Naruto's. What were they talking about?

"Naruto I have done this before it's not that easy" said the old person "You don't know the difficulties that come with this choice"

"Well I'm gonna know eventually right? So why not now?" asked Naruto.

There was silence after that, neither said anything and Hotaru thought for a second that they found out she wasn't sleeping anymore. But that thought was put to rest when the old man sighed.

"Alright, I'll approve it" there was the sounds of papers ruffling and one of them clicking a pen "just sign here and go end that girl's suffering"

When she heard that Hotaru turned white as a ghost, end her suffering? What were they talking about?

She heard the sounds of chairs scrapping on the floor, she squeaked in slight fear. Fear that they were going to kill her if their conversation was anything to go by.

She backed up towards the room but her back hit something standing in the doorway. She turned around to see a brown haired male standing there looking down at her with a concerned look on face. Her eye's started tearing up when she saw him. Freddy thought she was scared of him but the relief that appeared on her face proved otherwise.

"Freddy!" she said, in a soft voice, in relief confusing the former entertainer "Please their going to kill me!" she said scared.

"Do I know you?" asked Freddy making the girl's face turn form relief to shock.

"Wha-What?" she said softly "It's me! Hotaru!" she cried quietly "don't…Don't you remember me?" she asked fresh tears falling from her eyes again.

"…" she saw that Freddy still wore a confused look. She then looked closer at the guy and saw that she actually was mistaken the ghost in front of her wasn't the one she got to know earlier in her life.

"Hotaru?" she heard and froze behind Naruto and the Third Hokage stood watching the girl talking to the ghost, well one of the two could see the ghost but the was confused as to what the girl was talking too.

"Please help me!" the girl cried hugging Freddy who was taken back, the girl obliviously was mistaking him for someone else but that brought up the question, how could the girl even _see_ him in the first place?

"They're going to kill me!" she yelled hugging Freddy tighter this made the others in the room freeze.

"Kill you?" the girl turned her head a bit so she could look at the two from before who looked genuinely confused the girl nodded her head fearfully.

"Why would you think that?" asked Naruto stepping closer but seeing the girl hug Freddy closer made him stop mid-step.

"Y-You two were talking about ending my s-suffering…and…and…" the blond knew what she was talking about now so he crouched down so he could get eye level with the girl.

"It's not what you think Hotaru-chan" he said reaching into his pocket making the girl almost grip the hell out of Freddy who sweat dropped.

'When did I become a huge teddy bear?' he thought then thought about that question and almost face faulted.

Naruto pulled out papers and held them up so Hotaru could see "We were talking about these" he said grabbing the front page and held it out to the girl who hesitantly let go of Freddy and grabbed the paper.

One word stood out among the rest and it made Hotaru freeze in shock.

' **Adoption** '

"Th-This…" she looked up at Naruto who gave the girl a double eye smile and held his arms out.

"Come give your new daddy a hug" he said with a chuckle. The girl didn't move for some time well everybody waited for her to react to the news.

When the girl kept staring at the paper in her hands Naruto dropped his arms with a sad look replacing his previous happy one.

"If you don't want to be adopted by me then we can-" the boy was cut off by the girl tackling him onto the ground well crying into his chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the girl kept repeating sobbing happily into his chest "I promise I will be the best daughter ever!" she exclaimed making Naruto chuckle well rubbing the top of her head.

"I'm sure you will" he said smiling at the girl's happiness.

They stayed like that for a while before the girl's sobbing subsided. The third cleared his throat getting their attention.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy moment" he said placing his hands behind his back "But Naruto you have some explaining to do"

"I know what you're going to ask me Jiji but at the moment I can't tell you" said Naruto placing his arms around Hotaru hugging the girl to his chest "If my hunch is right Hotaru here is just like me"

The third and Naruto kept staring at each other for a full 2 minutes a battle of wills going between them through their eyes. Afterwards the Third sighed tiredly well gripping the tip of his Hokage hat with his forefinger and thumb.

"Alright Naruto, I'll give you that, but when you do decide to tell me please don't spare any details" he said with a warm smile which Naruto returned.

"I'll be sure to do that old man" said the boy making the old Kage nod his head and turn around.

"Alright then" he said "I'll be heading home for the night and Naruto remember that the Adoption goes into effect the minute you put your headband on" with that the old man then left the apartment via a Shushin.

* * *

Naruto and Hotaru sat on the floor with the girl still hugging the boy who was quiet well looking towards the door of his bedroom. Hotaru felt her eyelids growing heavy each passing second well she listened to her new father's heartbeat.

"Hotaru" she heard and tiredly lifted her head to look at Naruto.

"Yea?" she said with a yawn.

"Can you see Freddy and how did you know his name?" he asked not looking down at her well the girl placed her head back on the boy's chest getting comfortable.

"Yea…I have another…friend…named…Freddy…he looks…like…him…" with that Hotaru was out like a light softly snoring.

The apartment was engulfed in silence again the only sounds coming from Hotaru's soft snoring.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" he asked looked up at Freddy who was floating above them with his back to the ceiling.

"It's a hunch but until I see him I'm not sure" said the former animatronic scratching his chin in thought.

"And who is _he_?" asked Naruto.

" _He_ is my successor in the entertainment industry" said Freddy floating further up till his back touched the ceiling "We gave him the name Toy Freddy on account of his suit's toy like appearance. He was the lead entertainer at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they remade every one of my friends but they left us to rot in the back room" Freddy clenched his hands into fists behind his head well a pissed off look appeared on his face. Naruto paid attention to the explanation the ghost gave; he adjusted Hotaru so she could be more comfortable "they closed down that restaurant after… _accidents_. Then they remade the old restaurant although it didn't get as many customers as it did before and we were eventually shut down for health code violations. What happened to the Toy Animatronics is a mystery their suits just vanished"

"I'm flattered Freddy" they heard a ghost head poked through the ceiling next to Freddy's making the ghost stop levitating and fall to the ground in a heap.

"Ow..." he groaned looking up to see someone similar to him descending from the roof and touched down next to the former animatronic. He was a brown haired man wearing the same kind of suit Naruto's Freddy wore except it was cleaner and had a tail on the bottom; this Freddy was lighter in completion than to the other Freddy with red swirls on his cheeks.

"Toy Freddy at your service" said the ghost with a bow. Naruto had a stoic look on his face.

The boy got up and turned towards his bedroom well placing Hotaru in his bed so she could sleep. When she was under the covers and sleeping peacefully did the boy exit the room after pulling the door on so some light shone into the room.

Toy Freddy had a sweat drop at the reaction to his entrance well Freddy tried to keep himself from laughing…to loud.

"Well now that Hotaru is out of hearing range let's get down to business" said Naruto walking past a sulking TFreddy with tears streaming down his cheeks well Freddy was stifling laughter.

* * *

After a long conversation with Freddy about how he was 'alive' and how he found Hotaru Naruto crashed on his couch ready to sleep.

He and Freddy found out that TFreddy appeared in this world about a year ago and found Hotaru living on the street. He decided that he would protect the girl with his life, which put him in Naruto's good books, he informed them that he knew about possession and how it made certain people kneel over dead. This prompted the two to tell him that if he possessed Hotaru she will become stronger than she was none. TFreddy didn't really believe this but after seeing Freddy possess Naruto and feeling the spike in power the boy received when the ghost possessed him. After witnessing that he agreed to give it a try.

Naruto flipped on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling thinking about what just transpired in the last few hours.

'This would make for a great story one day' he thought with a chuckle and turned on his head to look out the window watching the night sky as the moon bathed him in its natural light. He reached towards the stars as if he was trying to grasp them.

'I wonder what Satsuki-chan is doing' he thought with a smile on his face before closing his eyes to go sleep.

* * *

Across the village our Uchiha heiress was practising her Taijustu and performing accuracy training by trying to hit bullseyes on the targets she had set up around the training ground she was in. Most of the targets had kunai or shurieken embedded in the centre of it, well some had them in one of the outer rings.

The girl threw one more kunai hard enough that half of it was stuck in the target she fell on her back well panting after that last move. Once her breathing was under control she looked towards the sky at the stars shining brightly alongside the moon that lit up the training ground.

She stared at the stars seeing a shooting star fly cross the sky the girl never believed in wishing for something, if you wanted something you have to go out and make it become true, unless it was something unpractical like asked for super power.

'Although in the world we live in, we can do things akin to superpowers' she thought with a giggle and a smirk.

"I wonder what Naruto's doing…" she said reaching towards the stars trying to grab them "…are you looking at the same stars as me Naruto…kun?" with that she fell asleep on the ground.

"Hmmm….Interesting" said Kakashi sitting in one of the trees watching the girl sleep from the corner of his eye well his nose was still buried in his book.

* * *

In an apartment that was a top a flower shop one Ino Yamanaka sat with a brush in her hand well looking in a mirror that was in front of her.

'One day…' She thought with a serene smile on her face looking at one of the pictures on her dresser which showed two babies together in one crib. One was sleeping; the other was a girl who was also asleep but unlike the boy who was on his back the girl was sleeping on her side and held the boy's head close to her chest.

"We will be united again…" she said grabbing the picture and holding it close to her chest "…I got strong, so I can stand next to you in the future, either as you friend or…someone more" she said sighing sadly.

She placed the picture on her dresser again and turned the light off before climbing into bed so she could get up early to go to school and become a ninja to get one step closer to her one true love.

 **And that ends that, I will try to write longer chapters but not to long sorry. But drop a review about the story, and telling me any new ideas you want me to try.**

 **THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

 **Sorry I took so long with this one may loyal minions XD lol, sorry, i love y'all!**

 **So I love the reviews that are coming in! Thanks y'all!**

 **My dream is to have a sorry that at least have 1k+ reviews for it and MANY favs and follows! And i hope you all will stand behind me on this!**

 **Now onwards to fanfictiondom...that's a word right?**

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy" Naruto kept snoring with half his body hanging over the edge of the couch. Hotaru stood next to him and shaking his arm trying to get him to get up, her daddy's alarm clock was going off and it woke the girl up she didn't know why he had the clock set for that time but it must be important if he set it in the first place.

"You're gonna be late for whatever you set your clock for" she said but just got more snoring.

"Here let try" said Freddy gently pulling the girl back, the ghost took a deep breath and positioned his head next to Naruto's ear.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" he yelled making the boy fall off the couch and land on his face.

"What?!" he yelled frantically looking around and saw the clock on the wall seeing it was 8:55 "Oh Kami! I'm late for the genin exams!" he yelled running into his room and into his bathroom heading straight for his shower.

Hotaru sweat dropped along with both Freddy's floating behind her "I told him…" she said.

* * *

Naruto ran out of the house with Hotaru on his back the girl laughing in pure joy at the wind whipping by her face. The pre-teen with his arms under her legs to keep her up wasn't as joyous as the girl on his back. No he was in pure panic mode.

Normally the boy didn't give a damn about showing up on time but if he did show up late this time Iruka would bar him from taking the exams.

He saw the academy in the distance, sighing in relief he glanced at his watch and almost fell over. His watch read 8:59 and Iruka was always in way before 8:30 since class started 9:00.

"Damnit!" the boy curse and swung Hotaru around so she was in his arms bridal style "Cover your head Hotaru-chan!" he yelled over the wind passing them by.

The girl did as instructed as Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

"TFreddy possess her!" he yelled to the former Toy Animatronic who didn't even hesitate into flying into the girl who gasped well a puff of smoke engulfed her and Naruto. Many of the villagers turned towards the puff of smoke and saw Naruto shot out of it taking off like a rocket through the air with a determined look in his eyes. What shocked the villagers most was the fact that Naruto was _flying_ through the air at high speeds, in that moment the boy looked like a superhero saving a victim.

Naruto paid them no mind as he closed the distance between himself and the window drastically. He had started counting when he looked at his watch and counted 5 seconds left at the moment.

5

He sped up his flight becoming a blonde blur making many of the villagers gasp seeing how it was similar to that of the yellow flame. But that was impossible the Yondaime never had a kid…right?

4

Naruto could feel his charka draining as he flew closer to the window. The ability wasn't without its costs.

3

"Er…sensei something's heading towards the building" said a student sitting by the window of Iruka's class. This statement made everybody look towards the window to see what appeared to be a yellow lightening blot heading towards the class.

2

"It's a bird" said Choji.

"Nah, it's plane" said Kiba.

"No…it's Naruto!" yelled a shocked Ino

1

Many of them scattered when the bolt went through the window sending shards of glass flying over the students' heads.

"Safe!" they heard and uncovered their heads to see Naruto standing there panting slightly clutching a brown bundle in his arms.

They all stood transfixed, the boy gave a tired grin well looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"You alright Hotaru-chan?" he asked setting the girl on the ground. The class got a good look at the girl; she wore clothes similar to what Naruto's 'Freddy clothes', as he dubbed it. Instead of Naruto's slightly untidy style the girl was neater in appearance, she wore a white shirt with thin light brown strips going down either arm with the cuffs folded, she had on a formal brown/orange jacket with the lapels being the same colour as Naruto's and a tail on it, instead of formal pants the girl had on a dark brown skirt (the same colour as her lapel) stockings that went up her legs and disappeared under her skirt with formal shoes and to top off her appearance she had two red circles on her cheeks and a similar top hat as Naruto on her head but it had a red bow going around it.

The girl's had one thought going thought going through their minds and that was 'Kawaii!'

"Daddy that was awesome!" the girl exclaimed with stars in her eyes. She would have continued but a shout from the class interrupted her.

"DADDY!?" they yelled even Iruka yelled. Naruto and Hotaru looked towards the class with stoic looks on their faces.

"Yessssss" they said at the same time.

"How?!"

"When?!"

"Where?!"

Were the questions the class yelled, Naruto and Hotaru took a step back in surprise when the class surrounded them with awaiting eyes.

"Er…" Naruto sweat dropped "She's my adopted daughter" he said as the class 'oh'ed.

"Why'd you adopt her?" asked Shikamaru as some of the girls surrounded the girl and started cooing at how cute the girl looked, said girl was blushing and trying to sink into her top with all the attention directed at her.

"She's like me" was all Naruto said before gentle moving the girls so he could get his daughter.

* * *

After explaining to Iruka about the situation the man agreed to let the girl sit in but she had to stay by Iruka well the written test was administered.

Hotaru was at first reluctant to do it but after some coaxing from Naruto she agreed and sat by the scarred chunin well he gave her some paper to draw on.

"Alright you may begin n-" Iruka was cut off by the door opening and a white haired man stepping in the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mizuki" said Iruka well his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The man sweat dropped well scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry man" the guy said well walking towards the teachers table. He saw the little girl sitting by the table and drawing a picture and it made him pause wondering who she was.

Iruka saw his confusing look directed at the girl, so he decided to enlighten him "Naruto's daughter" he said as Mizuki's eyes widened.

"I…see" he said and sat down at the other end of the table well the class wrote their exams. Every now and again he sent a sideways glance at the little girl who had her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth well she gave her drawing all her concentration.

Iruka watched over the exams, trying to find any cheats but everyone seemed like they were doing ok. Now Iruka knew all his students were different but few stood out, 9 to be precise.

Sakura Haruno: he knew the girl was smart, extremely smart, but she lacked confidence ever since Satsuki told them all her true gender, she mostly kept to herself when it came to males. Hopefully the girl's sensei would break her of this.

Shikamaru Nara: the heir to the Nara clan, which explained were his smarts came from but that also meant he inherited the Nara male laziness. The boy was a natural tactician being able to think 10 steps ahead of his opponent, all he needed was the drive to not be lazy and he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Choji Akamachi: heir to the Akamachi clan, a _big boned_ boy who was sensitive about his weight, like many in his clan. The boy was a destructive force of nature if one got under his skin, like calling him _fat_ for instance. The boy had a kind heart to his friends and valued them, which was great but could backfire on him if he has to fight them in the future.

Hinata Hyuga: heiress to the Hyuga clan known for their bloodline called the Byakugan being able to see charka coils of their points and able to shut them off, a deadly fighting style in the hands of any other Hyuga but not so much for the small meek Hyuga girl who lacked the confidence to strike her opponent.

Kiba Inuzuka: deadly in close combat especially if his ninken, Akamaru, joined the fight, but he was very arrogant and saw many guys as a challenge well he saw most girls as possible mates. Despite that the boy was fiercely loyal to those he considers friends and allies.

Shino Abruhime: heir to the Abruhime clan specializing in the use of bugs as weapons. Much like the Inuzukas the Abruhimes valued their bugs as trusted allies in a fight. Nothing much he could say that was wrong with the boy except when he viewed all his classmates as possible threats in the future and his reluctance to open up to others.

Now came the three who could make huge waves in the ninja world.

Ino Yamanaka: heiress to the Yamanaka clan, the girl had made leaps and bounds in the time since Satsuki made her announcement on her true gender; she was a shoe in for the title of Kunoichi of the year. The girl didn't chase after boys anymore and instead put all her focus into becoming a true Kunoichi. The girl was fast and flexible in a fight. When she grew up she would be turning heads and probably just be able to get info from a guy just by blowing a kiss to them.

Satsuki Uchiha: heiress, and only member, of the Uchiha clan. Not much had changed since before she revealed her true gender she was top of the class but now she put her heart and soul into getting perfect marks on anything not that Iruka was complaining, but it seemed odd that the girl all of a sudden wanted the top marks but he assumed it was because her brother couldn't achieve said marks. Iruka hoped that the girl didn't become obsessed with killing her brother and actually valued the ties she had in the village, or tie in Naruto.

And speaking of the blond boy he had the most shocking change of all.

Naruto Uzumaki: he knew the boy had potential hidden potential, and no, he wasn't talking about _it_ , no he was talking about real potential. The boy could really become the Hokage one day if he gave it his all, but at the moment he blamed Kakashi for the boy's attitude to everything, the boy did things half assed, speaking of half assed the boy was half way through when he put his feet on the table to relax well leaning back.

Iruka sighed dropping his head; if only the boy did something then he wouldn't be dead last and could be rookie of the year. He glanced at Hotaru who held the picture up and smiled happily at what she drew.

Hopefully the girl would open his eyes and show him that doing things half assed would get those close to him either injured or killed. He didn't want the boy to go through that.

* * *

"Alright now let's move on to the Taijustu portion" said Iruka outside behind the building standing by a circle with Mizuki standing in the middle of it "It works like this: you start out with 10 and have to keep that mark if you land a hit on Mizuki you get a point, if he hits you lose one point, to pass you must have a minimum of 10 at the end of 10 minutes or push Mizuki out the ring, if you step out of the ring the exam is over, as per ever exams the highest achievement is 20 and 5 minutes 30 seconds held by Itachi, to achieve a perfect mark you have to break this record" explained Iruka.

"Alright first up is…"

Naruto ignored the fights that wasn't worth his time and instead zoned out wondering what he was going to do after the exams. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve making him look down to see Hotaru with a smile on her face. Naruto double eye smiled and kneeled down to get eye level with the girl.

"What is it Hotaru-chan?" he asked seeing the girl was clutching a paper to her chest.

"I drew this for you" she said blushing slightly, handing Naruto the piece of paper. The blond took the paper from her with a grin replacing his double eye smile. The picture had two figures on it one was smaller than the other well the tallest one had whisker marks on its cheeks and a top hat on both their heads.

Naruto looked at Hotaru and patted her head "Thanks Hotaru-chan it's beautiful" he said making the girl smile up at him.

"Naruto your up" said Iruka.

"Can you hold on to this so long Hotaru-chan?" he asked making the girl nod. Naruto got up to enter the ring but stopped when Hotaru grabbed his sleeve again and pulled him down to her level.

Naruto felt a pair of lips on his cheek making him pause momentarily "Good luck daddy!" said Hotaru smiling brightly.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own as he nodded his head, many of the girls 'aww'ed at the display.

Naruto entered the ring and stood across from Mizuki he grabbed the front of his shirt and gave it a tug leaving him in his puppet clothing.

"Begin" said Iruka as Mizuki threw a punch towards Naruto who just leaned out of the way of it.

When he was up right the boy threw his own fist towards Mizuki but it was half assed which Mizuki batted away but didn't see the other fist flying and socking him in the cheek.

"11" said Iruka.

Mizuki recovered quickly and tried to trip Naruto, but the boy jumped over it which the white haired chunin was hoping for and threw a fist at Naruto who let the hit land in his stomach.

"10"

Naruto landed on his feet not even fazed by the punch he placed his hands in his pocket well him and Mizuki stared each other down. After 2 minutes of waiting Mizuki got bored and ran at Naruto who smirked and lifted his foot to kick the man who caught it and caught the kick that followed that one. He tried to kick the boy who did the impossible and stretched his arms and wrapped it around Mizuki's legs then stretched his arms past the shocked class and wrapped around a tree.

Naruto then proceeded to pull himself towards the tree Mizuki was so shocked that he forgot to let go of Naruto's legs and found himself falling from Naruto's action. Naruto flew past the other students and kicked off Mizuki making him land outside the circle rolling.

Naruto himself kept flying towards the tree and flew around it and headed towards the circle again and landed in the circle rolling past the middle and stopped short of the edge of the circle with him lying on his back eagle style and staring at the clouds passing by.

"Man clouds are relaxing" he said.

"You said it" said a voice next to him to see Shikamaru lying there also watching the clouds float by.

The whole class sweat dropped at the two well Naruto grabbed his top and pulled it changing to his Freddy clothes.

* * *

"O-Oh ok then" said Iruka getting over his shock at that and just accepted that it was Naruto being his normal surprising self along with the rest of the class "Next and final match in Satsuki"

Satsuki walked into the ring well tramping on Naruto's stomach along the way and smirked playfully at him the blond just grunted and smirked back at her.

"Nice panties, I'm seeing hearts, literally" he said making the girl's eyes widened in shock at him well she proceeded to stomp on his stomach.

"PREVERT!" she yelled well Naruto laughed and grunted with ever blow.

After a half-hearted beating Naruto found himself being dragged and placed next to Hotaru who giggled at the grin on her father's face.

"Daddy's funny" the girl said crouching down and poking Naruto in the cheek.

"Yes, Yes he is" said Naruto grabbing the girl and spun her around so she was sitting on her lap Hotaru laughed as she was flipped.

When she was situated in Naruto lap she got comfortable by turning her body so she could lay her head on his chest and still watch the matches.

Satsuki stood across from Mizuki who was nursing his red cheek, of course he got a couple of hits but Naruto's was the one that hurt the most of the day.

"Ready?" both nodded "Then begin"

Satsuki didn't waste any time and ran at the white haired man who was shocked at the girl's speed every other spar she wasn't this fast, then again she wasn't as determined as she was before.

Satsuki quickly sent out a punch towards the man who learnt his lesson and dodged it but didn't count on Satsuki giving him a kick to the side of the face with the back of her foot sending the man stumbling towards the outside of the ring but the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the ring and aimed a hit towards his chin that connected and left the man disorientated.

The rest of the match was just Satsuki basically beating Mizuki to the ground and this shocked everybody, but one thing they didn't take into a count was that Mizuki was fighting the others all before her since she was the last one.

So the man was tired, fairly hurt and lacked considerable amount of charka from Shino, and some of his charka points were blocked by Hinata.

So here Satsuki was almost beating the crap out of Mizuki who at this point was too tired to give a crap anymore and let the girl get her points.

Although the girl wanted her perfect marks and was running out of time fast.

She made a last ditch effort when she had only 10 seconds and threw a punch so hard it sent Mizuki flying into the air.

Mizuki landed on the ground outside the ring making everybody gap at the girl's strength. Nobody said anything for a few seconds then a voice spoke up.

"Can she be my mommy?" asked Hotaru looking up at Naruto who was shell shocked at that. The other students along with Iruka's heads turned towards the girl when she said that, more like snapped towards her with wide eyes.

Satsuki was doing a very good impression of a fish at that moment. She was shocked at what the girl said to Naruto. Not that the thought of raising a child with the boy NEVER crossed her mind, I mean come on the girl wanted to revive her clan (not the council's way) and she sees the blonde as good genes to bring the Uchiha clan to its former glory.

That was what she would say if it EVER came out that the girl wanted to, for lack of better words, bang the blond. Oh how she would bang him the hell out of the boy and take his seed and…and…

Her mind started to go to the gutter, let it never be said an Uchiha female wasn't a kinky closet pervert especially the black haired girl standing in the middle of the chalk drawn ring with a blush on her face and her legs pressed together well discretely biting her bottom lip to keep her whimpering in, luckily the class was focoused on Hotaru and didn't see her at the moment.

"Er…w-why do you s-say that Hotaru-chan?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Because she's super strong and fast!" said Hotaru sitting up with stars in her eyes "I always wanted a strong mommy" the girl said with a grin. Naruto smiled sadly at the girl and held her a bit closer but the girl wiggled out of his arms and ran over to Satsuki who almost fell over, scratch that the girl did fall over, glad she chose to wear skin tight black shorts that day under her normal white skirt so none of the guys could get a peek at something they shouldn't.

"You're ok with it right?" asked the girl looking up at Satsuki, who didn't know what she was supposed to do at the moment, with puppy dog eyes.

"Er…"

Hotaru found herself being lifted up by the back of her jacket and came face to face with a frowning Naruto.

"That's enough of this talk of mother nonsense young lady" he said wagging his finger at the girl who pouted "Satsuki-chan probably doesn't want to be in that kind of position".

"Poo" she said as Naruto tucked her under his arm and walked towards the academy.

"Wait!" they stopped and looked back at Satsuki who got up and stomped over to Naruto who turned around to face the girl.

"What?! Don't you think I'd be a good mother?!" she glared at the boy who took a step back in fear "I'll have you know I'd be an awesome mother!"

"That's not what I-"

"Too bad!" the girl cut him off "I'm gonna be the mother of this child and you can't do anything about it" with that said the girl took the brown haired child out from under Naruto's arm and took her hand well walking into the building with a 'hmph'.

Naruto blinked in confusion "Can someone please tell me what just happened?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

Had he looked back at the other students he'd see a pair of eyes glaring holes into the Uchiha girl's back.

'You ruined my chance bitch' thought the person well clenching her fist tightly.

* * *

When the class got in they were still shocked at what all happened outside but put it out of their mind for now to focus on the exam.

Hotaru found herself sitting between her daddy and her self-proclaimed 'mommy' with a huge grin on her face, on either side of her, her new 'parents' had different facial expressions and auras coming off them.

Naruto had a confused and slightly scared expression on his face at the aura the Uchiha heiress was unconsciously (or consciously) directing it at him. Said girl had a pissed off look on her face well her hands were in front of her mouth and elbows on the table, something she only did when she was contemplating murdering someone, most times her brother but this time Naruto had a funny feeling it concerned him this time.

"Okay on to the final exams" said Iruka breaking Satsuki and Naruto out of their respective 'funks'.

* * *

Naruto smiled warmly well he pushed Hotaru on the swing he hadn't used in years; said girl was squealing and laughing in happiness. The two just exited the class room with Naruto's headband embedded in his clothes.

He found that the minute he put the headband on his forehead it vanished and the metal plate was embedded in his 'Freddy' hat and it was embed in his Puppet mask, well the insignia of the leaf village's symbol was. To get it off all he had to do was grab the air around the insignia and pull then _poof_ the headband came off.

"Higher daddy!" the girl squealed in delight making the blonde smile at her well complying with her request.

Naruto was smiling on the outside but he had a tornado of thoughts going on inside his brain at the moment. His best friend hadn't exited the school building yet and the boy was worried since everybody else was outside already meaning Iruka kept the girl behind, for what he didn't know.

He looked up towards the window to see Iuka standing there talking to Satsuki who didn't show any facial expression at that moment which was common for her but it didn't help him damnit!

"Naruto…" the boy gently stopped Hotaru and saw Mizuki standing behind the tree with a sad expression on his face "We need to talk" he said making Naruto worry.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that. I'll admit i needed to take sometime to think of this one and i really needed to finish it or i would draw another writers block and we don't want that (Fans: No we don't!)**

 **I know the fight scenes were short but i struggle to do them. If i could get some tips that would be great. I kinda lost my touch, i gotta go back and get it back. So future chapters will contain better fight scenes i promise!**

 **Thanks! And don't forget to Review my loyal follows, and those who are new to this story, and those who didn't fav or follow but enjoy the story none the less (I didn't forget you guys :})!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellllllloooooo people! next chapter is here!**

 **Not really much to say except.**

 **Are you ready for Freddy?! ;]**

 **Cause i ain't and he's standing behind me! Save me!**

 **Ch8**

"And you're sure of this?" asked Naruto with a soft voice as he and Mizuki sat in the park watching Hotaru playing in park which was relatively filled with children Hotaru was playing on the jungle gym with some other children playing with her.

"Unfortunately it's all true" said Mizuki with a sad look on his face looking down at the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can something be done?" whispered Naruto his hair covering his eyes. Mizuki perked his head up at that with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd ask" said Mizuki with a smile on his face well Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes "All you need to do is…"

Naruto listened intently to the chunin instructor.

* * *

Satsuki sat on her bed with her newly given headband held in her hands. He girl stared at the headband with a blank look on her face she traced the insignia of the Konoha.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on the door of her apartment. She stood up well placing her headband on her dresser table.

'The only person stupid enough to come at this time would be…' she opened the door to see Naruto standing there with his double eye smile. Hotaru stood next him well smiling brightly at the girl who frowned at Naruto.

"Hey Satsuki-chan/mommy" the two said at the same time, Satsuki blushed at the mommy part but shook it off to regard Naruto with a 'what the hell' look.

"Sorry to do this to you, but could you watch Hotaru for the night, I got can assignment I gotta do for Mizuki-sensei" Naruto asked opening his eyes and gazing at Satsuki with a smile, when his eyes looked at the girl's forehead his face fell momentarily but he quickly covered it with another double eye smile. Even though he hid it quickly the girl saw his sudden change in facial features but didn't question it.

"Er…sure, I guess" Satsuki said opening the door wider to allow the girl to run inside with an excited squeal "There are some snacks in the kitchen!" the girl yelled over her shoulder.

"Thanks mommy!" Hotaru yelled back heading into the kitchen.

With the young girl preoccupied at the moment Satsuki took this chance to regard Naruto who smiled over the girl's shoulder at his passing daughter.

"Alright Naruto, what's going on?" she asked with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms under her breasts making Naruto glance down at them for a quick second and noticed that the girl wore a slightly shallow V-neck top that showed off some of her cleavage making Naruto's eyes almost pop out of his eye sockets and blood gushed out of his nose.

Satsuki raised a brow at his reaction and followed his eye sights to see the boy was looking at her cleavage. The girl gave a devious smirk well bring her arms up slightly to make her boobs jump a bit. Naruto had to restrain himself from blasting back with a nose bleed.

"Eyes up here dobe" she said making Naruto redirect his vision to look at the girl in the eyes with a pink blush on his face and blocking his nose.

Satsuki smirked up the boy with the same devious smirk and a twinkle in her eyes making Naruto gulp.

'I gotta get out here' he thought backing up which the girl noticed and followed him till his back hit the railing behind him.

"You still didn't tell me what's going on Naruto- _kun_ " she said in a seductive voice wanting the boy to spill his guts.

'Dammit I gotta move NOW!' Naruto thought seeing the girl an inch from standing up against him.

"I…I…GOTTA GO!" he yelled taking off into the air and flying away making some air pick up around Satsuki who covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes she watched Naruto's form flying away into the distance.

"Never heard of a hero flying away from the girl" she mumbled and turned around when she heard a smash inside her apartment.

"Er, Mommy I broke the jar!" called Hotaru making Satsuki sigh well rubbing her temples.

"Why me?" she grumbled and walked into the apartment well closing and locking the door behind her.

Naruto sped off towards the Hokage tower well gripping his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit why won't it stop?!" the boy yelled well Freddy flew next to him laughing his ass off.

"Stop laughing at me!" Naruto yelled at the brown haired ghost who at this point was clutching his sides.

"I'm sorry but she totally owns you" Freddy chuckled who wiped a stray tear away.

Naruto just grumbled well his noses stopped bleeding and wiping any remaining blood away. His expression became serious as he got near the Hokage tower.

'Alright time to get serious' he thought pulling his top so his Freddy clothes were on.

* * *

Satsuki sat on the couch with Hotaru the girls had a blanket over their knees well they were watching a movie well a bowl of popcorn in Hotaru's lap. They were currently watching Frozen by choice of the brown haired girl who had heard of it from the other children in the park and wanted to know what the movie was about and currently she was really enjoying the movie. Satsuki had heard of the movie in passing but never gave it any thought to focoused on her training to become a ninja with the highest marks ever.

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _Can't hold it back anymore_**

Currently Elsa was doing her solo one of the things that brought fame to the movie. Hotaru smiled brightly well nodding her head to the beat of the song and reading the lyrics (Satsuki had rented the one with lyrics) soon the girl started singing along shocking the older female beside her.

 ** _Let it go_**

 ** _Let it go_**

 ** _Turn away and slam the door_**

The girl wasn't singing very loud but it was just loud enough for Satsuki to hear her.

 ** _I don't care_**

 ** _What they're going to say_**

 ** _Let the storm rage on,_**

 ** _The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

Satsuki's eyes widened at the voice that Hotaru had, she sounded what Satsuki thought an angel would sound like. She had a feeling of peace and calm listening to the girl sing, it reminded her of when her own mother use to sing songs to her so she could fall asleep. The nine year old was leaning against the Uchiha heiress who was still in a state of bliss.

 ** _It's funny how some distance_**

 ** _Makes everything seem small_**

 ** _And fear that once controlled me_**

 ** _Can't get to me at all!_**

The little girl wrapped her arms around Satsuki basking in the older girl's warmth, who unconsciously wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to her body.

 ** _It's time to see what I can do_**

 ** _To test the limits and break through_**

 ** _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _I am one with the wind and sky_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _You'll never see me cry!_**

Satsuki couldn't explain the feels she felt at that moment it soothed her, took her back to a peaceful time like when her mother use to make cookies for her, when her brother use to come home and train or play with her, she even remembered the time her hard ass of a father was proud of her for the first time. When they started the movie she had to admit she was content with the little nine year old sitting next to her, but now she felt like she was in Utopia well the cause of it was snuggling into her side with and the little girl's head leaning against the side of Satsuki's right boob using it as a pillow.

 ** _Here I stand_**

 ** _And here I'll stay_**

 ** _Let the storm rage on!_**

 ** _My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

 ** _My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_**

 ** _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

 ** _I'm never going back_**

 ** _The past is in the past_**

As Elsa's tone got higher Hotaru's tone got softer well she smiled well looking up at Satsuki who smiled down at her well grabbing her in a warm hug and stroking her hair like a mother would her child (so sort of the same concept here).

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _That perfect girl is gone_**

 ** _Here I stand_**

 ** _In the light of day_**

 ** _Let the storm rage on,_**

 ** _The cold never bothered me anyway._**

As the song ended and the scene went on the two girls were wrapped up in a hug with Satsuki coming down from the high of happiness she felt at listening to the girl sing.

'How did she do that?' thought Satsuki letting Hotaru rest her head on her still developing bosom. The Uchiha heiress grabbed the remote and stopped the movie when she heard the sounds of light snoring coming from the girl.

Satsuki made herself comfortable by lying down on her back so the girl could continue resting on her bosom, she pulled the blanket over them with well looking up at the ceiling and stroked the girl's brown hair.

'I'm gonna have to talk to…talk to…Naruto' was her last thought well her eyelids got heavy and didn't fight sleep, rather letting it claim her.

* * *

Had Satsuki looked out of her window she'd have seen several figures jumping across the rooftops.

Many of the ninja forces were in a panic at the moment every ninja that was in the ranks of Chunin, Jounin and ANBU were headed towards the Hokage to report to the old Kage.

We find the Kage standing on top of the Hokage building with the ninjas standing before him well he himself was clad in his normal Hokage's robes.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us here?" asked a random Jounin.

"The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen" said the Third not even beating around the bush many, scratch that all of the ninja there gasped.

"Who stole it?" asked another Jounin.

"Naruto" said the Third with a sigh making the ninja gasp again.

"But how did he get past all the defences?" asked a bearded Jounin who was smoking a cigarette.

"That is not important" said the Hokage sternly well he had a small nosebleed that he hid behind his closed fist well pretending to cough "I want everybody to spread out and search the village leave no place unchecked. Anybody who is not here at the moment who holds the rank of Jounin or Chunin, I want some of you to go call them and quickly fill them in on the matter. Lastly I want Naruto brought in alive! If you are found to have killed him you will be charged with treason and sentenced to death! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" with that all the ninja left as quickly as they came.

The Third sighed well looking at the night sky 'why did you do this Naruto? After everything…what possessed you to do this?' he thought.

"He used _that_ justu didn't he?" said Kakashi still standing in front of the Third well reading his book.

"I should make that justu an S-ranked justu" said the Third still looking at the night sky Kakashi giggled perversely well flipping the page of his book "How'd he come across that justu?"

"Let's just say that Naruto grabbed the wrong book when he stayed over at my house for tutoring" said Kakashi finally vanishing in a Shushin.

* * *

Iruka jumped from roof top to roof top looking for something desperately. He headed in one direction looking from house to house until he came to a very low key house with a picket fence and some flowers growing in the front of the house.

Quickly jumping over the fence Iruka knocked frantically on the door trying to wake the occupants of the house.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Wake up!" Iruka yelled frantically hearing footsteps running to the front door. Mizuki opened the door clad in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tired look on his face.

"Iruka? It's 2 in the morning what are you doing up?" he asked with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, but there's been an incident" said Iruka taking a deep breath the fatigue from running all the way there finally taking effect.

"What happened?" asked someone behind Mizuki, a woman with forest green hair that was tied in a fanned ponytail with a stray bang covering her one eye and chocolate brown coloured eyes. She wore a white top that went down to her knees with long legs, a shapely rump and a big bust.

"Hey Keiko" said Iruka after getting his breathing under control "Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll"

Both looked shocked at hearing that bit of information "Naruto?" asked Keiko.

"Yes, we don't know why but we need to find him" said Iruka "I need your help Mizuki"

"Alright let me just get changed" said the white haired man as Iruka waited outside for him.

"I'm going with" said Keiko but Mizuki shook his head.

"No I need you to stay here Kei; I don't think Naruto would have done this on his own. So that means someone is either pulling the strings from behind the scenes or he had help" said Mizuki putting on his chunin uniform.

"But I'm a jounin!" argued the green haired woman.

"A retired Jounin" countered Mizuki grabbing his big Fuma Shurieken on the wall and strapped it to his back "After the mission to Iwa the Hokage gave you specific orders to refrain from any mission and this one obviously has someone behind the scenes pulled the strings"

"But I can still-" Mizuki grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"I know your still able to kick ass but I don't want you to get hurt" said Mizuki after he pulled away "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" he said with a smile.

"…Okay" said Keiko with a sigh "Just please be careful, and come back to me" she said worriedly making Mizuki smile.

"I will" he turned towards Iruka who was eager to get going "Let's go" with that they both leapt away to find the blond preteen.

Keiko watched them jump away with worried eyes 'please be safe' she thought well closing the door when their forms vanished into the fray of ninja on the same mission as them.

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods outside of the village he called home. A huge scroll was under his right arm as he leaned on it for a support and a serious expression on his face.

'Where is Mizuki-sensei?' he thought glancing left and right 'this is where he told me to meet him…right?'

"I got a bad feeling" said Freddy looking every which way "I think we got played Naruto"

"No…I trust Mizuki-sensei he wouldn't lie to me" said Naruto but he could feel a part of him making sure all his senses are open.

The two stood in silence for a seemed like hours to them but was in fact a few minutes, both were put on edge at the eerie quietness of the forest. So it wasn't uncalled for when Naruto threw shurieken towards the sound of a twig snapping.

"Wow! Watch it!" said someone behind the bushes making Naruto relax at the voice Mizuki stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Oh Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto well relaxing his stance, even though a part of him kept yelling to stay alert.

"Ah good I see you have the scroll Naruto" said Mizuki smiling at the boy who gave him a double eye smile.

"Yip" answered Naruto well lifting the scroll up and placing it under his arm "I got it, does this mean Satsuki-chan is safe now?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes she's safe the minute you hand over the scroll" said Mizuki with an eager expression on his face well Naruto stepped forward to hand the scroll over.

"Stop Naruto!" both of them turned to look towards one of trees, to see Iruka standing there winded and in a panic.

"Iruka-sensei?" said a shocked Naruto.

"Mizuki how could you do this?!" the scarred chunin yelled at his friend who frowned at the interruption.

'I didn't foresee this' thought the chunin his frown deepening but after moment it was replaced with a smirk 'I know…'

"I'm glad you're here" said Mizuki with an evil smirk on his face "Now we can both tell Naruto-kun why he's hated in this village"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "What did you say…"

"You heard me Naruto-kun" said Mizuki directed his smirk at Naruto "You see what Iruka and many people in this village didn't tell you was that you…"

"Stop Mizuki!" yelled Iruka desperately.

"Contain…"

"Stop it! It's forbidden!"

"The Nine Tailed Fox" said Mizuki as Naruto's face became pale, the boy felt something shattering inside him

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki said smirking wider digging the knife in deeper. He started walking towards Naruto nonchalantly well reaching out for the scroll "If you hand over the scroll I'll end your misery"

Mizuki had to jump back from some kunai that was embedded into the ground where he previously was.

Iruka jumped down and stood in front of a shell shocked Naruto protectively a kunai in hand. Mizuki just continued to smirk not in the least bit surprised that Iruka attacked him.

"Oh? What's this protecting the demon?" Naruto flinched at the name many of the villagers called him "You can stop lying now Iruka, Sarutobi isn't watch anymore"

"Shut-up Mizuki!" yelled Iruka.

"Come on Iruka you can tell him the truth, about how deep down you secretly hate his guts for being the thing that killed your parents"

"I said shut-up!" yelled Iruka throwing more kunai at Mizuki who just caught one and deflected the others.

'Iruka-sensei hates?' thought Naruto looking up at the brown haired man who had a furious expression on his face, a look that was directed at Mizuki.

"You're right I do hate the Kyuubi" the boy's ears perked up at that "but that's the thing, I may hate the Kyuubi but I don't hate Naruto!" Iruka said with conviction in his voice shocking Naruto.

"Touching" said Mizuki then Iruka found himself impaled by many kunai but none hit any vital spots making the man fall backwards in Naruto's arms, who looked frantic.

"Iruka-sensei!" the boy yelled.

"But I have wasted enough time here" Mizuki said walking towards the scroll again but had to once again jump away from a projectile, this time it was a Fuma Shurieken.

Everybody looked up at the tree, two with looks of hope and one with a look of annoyance, to see another Mizuki standing there with his hand outstretched from throwing the weapon.

"Hey, am I late?" he asked with a grin.

"Mizuki?!" Naruto and Iruka yelled looking between the two Mizukis not believing their eyes.

"Hey who's this handsome devil?" said Mizuki smirking at his double who still had a frown.

"Your presence here has delayed me considerably" said the fake Mizuki grabbing the Fuma Shurieken "I'll have to dispose of all of you"

"Run Naruto!" yelled a pained Iruka making the boy jump in surprise.

"But Iruka-sensei-" he tried to argue.

"Go Naruto! Take the scroll with you back to the village, Mizuki and I will hold him off to buy you time" said Iruka standing up and pulling the kunai out, with hisses of pain, letting them drop to the floor.

"But I-" Iruka blocked Shurieken that were headed towards the boy.

"Quickly Naruto don't argue! Go!" the boy finally nodded and took off with the scroll under his arm.

"Now that wasn't very nice" said the fake Mizuki with an evil chuckle.

"If you wanna get to that kid you're gonna have to go through us" said Mizuki smirking his last Fuma Shurieken in his hand.

"With pleasure boy" said the fake Mizuki licking his kunai.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest clutching the scroll close to his chest he was panting slightly with running so long.

'Why am I so far from the village?' the boy thought.

'And where's Freddy?' true the animatronic had vanished the minute the fake Mizuki stabbed Iruka with so many kunai.

"Naruto!" the boy looked back to see Iruka with blood from his opened wounds.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stopped running to regard the panting man "Where's Mizuki-sensei?"

"The fake killed him Naruto" said Iruka making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Wha…"

"Quickly give me the scroll" Iruka said frantically "I'll destroy it so the fake can't get his hands on it"

Naruto stepped back at that "What? But this belongs to the village! You can't destroy it Iruka-sensei"

"It's the only way" said Iruka slight irritation seeping into his voice "Now give it here!"

Naruto clutched the scroll tighter to his body "No! I won't let you sensei or not, this belongs to the village! It's a treasure the village holds dear!" he yelled.

"Boy you're getting on my last nerve" said Iruka a pissed look on his face "If you won't give me the scroll I'll just take it!" Iruka lunged at him with a kunai but was blocked by Mizuki who struggled against the strength of Iruka.

"Back off!" Mizuki kicked Iruka in the stomach making him turn into mud.

"Mizuki-sensei" said a shocked Naruto making the man turn around and regard the boy with a smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking over him to make sure the genin was ok.

"I'm fine" said Naruto and caught a glimpse of something flying towards them "look out!" Naruto shouted making Mizuki turn around only to get impaled by a glowing sword. The white haired chunin spat up blood on to the ground below him well crumbling to his knees.

"Mizuki-sensei!" yelled Naruto grabbing the sword and pulling it out of the left side of his chest "You're gonna be fine!"

"Pity" said Iruka walking out of the tree line his injures not even bothering him "I gave him a chance to join me but the idiot said no" said 'Iruka' chuckling.

"Shut-up…" growled Naruto his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" said 'Iruka' smirking at Naruto.

"I said **SHUT-UP**!" Naruto looked up his eye sockets were blank, save for the shining white dots in the middle of them, well the animatronic bear from so long ago made another appearance only this time he looked more decrepit he was hunched over looking at the small (to him) man. That same smile that struck fear into the council members before made the man step back in shock.

The animatronic opened its mouth along with Naruto and then it…

Screamed…

But it was a demented child's wail that shock the very ground under their feet and shook the trees around them. The scream was so loud it caused the man to cover his ears in pain.

" **I'll kill you!** " Naruto yelled disappearing in a burst of speed heading towards the fake who quickly brought up his arms to block the punch aimed for him but didn't count on the animatronic, who was now even more real than it was 5 years ago, throwing a right hook which caught the man's chin and sent him flying away.

"As much as I would like to continue fighting" the fake got up well the air around him rippled and fell to show a white skinned man with long black hair, slited snake like eyes and purple marks around his eyes "I can't risk the old monkey finding me and finishing what he couldn't do so long ago" the man chuckled.

"Kukukuku, keep the scroll Naruto-kun I don't really need it at the moment" the man picked up the glowing sword and swallowed it whole "Know this, I'll be watching you" he started sinking into the ground as Naruto ran towards his retreating form and aimed a punch at the ground where the man vanished.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** " he screamed towards the sky well he fell to his knees the animatronic vanishing into a brown mist. Naruto's eyes turned back to the same cerulean blue he was known for.

A pained cough reminded him of current situation making him turn around and run towards Mizuki who had coughed up more blood.

"Mizuki-sensei, don't worry you'll be fine" said Naruto tears in his eyes well the man smiled painfully at the boy with his eyes starting to turn pale.

"No…Naruto, I don't think…I am" it took all the man's energy just to talk.

"Don't speak like that!" Naruto yelled his tears running down his cheeks "I'm gonna get you to the old man he'll know what to do"

Naruto tried to move the chunin but stopped when he grunted in pain "Stop Naruto!"

The boy stopped trying to move the man and instead took off his jacket to hold against the man's chest wound trying to stop the blood.

"Listen Naruto…" the man said reaching into his pocket "…I know I'm not going to make it…so I need you to do something for me…" he withdrew his hand holding a velvet box "I need you to give this…" the man coughed up more blood.

"I need you too…give this to someone…"Mizuki took a deep breath "Her names Keiko Yumi…tell her…I'm sorry for…not keeping my promise and that…I want her to live a…full life"

Mizuki smiled up at the sky with his fading eyes, he could feel his soul leaving his body but had to say a few more things before he departed from this world.

"Naruto…" he looked at the crying child with a soft smile on his lips "I hated you…but Keiko changed…my views on…that…I want you to…watch over her…protect her" Mizuki coughed more blood "You're not the K-Kyuubi…you're its jailor…and you're p-protecting this village by being alive…so keep living…change this village…n-no…change the whole sh-shinobi nations' views of how life should b-be lived" by this point Naruto had stopped pushed on the wound, his jacket soaked in Mizuki's blood "Bring peace to this world…"

With that the small flicker of life faded from Mizuki's eyes, well he smiled.

"Mizuki-sensei" Naruto called not getting a response from the man.

"Come on Mizuki-sensei, stop playing" he gave an unbelieving chuckle.

"Mizuki-sensei!" yelled the boy grabbing the dead chunin's shoulders and shook him.

"No! No! NO!" the boy yelled lifting his head to the sky letting out a wail of despair.

"No…No…" the blonde let his head drop on Mizuki's unmoving chest crying his heart out well gripping the vest tightly.

Mizuki's hand opened letting the box tumble out of it and popped open to show a sparkling diamond ring which shined under the moon light.

Iruka entered the clearing with the Hokage accompanied by many ninjas among them was Kakashi who pushed his way to the front to reach Naruto who didn't acknowledge their presence.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulder making him look up to see his Nii-san with a sad look in his eye. The boy didn't say anything he just flung himself into the older man's chest and wept his heart out.

Kakashi hugged the boy back well stroking his back soothingly to comfort the boy.

The third just signalled the ANBU to retrieve the scroll and told the other ninja to head home which many did with heavy hearts at losing one of their own.

Iruka saw a velvet box on the floor and saw the ring inside, the same ring Mizuki had bought by saving up a lot of his income from A-rank and B-rank missions he took on. The same ring he showed Iruka telling him how he was going to surprise Keiko by asking her to marry him after three years of being a couple.

Iruka couldn't place it but he knew Mizuki wanted Naruto to give this to the woman so he put it in his pocket to give to Naruto later. He looked towards the sky well tears of pure sadness falling from his eyes.

'I don't know what you told Naruto Mizuki, but I hope it opens his eyes to how this world works' he thought mourning the death of his fallen comrade and friend 'I'm sorry Keiko…' he thought already hearing the wails from the woman once she received the news.

* * *

Naruto stood among the mourners of Mizuki's funeral well the rain poured down on them all. A picture of the man's face was behind a coffin which held the corpse of his former teacher with many floors placed on or around it. The boy was clad in black clothes as per tradition for someone's funeral next him was a crying Hotaru who held his hand also clad in black clothing. The girl may not have known the man but she could feel the sad atmosphere in the graveyard and honestly it scared her.

On Naruto's other side stood Satsuki who had her head down in sadness, tears didn't escape her eyes but a sad expression was present on her face.

Said boy a blank look on his face well he kept staring forward at the green haired woman who stood in the front crying on the shoulder of Iruka who was trying to comfort her.

The Third stepped up to the front and stepped on to the slightly raised platform; even he was clad in black clothes.

"Before we send Mizuki off would anybody like to say some words?" he asked the crowd.

"I would" everybody looked back to see Naruto lifting his hand up. Many of the people parted as Naruto gently took his hand away from Hotaru who moved over to Satsuki who wrapped the girl in a hug.

Naruto walked to the front with the same blank face as before. When he got to the front he stepped up on to the platform and looked out over the people present, he saw many familiar faces of his classmates there watching him along with jounin and chunin alike.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out before he started to speak.

"Mizuki-sensei…what can I say? He was always a great teacher, always helping those who struggled with something whether it be schoolwork, justu or even if it was a trivial thing like what to have for lunch" some people chuckled sadly at that "I knew Mizuki-sensei for 3 years the minute he stepped in class I thought he would treat me like many others in the village, but he proved me wrong when he smiled at me and even offered to buy me lunch when I forgot mine. If I ever had a problem I knew I could come to Mizuki-sensei to help me" some tears leaked out of Naruto's eyes.

"When Orichimaru tried to kill me to take the Forbidden Scroll Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei stood up to him and fought him so I could make it back to the village to bring reinforcements but the snake had been able to sneak away from them. When he cornered me and almost killed me, Mizuki-sensei protected me, he instantly checked to make sure I was ok" Naruto choked back a sob "H-He didn't see the sword Orichimaru threw towards his back and…and impaled him"

Naruto turned away for a second to collect himself, Sarutobi placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze. When he got a better control of his emotions he continued his speech.

"As I watched the light fad from his eyes he told me to tell his girlfriend he's sorry that he couldn't keep his promise" Keiko cried harder at that well Iruka turned his body so he could hug her in comfort "If he were here I'm sure he would say that he loves you and he'd want you to live your life to the fullest. Th-that's all I have to say"

With that he walked off the platform and back to his position next to Satsuki who was still comforting a crying Hotaru.

"With this we send off Mizuki to Kami so he can find peace in the afterlife" with that said the Third clasped his hands together in the snake sign making a dome of earth come up and close around the coffin and pull it towards the earth.

The rain pelleted down on the mourners well they watched the coffin vanish into the earth.

* * *

When the coffin was under ground and the hole covered up everybody took a moment of silence to remember the deceased chunin. After the moment they all slowly filed out of the graveyard.

The rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly dispersing to show the blue sky hidden behind it.

Naruto and Hotaru stayed behind so he could talk to Keiko who was standing in front of the grave of her deceased boyfriend. When everybody had filed out Naruto walked forward with Hotaru in his arms, the girl had cried herself to sleep.

Naruto stood next to the green haired woman who was staring at the ground tears still leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lose" he finally said well Keiko just kept staring at the headstone. They relapsed in silence again well they both stared at the headstone.

"Mizuki-sensei told me to give you this" Naruto said reaching into his pocket well balancing Hotaru on his hip well keeping her up with his one arm.

Keiko looked over to see the boy holding out the velvet box with the ring in it making her gasp in shock and sadness. She reached out with a trembling hand and hesitantly grasped the box.

When it was out of Naruto's hands she held it in front of her staring at it with wide eyes tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"If you ask me Mizuki-sensei will forever be alive not just in that ring but in your heart" said the blond turning around to go home.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see Keiko bowing to him shocking him.

"Thank you Naruto-san, I am forever in your debt for giving this to me" the woman said.

"Th-That's fine you don't have to-"

"No, I mean it" she said standing up straight with a smile on her face "Mizuki always spoke fondly of you, he said you'd go place in life and he was proud to have taught you" the woman walked forward till she was stand in front of the blonde "I would like it if you made his dreams for you a reality and make huge waves in this world" she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be rooting for you Naruto-san" she said smiling then turned around to mourn her lost lover well slipping the ring on her ring finger.

Naruto blinked in shock well watching the woman kneel by the grave and bowed her head in pray. Hotaru shifting made him remember that the girl was probably freezing if her shivering was anything to go by. Leaving the graveyard he had a determined look in his eyes well looking at the Hokage monument 'I swear on my nindo Mizuki-sensei, I won't just become Hokage, I'll change this world for the better' he thought tightening his hold on Hotaru holding her closer to his body to keep her warm.

 **I almost cried :'{ but I had to hold strong with this one i hope you guys and girls like Keiko!**

 **Nothing much to say just review and stay tuned for the next chapter. :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

 **Ch9**

The third stood in his office looking out of the window watching the sun rise in the distance with a cup of coffee in his hand.

'Today is the day' he thought taking a sip of his coffee, it was five days since the Forbidden Scroll incident, as it has been dubbed.

'Had it not been for Freddy I wouldn't have known where to find them' he thought, grateful to the former animatronic. How did the Third know this? Well when Freddy left Naruto he flew straight to the Hokage tower and without hesitation possessed the Third which oddly enough didn't give him any 'power-ups', as Hotaru dubs it. All the Third was able to do was see Freddy for a certain amount of time which was all the time the ghost needed to tell the old Kage where Naruto and the others were located.

'They should be arriving soon' thought the Third well drinking the last of his coffee.

* * *

Naruto sat in his desk well riding back on his chair and reading a book on sealing. It's been five days since Mizuki's funeral and the blond has been slowly getting used to not seeing one of the people who believed in him anymore.

It's been a slow process for the boy to get used to but with the help of his adoptive daughter and his friends (ok his friend) he was able to slowly get used to it.

Hotaru sat down next to Naruto reading a book that spoke of the history of Konoha. One thing Naruto and Satsuki found about Hotaru was that the girl had a photographic memory to the point she can glance at something and it will remain present afterwards.

They took advantage of this by starting the girl's teaching early, this was done by Satsuki obviously. Not that Naruto was an idiot but he was more of a, hands on kinda teacher, so they decided to leave the girl's physical fitness to the Uzumaki.

Naruto turned a page in his book as the door to the class opened to reveal Satsuki, who wore her usual stoic expression.

"Nice of you to join us" said Naruto not looking up from his book making Satsuki frown at his attitude. She walked past him well grabbing his book making the blond blink in surprise at seeing his reading material vanish from his sight. He turned his head to see the girl placing the book between her breasts (the book was a pocket version, so it was relatively small), the look on her face reading 'try getting it I dare you'.

"Well that wasn't nice Satsuki-chan" Naruto pouted in her direction making the girl blush and turn her face to hide the blush. Naruto just shrugged well pulling a book from under his top hat making the girl's mouth fall open in shock "That was a limited edition that had the secret to a big and better explosive tag, I mean come on Satsuki-chan bigger 'BOOM'!" exclaimed like a child happy about Christmas being the next day making Satsuki's eye twitch in annoyance.

Now why is Satsuki holding the 'poor' book hostage instead of reading it herself? Well that's easy the girl never got the grasp of Seals no matter how hard Naruto tried to teach her about it, she preferred to hit hard and fast instead of draw a seal on the ground and wait for it to activate.

"Idiot" she muttered well sitting next to Hotaru who stopped her reading to hug her 'mommy', who in turn hugged her back.

"Hello Hotaru-chan" she said stroking the girl's hair. The little girl was the only person who got such an affectionate honorific, _out loud_.

"Hey Kaa-san!" the girl said happily well pulling away from the black haired girl. She grabbed her book and opened it to the page she was just reading, but Satsuki placed a hand on the girl's making her close the book. Hotaru knew this was her Kaa-san telling her she want the girl to tell her what she knew and understood what she had just read.

"Go" Satsuki said taking the book away from the girl.

"Ok!" and so the girl start reciting everything she had just read to Satsuki who just nodded her head every now and again.

Naruto listened in on the girl's explanation of the village's past, this wasn't the first time he listened to the girl recite something she had just read. She would have moments where she forgot how to pronounce a word but Satsuki would supply her with the proper pronunciation.

"… and that's how the First Hokage beat Madara Uchiha" the girl finished with a big smile on her face Satsuki smiled back well patting the girl's head. That particular part of history wasn't her favourite part; it made her clan look like a bunch of power hunger ego maniacs.

"Good Hotaru-chan" the older female said well giving the girl an affectionate kiss on the forehead "But you must work on your pronunciation"

The girl nodded her head and turned back to her book to continue reading. Naruto glanced over to the black haired girl and double eye-smiled.

"Don't I also get a kiss Satsuki-chan" he made a kissing face at the girl making her face turn beet red from embarrassment and anger "I also read a lot ya' know"

 **WHAM**

 **BAM**

Naruto found his head planted to the table in front of him with a bump and swirls coming out of his head.

"Baka" the girl said blowing a stray bang out of her eyes.

* * *

Soon other children started filing into the room and taking their seats, all of them excited at the fact they were genin. Some of them started chatting among themselves hoping to be on the same teams as their friends.

This is what Iruka walked in on when he entered the class room with a list in hand. The chunin was still getting over the death of his best friends well at the same consoling Keiko on the death of her lover.

So it wasn't a shock to see the man with bags under his eyes and a half empty smile on his face. All of the students stopped what they were doing to give the chunin their complete cooperation, which he was grateful for.

"Good morning" he greeted with the class greeting him back "I would like to congratulate all of you on becoming genin of the village, I know that you will bring honour to the village with your individual talents" the man forced a bigger smile on his face.

"Now I will read out the names of the teams" many of the students sat on the end of their seats "Team 1…"

Naruto tuned the man out until he heard his name. He instead started thinking about what he was going to do about Hotaru, since he can't bring the girl along on high ranked missions (Kakashi had told him about the terrors of D-rank missions). Maybe he could leave her at Kakashi's house.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde lifted his head up to regard the chunin teacher.

"Ino Yamanaka" the blonde girl just smiled at the chunin with a grateful smile.

"And Satsuki Uchiha" the girl smirked at that she had two people who could actually keep up with her.

"What that's not far how come Naruto gets to have two girls on his team?!" yelled a random male student.

"Yeah, and why is it the two hottest girls in class!" yelled another, many of the other guys started yelling things similar to what the two males before them yelled out.

"Oi! Shut up!" they looked at Naruto who had a tick mark on his head at the bitching the guys were doing at the moment and Iruka looked like he was lacking some sleep and needed to rest for a bit, or a day.

"Can't you idiots see Iruka is using whatever will power he has to just stand here talking to us" Naruto frowned well looking at the front of the class with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Idiots?!" they yelled.

"You're the dead-last!" one yelled.

"Why do you get such a privilege?!" yelled another.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Naruto yelled flaring his Killer Intent directing it at the other males. This made them sit back in their seats with sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"Man you're such fools" giggled Ino with a hand in front of her mouth and a mischievous look in her eyes. Many of the males start blushing at the girl acknowledging their presence even if it was to call them out on being idiots.

"Tch" Satsuki made dismissive sound well crossing her arms under her breasts. Hotaru watched the reactions of her daddy and his team-mates well smiling brightly and copied her mommy by pouting and crossing her arms.

"Thank you Naruto" said a grateful Iruka well taking a look at the list again "And for your information there is an odd number of male to female ratio so one team was going to have to have two females and one male and it only made sense that those people be Satsuki, the Rookie of the Year, Ino, Kunoichi of the year, and Naruto the dead-last. This rule has been followed since the beginning of the academy." Iruka informed them making many of the guys still grumble about it being unfair, which Iruka promptly ignored.

"Team 8 will consist of Shikamaru Nara" the Nara kept snoring.

"Hinata Hyuga" the Hyuga girl looked downtrodden well sending a longing look at Naruto.

"And Shino Abruhime" the bug user didn't show if he was happy or not, but he did acknowledge that he heard the chunin.

"Team 9 is in circulation at the moment so Team 10 will be Choji Akamachi" the big boned boy looked sad at not being paired with his best friend but hoped he got nice people on his team, and since there were only two people left he was more or less happy at his two team-mates.

"Sakura Haruno" the girl smiled at Iruka with a small smile, the girl had lost whatever drive she had before when Satsuki was thought to be a man and at the moment was looking for something to fight for, Ino tried to help the girl but she told her she wanted to find it on her own.

"And lastly is Kiba Inuzuka" the dog boy whooped, he was friends with Choji when they were younger so he thought of the boy as someone part of his pack, and he liked that Sakura had toned down after the Satsuki incident and that meant he and Akamaru wouldn't suffer hearing loss.

"Your senseis will come pick each team up in a little bit, use this time to get to know your team-mates" Iruka smiled at them one more time "If you will excuse me I need to get home as I am not feeling well" the brown haired man turned towards the door but stopped when a yell rang out in the room.

"Wait!" he turned back around to see Hotaru running down the steps and stopping in front of the man making him blink in surprise. The little girl held her hands up holding a card in her hands surprising Iruka even more.

"Here I made this for you. Daddy said you've been down lately because of Mizuki's, er, passing. So I wanted to cheer you up" the girl smiled brightly making Iruka smile softly at the girl and tentatively took the card from the girl who placed her hands behind her back and waited for the man's reaction.

Iruka opened the card as saw that there was the drawing of stick people one had wings and white hair, and was flying towards a light in the sky with a smile on his face. There was two other people on the ground one had a scar over their nose and the other had green hair both held their hands up with smiles like they were sending the white haired man to the light. On the bottom it read _Mizuki is watching over us in heaven making sure we live happy lives_.

Iruka choked back tears well kneeling in front of the girl and pulling her into a hug shocking the girl.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan this means a lot to me" he said making the girl smile and hug the man back "I think Keiko deserves this more than me though since she and Mizuki were in love with each other" said Iruka letting go of the girl.

"In love?" the girl said looking thoughtful "Oh! Like Kaa-san and Tou-san" she said making Naruto and Satsuki fall over in their seats.

"We aren't in love!" the two yelled making Hotaru giggle in happiness and causing the class to laugh at their expense making the two blush brightly.

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of the Hokage tower with a bento box in his right hand and chopsticks in the other, his other team-mates sitting in a makeshift circle with Hotaru on Naruto's right, Satsuki on his left and Ino sitting across from him.

The three girls had their own bentos in hand chewing on their lunches. A comfortable silence had resounded around the four as they ate softly. Hotaru nibbled on a piece of sushi happily, the girl had a 'slight' obsession with the fresh food from the sea. Satsuki took time in her morning to make a bento box for Hotaru, who was ever so grateful, along with one for herself which was a normal bento with some additions such as tomato slices (the girl's favourite). Ino and Naruto had standard bentos, which the girl had, in her words, accidently made extra amounts of food and decided to make an extra bento for whoever were her team-mates that forgot to make lunch.

'Wonder how long Freddy and TFreddy are gonna be gone' thought Naruto absentmindedly.

"So…" Ino said smiling at the three making them look up at her "Are you guys excited to meet our sensei?" she asked.

"I don't really care who they are as long they are strong" said Satsuki taking a piece of tomato to eat after saying her piece.

"I just hope their as strong as my Nee-san" said Naruto doing a double eye-smile as Ino nodded at their answers. The girl turned her attention towards Hotaru and smiled at her well the girl happily chewed on her sushi.

"What about you Hotaru-chan? Are you going to be training with us?" the girl looked up and quickly swallowed what she was chewing.

"Of course I am! I'm gonna be the strongest Kunoichi one day after all!" the girl said grinning "And my daddy is the strongest person I know! If I train with him I'll be one step closer to that!" she said with conviction.

The girl's statement made Ino and Satsuki remember a younger version of Naruto who would declare his ambition to become Hokage to anyone who would listen to him.

'Where'd that idiot go?' they thought feeling a clenching feeling in their hearts.

"That's a nice dream to have Hotaru-chan" said Ino grinning at the girl who grinned back.

"I think we should finish up soon" said Naruto taking a bite of his rice ball "It seems like the others are returning to class"

The three girls looked over the side of the building seeing the genin heading into the building again to meet their senseis. They started eating their lunches faster so they could get to meet their sensei.

* * *

We find the members of team 7 sitting in the classroom 2 hours later waiting for their sensei to arrive. Every other team's senseis had arrived and picked them up slowly leaving till team 7 as the only team left.

Ino had resorted to painting her nails a health shade of purple, the blond girl offered to paint both Satsuki's and Hotaru's nails. The Uchiha at first refused to have her nails painted but after Hotaru begged her to do it as well did the girl relent and allow the Yamanaka to paint her nails. Satsuki had chosen black nail polish which Ino happily applied to the girl's nails.

Now Satsuki had never took the time to befriend any girl from her class since she was solely focoused on training to achieve perfect marks. So it felt weird for her to have her nails painted by another female (not that any male had painted her nails). Hotaru sat next to the Uchiha girl with her nails in front of her blowing on them to make them dry quicker; she had a shade of light brown, like the colour of her clothes.

Naruto sat in the desk behind the girls, book in hand and leaning back. A huge grin was on his face behind his book, the girls saw his grin after the first hour and were confused at why the boy was grinning and not fuming (as they were). Although any chance at finding out why was met with a double eye smile and a 'you'll see'.

They were sitting in relative silence, save for Hotaru humming a happy tune a song she heard TFreddy humming when he was around the girl. (AN: I think ya'll know the tune being hummed XD…Sorry back to the story).

They heard the door opening making them all look up to see…

 _(Flashback)_

The Third stood in front of the gather Jounin who had all applied to become Jounin senseis for that year's genin.

So far they were able to go through teams 1-6 which only left teams 7 8 and 10. All the jounin had watched how the genin interacted with one another after they were given their teams. Some of the teams of 1 to 6 were getting along with each other, well others were almost at each-others' throats.

When it came to teams 7, 8 and 10 though everyone present could see that those teams just screamed teamwork.

Team 8 was a reserved sort of team, what with a shy Hyuga, a quiet Abruhime and a lazy Nara. The team would be one that would probably be the one to go on assassination and information gathering missions, or any mission that required them to be stealth.

Team 10 was also reserved, although with Kiba there it did tend to get a bit… _high in volume_. That wasn't to say the boy was excessively loud, instead he was the more vocal one of the three, with Sakura being half mute at times and Choji almost constantly chewing on chips. This team was probably an all-rounder team, with a long distances fighter/genjustu user (Sakura), a full frontal fighter (Choji) and a tracker/mid-range fighter (Kiba).

Then they got to team 7…

This was the team that would probably be making huge waves in the Ninja world.

An Uchiha avenger that has no grasp on her emotions, a lazy Jinchuriki that was regarded an enigma and a Yamanaka thrown in the mix who is recorded as the strongest Kunoichi of the year (under Satsuki of course) with the better social skills than the two others put together.

This team they couldn't place what was special about no one could place what kind of category the team fell under since the skills each possessed didn't really match up with the weaknesses of the others. But tradition was tradition they had to place the dead-last with the Rookie of the year and the Kunoichi of the year to balance it out _on paper_. Anybody with eyes could see that the blond boy wasn't letting on how strong he really was, or what skills he really had if he's sceptical on the day of the genin exam, his ability to fly, was anything to go by.

The only one who knew anything about the blond boy was just walking through the door at that moment reading his usual Ich Ich book.

"Yo, am I late?" he asked making the other Jounin in the room sweat drop at the obvious answer.

"Alright now that we're all here" said the Hokage with an irritated frown on his face directed at Kakashi who chose this moment to put his book away "We can finish the team selections"

"Kurenai you said that you wanted to take on team 8 as your genin squad is that correct?" the woman with red eyes and black hair nodded her head.

"Hai Hokage-sama" she said.

"Your record shows that you have had dealings with Hinata Hyuga in the past as a personal caretaker. This will note hinder your duties as a sensei will it?" the woman gulped at the stern look the Hokage directed at her.

"No Hokage-sama" she said.

"Fine then I will allow it, but you are not to coddle Hinata in any way" the Hokage said making Kurenai nod in understanding.

"Good, moving on Asuma said he wants to take on team 10 which I have no problem with since he will be a good sensei towards them, and if possible calm Kiba down a notch but protocol dictates that I ask why you asked for this team" Hiruzen turned his attention towards his son.

"Firstly I think that, as you said, I can make Kiba calm down considerably. Second I think that I can bring Sakura out of her newly formed shell she has put up around herself and lastly I think Choji has some hidden talents and I want to bring it out to the foreground"

Sarutobi nodded his head well stamping the sheet "approved" he looked at the list "alright last and certainly not least is team 7 of Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka"

Kakashi cleared his throat "I would like-"

"I would like to take them on" said someone at the back raising their hand. Everybody moved out of the way to see who it was and saw Keiko was the one to ask for this request Kakashi's only visible eye widened in shock.

"Oh? Why is that Keiko-san?" the old Kage asked very interested now.

"Well I was put on a team that was a hard hitter team at the time, focusing mainly on fighting in the front of a battle and the make-up of this team shows that they will do well in that regard" Keiko took a deep breath well coughing slightly they could all see the woman was a bit sick. Kurenai went over and checked if the woman was ok enough to stand on her own, which she said she was ok.

"Actually" everybody turned to Kakashi who had a bored look on his face "I too was part of a team that focoused on full frontal attacks and, not to be rude, but I feel that I can provide training for all of them"

There was a definite tension in the air as the two Jounin stared each other down.

"I made a decision" said the Third after 2 minutes of silence "The sensei of team seven will be…"

 _(End flashback)_

"Keiko-san?" said Naruto with a raised brow. This wasn't the person he expected to show up after waiting a full 2 hours, something his Nee-san was known to take advantage of.

"Hello Naruto-san" the woman said smiling at the genin and the brown haired girl.

"Are you our Jounin sensei?" asked Ino putting her nail polish away Keiko smiled softly at that.

"Well yes and no…" this confused the present teens and child.

"Huh?" they all said.

* * *

The four found themselves sitting on the steps of the roof facing the railing that was currently occupied by two people one was Keiko and the other had made Naruto grin the minute he stepped out the door leading to the roof.

"So why don't we get to know one another hmm?" said Kakashi eye smiling at the four.

"Before we do that can you explain what is going on here?" asked Satsuki with a suspicious look present in her eyes.

"Oh? Don't you want two senseis?" asked Kakashi with a bigger eye smile making the girl growl "Well you see team seven is in so high demand that they appointed two senseis to teach you guys" this made the three genin of team seven smirk/grin in pride "Or you guys are just bunch of troublemakers that the Hokage saw it fit to appoint two senseis to keep you in line" that statement made the three face fault.

"Now that that is out the way let us get on to introductions to get to know one another"

"Why don't you go first Kakashi" said Keiko hiding a cough.

"Alright, I don't see why not" Kakashi took a thinking pose "My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are-"

"Reading his books" answered Naruto.

"My dislikes are-"

"Traitors who injure their comrades"

"My hobbies-"

"Are training and reading"

"And finally my dream is-"

"To get a team he can be proud of"

Kakashi eye smiled well Naruto double eye smiled. The boy's two team-mates looked at the two of them in shock, Keiko rolled her eyes coughing slightly and Hotaru looked at her father with stars in her eyes.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed with hands on her cheeks "Can you read minds daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy?" asked Kakashi with a raised brow looking at his little brother.

"Oh yeah, Nii-san, this is Hotaru she's my adoptive daughter" said Naruto as Kakashi nodded his head, he was out of the village when Naruto had adopted Hotaru and had only returned during the Forbidden Scroll incident so as you could imagine they were busy at the moment and after they buried Mizuki Naruto had asked Satsuki to take care of the little girl so he could get over Mizuki's death on his own. So as you guessed Kakashi didn't see the girl when he came over to check on his little brother.

"Well then let's move on then" said the masked Jounin turning to Keiko "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Ok. My name is Keiko Yumi, my likes include curling up by the fire reading a good book…" the woman looked like she wanted to say something else but held her lips closed, all of them didn't call her out on it.

"My dislikes are Orichimaru and those who pick on people that are weaker than them my hobbies are training and sampling sushi restaurants" Hotaru's eyes widened and looked like a happy gapping fish "And my dream…" she looked off into space briefly "I'd much rather not talk about that at the moments if that's alright"

"That's fine" the three genin said.

"Ok then next is our own local superstar" he pointed lazily at Satsuki who huffed in annoyance.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha my likes are very little but that do include training, I dislike a lot of things especially the council for thinking of me as some kind of baby factory" Hotaru looked at Naruto after the girl said that.

"Is that where babies come from? From mommy" Naruto face faulted at that well the others laughed, save for Satsuki who was blushing up a storm.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Naruto didn't know what to say to that, of course he knew where babies came from he just didn't want to have this kind of conversation now of all times.

"How about we talk about this another time" he said making Hotaru pout.

"But I wanna know now!" she threw a hissy fit making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Hotaru-chan…"

"NO!" the girl held firm on this quest to know.

"Ho-" Naruto was cut off by a giggling Keiko.

"Naruto-san, why don't you let me have this talk with her, well you all continue with your introductions" she said walking over to Hotaru and held her hand out for the girl to take, who happily did. She was happy someone was willing to answer her question.

When the two vanished behind the door leading to the roof Kakashi turned his gaze back to a blushing Satsuki "You were saying?"

"R-Right" she took a deep breath and let it out again "My hobby is training and my dream…no it's not dream it's a promise I will kill my brother and revive my clan"

There was a tense moment after she said that not a peep was heard between the four.

"Okay… moving on then" said Kakashi "The blonde female with the developing rack, if you will"

If the way Kakashi addressed the 'blonde with the rack' bothered her, Ino didn't show it and smiled at the man.

"My names Ino Yamanaka, my likes are flowers and learning how to use the different properties of them in battle. My dislikes are those who look down on others just because they think their better than them. My hobbies are finding new flowers and learning more about them. My dream…" the girl giggled with a hand in front of her mouth "Well you see that's a secret"

"Alrighty then" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto "Last and certainly not least is my favourite little brother, well only brother"

"Ah nee-san you're making me blush" the blonde said chuckling. Satsuki looked at the interaction and had to look away with a scowl on her face well glaring holes through a certain tree.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like many things such as my friends, my nee-san and Hotaru-chan especially, oh and ramen. My dislikes are very minimal and by minimal I mean it's two I dislike those who want to inflict pain on someone, physically or emotionally, and the three minute wait for ramen to cook" the two girls giggled at this along with a chuckling Kakashi, the jounin had tried to stop the blonde's addiction to the food so he wouldn't stunt his growth with the insane amounts the boy could consume. But the man was only able to dim the addiction to one bowl a day and as many as he wants once a month.

"And my dream" he chuckled "Well you all should know I want to become the best Hokage one day"

"Now that that is out of the way-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" they looked towards the door to see Hotaru bursting out of said door and running towards Naruto. She jumped into his arms and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Hotaru?" said Naruto "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for asking!" the girl yelled into his shoulder well trembling. Keiko walked towards them with a giggle.

"Keiko-san, what did you tell her?" asked the blonde boy.

"Well I couldn't just tell her where babies came from without telling her the process as well" the woman said with a shrug.

"I'll never sleep again!" the girl yelled making the others, save for Keiko sweat-drop.

"As I was saying" they turned their attention to Kakashi "The genin exams you guys took was just to weed out those who aren't fit for the job" The genin looked on with raised brows and confused looks on their faces.

"Truth is only three teams will actually become ninja" this made their faces turn deathly pale.

"WHAT?!" they yelled making Kakashi chuckle and Keiko giggle.

"Well it's the truth so tomorrow morning, 8 am at training ground 7. I will be administering a test to see if you three have what it takes to become genin" he gave a wave to them "I'll be seeing you three tomorrow, oh Naruto you can bring Hotaru with, Keiko-san will be there to keep the girl occupied" with his piece said the two jounin vanished in puffs of smoke with a single log being left in their wake and a note pinned to it.

 _Oh yeah don't eat anything for breakfast or you'll throw up_ it read.

* * *

Naruto followed the two Freddie's towards market district after Hotaru said she wanted to spend the night by Satsuki, who readily agreed and insisted that Ino come with. The blonde girl didn't have a problem with it although it took quite a bit of begging on Hotaru's part to get the girl to agree.

They stopped in front of the rumble where Naruto had met Freddy for the first time. The two ghosts floated deeper in the rumble motioning Naruto to follow them which the blonde did. They stopped in front of a table that had a big blueprint paper with plans for a three four story building on it.

"Naruto do you know why we brought you here?" asked TFreddy.

"To look over these blueprints?" said Naruto looking over the blueprints which were very detailed from the inside and the outside.

"It pertains to that" said Freddy floating over so he was leaning on Naruto's head looking at the plans "You see we want to rebuild the old restaurant, with new additions of course"

Naruto looked up at the two with a questioning look in his eyes well readjusting his mask on his head "Explain"

"Well you see Freddy and I have been talking and we think that rebuilding the restaurant will be beneficial to you" said TFreddy floating over so he was looking Naruto in the eyes "If, what Freddy tells me, is true then many in the village don't really like you" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation to that.

"How does building a restaurant help my issue with the villagers?"

"Well as we see it, if they see you have a restaurant that appeals to the children of the village then they gotta see that you aren't what they think you are and that you are extremely harmless" said Freddy as Naruto looked down in thought well staring at the blueprints.

"What if they think that I'm just trying to trick them by getting them to eat here and then put poison in their food or something and completely steer clear of the restaurant?" asked the blond boy.

"You just worry about restoring the restaurant and we'll worry about drawing in customers" said the older animatronic (Freddy if you're wondering).

"So? What do you say?" asked TFreddy.

"I'm game" said Naruto looking up at them after pushing Freddy's arm off of the top of his head "This also gives me the chance to try out a new seal I've been working on"

"What kind of seal?" Freddy asked.

"Well, as I said, the seal hasn't been tested but it should rebuild something that has been destroyed" explained Naruto "At the moment I have a prototype ready and this gives me a chance to test it out"

"Can you tell us more about this seal?" asked TFreddy "does the seal have to be applied to the building for it to remain standing?"

"Well, the original seal I read about in a book said the seal had to stay attached to the building for it to remain standing, but I have altered it so that the seal just rebuilds and doesn't need to remain attached. The downside to this is that it requires more charka for it to work effectively, well the original one didn't require that much charka which explains why the seal needed to be attached since it's a makeshift building. The version I have literally rebuilds the whole building, from cement between the bricks to the interior décor"

"So there's a chance that the animatronic suits will also be restored?" asked TFreddy.

"Well if I can get a visual of the suits I can have some Shadow clones work on a seal that can tone down the original to the point that it will be able to bring the suits back" explained Naruto walking towards the back of the building with a piece of chalk that he found on the table.

"That's easy we'll just possess you so that you have an idea of how the suits looked" said Freddy with a grin.

"That will work" said Naruto crouching down so he could make a circle on the ground "I'll get started on reconstruction tomorrow after my test in the morning" he walked around the corner and made another circle on the floor.

"How long will it take?" asked TFreddy.

"Well if I work around the clock with my Shadow Clones, then…4 full days" he said "One for each story of the building, although as I saw on the blueprints the third and fourth floor don't have anything in it well the second and first floor are very detailed"

"We were thinking that the fourth floor could be for you to live in along with Hotaru and whoever else you want to live with you"

"That explains the fourth floor but not the third floor" said Naruto drawing another circle in the front well many of the villagers looked at him in confusion but then ignored him and moved on with their day.

"Well we thought that the third could be converted into another theme instead of just a restaurant theme on that floor" said TFreddy.

"What kind of theme are we talking about here?" asked Naruto drawing the last circle on the empty side and walked back over to the table.

"Puppet told me about a horror attraction that was constructed after the third closure of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I think they called it Fazbear's Fright the Horror Attraction" said Freddy sitting on a piece of rubble "although the problem is that neither TFreddy nor I have seen what it looks like, neither has Puppet"

"That will be a problem but until we find someone with knowledge on Fazbear's Fright we will have to use it as storage" Naruto sat on the floor with his back on the table leg "I can already tell this is gonna be fun" he grinned which the two ghosts mirrored.

 **And that is done! Join us next time for another episode of DRAGON BA- huh? Oh sorry wrong anime!**

 **Next chapter: Places to build people to entertain!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go a nice long chapter for you my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

 **Ch10: Places to build, people to entertain!**

"Naruto open up!" the blond currently had his head on his kitchen pieces of paper all-round said kitchen on the floor and on the table. Some of the papers were crumbled up most of them were in the bin making it over flow with papers.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on" the blond called back just loud enough so the person could hear him. He lifted his head up and walked towards the door to see who had woken him up.

He walked towards the door, scratching his stomach well yawning. The boy had stayed up majority of the night working on the seal and was almost there but he fell asleep just as he was about to finish it, so he was going to have to add that last addition.

'That's assuming I find it' he thought mentally groaning at the papers littered all over the kitchen. The banging on the door snapped him out of his trance and made his way to the door again.

When he got there he opened the door to see Satsuki standing there with an impatient look on her face well crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Hotaru and Ino stood behind the irritated girl both giggling at the piece of paper that was stuck to the side of Naruto's head.

"Hey girls" Naruto greeted with a tired grin on his face, he only wore a grey top and a pair of black basketball short that had two vertical stripes on either side of it. He had a pair of black and orange high tops.

"Don't hey girls us!" Satsuki growled "We've been standing here for 5 minutes waiting for your lazy ass to get up!"

"Sorry Satsuki-chan, but I was busy majority of the night" he said well chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

The girl raised a brow and grabbed the piece of paper stuck to Naruto's head and looked over it. She looked back up at the blond who reached out and took the paper back.

"What's this one for now?" she asked with a frown. Satsuki wasn't annoyed at the seal itself, she respected the blonde's ability to take to Seals like a fish to water and the things the seals can perform which still astonish her, no, she was annoyed that the boy had stayed up working on another seal when he was supposed to be sleeping and saving up energy for their test that morning.

"It's a secret Satsuki-chan" said Naruto patting the girl on the head making her bat his hand away in anger.

"Whatever just get done we're late" said Satsuki with a huff.

"Late?" the boy laughed "We'll never be late when it comes to Kakashi-sensei" he walked into his home letting the girls enter.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Ino entering the kitchen and kicking some papers to the side and sitting one of the chairs.

"Exactly what I said" he responded from his bathroom "Kakashi-sensei never shows up on time and takes two hours to arrive" the three outside the bedroom heard the shower running.

"So you know about him?" Satsuki called slightly loud so Naruto could hear her over the sound of the shower.

"Of course I know him, he's my Nee-san after all" said Naruto, Satsuki gripped a picture of Naruto and Kakashi tightly, memories of her and her brother being that close once upon a time.

"So what do you say about the no eating breakfast rule?" asked Ino.

"That's a load a BS" said Naruto laughing they heard the shower being turned off after 5 minutes. The door opened and they looked towards the room and saw the blond standing there with previous shorts on and rubbing his hair dry.

Ino and Satsuki's mouths dropped open in shock Naruto was, in their words, ripped. The boy's muscles flexed as he rubbed his hair dry, the girls' mouths felt dry as they licked their lips.

"Mommy? Aunt Ino?" Hotaru looked between the two with a confused look in her eyes.

"Aunt Ino?" Naruto said with a grin well putting the towel around his neck and regarding the two with a raised brow.

Ino quickly shook off her shocked look and smiled at Naruto her blush still present, Satsuki turned around well holding her nose so Naruto wouldn't see her nose bleed, very…perverted images coming to mind when she caught sight of the blond boy.

"Oh yes the girl took to calling me that since she can't really call me mommy as well can she?" Ino said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle seeing the glint in her eyes and an evil look Satsuki was giving him looking over her shoulder well holding her nose.

"I-I'm just gonna…go change" he said closing the door.

"Daddy's funny" Hotaru said giving her new top a tug. Ino had taken the girl out shopping when she informed the girl that the only clothes she had was the one's on her at that moment. The clothes she wore at the funeral were a spare Naruto had from when he was younger.

Now the girl wore a slightly darker pink short-sleeve top with blue overalls on, one of the overalls was unstrapped and hung loosely; she had blue sandals on and a hairband in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ok let's go" the boy stepped out of his room with the same clothes on as before but was a new set that the blond had purchased, the only different was the black jacket that had a white/silver fur on the edge of the hood, and the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulder, to top off his look he wore his black banded Hitaiate wrapped around his forehead.

"Nice clothes" said Ino giving the blonde thumbs up who grinned at her well placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Got em on sale" said Naruto walking towards the door well grabbing his keys and Hotaru's hand. He let the two girls go out before locking the door behind him, the four heading towards training ground 7.

On their way there the four stopped and bought some apples to eat, Hotaru didn't eat any since Satsuki had made the girl some breakfast before they left since the girl wasn't taking a test that morning.

They munched on the apples it wasn't really going to satisfy their hunger fully but it would keep their stomachs under control so that it wouldn't give them problem during their test.

When they entered they saw the training ground was empty with the orange glow from the rising sun lighting the grounds up. The four made their way to one of the trees there and they all leaned up against the tree with Hotaru between Satsuki and Naruto, and Ino on Naruto's other side. They all sat in comfortable silence with Hotaru snuggling up against Satsuki with her arms wrapped around the girl, who had her one arm around Hotaru pulling her closer.

Soon they all fell asleep listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees to the rising sun.

* * *

"They're so cute" said Keiko cooing at the cuteness of the sleeping forms of the genin. Naruto was leaning up against the tree with Satsuki and Ino leaning on either shoulder, using them as pillows. Well Hotaru had moved from being in between her 'parents' to sitting in Satsuki's lap and using the girl's bosom as pillows.

"I know right" said Kakashi reaching into his pouch and withdrawing a camera and took a picture, too bad the flash made the four kids start stirring. Kakashi quickly put the camera away again. The four opened their eyes and saw their jounin senseis standing there smiling at them.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Kakashi making them all jump up at attention.

"Alright, now that we're all awake, Keiko can you keep Hotaru occupied well I administer the test to our cute little genin" Keiko nodded and grabbed a relatively dazed Hotaru, leading her out of the training ground promising the girl ice-cream and sweets.

When the two had left the training ground the three genin gave their teacher their full attention.

"Ok, I'll keep this short and simple" Kakashi pulled out two bells and dangled them in front of the genin "All you have to do is get a bell from me and you pass"

"Yet there are two" said Naruto with a raised brow.

"Very observant of you" said Kakashi his voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes there are two; meaning one of you will be sent back to the academy"

This got the desired effect Kakashi wanted from them, but only from the two girls, Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face with his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll give you a tip, come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail and get tied to one off the logs over there and have to watch me eat your lunch" Kakashi waited for the grumbles but heard none which made him smile inwardly. He took out a timer and set it for 2 hours from now"When this timer goes and all of you have failed to get a single bell I will send be sending you back to the academy"

"Ready…" the two girls tensed themselves well Naruto stood still and relaxed.

"Set…"

"Go" the two girls jumped away to hide well Naruto stood in front of Kakashi with a grin on his face.

"You're not gonna hide too?" asked the masked Jounin reaching into his pouch and withdrawing his book to read.

"Not my style" said Naruto taking his hands out of his pockets to make his favourite hand style.

 **Shadow Clone Justu**

An army of Naruto's surrounded Kakashi who didn't even seemed surprised at the sheer amount of clones. The blonds other teammates were shocked though.

"Get em" said Naruto pointing at Kakashi who just flipped a page.

* * *

Ino sat in the tree well watching her team-mate attack their sensei as if he was the enemy. The jounin on the other had was ducking and weaving through the efforts of the clones, which the girl found out was real compared to the types of clones she can make.

So much smoke was around the area the two were stationed at that it kind of restricted her view on what was happening in the smoke cloud although she could see two figures that were fighting one another.

When it lifted she could see Naruto was in a modified street fighter's stance with Kakashi still reading his book. In fact the man hadn't put his book away ever since he took it out.

Naruto was still grinning as he made himself levitate off the ground and flew at the Jounin a fist cocked back.

When he got close the older male ducked under the swing of the boy and grabbed his top and threw him towards the ground. When he made contact with the ground a crater formed along with a puff of smoke.

When it cleared Naruto was still laying there but he had his puppet clothes on, the boy didn't even look like he was in pain at the moment.

Naruto got up and dusted off his top "Ok now things get serious from here on out sensei" he said well Kakashi just turned a page.

"So you're done already?" he asked as Naruto cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah" with that said Naruto's arms shot forward and wrapped around Kakashi, who in response substituted himself with a log which Naruto processed to rip in half and chuck the two halves at Kakashi who had reappeared.

The jounin dodged the two halves but wasn't prepared for the flying kick sent to his stomach, which he barely blocked. Naruto didn't stop there; he twisted his body and stretched it so that he could get the bells only succeeding in scrapping them with the tip of his index finger.

Kakashi quickly spun around and whipped the blond away. Naruto righted himself mid-flight and landed on his feet in a crouch well skidding back a bit.

"Nice job" said Kakashi turning a page "You almost made me stop reading, _almost_ "

Naruto just grinned inside his head 'it's over'.

'Wow he's good' thought Ino 'maybe if we team up we can take down Kakashi-sensei…hm, team up….' She thought.

"Figured it out?" she heard next to her and jumped slightly, there on the same branch as her was Naruto who was watching himself fight Kakashi, if that made sense.

"I guess…" she said as the Naruto in the clearing vanished in a puff of smoke "we have to work as a team to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei or we're gonna all fail miserably"

"Very observant Ino-chan" said Naruto smiling at the girl his normal clothes on. Ino's cheeks were tinted red at the honorific Naruto added to her name.

"If I sang the love birds sitting in the tree song would it be appropriate?" they looked down and saw Kakashi standing under the tree an eye smile present on his face (or what was shown).

"We aren't in love!" the two yelled as Naruto grabbed Ino and flew away from their previous position.

* * *

"So…how did this happen?" asked Naruto holding in his laughter as he looked down at Satsuki's head, which was poking out of the ground, the girl growled angrily.

"Not .A. Word." She said through gritted teeth "And, get me out of here!" she yelled at the laughing blondes.

After getting over their laughing fits the blond duo proceeded to dig out their third team-mate.

When Satsuki was free she was about to go back and try get the bells again but was stopped by Naruto gripping her arm.

"Wait Satsuki-chan" said the boy "listen we gotta work together to beat Kakashi-sensei"

The girl looked at him like he had grew a second "Are you stupid?" the girl said with a narrowed eyed look "There are only two bells if one of us gets the bells then that person doesn't get sent back to the academy by default and I aim to be that person" she turned her back on her team-mates again.

"If you let me do this by myself I'll probably let you have a bell" she said.

"That's exactly what Nii-san wants" this statement made the girl pause mid stride.

"What?" she looked at Naruto over her shoulder.

"This test is about teamwork. It's to see if we can out our pride and dreams on the back seat and work together" explained Naruto putting his hands in his pockets well a serious expression present on his face "The objective of getting one of the two bells with the fear of being sent back to the academy will drive a wedge between any other team, but we can overcome this and do this together"

Naruto put right hand forward "So what do you say? Will you work with us?" he asked.

The Uchiha heiress didn't say anything for a bit then put her hand in Naruto's "Alright we'll do this your way" she said reluctantly.

"Alright then here's the-" they were cut off by a loud ringing going off.

"Crap" the three said simultaneously.

"Yes the three of you are in a load of it" said Kakashi with an eye-smile standing behind Naruto.

* * *

"Why are we both tied to the log?!" yelled Satsuki well she tried to break from of her bindings and Ino next to her just accepted that she wasn't getting out anytime soon, but was curious as to why she was tied up.

"For the obvious reasons that you-" he pointed at Satsuki "-were reluctant to help your team-mates when they came to get your help to complete the mission" the girl stopped her struggling and dropped her head gritting her teeth.

"Why am I also tied up?" asked Ino.

"That is because you didn't really try to do something during my fight with Naruto" said Kakashi making the girl sweat drop. She wanted to help but she didn't think that she would be able to adapt to Naruto's form of fighting since, what she could see was that the boy used a fighting style that contradicted her flexible fighting style.

"Naruto was the only one who figured out the test and kept me distracted long enough so the two of you could figure out what the real test was" Kakashi sighed in annoyance "Normally I would have sent you back to the academy by now but I've decided to give you three a second chance. Naruto you can eat your lunch I bought but don't give any to those two"

Kakashi turned to walk away but stopped when Naruto told him to wait.

"Yes what is it?"

"One thing" Naruto pulled his hands out of his pockets with his right hand balled in a fist "We win sensei"

The whole clearing was silent at that statement, even the birds didn't make a sound at the declaration the blond just made. Some wind blew through the clearing making a few leaves blow between the team.

"What?" was the response from the others people in the same clearing.

"We win" said Naruto again opening his hand and they saw two bells dangling from between his index and middle fingers.

The jounin and two genin stared at the boy with wide eyes "H-How did you-"

"When I scrapped the bells I put a transportation seal, similar to the seals in a storage scroll but instead of sealing the bells away I sent them to this scroll here" Naruto pulled out a storage scroll with a more complex seal on it than the normal one.

All was quiet in the training ground once again save for the sounds of the bells jangling in the wind.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked pulling out his book, after getting over his shock. Naruto looked down at the two bells in his hand and smiled he placed his hand that held the scroll in his pocket. Then took two kunai and tied the bells to the handles then proceeded to toss them at the restraints of his two team mates cutting them loose and giving them the bells.

"The lives of my friends mean more to me than any mission" he said closing his eyes "remember what you told me Nii-san? 'Those who break the rules are trash and those who abandon their team-mates are worse than trash' had this been a real mission I would gladly have given my life to protect those two"

'Naruto…' the two girls thought their respect for the blond boy rising.

"Couldn't of said it better myself" said Kakashi with a chuckle "As of tomorrow we are team seven" the three genin cheered in their own ways, Satsuki gave a wide smirk, Ino clapped well jumping up and down and Naruto gave a wide grin that forced him to squint his eyes.

* * *

A huge tent was erected over the rubble limiting view from anybody passing by. On the one side of the tent many villagers were staring at the tent wondering what was happening underneath it. Many claimed to have seen Naruto enter it with blueprints, papers and a bag pack.

Naturally they felt fearful at the unknown factor since the blond boy was known for his masterful pranks back in his younger days. So they sent someone to inform the Hokage of what was happening in that district.

When the Hokage had arrived he didn't say anything and entered the tent, that had been over and 1 hour ago. The villagers were wondering what was going on in there and would have bull rushed the tent but stopped themselves when the Hokage stepped outside the tent with some papers in hand.

"No one is to enter this tent!" he announced "Hokage's orders!"

So the villagers walked away, if the Hokage was ok with what was going on in the tent then they shouldn't worry…right?

The Hokage had gone to his tower and stamped the papers which read:

'Approval of the building of a restaurant

Name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Owner: Naruto Uzumaki

Estimated opening date: 27th of August (5 days from the day this slip was filed)

Type of service or goods approved: An eatery directed at mostly children for the animatronics that will be built.

Estimated Levels: 4

· Two to become two different restaurants with the same theme but different animatronics.

· Top floor to become an apartment building for the owner and those they want to live with him, relatives/friends

· Third floor under construction until further notice

Hokage approval granted'

Sarutobi signed the paper and filed it away in a special security filing cabinet.

Back with Naruto under the tent the boy was busy with the plans of the interior of the restaurant. He wanted to spice it up a bit (mainly the first floor) because the images Freddy showed Naruto of the restaurant he was an entertainer at was relatively bland and a bit boring. So the genin decided to spice up the place by making changes and, since the building was going to be bigger, he planned to put a few extra rooms in.

Freddy had asked Naruto if this was possible, since he remembered Naruto telling them his seal rebuilt the building it was targeting. The blond told him that it would cost him slightly more charka but he was willing to take that risk, and he had foresaw this last night so he had already made changes to the seal to allow him to rearrange things in the building.

"So you want to give Foxy his own room?" asked Freddy watching the blond draw plans for a room just for his 'friend' (the two never really saw eye to eye).

"Yeah, it's more of a pirate themed room, since he is Foxy _the Pirate_ after all" the two chuckled at this the sounds of construction going on behind them. Four clones were stationed around the building with 10 clones standing by if the ones adding chakra to the seal happened to vanish from using up all their charka to keep them alive.

Each group had one scroll each that contained at least a hundred more clones each and the last clone of each group was told to unseal another 10 when it's only them left.

"How goes the plans for the second floor?!" called Naruto over the sounds of bricks being placed.

"We're almost done boss!" yelled a clone that was working on the plans for the second story.

"What about you guys?!" he looked at the group of clones who were busy reading books he asked the Hokage to bring him from the library. The books explained things ranging from how business management, rules that should be followed when running a restaurant, economics, what do people look for in a restaurant, cooking, etc.

The blond had asked Sarutobi to get him books on finance, some on planning and interior decor. He had his clones studying the books since he knew the trick of the Shadow Clone Justu where they transfer everything they learn to the original.

"We're getting along alright here boss!" answered one of the clones. Naruto nodded his head and walked over to the clones that were reconstructing the animatronic suits of the older versions. So far they were able to reconstruct Freddy's bottom half, since they had to do it piece by piece.

Luckily the blond thought ahead and had more than one clone working on the reconstruction with two using a seal to bring the parts together.

"We might finish ahead of schedule" said Freddy floating upside down looking over all the construction.

"We might" said Naruto grabbing one of the blueprints that showed the plans of a human shaped bunny creature that had a bow tie and a guitar in hand.

"I wonder where the others are?" said Freddy a faraway look in his eyes.

"You miss them don't you?" asked Naruto looking up at Freddy.

"Of course I do they were my friends after all" he said "and I guess I miss Foxy too" Freddy added with a shrug making Naruto laugh, he knew the former animatronic regarded Foxy as one of his friends but he'd be boiled alive before he admitted that.

"Where's Hotaru?" Freddy asked righting himself and floated cross legged over Naruto's head, well said boy placed the plans back from where he got it from.

"She's spending a few nights at Satsuki's house" answered Naruto grabbing a pencil and started working on the plans for Foxy's room again.

When the brown haired girl arrived back at the training Naruto told her that he had a project he needed to work on. Of course the girl was curious as to what the project was along with the other occupants of the field but the blond said that they will know about it in 5 days' time, so they let the blond go on with his project without question. Kakashi told them that they will be start _real_ missions the next week so Naruto could get done with his project without interruption. The boy had been thankful for that so he could put his all into getting this project done.

"Now I all that's left is how to draw customers in and what kind of food to serve" said Naruto pulling out a notepad so he can jot down ideas on what to do about a menu "I mean I can't just serve pizza, maybe burgers?" he wrote that down on the notepad "Oh! What if old man Ichiraku and Ayame-nee will work here if I make a ramen bar, a smoking area should be made so that children and non-smokers won't have to suffer from second hand smoke…" as he talked he wrote down his ideas.

Freddy watched the blond jotting done ideas for the restaurant with a serene smile on his face 'he's really determined to bring this place back to its former glory. The former animatronic floated towards the top of the tent and lay down on the roof watching the clouds float by it was peaceful outside as compared to inside. The boy had placed silencing seals all around the walls of the tent to prevent disturbing the outside world.

"Where are you guys" the ghost thought reaching towards the sky seeing an image of him with his arms around the necks of Chica and Bonnie, grins on all their faces, with Foxy on the right hand side with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

* * *

(Five days later)

* * *

Hotaru woke up in the bed that belonged to her Kaa-san for the last day there. The two spent all their time together; they went to the park every day, watched movies, played some games that the Uchiha owned such as Scrabble, chess, Monopoly and Cludeo (although they had to invite Ino over to play the last two, not that the girl minded).

Now her daddy had called and told Satsuki that they had to go to the market district and look for the big tent erected there. When they found it they just had to call the blonde's name and he'd come out to meet them and show what he had been working on.

"Mommy…" the girl called shaking the lump next to her which groaned. Satsuki got up with her long hair being a bit messy.

"Come on mommy we gotta go Daddy said he wanted us there before eight am" Hotaru yawned wishing her daddy would have asked them to come later but he didn't give them an alternative time to arrive.

'Why can't the dobe have picked a later time' the Uchiha heiress thought to herself well picking herself up out of bed to get done for, as the blond called it, the 'Big Unveiling'.

"Come on Hotaru you need to get showered" the girl said yawning well stretching. She walked towards the kitchen so she could make breakfast for the two of them.

'Maybe I should make something for the idiot' the girl thought looking at the crackling eggs. She was slowly starting to consider making breakfast for Naruto but scoffed.

"Knowing that idiot he probably made a steaming pot of ramen already" she said blowing a bang out of her face.

"Though I do wonder what he has been working on" she said to herself, the question has been plaguing her mind since the boy announced that he was busy with a project.

"Guess I'll see what it is today" she said to herself opening a pack of bacon.

* * *

The duo were walking towards market district, the girl's wore their civilian clothes which, for Hotaru, was the clothes Ino had bought for her five days ago. Satsuki's was a dark blue tank top with a black relatively short skirt with black sandals, her hair was loose since she wasn't going to train today…maybe.

"I see the tent!" said an excited Hotaru detaching her hand from Satsuki's and ran towards the tent.

"Wha-" the Uchiha blinked in shock "Hotaru wait!" she yelled taking off after the girl, who was dodging people as she ran.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled as she neared the tent, faintly noticing the people present five to be precise.

The flap opened and Naruto walked out only to get fly tackled by a brown speeding bullet almost making him fall over in shock.

"Wow!" he steadied himself by putting one foot back and holding the brown bullet. He looked down and saw that it was Hotaru.

"Hotaru" the boy said with a grin hugging the girl to his chest "I missed ya"

"I missed you too daddy!" the girl exclaimed happily hugging her father closer.

"Hotaru!" the two looked over to see Satsuki jogging up to them with an angry look on her face

"What have I told you about running off without me?" she asked with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground.

"Um…don't?" said a sheepish Hotaru scratching the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"And what did you just do?" she hissed.

"Run off without you…" the girl said looking down. Satsuki nodded her head with a huff and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Satsuki-chan she was just excited" said Naruto with a grin on his face, although the grin vanished when the girl focoused a glare on him.

"Don't" she hissed making the blond nodded fearfully.

"Well I don't mean to break up this little reunion but didn't you call us here for a reason?" the three looked over to see Keiko, Iruka, Kakashi, Ino and the Third Hokage.

"Oh right!" Naruto said perking up and picked up Hotaru then placed her next to Satsuki who was standing next to Ino and walked till he was in front of the group. The boy cleared his throat well puffing his chest out and a big grin on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said loudly gaining the attention of some passers-by "After working tirelessly for 5 whole days straight only taking time off to have a quick bite, sleep for about 2 hours a night and practice my hygiene, a necessity I'd say" some people chuckled, a bigger crowd had formed by now "I have built an establishment that I hope will make everybody happy. My hope is that, even though it's new that you will give it a chance, the Hokage has personally inspected the place and determined that it's safe to open!" everybody could feel their hearts pumping in suspense, what was this thing the blond had sacrificed his time to sleep and meals, many thought that he had built something that he'd use for a prank.

"I give to you…" the blonde grinned widely well gripping a rope that was hanging beside him.

"The new and improved…" the audience was leaning forward in anticipation, eagerly wanting to see what was under the sheet.

"FREDDY FAZEBEAR'S PIZZERIA!" he announced loudly pulling the cord and letting the tent fall what was under the tent made everybody gasp in astonishment.

There before them stood a tall four story building that was painted a cream peach colour that had four pillars at each corner that had red and white checkered, diamond shaped, patterns on it the first floor had big windows which had curtains on it to hide public view. On the second floor there were windows just as big also with curtains restricting public view. The Third floor lacked big windows but there were small windows in their place well the fourth floor had normal windows that were the size in the between the big and small windows. There were balconies on the second and fourth floor with tables and chairs on the second level's balcony well they were unable to see what was on the fourth balcony save for a railing, that was also present on the second balcony. The ground floor had outside had chairs and tables set up with a white picket fence around the front.

But the thing that caught everybodies attention was the huge logo on the top that glowed bright colours it showed animated looking animals, there was a brown bear in a black top hat and an equally black bow tie just under his chin, light blue eyes and a mic in his right hand. To his left was a purple bunny that wore a bow tie just like the bear only his was red, in his hand was a red guitar and magenta eyes. To the bear's right was a Foxy and a Chicken, the Chicken was yellow in colour and had a white bib on that read 'LET'S EAT!', there was a pink cupcake in the chicken's hand that had two yellow eyes with a yellow-stripped candle with a vinyl candle-light on the top of its head, the chicken had a lighter shade of magenta than the bunny. Last was the Fox that had crimson fur and a hook on his right hand, his right eye was covered by an eye patch and a yellow uncovered eye, all of them looked jolly and inviting. On the top of the picture read 'Freddy Fazbear's' and under it read 'Pizzeria' logo was eye catching from the image all the way to the, relatively bright, lights.

"Come on inside" said Naruto walking ahead of the small group "I'll give you all a tour"

The boy's team, former teacher and the Hokage followed him in without question but the villagers looked among themselves unsure if they should follow the boy inside. Eventually curiosity got the better of them making them follow the blonde inside the establishment.

* * *

The small group entered the place and were amazed at the interior that had a very cheery atmosphere to it. The walls were decorated in the colours of light silver and light (almost orange) red, with paintings of the animatronics currently on the stage, but more animated.

The animatronics looked like their logo picture but more like real animals with real looking muzzles, on the bear and bunny with freckles on the bear's, and a beak on the chicken. The bear and bunny had three toes well the chicken had, well, chicken feet.

There were square tables all around with four chairs on each side there were booths along the walls three doorways, a stair way and an elevator, one that had the words 'Pirate's Cove' on top of it with a jolly roger on it and treasure chests on either side. The area around the doorway looked like it belonged on a pirate ship.

The other door way was a double set of doors that, like other restaurants, probably lead to a kitchen and the last one said games.

"As you can see on the stage are the faces of this fine establishment" the blond lead the group over to the stage so the people could get closer looks at the animatronics, who were deactivated at the moment.

"In the middle is Freddy Fazbear the lead singer of this band, to his right is Bonnie the Bunny the guitarist and on Freddy's left is Chica the Chicken she is the backup singer, yes Chica is a girl kinda hard to tell but it's true trust me" Naruto led them to Pirate's Cove "Through here is another animatronic of this level…" the boy opened the door and let the group walk in.

The inside was painted to make it look like they were standing on a ship with the blue sky and white clouds in the 'sky'. What made them all pause in shock was the feeling of a slight wind being blown at them as they walked in.

"I see you all feel the wind, which is air cons which can be turned off if you feel too cold. This is to simulate the feeling of being on a pirate ship, and if you were to look up…" they all looked up and gasped seeing the painted 'sky' was moving with clouds rolling by and an occasional bird being seen "there is a seal embedded in the ceiling to simulate the view of the day, or night, sky" the group were impressed.

Everything was pirate themed all the way to the tables and chairs; the main chair at the end of the table was more 'decked out' and had a flag with a jolly roger on it. There was an 'island' to the one side of the room with real sand, real palm trees and some rocks and boulders on the wall read 'Pirate Island'.

Over all the room looked impressive, although they all wondered what was on a stage that had a purple curtain, with stars on it, to the other side of the room.

"Over here is where our star of this room resides" the blonde said walking over to the side of the room and pulled a rope that made the curtains part to show the fourth character from the logo outside. The fox had tattered fur with three stings of hair on top of his head, a black eye patch over his right eye, brown pants that were slightly tattered and anything below his knees showed his metal endoskeleton just like his left hand, his teeth were sharp and some were golden, and to top of appearances his right hand had a hook on it.

"This is Foxy the Pirate and unlike his other friends out there, Foxy is only activated for pirate themed parties" Naruto pulled the rope and closed the curtains and walked towards the door again "Let's go to the second floor" he said turning the light off when everybody walked out.

* * *

When the last of the group got to the top they saw this place was slightly more spacious than down stairs with the walls being of the same colours as down stairs, there were long tables that could seat about 20 people, there were some booths along the wall that also had pictures like down stairs only this time there were pictures of different animatronic characters but were the same species as the one's downstairs.

The bear in the middle was the same as the bear downstairs save for the lighter brown fur, eyelashes, his face being flatter than his counterpart down stairs and more rounded. Well the animatronics downstairs were the same size in body this bear was bigger than the other two besides him. He had two black buttons under his bow tie and a black top hat with a red stripe and a mic in his hand.

Next to him was a blue bunny with a similar red and white guitar as the one downstairs only slightly newer in appearance he had a smaller build than the bear next to him. His eyes were green with magenta eyelids, long eyelashes and unlike the other animal animatronics this bunny had a white circular tail. This bunny also had a red bow tie like the one downstairs only a lighter shade of red.

Lastly was a female by the body shape. She was a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes and orange feet. They could see that the body shape was rather, well, curvy ( _for a robot_ ). Her choice of clothing was a pink garment on her lower body and a white bib that had 'LET'S PARTY!' printed on it. In her hand was a cupcake similar to the cupcake down stairs except for the big blue eyes and lack of buck teeth (as the one downstairs has).

One thing all these animatronics shared was their shiny new look and the rosy red cheeks, although the chicken had pink cheeks.

"And these three are the Toy animatronics" said Naruto getting on the stage and motioning to the bear "This is Toy Freddy, lead singer" he pointed to the bunny "Toy Bonnie, guitarist" and he pointed to the last character, although most knew what the chicken's name was by now "And Toy Chica, back-up singer" with introductions done the boy jumped off the stage again and lead the group over to a room labelled 'Kid Cove' in bright pink and white letters.

"This room, unlike Pirate's Cove, can be used any time" he opened the door and led them inside. The first thing they saw was that there were tables set up in rows with a stage in the back of the room. On the stage was a white toy version of Foxy downstairs but wasn't half destroyed as Foxy looked like (which gave the pseudo pirate a wild edge). This fox was white and pink in colour with a red bowtie around her neck, the fox was female by the shape of the body and the pink garment similar to Toy Chica's.

"And this is Mangle our supervisor of this room, she will be giving out instruction on what goes on in this room, what might you ask? Well…" the door opened and the group looked back and saw clones walking into the room one after the other with arms full of animatronic parts and coverings "In this room the kids can construct their own animatronic characters or just mess around" Naruto chuckled.

"If any of the kids decide to pull Mangle apart they will be gently extracted from the stage and brought back to their parents by Mangle herself, if any children succeed in pulling even a piece of Mangle off then there is a seal I placed on her that will activate and reattach itself to Mangle without the hassle" Naruto walked over to Mangle and ripped off a piece. After the piece was taken off a glow activated in Mangle's eye and the piece was forcefully ripped from Naruto's hand and flew over to Mangle reattaching itself to the animatronic. Everybody was amazed at the display.

"Why did I install this? Well back in the old days, when the first version of mangle was around kids would get a hold of Mangle and rip off and rearrange her structure. I was appealed at this since Mangle wasn't even allowed to do what she was programmed to do, which was entertain children so I took the fact that the kids would pull apart Mangle and created this room" Naruto said motioning his hand around the room which had animated pictures of the Toy animatronics with speech bubbles by their mouths that had rules in them.

"Let's go to one more room" said Naruto leading them out of the room and into another room which read GAMES.

"This is where our last two animatronics reside" said Naruto opening the door and walking inside. The amount of games here was astonishing; there were rows of different games where kids could go play.

"There are games downstairs as well most are the same but those that feature any of the animatronics are different. The upstairs ones feature the toy animatronics as playable characters, well the ones downstairs feature the old animatronics as playable characters such as 'Foxy's Pirate Adventure', 'Sing-along with Freddy', 'Jamming with Bonnie', 'Make the Cupcakes with Chica'. Well up here I put in 'Toy Chica's Dance Revolution', 'Be the band' and many more" Naruto lead them over to an animatronic that looked like a little human boy with a rounded body, peach coloured skin, large blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair and had a toothy grin. Like the other Toy animatronics this one had rosy red blushed cheeks. His clothes was red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle, a propeller cap a top his head with the same pattern, he had on blue on pants with brown shoes. His arms were study and, unlike the other animatronics, had rounded fingerless hands. In his right hand was a large red and yellow stripped balloon and in his left was a sign with 'Balloons!' printed on it.

"This little guy here is our balloon mascot, his name is Balloon Boy or BB for short" Naruto gave the little guy's propeller a flick making it spin slowly.

"And over there" he pointed over his shoulder towards a counter which had a huge box next to it "is the prize counter"

The blond lead them to the counter and over to the box "You all know what a Jack-in-the-Box is right?" seeing their nod the blond grinned "Same concept with this box right here"

The blonde motioned for his daughter to come forward which the girl did, hesitantly though.

"Now Hotaru I'm gonna need you to do something for me" the girl nodded with a confused and excited look "crank the handle on the side"

The girl blinked and slowly walked forward towards the box hand outstretched for the handle her father told her to crank. When she held it in her hand she looked back at her father who had an excited look on his face and motioned her with his hands to start cranking.

Taking a deep breath the girl started cranking the handle with a bit of effort after a few seconds she stopped as the handle wouldn't move anymore and let go let it start to turn back the other way.

"Ok step back over here to me" the girl complied preparing herself along with the other people.

The box kept playing the song Jack-in-the-Box does after it has been wound up. Every tensed themselves getting ready for whatever would pop out of the box. When the song ended its round the lid popped open making everybody jump as a black blur shot out.

Hotaru buried her face in her father's jacket in fright when the box opened. After a few seconds she felt a tapping on her shoulder making her turn her head to the side and stepped back in shock at the white mask there. The mask was the same as the one her father wore when he was in his Puppet clothes. The thing in the box had a relatively lanky body with three white buttons on its torso with white stripes on its arms. In its rounded hand, that featured three spindle fingers each, there was a big pink wrapped box.

The thing made an encouraging noise giving the present a slight shake as if it was encouraging the girl to take the present. Hotaru looked up at her father who nodded with a big grin on his face she turned her head back and carefully took the present from the puppet that tilted his head to the side and made a happy sound. When the present was out of the puppet's hands he patted the girl's head, Hotaru couldn't help giggling.

"This guy is Puppet" said Naruto as Puppet retreated back into his box "He hands out gifts to children that get a certain amount of tickets. The gifts are completely random and the child can get anything, from a stuffed toy that looks like one of the animatronics to a handheld game with one of the arcade games programmed on it" the group was astonished at this, so far everything in the restaurant was new and exciting.

"Now are there any questions?" Naruto asked the group finally allowing them to speak.

"Why did you build this place?" asked someone.

"Ah! An easy one" said Naruto with a grin "I opened this place up so there is a place dedicated to fun and happiness for kids" this won him a lot of support from the group.

"Is this place safe?" asked Satsuki.

"Oh yes very safe. The building has passed expectations by the Hokage himself along with health and safety managers" Naruto grinned leaning against the counter his hands in his pockets "The animatronics aren't just for show, they are trained to detect child predators from a mile away and will send a signal to both me and the Hokage via this like device here" Naruto withdrew his hand which had a small remote like device that had a screen and a light.

This put the blond and his new restaurant in the good books of everybody there.

"Any more?" he asked putting the remote back in his pocket.

"Yeah, what about the third and fourth floor?" asked Iruka.

"Well the third level is a work in progress. I have a plan for it but I need more info on it before I can start construction on it" said Naruto "the fourth floor is my apartment building where I along with whoever is close to me will live"

"Now if there aren't any more questions…" nobody said anything "…then let's head on downstairs for lunch, oh and everything is on the house for today" this caused a cheer to go through the crowd.

* * *

30 minutes later we find everybody downstairs seated at tables with menus in hand. The atmosphere was tense at first as some doubt still lingered in the minds of the villagers but soon they relaxed enough to at least try some of the food on the menu.

"I'll have a bacon burger please" Naruto heard as he passed by one of the tables.

"Do you serve alcohol?" asked a man.

"Yes we do sir although we have a 1 bottle limit for those with their family and 2 if you're on your own" answered a clone wearing its Freddy clothes, a note pad in hand and a pencil in the other.

Eventually the boy found himself at two tables pushed together so all the blonde's special guests sat at. He smiled well pulling out the chair next to Hotaru and took a seat.

"Geez Naruto this place is great" said Ino taking a bite of one of the pizza that was in the middle of them all "The food is absolutely delicious!"

"I agree" said Keiko sipping on her cool drink "although I wonder, why open a restaurant?" she asked looking at her student.

"I'll answer that question if you answer mine" said Naruto as he looked over Hotaru's shoulder and watched her play the handheld game that depicted Foxy on a pirate ship battling other pirate ships.

"Go ahead" said Keiko taking one more sip then put her glass down.

"Why do we have two senseis when the standard allocation is one sensei per team?" asked Naruto directing his attention to the woman who sighed softly and pushed her glass to the side.

"That is…because I wanted to take on your team as my genin squad. No glamorous reason, plain and simple" said Keiko "After…the incident…I wanted to honour Mizuki's last request, to see you become stronger" she said smiling at Naruto who felt a pang in his heart and gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks Keiko-sensei, but it doesn't really answer my question" said Naruto as Kakashi cut in.

"Well you see I wanted to take on you guys by myself but when Keiko said she wanted to as well the Hokage thought it beneficial to allow both of us to teach you guys. Mostly due to the fact that Keiko can teach Ino and Satsuki better than I can since her skills can benefit them both well mine can help you and Satsuki, more so you than Satsuki" the three genin looked confused.

"Naruto your charka capacity is in large" they turned their heads towards the Hokage who had a glass of what next to him "If we can capitalise on this then you can become a force to be reckoned with on the battle field"

"So what you're telling me is that Kakashi will focus solely on me?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face surprising the two jounin and chunin.

"Essentially, yes" said the Third his face unchanged by the question.

"Then I'll quit" the table fell into silence the sounds of the other people eating in the background being the only noise. Everybody looked shocked save for Hotaru who was too invested in her game to notice the tense atmosphere.

"W-What do you mean you'll quit?" Ino asked in utter shock.

"Exactly what I said if the focus is solely placed upon me then I don't want to be part of this team"

"But I still don't get it"

"Listen Ino" Naruto said getting serious "I don't want to be on a team where a teacher will only focus on one student when they took on the responsibility to teach a _team_ " Naruto got up again "I won't be the cause of my team mates dying in battle because our teacher, both, aren't give their one 100 percent attention to all of us"

"Very noble of you Naruto" said Iruka smiling at Naruto "I doubt that Kakashi and Keiko would forgo your team mates to teach you alone"

"Right you are Iruka, here in Konoha we value teamwork above everything else" said a smiling Sarutobi "I wanted to see how Naruto would react to that, good job Keiko, Kakashi" the two smiled at the Third.

They heard the sounds of a chair being moved and saw Satsuki standing up with her hair covering her bangs covering her eyes.

"Satsuki?" called Naruto looking at the girl who flinched at being addressed.

"I-I need to go…to the bathroom!" the girl quickly made her way to the toilet leaving the others confused save for the Hokage.

"What was that about?" said Naruto seeing the girl enter the toilet. Ino took the last bite of her pizza and sucked her index finger to get the grease off, she watched the girl walk off with a neutral expression on her face.

"I'll go talk to her" said the blond girl getting up and flashing Naruto a reassuring smile.

"I'll be taking my leave to Naruto" said the Third finishing his water off and walking out of the establishment.

The last people of the table were left in awkward silence watching the woman's toilet bathroom door.

"Hey mister" Naruto looked down seeing a 3 year old girl tugging on his jacket, a Freddy teddy under her arm. The girl looked kind of embarrassed and scared.

"Yes cutey?" said Naruto crouching down to get eye level with the girl who clutched her teddy closer to her and made circles on the floor with her foot.

"U-Um, c-could yow turn Fweddy and his fwiends on?" she asked giving him a nervous smile. Naruto clapped his forehead and smiled at the girl with a sheepish look on his face.

"I totally forgot! Thanks" Naruto said and stood up straight again "Run along to your parents and watch the stage" the girl nodded vigorously with a big smile on her face. She hugged Naruto's leg and then ran off to her parents with a blush on her face.

Naruto made his way to the stage and climbed the stairs that were on the side. Everybody stopped what they were doing and focoused their attention on the stage, more specifically on the blond restaurant owner said boy went behind the curtain out of view of the customers.

They all waited for a 2 minutes then jumped in shock when Freddy lifted his head up, then opened his eyes showing the blue eyes he had. The animatronic faced the public and held his mic to his mouth.

" **Hello, my name is Freddy Fazbear** " said the animatronic bear he looked to his left.

" **And these are my two friends Chica** " the yellow chicken lifted her head and opened her eyes.

" **Hello everybody my names Chica the Chicken and this is my little friend Cupcake** " she moved her hand up that held the pink cupcake " **Let's Eat!** "

" **And on this side is my other friend Bonnie** " Freddy turned to his right.

" **Hey everybody my names Bonnie the Bunny** " said the bunny giving his guitar a strum.

" **Now that you have met the band let's play some music** " said Freddy as the three started singing/ playing a song.

Little children had run up to the stage and were cheering on the dancing and singing animatronics. (If you're wondering what they look like when they move about checkout "Five Nights at Freddy's Song (FNAF SFM)(Ocular Remix) by MystFro SFM" on youtube).

Naruto smiled at the screaming children, he spotted Hotaru standing in the front of the children and screaming her head off. He chuckled at seeing his daughter so animated.

"Excuse me" someone tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When the blond turned around he saw a woman with short brown hair, someone who had denied him access to a clothing store once.

"Yes ma'am?" Naruto said smiling at the woman.

"I-I don't know if you remember me…" the woman said gulping.

"I do" said Naruto not losing his smile making the woman visibly flinch which the blond took notice of but didn't say anything.

"Um…I know I don't have any right asking this of you but, um well, this is so hard" the woman looked down "Well you see, my son just turned 7 yesterday and I wanted to know if…I…that is to say…"

The woman lifted her gaze from the floor to see the sincere smile on the boy's face "You want Freddy's to host a party for your son?" he asked making the woman slowly nod her head.

"Yes, you see he likes Pirates and there aren't many, if any places in the village that provides children parties, let alone themed parties" the woman bowed deeply to the blond who blinked in surprise "I would be forever in your debt if you allowed my son to have a party here. If you want I will leave him here if you don't want me around"

There was a tense moment where the only thing the two could hear was the song of the animatronics and the screaming children. The woman tensed and prepared herself for the harsh rejection from the boy in front of her, I mean had it been her in his shoes she'd probably gloat then flat out reject the person. She heard chuckling and looked up to see Naruto chuckling softly with his arms crossed.

"Don't bow to me" he said and took a note pad from a passing clone "And we'd be happy to host your son's birthday party"

The woman was floored at the declaration not able to believe what the blond had just said.

"Re-Really?" she asked hope present on her face "You'll let my son have his party here?"

"Of course this place is dedicated to the entertainment of children if a kid wants to have party here we won't turn them away no matter who they are" the woman had some tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she said clasping the boy's hands in hers "how much do I have to pay? I don't have a lot of money at the moment since my business has hit a snag in its profits but I will work off the money owed if I can't pay for it" the woman said reaching into her purse and grabbing a cheque book.

"How about we make it, hmm…" the blond tapped his chin in thought "1500¥"

The woman dropped her cheque book in shock with wide eyes staring at the blond who didn't lose his grin.

"Y-You can't be serious" she said her hands over her mouth.

"Nope I'm serious" the blonde's grin faded "unless that's too much? If it is I can lower the price for you"

"N-No…its f-fine…I'm just shocked that you'd ask for so little" she said through the hands.

"Why not?" the blond said with a shrug "You can't put a huge price on a child's happiness, I mean when I was a kid I dreamed of having a birthday party so I can't deny another child that opportunity"

"B-But don't you have to pay for expenses?" she asked now very ashamed at her actions in the past.

"Expenses?" the boy laughed "firstly I basically built this place by myself I don't need to pay for building expenses since I have an effective building trick that doesn't need a lot of labour or building materials. Secondly I have quite a large sum of money that have saved up since I started getting the orphan's allowance, I couldn't really buy food as a kid so I saved up most of my money about…95% of it" the woman's mouth dropped open in shock this boy had so much money "And lastly I'm a ninja so I will eventually take high paying missions, so this restaurant is a side job, the only thing that needs payments is ingredients and maybe in the future employees"

Naruto smiled "But enough about me let's get back to business, when would you like us to host his party?" he asked snapping the woman out of her dazed state.

"Huh…Oh… Oh! Yes! Is Saturday alright?" she asked.

"Saturday is fine how does 12 till 3 sound?" Naruto asked writing down on his notepad.

"If it's not too much trouble can I book for 12 till 4:30?"

"Sure not a problem, Saturday, 12 till 4:30 and how much children will be present at this party?"

"Um let's see…" the woman mentally counted in her head "about 25 children"

"25 kids...aaaaaand done!" Naruto grinned at the woman "My I get your son's name, so I can program it in Foxy's programing"

"Oh yes, his name is Takashi" Naruto jotted it down.

"And your name madam?"

"It's Hiroko, Hiroko Kano" the woman said holding her hand out to the blond who shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you on better terms Hiroko-san" Naruto said putting the notepad away.

"Same to you Naruto-san, I'm sorry about any transgressions that occurred between us in the past. You have really changed my perspective about you" said Hiroko.

"Meh, its water under the bridge" said Naruto giving her a dismissive hand gesture "I'll be seeing you and your son on Saturday at 12"

"Me too?" she asked shocked.

"Of course!" Naruto said aghast "I can't deny a mother the chance at seeing her child happy on his birthday"

Next thing the blond found himself wrapped up in a hug by a weeping woman. The blond blinked in shock at Hiroko's actions.

"Thank you" she whispered as Naruto patted her back.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Ino when Naruto got back to their table the girl was stirring the ice cubes of the drink she ordered it was only the blond girl sitting at the table now.

"Nothing much, she just wanted to know if ii could host a party here for her son" said Naruto sitting across from the girl "Where are the others?"

"Kakashi-sensei said he had a book to go buy, Keiko-sensei said she was tired and wanted to go lay down so Iruka-sensei took her home and Satsuki just left not a few minute ago" said Ino taking a sip of her drink which the blond saw was a margarita.

"You drink?"

"Not really, my daddy took me out for drinks after I graduated, I'm not an alcoholic I just drink every now and a again" Naruto nodded his head as he sent a mental message to any clone close to him to bring him a bottle of sake.

"So what's up with Satsuki-chan?" he asked after the clone brought him the bottle of sake and something to drink from.

"Oh just girl things" said Ino taking another sip of her drink.

(10 minutes ago)

Satsuki stood in front of the big mirror that was over the sink in the toilet of the restaurant some droplets of water dropped from her face, from her splashing her face when she came in.

'Why'd I get so angry?' she thought. The Uchiha had felt uncontrollable anger when the Hokage said the blond boy was stronger than her, and Ino. She felt her anger directed not just at the blond but at the Hokage, her senseis. Hell, the girl was angry at herself as well. But the girl couldn't understand why she felt like this.

She looked at the door from the mirror when it opened to reveal Ino walking in. Neither girl said a word as the blond of the duo walked over to the sink next to Satsuki and washed her hands.

"I know you didn't just come to wash your hands" Satsuki finally said after the pregnant silence. Ino giggled softly well reaching for the towel to wipe her hands dry.

"Nothing escapes the _great_ eyes of the Uchiha" she said placing the towel back and leaned against the sink with her back facing the mirror.

"Hn" Satsuki kept staring at herself in the mirror.

"Ya know" the Uchiha heiress looked at the blond from the corner of her eye "I never really liked you"

This got the black haired girl's attention but didn't show it "Oh? Never noticed, since you and that gaggle of _things_ kept chasing after a fake" said Satsuki sarcastically.

"Oh. I knew about the genjustu" this really caught the Uchiha's attention making her look at Ino in shock "Shocked? Well you should be since I portrayed myself as a fangirl but I had some talent, just chose not to show it, too much of an effort"

Ino giggled "In fact I like another boy, though he doesn't know about it. Guy probably wouldn't know it if I slapped him in the face with a sign that read 'I like you'" The two fell into another period of silence as Satsuki studied the girl next her.

"How does this concern me?" asked Satsuki turning back to the mirror.

"This concerns you a hell of a lot" Ino whispered just above the songs being sung outside.

"Oh yeah? How?" Satsuki asked sarcastically.

"Because your standing in the way of me and my dream" the next thing Satsuki knew she was spun around and Ino was in her face, with a deep frown on her face and her hands gripping the girl's collar "My dream is for the guy to love me back and you threw a wrench in the works" the Uchiha was shocked at this side of her team-mate the raw emotions playing across in Ino's eyes was slightly scary.

"I know why you're angry I can see it in your eyes, Uchiha" Ino hissed "I may not like you but if Naruto's willing to put up with your superior bitchy attitude then I will try as well" the blonde girl tightened her grip on Satsuki's collar "but I swear if you don't change you attitude soon I'll change it for you. You're not better than everybody just because you got perfect marks in the academy; I know you don't show it in your actions but I can see it clearly in your eyes and I'll be damned if you get him killed for your bitching ass" Ino let the girl go with a slight shove. Satsuki steadied herself on the sink then got over her shock and glared at Ino.

"Remember what I said Uchiha" said Ino walking towards the door "I'll play nice for now but mark my words, pull some bullshit like you did out there getting angry over petty things especially things like that and I'll make sure your life is a living hell" with that said the girl left the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

 **Please Review tell me what you think about the building and send in some ideas you guys got for the story! See ya later! Spiral out!**

 **Next Chapter: What the hell happened last night?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I redid this chapter because I hit a heavy writers block with the previous one.**

* * *

 **Ch11**

Naruto sat on in the chair of his office in his new home, with papers thrown about on the table. It had been three days since he opened the restaurant and people have been flocking to the place in the masses, it only took one day for the villagers that where there at the opening to spread the news about the restaurant. Many of the villagers came to find something wrong with the place and have it shut down but couldn't find a single thing wrong, some even tried to _make_ things wrong to shut it down but were caught by the ever watchful eyes of the clones.

Instead of throwing the trouble makers out Naruto personally came to them, offered a free meal and gave them a coupon for a free meal when they come back. Before he left them to their own devices he informed that he knew what they were doing and, when they called him on it, he would give them detailed descriptions of what they would try to achieve. His descriptions would leave them in both shock and confusion, mostly at his reactions to their actions, if someone tried to shut your place down would YOU treat them like a special customer?

So you can imagine that many of the villagers' perspective of the blond were turned.

Now it was Saturday and the boy knew he would have a relatively tough day of not only keeping the kids of the party happy but also the parents. Hiroko had called yesterday to tell him that some of the parents of the children weren't those that were particularly happy about his existence.

Now you're probably wondering what all the paperwork has to do with a party.

Fact is it doesn't. The paper work was expenses he must pay, food, repairs (some of the troublemakers had damaged some stuff in their warpath to shut down his restaurant), advertisement and last but not least employment.

The blonde realized that even though he can run the business on his own when he was in the village. He couldn't run it when he was outside of the village for extended periods of time so he needed to employ people he could trust. Even though he changed some peoples perspectives on him there's still a chance that they would use the chance to get the restaurant shut down. So he needed to find people that were trust worthy.

"Daddy its 20 to 12!" called Hotaru from somewhere else in their home shaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Thanks sweetheart!" he called back "Don't forget to get done!"

"Ok!" she answered back Naruto got up from his chair well stretching. He had been busy with the paperwork since early morning. He told his daughter to inform him when it was 20 to 12 so he could get done.

He looked around the office; it looked like a standard office with a desk and a chair that had wheels on the bottom across from the door. Bookshelves with many books stacked on the shelves, books on sealing, management, repairs, ninjustu, Taijustu, history and a story book or two. There were two windows behind the desk to allow the cool morning breeze to come.

The boy exited the office and headed down the hallway and entered a big room that was two rooms in one, split of course. One room had a couch positioned by a table in the middle; a T.V was attached to the wall by a bracket with a cabinet underneath it that had doors with glass to see through in it were some remotes, a DVD player, a game console, and a stereo system with the speakers on either side of the cabinet. The couches were brand new with the covering still on it, a laz-e-boy on the left hand side of the couch that faced the T.V. A pool table, dart board, foosball table and a hockey table to the one side with a sliding door leading to the front of the building.

To the other side of the room was a kitchen with new appliances, such as a microwave, a large double door fridge that had an ice dispenser, many cupboards that held foods and ingredients. In the middle there was a marble top counter with cupboards underneath, a sink in it and the same kind of marble top counters along the walls, a stove and oven in the wall. Next to the counter in the middle was a long table that could seat 15 people at it and another sliding door that led to the balcony which had the view of the forest that grew inside the village and behind the building to top off the room were three windows.

Walking through this room Naruto entered one of the three rooms at the end of the hall, one room to the left, one to right and one straight ahead. The blond preteen entered the one of the rooms which was a master bedroom. There was a big master bed against the back wall with a T.V across from it, which was next to the door. On the right hand side of the room was a normal black couch and in the corner was training equipment dumbbells, a pull up bar attached to the wall, a curl bar a training bench and the weights for both inside a seal on the wall.

To the other side was a closet that was large enough for the blonde, since he didn't really focus on style all that much and next to the closet was a sliding door that led to balcony, the same balcony the kitchen led too.

He walked over the door next to the couch and walked through it well discarding his top on to the couch.

This took him to a spacious bathroom which had a fancy bathtub, a normal toilet, a sink and a shower that had translucent glass, two sinks that had a mirror that took up most of the wall over it.

The boy discarded the rest of his clothes and entered the shower that had a towel rack next to it for someone to reach the towels.

* * *

Hotaru exited a similar bathroom that lead to her room, a towel wrapped firmly around her small body. The girl took a deep breath through her nose then blew it out.

A big grin was plastered on her face as she looked around her room; it looked like it belonged to a princess. First off there was big bed in the middle with the head against the wall a pink decorative bed net hung over it with the sides open at the moment, across from the bed was a plasma T.V embedded in the wall and a dresser underneath. To the left of the room was a pink rug which at the moment had a pink table on it with the things a little girl uses for a tea party and four chairs at on the sides which currently had stuffed animals of the three main Toy animatronics on it.

To one side of the rug was pink couch that had some toys thrown on it and some of the clothes her aunt Ino got for her when she took the girl shopping, heck there were some princess dress on it. To the other side of this was a table that had a big mirror on it, on the top of said table there was hairbrushes, jewellery boxes and a Toy Chica figurine on it.

Too the other side was a big walk in closet that she asked her daddy to put in for her.

The little nine years old skipped over to her bed where a pink dress sat. The dress was a gift from Keiko for the card she made the day her daddy got his genin team.

Quickly discarding her towel the girl slipped on panties and grabbed the dress stepping in it and slipping her arms through the arm holes.

"TFreddy can you help me?" she asked lifting her hair so the ghost could zip up her dress.

"Sure can" said TFreddy floating over so he could help his friend.

"Thanks" said Hotaru going over to her mirror and sat by it to start brushing her hair.

"So how do you like the new place?" asked TFreddy taking the brush from the girl and began to brush her hair for her.

"It's awesome!" Hotaru exclaimed in childish glee "It's so big! I love everything about it, from my room all the way to the T.V room!" the girl giggled excitedly "And I can play the games downstairs for as long as I want and daddy doesn't mind at all"

"Of course not, you're his _little princess_ after all" said the brown haired animatronic with a chuckle picking up a ribbon to tie the girl's hair up.

"I know" the girl said happily well opening her jewellery box to get her favourite bracelet out, it had the faces of BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle on it with cupcake as the clasp that held the bracelet together.

"So... what's going on with Satsuki?" asked TFreddy brushing some dust off her dress. The Uchiha girl had avoiding the two for a while now. Every time Naruto brought her over to the Uchiha's apartment to visit the girl either wasn't home or didn't want to open the door which made the brown haired girl very sad.

"I don't know" said Hotaru taking a shaky breath "Kaa-san has been acting weird" the times the girl saw her mother figure she would see that the girl had bags under her eyes and she seemed like a zombie.

"Maybe mommy hates us" said Hotaru hiccupping feeling like she was about to cry. TFreddy moved so he was floating in front of her face and wiped her tears away (to an outside source it looks like her tears were floating away from her face).

"Come now, Satsuki loves you like you were her own daughter I can see it by the way she treats you as compared to other people" said the ghost smiling at the sniffing girl. He grabbed a tissue and whipped her nose and making her blow into it "She's probably just going through some sort of drama with someone or something" TFreddy threw the used tissue away and grinned at the girl.

"Come on let's go your daddy's got a party to host and you got a party to go to" the girl gave a small smile back at the ghost.

"O-Okay"

* * *

"Welcome!" said Naruto opening the doors for the day and allowed the crowd to come inside, they all greeted him as they walked in and were directed to their seats by shadow clones.

"Hello Naruto-san" the boy looked over and saw Hiroko walking over with a brown haired boy who looked at the place in wonder.

"Ah! Hiroko!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face "And this must be the birthday boy" the blond crouched so that he could look the boy in the eye; said boy flinched back gripping his mother's hand a bit tighter.

"Hello there, what's your name?" said Naruto with a double eye-smile.

"T-Takashi" said the boy shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Takashi, my names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto held his hand out which Takashi hesitantly shook "So Takashi, you mommy told me you like pirates right?" the boy nodded excitedly, now the guy was speaking his language.

"Well we got a special birthday party planned for you" Naruto stood up straight and walked towards Pirate's Cove with Hiroko and an excited Takashi trailing after him, the mother had a barely suppressed grin on her face.

"Well my friend, through this door is a step towards your new life as a pirate" said an excited Naruto making Takashi get more excited.

"What is it? What is it?" the boy said almost jumping up and down.

"Enter and be amazed!" Naruto opened the door and the boy ran into the room almost immediately.

"WOW!" the boy exclaimed in surprise, the room made him feel like he was in a real pirate ship.

"Welcome to Pirate's Cove" said Naruto reaching into a container next to the door and retrieved a pirate hat and a fake sword "But you have to look the part!"

"Awesome!" Takashi shouted excitedly taking the hat and sword from the preteen "Thanks!" with that said the boy took off to look around the room with vigour.

"Thanks again" said Hiroko smiling down at the boy who double eye-smiled.

"Think nothing of it, forgive and forget ya know" he said turning around to go fetch Hotaru who, he knew, was playing games in the games room trying to keep her high score on everything.

"Yeah…forgive" said Hiroko well looking down at her feet.

* * *

Naruto entered the second floor of the establishment which children had dubbed the 'Toy level' he knew exactly where his daughter would be and instantly zoned in on the room where his daughter currently resided.

Entering the room he heard and saw the screaming children who were all stationed at one of the games present either trying to get tickets or just having fun, tickets being an extra. The boy found a group of children standing around a machine had the name 'Jamming with Bonnie' "Go! Go! Go!" the cheered.

"Ten bucks says Hotaru's kicking royal ass" said Freddy leaning with his hand on Naruto's top hat.

"It's not a challenge when we can see the scores and it does look like Hotaru is kicking ass" said Naruto walking over to the crowd and, as he and Freddy predicted, there was Hotaru jamming on the guitar with a boy who looked like he was struggling to keep up with the girl.

" **TIME!** " the machine announced stopping the music.

The score was Hotaru 1,253 and the unknown boy 850. The girl was dancing around with a happy look on her face.

"And the still regaining champ is Hotaru Uzumaki!" boasted Hotaru who was getting high fives from the surrounding children.

"Reigning champ?" everybody turned around to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face "I don't think you are"

"Huh? Of course I am!" the girl puffed her cheeks out in anger, how could her daddy not believe her even with the proof right in his face.

"Oh please" Naruto made his way to the front and took the guitar from the boy "I made this game remember?" he told his daughter and shocking the children who didn't know this.

"So? I'm still better!" Hotaru held her ground "And I've never seen you playing this game once!"

"Then how about you take your Tou-san on then?" he said giving the buttons a few presses.

"You're on!" said the girl putting the strap of the guitar over her shoulder "I'm gonna hold this over your head forever _old man_ " she said trying to make her father angry at the comment so he could mess up.

"Come now" Naruto chuckled selecting a song "There's no need for trash talk. I mean remember who taught you to trash talk properly. Still remember when you tried to trash talk me and could only come up with 'You're a poopy head'" many of the children snickered at that making Hotaru's cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"You're gonna get it now!" she declared as the song started.

The next thing Hotaru knew she was 500 hundred points behind her father whose fingers were flying over the buttons and staying in tune with the song.

The two have only been playing for a few seconds and her daddy was already kicking her ass and there was still 3 minutes left of the song!

* * *

" **TIME!** " announced the machine and the total score was Hotaru 1,350 and Naruto…

The whole group's mouth had dropped open in shock seeing the score the blond had just made, 1,998 only missing two notes.

"So? Who's the champ now?" said Naruto grinning down at Hotaru who was at a loss for words.

"N-No way!" the girl finally broke out of her trance "I want a rematch!"

"Nope, now come on" the blond grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her along towards the exit.

"W-Wha…let me go!" the girl tried to pry herself from her father's grip but it was a useless effort, so she opted for using her words "I want a rematch! I want a rematch! I want a-"

"Hotaru" the seriousness in Naruto's voice made her stop mid-demand "Nobody likes a sore loser" the boy didn't look back "And well we're on the subject nobody likes a sore winner either"

The tone her father used made the girl slightly scared as she stopped trying to struggle and let her father take her downstairs to the party. In all her time with her daddy he's never talked to her like that, it sounded like…disappointment. Honestly it scared her and made her heart wrench.

They made it to Pirate's Cove and one could hear the sound of children playing and generally having fun. Naruto stopped just before opening the door to regard his daughter with a serious look making the little girl flinch back scared.

"I don't want you to set foot in the game room for the rest of the day, or night for that matter, and don't think that you can sneak in because I will have Freddy watching over this floor and TFreddy watching the upstairs. Do I make myself clear?" the girl fearfully nodded her head "I can't hear you"

"Yes Tou-san" she said softly.

"Good, now when we go inside go play with the other children" the girl nodded again.

Naruto nodded his head and opened the door making everybody stop what they were doing to see the new arrival.

"Hello everybody!" said Naruto giving the people present a double eye-smile "I think it's time we get this party started!" the children cheered as they quickly ran to their seats.

Naruto looked down at Hotaru who was looking at the ground "Go on take a seat" the girl nodded and sat at the open seat which happened to be next to a pink/red haired girl who was looking around nervously.

"Alright kids!" they saw the blonde standing on the stage with a huge grin on his face "From now on you will be addressed by your captain, he's the toughest pirate to ever have sailed the seven seas, whose very name strikes fear in the hearts of other pirates." Naruto held the rope in hand as all the kids sat on the edge of their seats.

"It's time to meet…" he tugged the rope making the curtains open "Foxy the Pirate!" the children cheered.

Foxy's head jerked up at his name being called "Yar! Who be calling me name?" Foxy looked left and right until he saw Naruto "Naruto ya skally wag why have ye disturbed me captain's slumber?!"

"Forgive me Captain but we have a fresh batch of crew members for ya" said Naruto in a pirate's tone; Foxy turned his head to the children who watched his every move in awe.

"This be the new landlubbers I be hearing about" Foxy jumped off the stage and stood tall "I be Foxy the deadliest pirate ever to sail, where be Takashi?" the birthday boy excitedly rose his hand "Get over here ya landlubber ye be me new first mate!" the boy ran over to Foxy's side who patted his head and handed him a pirate's vest which he pulled out from behind his back with his hook hand.

"Now mateys we will be singing an old sea shanty, that ya landlubbers should know it be called 'happy birthday to yar'" and then Foxy started singing along with the other children.

Naruto had left the stage the minute Foxy had jumped off the stage. He found an empty couch that had been put in for parents to relax and watch over their children.

"Hello Naruto" the boy looked to the side to see Sakura standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Sakura" the boy smiled patting the seat next to him "I didn't know you were here" the girl sat next to him and turned her body so she could look at him well they talked.

"Yeah I got here just before you came in" she said brushing some of her bangs over her ear, the girl had cut her hair short recently, about shoulder length, and Naruto had to say it looked good on her.

"Oh? Do you know either Hiroko or Takashi?" asked Naruto turning his body to regard the girl with a curious look.

"Well my mother knows Hiroko-san; both of them were in the same class in the academy together and were the best of friends apparently, but had a falling out afterwards. It was only recently that they rekindled their friendship" explained Sakura smiling softly, well she couldn't really talk to other guys the girl could easily talk to the blond, why? She didn't know.

"Ah! I see!" said Naruto clutching his chin with his index and thumb "So where's your mother?" he looked around for someone with pink hair.

"Well…my mom is busy with some business that needs attention and my dad is currently in the next town over conducting business" the pink haired girl clapped along with Naruto as Takashi blew out his candles.

"Aright mateys we be docked at an island that be filled with buried treasure, go and find thee treasure. What ye find, pirate code dictates ye may keep it" the kids cheered as they ran towards the 'island'.

"I'm here with my little sister" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"You have a little sister?" Sakura answered his question by pointing to the shy looking little girl with red/pink hair slowly digging through the sand with a toy shovel.

"Her names Misaki Haruno" said Sakura waving at the girl who shyly waved back.

"Beauty bloom, nice" said Naruto "She does kinda look like you" Sakura giggled at that.

"Yeah, we get that a lot if I was the same age and height as her my mom says we'd look like twins" the pink haired girl smiled "But enough about my life I see you've been doing well for yourself" to emphasis this statement the girl looked around the room.

"Yeah, it was just something I threw together, no big deal" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Something you threw together?!" the girl gasped dramatically "Naruto this place is amazing! It's hard to believe that you built this all on your own, in 5 days no less"

"Heh, thanks" the boy said with a small blush on his face. The two had fell into a relatively comfortable silence well they watched the children playing in the sand.

"So how have things been with your team?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Oh it's been great so far" said Sakura smiling happily thinking about her team mates "Choji is sweet he's always looking out for me as if I was his little sister" the girl giggled at the kind hearted and protectiveness of the big boned boy.

"Kiba…" Sakura looked up trying to find the right words "He's a bit brash, has relatively big ego and can be loud at times" the girl sweat dropped "But he's a great team mate and friend"

"What about your sensei?"

"Asuma-sensei is great, it's just that…" she trailed off not wanting to bad mouth her sensei "He can be a bit lazy at times but he also drills us in all the basics of teamwork and strength building. You know he said that I'd be great as a medical ninja" Sakura said proudly.

"That's great Sakura" said Naruto with a grin making the girl blush at the praise.

"Yeah, so I've recently been reading up on all types of medical justu, illnesses and treatments. It's really fascinating" Sakura was starry eyed making Naruto chuckle.

"I'm sure it is"

"O-Onee-chan" the two looked over and saw Misaki standing there well looking down at the floor holding something in her hands it looked like a mangle teddy.

"Yes Imouto?" said Sakura acknowledging the little girl's presence.

"I-I…um…I don't want this one" she said softly hoping she's not sounding like a spoiled child in front of her Onee-chan's friend.

"Oh? Well why don't you trade with one of the kids for something you want?" Sakura said with a smile.

"I'll trade with you" they looked behind the girl to see Hotaru standing there with a Freddy plushy in her hands and a smile on her face, the girl held the teddy out to the younger girl who looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"U-Um, um, um" she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Seeing this Hotaru lowered her arms with a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want this one" the brown haired girl turned around to walk away.

"W-Wait!" called Misaki making Hotaru turn back around to face her "I-I want th-that one…can I ha-have it?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"Sure!" Hotaru grinned and handed the little girl the toy. Misaki hesitantly handed Hotaru the Mangle plushy.

"Yeah! Now my Toy collection is complete!" Hotaru cheered holding the plushy up.

"Aw, that was so cute" said Sakura gushing over the interaction between the two. She was impressed that her sister was able to talk to the adopted Uzumaki without running away, something she does often.

"A-Arigatou" said Misaki with a small smile.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Hotaru looking down at the smaller girl well tilting her head.

"M-Misaki H-Haruno" Misaki looked like a certain Hyuga heiress with her poking her index fingers together and the Freddy plushy under her arm.

"My names Hotaru Uzumaki!" said an excited Hotaru well grabbing the girl's hand "Come on let's go play!" and she proceeded to drag the shy and scared girl towards the other children.

"She's full of energy huh" said Sakura smiling at the blond boy who was rubbing his temples.

"That girl…" he mumbled with a sigh "You know she was acting like a brat earlier?" he said to Sakura who blinked in surprise.

"Really? But she's so charismatic and sweet"

"Yes, she is, but the minute she's beaten at something she will keep trying until she beats the other person" Naruto sighed "So I had to ban her from playing any of the games for the whole day"

"That seems a bit extreme" said a concerned Sakura.

"No, she has to learn, I won't let her become like the younger me" the pink haired girl giggled at that.

"Yeah you used to be very loud, brash…"

"Ok I get it"

"Annoying, acted like a know it all even if you didn't, a general pain in the-"

"OK!" Sakura giggled at seeing Naruto pout.

"Did I strike a nerve?" all she got was a grumble from the blond making her laugh louder.

* * *

After some time the party died down and parents were leaving with their tired children, many of them saw the blond in a new light. Some…were still a bit ignorant but wouldn't deny that the blond did keep their kids entertained.

Eventually the only parent and kid left was a tired Takashi sleeping in his mother's arms with his pirate coat still on him.

"Thank you Naruto-san" she said smiling at the boy, who bowed.

"It was a pleasure to have hosted your son's party" he said as Hiroko gave an awkward bow back well trying to balance Takashi.

"Thank you again" Naruto proceeded to walk the mother and son to the door.

"Come now it was nothing" the boy double eye-smiled "I'm just doing my job"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past, but I'll make it up to you now" Hiroko grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then proceeded to write down her phone number and address "If you need anything just give me a call" with that said the woman left the restaurant which was dwindling in customers now since it was close to closing time.

"That was nice" the boy turned around and saw Sakura standing there with a smile which he returned well putting the piece of paper in his pocket "But what did she do in the past to have such a remorseful expression?"

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with" the boy grabbed the front of his top and tugged it changing his clothes in the jacket and shorts combo "Aren't you going to head home?"

"I should yes" said the Pinkette looking up at the clock on the wall seeing that it was getting late and knowing her mother the woman would kill her for being out later than that with her little sister "Thanks for keeping me company Naruto" she bowed to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh come now we're friends aren't we?" said the blond boy with a smirk on his lips.

"Well…" Sakura scratched the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"Anyway…" Naruto walked towards the exit where he saw Hotaru and Misaki exit just a minute ago "if you gotta go I want you to have this" he grabbed a white top from a passing clone it had Freddy and the gang on it.

"A work in progress but it's better than nothing" the boy scratched the back of his head with a chuckle "I was planning on putting them on sale tomorrow and I want you to be a test it and report back to me" he walked towards the elevator.

"And when did I start to work for you?" asked Sakura with a playful smirk.

"Well…if you want to make some money on the side…" said Naruto looking over his shoulder and her, his offer shocking her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I do need help with finance and who better than one of the smartest girls in my class?"

"Aw aren't you cute" said Sakura blushing with a giggle.

"I know right?" Naruto said with a chuckle "So what do you say?"

"Hmm…sounds interesting can I get more information?" asked Sakura as they stood in the middle of the restaurant well some clones cleaned up the place.

"Come on to my study and we'll talk about salary and everything else in the job description" said the boy in front of her as he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

"Daddy…" Naruto kept snoring as he was shook by someone.

"Daddy…" he kept on snoring.

"Daddy!" that woke him up with a jolt as he looked around in surprise trying to find what woke him up. He spotted Hotaru standing there with the mangle teddy she got from Misaki.

"Hotaru?" he said groggily.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" she asked holding the teddy closer to her body.

"Huh…oh yeah" he said moving over to let her climb in bed. When she was in under the covers the little girl scooted over till she was up against Naruto. The boy draped his arm around her pulling her close.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" he asked as the girl just hugged her teddy close.

"…"

"Come on you can tell your old man" the girl giggled at that.

"You're not old daddy" she said softly.

"You sure?" he asked with a soft and tired chuckle "Cause sometimes I feel like that"

"No way!" said Hotaru with a smile.

"Yes way" said Naruto pulling her closer "So my sweet daughter is there a reason you crawled in bed with me?"

"…" she stopped smiling and took on a sad look "…I'm sorry daddy"

"Oh?"

"I was being a bad girl earlier" she said holding him tighter.

"Come now it's in the past, as long as you don't do it again" said Naruto starting to drift off to sleep.

"I-I just don't want daddy to hate me as well" that woke him up.

"Hate you as well?" he asked in shock "What do you mean by that?"

"Mommy hates me"

"….what?" the boy said in a soft unbelievable tone.

"Mommy hates me!" wailed the girl with tears streaming down her face. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"No she doesn't" said the boy in a soft tone "she loves you"

"No she doesn't!" the girl said latching on to him tighter "i-if she does the-then *hic* she w-would wa-want to b-be around m-more often"

The two sat in silence as the girl cried herself to sleep. Naruto stared out of the window looking at stars in the sky.

"I think we should pay Satsuki a little visit…" he said narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Satsuki wasn't really a morning person; anybody who has been around her in the mornings would know this. Normally her alarm clock would wake her up but said clock was now just broken bits scattered around her floor.

Now she needed something to smash because someone had the balls to knock on her door so early in the morning!

Throwing off her covers she marched over to the door not taking note that she was only clad in a black thong and a black top.

When she was in front of the door she slammed it open in a white hot rage and yelled…

"WHAT?!" making the person, or persons, jump in surprise.

"S-Satsuki?" the person said not believing their eyes.

"Naruto?" she mumbled out, squinting her eyes "What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Er, Satsuki…its two-o-clock in the afternoon" said the boy with a sweat drop pointing up at the sun that was shining brightly.

"Huh?" she looked up and immediately regretted it. Slamming her hands over her eyes she stumbled back into her apartment and spinning around before falling to the floor.

"My eyes!" she yelled rubbing said eyeballs once she was inside.

"Are you alright mommy?" she heard and looked over her shoulder at the other person who was holding Naruto's hand.

"Hotaru?" she asked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing "What are you two doing here?" she asked again turning over so she could look at them with tired eyes.

"We came because we're worried about you" said Naruto stepping into her dark apartment.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm fine. Get out" said the girl getting up so she could go back to bed.

"See daddy, mommy hates us" this made the girl stop dead in her tracks.

"What did she say?" whispered Satsuki her shoulders tensed.

"Satsuki…"

"What...did she say?" she said a bit louder.

"Hotaru seems to think that you don't like us anymore" said Naruto standing in the light the open door provided "and I'm seriously starting to think the same thing"

BAM

The boy found himself held against the wall by his collar with his team-mate glaring at him with all the hate in the world.

"Don't you ever say that!" she yelled at him pulling forward so she could slam him back again "I love Hotaru with all my heart"

"Yet you refuse to talk, let alone look at one of us" said Naruto holding her wrists with a look that had and equal amount of hate the girl in front of him was directing at him.

"Stop it!" they broke away from their glaring contest to look at Hotaru who had collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks "Don't fight!"

Both blinked in surprise then looked at each other and broke away. Satsuki moved over to Hotaru and wrapped her in a hug softly cooing in her ear.

"Shh, it's alright" she whispered as the girl latched onto her and cried into her bosom "we were just having a grown up chat" she said to calm the girl down.

Obviously Hotaru didn't buy it since she shook her head in a negative fashion. Breaking away so she could look the girl she called mother in eye, she sniffed.

"No you weren't, you were fighting…" she broke away from her and backed towards the door "I-I don't like it!" with that she ran off.

"Hotaru!" the two 'parents' yelled.

"Damnit!" cursed Satsuki about to take off after the girl but stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm "What?!"

"You still half naked" he said with a dead pan look. He looked down and tilted his head in confusion "Is that my top?"

"Sh-Shut-up!" the girl yelled running into her room to change.

Naruto sighed tiredly and looked up at Freddy who was watching the darkness with an amused look on his face.

"I'm assuming TFreddy ran after her?" the boy said snapping the ghost's attention to him.

"Hm? Oh yes he took off after her" said Freddy floating down till his feet touched the floor and stood across from Naruto with a serious expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Now? We're kinda in a rush" said Naruto as Satsuki ran out the room and out of the apartment decently dressed this time. Naruto took off after her, but not before locking her door with the key on the hook next to it.

"We have some time" said Freddy floating on his back next to the boy "I'll keep it simple…"

"Yes?"

"Puppet said he's found one of the others" he said making Naruto falter in his step almost falling over.

"No shit?" he asked as the two had taken to the roof tops to find the girl, the Uchiha heiress was a head calling out for Hotaru "Where?"

"He says that one of them is outside the village in a village surrounded by water" said Freddy looking towards the sky "Although there was a mist around the place so he couldn't really see who it was"

"Does he know the name of the village?" asked Naruto turning left along with Satsuki.

"He says that all he knew was the village was in despair"

"Not much to go by but enough" said Naruto tapping his chin well dodging a telephone pole.

"Also he said that it felt there was another somewhere in that village but when he felt this one the other had immediately vanished" added the brown haired ghost.

"So either there's two of them or the one has some strange ability to either run fast or teleport from one place to another in the blink of an eye" said Naruto sounding sceptically

"I can do that you know" said Freddy sounding slightly offended.

"Yeah but you can only travel along someone's shadow. The way you're making this sound, it seems that the one we're talking about can travel long distances in a short amount of time" explained Naruto as Satsuki started to slow down which he copied "I'll talk to the old man later"

"Hotaru!" Satsuki called as they stood in the park with children running around playing with one another.

"I don't think she's here" said Naruto standing beside her.

"What do you know" she growled out glaring at him.

"More than you it seems" said the boy walking past her and out the park "Because well you've been ignoring us I've been spending quality time with my daughter"

"Listen here you!" she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her "I-"

"Have been slacking off" Naruto said cutting her off well shrugging her hand off "every time we try to approach you all you do is avoid us like the plague" he was glaring at her with disappointment shining.

"D-Don't-"

"I don't know what's going on with you at the moment and I don't really like it" said Naruto walking away from her "so suck up whatever is eating at you and move on because that little girl wants her mother figure, and from my perspective you're doing a piss poor job of filling that roll"

"What would you know about being a parent?! You never had a-" Satsuki catch her mouth the minute she realized what she was about to say. The boy in front of her froze in his tracks with a rigid form, but then he relaxed and looked at her over his shoulder with a smile.

"You're right I never had any parents…" his face then morphed into a serious look "and that's why I'm gonna give that girl…no that little angel who had wormed her way into my heart the very thing I was denied" with that he jumped off with a silent Satsuki behind him.

* * *

Hotaru had run into one of the off street ways tears still streaming down her face, TFreddy floating above to keep her out of harm's way. The whole way the former entertainer had held his tongue and decided to let the girl cry herself out of this.

She turned a corner and ran smack dab into someone who was the same height as her making them both fall back.

"Ow" they groaned then looked up at each other in front of Hotaru was a brown haired boy who wore a yellow sleeved shirt, blue pants, sandals and the strangest items being his long scarf and the helmet on his head.

"Watch where you're going" he said getting up and dusting himself off. When he didn't get a response the boy looked down and saw the tears still rolling down the girl's cheeks.

"H-Hey, don't cry" he said fearfully "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked kneeling down to help her, if she needed it. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a hug by the girl making him blush bright red because the girl was cute in his eyes.

"Erm…" he awkwardly patted her back as the girl cried into his shoulder "There, there"

"Cute" said TFreddy with a small smirk well lying on the top of the fence. The girl had eventually stopped crying then realized that she had latched onto a complete stranger and jumped back.

"S-Sorry" she said bowing her head in apology "I-I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's fine" said the boy scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"Hotaru! There you are!" the two looked behind said girl to see Naruto standing there with a silent Satsuki behind him. Said girl quickly hid behind the boy in front of her.

"Go away!" she yelled hiding her face.

"Come now Hotaru there's no-"

"Hey!" shouted the boy puffing his chest out "She said to leave her alone!"

Satsuki and Naruto stared at the boy who tried not to show the fear he felt at being looked down upon by the two in front of him.

"Or what?" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the boy "You'll stop me?"

"Y-You can't touch me I'm the Hokage's grandson" he said with an arrogant smirk on his face seeing Naruto and Satsuki look surprised and hearing the girl behind him gasp.

"…So?" asked Naruto raising a brow after a few seconds of silence "I don't give a flying fu-"

"Naruto!" the girl behind him yelled glaring at him "Language"

The boy looked at her over his shoulder and nodded his head and turned back to the two "As I was saying I don't care who you're related too. That's my daughter behind you and you should let me retrieve her" Naruto took a step forward making Hotaru grip the boy's top in her fist.

"B-Back off!" the boy yelled spreading his arms protectively "She doesn't want to go with you!"

"Boy you're trying my patience" growled Naruto reaching forward and grabbing the boy's collar lifting him up so he was eye level with him. Said boy started squirming trying to get out of the hold but failing in the end.

"Daddy put him down!" yelled Hotaru with tears in the corner of her eyes "Don-Don't hurt him!"

Naruto blinked in surprise looking at his daughter then turning his eyes to the boy whose body was shivering in fear but his eyes held a small flame of defiance.

"Daddy!" the second yell made him drop the boy onto his ass.

"Tell me brat" said Naruto staring at the boy who shivered at the malice behind the look "What's your name?"

"Ko-Konohamaru S-Sarutobi"

"Well, Konohamaru, I have one thing to say to you…" he said with his face dark "…thanks for finding Hotaru" his face took a 360 turning into a happy look surprising both Hotaru and Konohamaru well both Freddies and Satsuki laughed softly.

"Come on Hotaru we talked it out and mommy and daddy won't fight anymore" he held his hand out to the girl who snapped out of her surprise and looked up at him hopefully.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes mommy even said she'd spend the day with you" said Naruto with a grin making the girl look at her mother figure who nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan" she said kneeling down with her arms wide open "I was being horrible and I want to make it up to you" the girl sprinted over and enveloped Satsuki in a hug squealing happily.

"Hey Konohamaru" the boy looked back up at Naruto who gave a double eye smile "Thanks for standing up for Hotaru"

"N-No problem" said the boy standing up proudly "one day I'm gonna be Hokage after all"

His declaration gave Satsuki and Naruto pause who stared at him in surprise then both busted out laughing.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" yelled the pissed boy.

"Nothing *chuckle* nothing" said Naruto giving him a dismissive hand wave "It's just…that's my dream as well" he said with a grin making Konohamaru gasp in surprise.

"There you are honourable grandson!" someone appeared between the two who had a fully black outfit and round black tinted glasses "come, if you want become Hokage you have to stay on my program which will show you a short-cut to become Hokage"

"A short-cut you say?" the man turned around and glared at Naruto.

'Oh, it's him' he thought.

Naruto saw the look and turned around to look at Satsuki and Hotaru with a double eye smile.

"Satsuki-chan why don't you take Hotaru to your house so long alright" he said.

"But-" Hotaru tried to say something but a tug on her hand pulled her away.

"Come Hotaru don't argue with your father" said Satsuki leading her away.

"But mommy-"

"It's not up for debate Hotaru" the stern tone made her close her mouth. Looking back she saw her father's clothes change into his Freddy clothes and she could feel a disturbing aura around him. Her view however was blocked by TFreddy as her father took a step forward.

"Ok Hotaru nothing to see here" he said.

* * *

 **Sorry about the inconvenience :X**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK! URGENT NOTICE DON'T SKIP AN! GO BACK TO CH 11 I REDID IT BECAUSE I KEPT GETTING STUCK! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CH 12**

"Satsuki-chan…I can't go…on…" groaned Naruto as the girl hovered above him with a frown on her face; both had some sweat rolling down their faces.

"Come on Naruto just one more…" she said leaning closer to his face "do it for me" she used the only move that worked on the blonde at times like this.

She pouted.

"I'm sorry…Satsuki-chan…but I've run out of…stamina…" he gasped out as the girl pulled back with an unsatisfied look on her face.

"Weird coming from the boy who can run around the village 10 times and only use up half the stamina" she mocked blowing him a raspberry.

"Stasuki-chan…" the boy groaned sitting up his top was discarded well the girl was in her bra "…you've had me doing this all night…and we had to take…time off of team training to…do this"

"We're still kind of bonding you know" said the girl turning her head away to blush.

"H-How is this bonding?" gasped the boy trying to get up but fell back onto the floor "Y-You're making me do all the work"

"Hey don't complain you can spam those clones like there's no tomorrow"

"You drained their energy as well!"

"Oh come on" said Satsuki turning around and walking towards her kitchen to get a cold drink for the blonde "I don't see how moving boxes is so bad"

True to the girl's word the two were just moving boxes out of Satsuki's house but they had to pack and transport the cargo to the Uchiha compound then from there they had to unpack. The girl had made sure that her blonde team-mate had kept the amount of clones helping was only a handful.

She also had the boy repainting and refurnishing her home and every other home in the compound…which were a lot with two clones to work each house. She had him doing this because she couldn't stand to do this herself since it brought up to many bad memories.

Not only that, but Naruto had to make clones to send to their team meetings to do the D-rank missions in their place, he had to make enough to compensate for the both of them.

At the moment Naruto had finished with every other house except the main on, since the massacre the houses had been untouched save for the removal of the bodies and the blood washed off the walls.

Now the two stood in the girl's empty apartment with the girl bringing him some water in a Styrofoam cup.

"You're a sadistic woman" said Naruto as the girl smirked at him planting herself next to his head.

"You think I'm sadistic?" she laughed "you should have met my mother she was a very sadistic woman when you never listened to her"

"Then you are you're mother's daughter" said the boy on the floor looking up at her silently asking her to help him drink. She got the message and huffed but lifted his head up to help him drink.

* * *

"Alright Team Seven…" said the Third with the team of five stood in front of his desk "We have other D-rank-"

"NO!" yelled Satsuki stomping her foot on the ground "I'm sorry but I won't accept any more of these kami for-"

Her mouth was clamped by Naruto who was reading his book next to his brother, who was doing the same thing.

"Now, now Satsuki-chan…" he said with a double eye-smile looking down at the girl "let's not rush the old man he is getting along in years after all"

"That I am Naruto my boy" said the Third with a chuckle "but let's humour the poor girl" he turned his attention to the girl who was stunned along with her team-mates "How about a C-rank?"

"You can't be serious" said Iruka sitting next to him with a shocked look on his face "Their just Genin and a new batch at that" and so he went on to explain the rules and ranking in the village.

Looking up he expected to see shocked or at least interested faces instead he found they were talking among themselves with Naruto heading the conversation.

"I think we should go get something to eat afterwards wanna head over to Freddy's?"

"I have been feeling peckish" said Ino looking up in thought "and Freddy's is one of the top 20"

"It is?" asked Naruto in shock "That's news to me"

"Oh yes it's-"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENTING TO ME?!" yelled Iruka using his Big Head Justu.

"Did you just interrupt me Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino tilting her head to the side with an evil aura around her. Everybody wisely stepped away from her.

"As I was saying-" now Iruka was interrupted by the Third.

"Come now Iruka I think their past the point of D-ranks to start C-ranks" he said with a chuckle.

"See that's why I like ya old man" said Naruto grinning at the aged Kage who grinned right back.

"You flatter me Naruto" he said reaching into one of the C-rank scrolls batch and withdrawing one "but it can only get you as far as a C"

"Ah there goes my master plan" said the boy in mock sadness as the Third tossed the scroll to Kakashi who didn't look up from his book, but caught it anyway.

"Let him in" the Third called to the person behind the door which opened to show an old man with a straw hat, a towel around his neck and normal civilian clothes. He took a swing of the bottle of booze in his hand when his thirst was quenched the man looked at the people who were going to be his bodyguards and frowned.

"I thought I ordered top notch ninja not babysitters" he said "And look at these three they don't look like they can fight their way out of a wet paper bag" he tried to take a swing of the bottle in his hand but found only a half-bottle with a clean cut separating the two pieces the left over liquid on the floor.

"I wouldn't disrespect our students" said Keiko patting Ino on the top of her head since she was the one to slice clean through the bottle with a chakra enhanced kunai, which was embedded in the wall behind the old man.

"I-I'm the great bridge builder T-Tazuna, you will protect me with your l-lives…tomorrow morning" he said then walked out of the room, more like sprinted out.

"So…Freddy's?" asked Naruto after a moment of silence making his team nod.

* * *

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" greeted a cheerful voice shocking those who didn't know that the person at the door was working there.

"Sakura?" asked Ino in shock seeing the girl wearing a black skirt and a button up shirt with black shoes "Since when do you work here?" she asked again.

"Two weeks ago" said the pink haired girl gathering up menus for the five of them "Where would you like to sit up or downstairs?"

"I think we'll sit on the upstairs balcony" said Naruto as the girl nodded leading them to the elevator.

"Is it fun working here?" asked Ino as they stepped into the elevator looking at her best friend who smiled.

"It's awesome" the girl said stepping out of the elevator "And I'm not just saying that because my boss is right behind you"

Naruto laughed at that "Oh come now Sakura you know that I allow all my employees freedom" he said.

"Maybe because all the other employees are you" said Satsuki with a sweat drop as they all stepped outside and sat by the railing.

"Details" said Naruto waving off her remark making a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"It's not a detail it's a fact!" she yelled sitting next to him with Ino across him and their two senseis sitting across from the railing.

"Like I said details" the Uchiha beauty wanted to throttle him, reaching for his throat. Sakura coughed into her fist making the Uchiha stop in her tracks and put her hands on the table instead.

"I'll send someone to come take your orders" said Sakura bowing to them. She turned around to get back to work.

"Hey Sakura…" she stopped and turned back around to look at Naruto who spoke "how much longer is your shift?"

"Hmm well the roster said I just needed to work till 4 but I was gonna put in some over time just for that extra Ryo" the girl said looking at her watch seeing that it was half past three.

"Well, take off at the time allocated to you I'll pay you the extra over time" said Naruto giving her a double eye-smile shocking her.

"I-I couldn't…" she said.

"Come now it's alright you have been the best employee here since you started working here doing your best and all. So I think you deserve that money" said Naruto.

"Th-Thank you, boss" she said bowing again.

"Please Sakura I told you to call me Naruto"

"Sorry but I can't do that during work hours" she pulled out a piece of paper showing it to him "Freddy Fazbear rules" she said.

"A stickler for the rules like always" said Satsuki blowing one of her bangs that hung over her eyes.

"Alright then I'll see you in 30 minutes time" she said heading back inside.

"That was really nice Naruto" said Keiko smiling at her ward who waved off her praise.

"I treat all my employees fair" he said making Satsuki grip the menu tighter.

"Because…" he raised a fist and brought it down over his head "They're all you!"

"Ow…Satsuki-chan~" he whined making the girl turn her head and blush at the cute face he was making.

"Idiot"

* * *

"Hey Naruto" the boy looked up from his slice of pizza to regard his fellow blond with his full attention "Where's Hotaru?"

"Oh she's in the Game Room last I checked" said Sakura sipping on her cola "Misaki is probably with her"

"Your little sister's here too?" asked the girl's best friend.

"Yeah she spends her time basically attached to Hotaru's side" Sakura said with a giggle "She kind of reminds me of us ya know" she said looking at Ino who tilted her head in thought well nibbling on her pizza slice.

"Yeah Hotaru does seem like a younger me" she said after a moment of thought smirking at Naruto who looked confused "Maybe I should be her mother"

This caused Naruto to choke on his pizza and Satsuki to spit out the drink she had ordered. Freddy leaned forward and hit Naruto's back making him couch up his piece of Pizza over the railing.

"My hair!" they heard on the other side of the street.

"Hm, I say 6 points" said Kakashi looking at Keiko "You?"

"5 the dismount was off" she said sipping on her sake.

"Ino!" Satsuki yelled.

"Yessssss?" she said with a challenging smirk. The two were glaring at each other well the rest of the table fell into silence.

"Remember what I said Sat-Suki-chan" the blonde girl said her eyes narrowing threateningly. Now the tension had risen among the table's occupants.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they all looked towards the door to see a smiling Hotaru running over well holding a stumbling Misaki's hand, who tried to keep up with the taller girl.

"Hey princess" said Naruto as the girl ran over to stand by the two smiling brightly at them "How was your day?"

"Awesome, Misaki-chan and I played princesses" she smiled brightly as the girl next to her blushed at being the centre of attention at the moment and tried to hide behind her best friend.

"Daddy can we get some money?" asked the girl putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"I still curse the day you taught her that" said Naruto looking at Ino who stuck her tongue out at him. Turning his attention back to his daughter the blonde took out his wallet "Alright princess is this enough?" he pulled out some bills which the girl quickly grabbed and ran off.

"Thanks daddy!" she called over her shoulder as the two girls vanished inside the building.

"WHISTSH!" the whole group made a whipping sound.

"Oh like you guys could resist" said Naruto putting his wallet away and grabbing a fry.

"Anyway…" Ino turned to Sakura who was eating her burger "What types of jobs does Naruto have you doing?"

"Normally I'm working the front showing people to their seats"

"Hey the Fazbear franchise needs to have a beautiful female face as well as a deviously handsome one like mine" he grinned at them well clutching his chin a sparkle glinting off his teeth.

"…as I was saying" Sakura's dismissal made Naruto drop his head in defeat "other times I'm a waitress, working the prize counter, overseeing things in Kid's Cove or handling this business's finances"

"Wow…that's a lot of jobs" said Ino in surprise "Isn't a bit much?"

"No, I work a different section each day, well besides finance since I have to sacrifice some hours to balance the finances but it's worth it in the end especially with this business's income we're almost making as much as the Akamachi's" said Sakura.

"Speaking of the Akamachi's, what are their take on the business?" he looked pointedly at Sakura and Ino.

"Well when I brought it up around Choji especially my new part time job he didn't look upset and actually congratulated me on my job" said Sakura stirring her drink.

"I asked Chouza on his thoughts about this place. He actually said that he was glad that there was a place where kids could get some entertainment, or an actually place that was kid friendly. His words were 'As long as Fazbear's is around the Akamachi's will gladly share the top spot of best restaurant' besides you bring in the children well they bring in the hungry adults" said Ino taking a sip of her drink.

"That's good, because I really don't want to start a war a food war with the Akamachi's" said Naruto with a sweat drop making the others laugh.

"Back to our ninja life if you will" said Kakashi his food finished the minute it was put down surprising those that didn't know about his fast eating methods.

"Right" said Keiko getting serious "two Jounin on a C-rank is over kill but things don't really appear as it should"

"What do you mean Keiko-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is this mission sounds fishy but it's probably just my ninja's intuition is all" she shrugged "Guess we'll have to see for ourselves"

"So we have decided that we will have one of us go with you three and the client well the other stays behind on call, if our suspicions are proven correct" said Kakashi "And we decided that it should be me going along well Keiko stays behind"

"Wait you guys are going on your first C-rank?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Jealous?" said Satsuki with a smirk.

"No, we actually went off on ours the other day" this floored the other Genin who glared at their senseis who looked away well whistling.

"Anyway" said Kakashi coughing into his fist "Meet me tomorrow morning at 8 in front of the North gate" with that they vanished in Shushins.

"Did…they just ditch us?" asked Sakura seeing the others vengeful looks in their eyes well chuckling manically.

"Oh they're gonna get it" the three said at once freaking Sakura out more.

* * *

"And once again we're here on time and Kakashi-sensei isn't" said Ino looking at Naruto "At least you're here"

"Well I'm not opening shop this morning so that's why I'm here on time" said Naruto leaning against the wall "seriously why do the two of you come so early anyway?"

"Keiko-sensei takes that time to teach us Kunoichi techniques" said Satsuki sitting against the wall next to Naruto her pack next to her.

"Speaking of opening up shop is Freddy's gonna be closed well you're gone?" asked Ino seeing some kids running past with plushies from the restaurant.

"Nah, I gave Sakura the keys and allowed her to stay in the loft if she would look after Hotaru well she's at it"

"And you trust her that much?" asked Satsuki looking up at the boy.

"Of course" said Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"I can see it in her eyes" he said making the two gap at him.

"What kind of mumbo jumbo crap is that?" asked Ino.

"Have you been smoking weed or something?" asked Satsuki making Naruto face fault.

"You two are so mean~" he moaned.

"But anyway how can Sakura manage the whole place by herself?" asked the Uchiha heiress.

"Well last night I spammed over 2000 clones sealed into scrolls. That should be enough to help her for about 4 weeks"

"That's…actually quite smart" said Satsuki seeing Kakashi walking up with their client.

"Yeah it's-wait, what the hell does that mean?!" the boy yelled glaring at the girl who smirked well Ino giggled.

"Ok team let's move out!" said Kakashi the minute he was in ear shot and continued walking past them as they fell into formation around the client.

* * *

"Hotaru, Misaki! Time to get up!" called Sakura as she stood in the kitchen clad in the white top Naruto gave her and her panties. The top was so comfy that she started wearing it to bed.

The two girls came out of the girl's room well yawning tiredly, they had been up pretty late playing games. So they trudged into the kitchen with all the enthusiasm in the world.

The minute they were seated at the table there were two plates in front of them with their breakfast on it.

"Wow, this looks great Onee-chan" said Hotaru. She had started calling Sakura that after the first week.

"Arigatou Onee-chan" said Misaki eating some pancakes.

"OK girls today we're gonna go to the park" said the pinkette leaning against the counter with a grin on her face "we've been blessed with a glorious day like this, why not take advantage of it"

"Alright!" cheered Hotaru throwing her fist in the air "a day at the park with Misaki-chan and Onee-chan"

Sakura giggled at the girl's enthusiasm as she allowed them to eat their food before telling them to get ready for the day. The minute they left the table Sakura collected their plates and washed them in the sink.

'Huh I feel like Mary Poppins' she thought then started humming one of the songs and started dancing around the kitchen.

"Just a spoon full of sugar-"

"Er…Onee-chan?" the girl froze dead in her tracks and turned around stiffly to see Hotaru and Misaki dressed and ready for the day.

'How long have I been dancing?' she thought and tried to gather what dignity she had left, and left the room to go change and get ready.

"Well…there's something you don't see everyday" said the brown haired girl as both girls giggled.

* * *

The three were walking down the street with all of them in their casual wear with both girls holding Sakura's hands; Hotaru skipping along happily well Misaki looked like a cornered animal at all the people.

"Yo Sakura!" the girls turned around to see Sakura's two team-mates.

"Kiba! Choji! Hey!" she called back as the two stopped in front of the three girls "where are you two headed off too this morning?"

"We were gonna head over to team 8's training ground to look for Shino and Shikamaru wanna join us?" asked Kiba.

"Well…I promised the girls that I would take them to the park" the girl looked torn.

"I'm fine with going along" said Hotaru grinning up at Sakura who looked at her sister who nodded her head shyly.

"I-If Ho-Hotaru-chan i-is ok with it I-I'm fine with it" she said in a meek voice.

"Let's go!" cheered Hotaru. Her voice made something stir in Kiba's jacket as a white puppy's head poked out from the hoodie. Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise and squealed she disentangled her hand from Sakura's and ran over to Kiba reaching up to Akamaru.

"Can I pet him please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes she opened and closed her hands.

"Sure" Kiba reached up and took Akamaru out from under his hood and held him down so Hotaru could take him into her arms and petted him on the head.

"Misaki see how cute he is!" the brown haired girl ran over to her best friend and held the puppy up. The red haired girl hid behind her big sister the minute the canine was close to her. Both the girl and the dog tilted their heads at her action which was cute to the people present.

"Go on Misaki Akamaru's harmless" said Sakura making her little sister look up her with unbelieving eyes "I promise"

Misaki looked back at her best friend who was petting the small white dog and telling him how cute he was. Taking a shaky breath the little Haruno stepped out and slowly approached Hotaru who had stopped to smile at her friend.

The minute she was in front of her she looked scared and slowly reached out to touch Akamaru who gave a small yip causing the girl to pull her hand back in fright.

"Come on Misaki he's so cute, pet him" cheered Hotaru holding the puppy out to her friend who stepped back then after an internal reached forward again and touched Akamaru on the top of his head.

"Fluffy" she said a small smile on her face, then both girls were petting the puppy who was relishing the attention he was being shown.

"You're getting soft Akamaru" said Kiba with a chuckle making the dog bark at him "really? That's your excuse?"

"You can understand him?" asked Hotaru, Misaki and TFreddy at the same time.

"Of course, us Inuzukas have to be able to understand our partners if we want to be a functioning team in battle" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Awesome!" squealed Hotaru holding Akamaru close to her "I wish I could have a puppy"

"Come now Hotaru I don't think Naruto would patriciate coming home to a dog" said Sakura making the girl feel depressed "Especially one that needs to be trained. He does have a restaurant to run and a ninja career so there will be times where having a dog is impossible"

"Not necessarily" said Choji grabbing another bag of chips to snack on.

"What do you mean Choji?" asked the pink haired girl looking at her big friend.

"Well she could get herself a nin-dog" he said with a shrug making Hotaru look up to him with wide eyes.

"What's a nin-dog uncle Choji?" she asked as Misaki pried Akamaru from her arms.

"A nin-dog is basically what Akamaru is, a dog that is breed especially for battle situation" Hotaru looked hopeful now "but, the only way to get a nin-dog is if you get the approval of the Inuzukas since they're the ones who breed those kinds of dogs"

Hotaru looked down again in sadness. She knew having a regular pet is difficult especially since she wants to be a ninja as well.

"Do you want a dog that bad Hotaru?" Kiba asked her crouching down so he could look her in the eyes. The minute the words left his mouth Hotaru started nodding her head very fast.

"Well then…" he stood up and held his hand out to her which she took in confusion "let's go get you a nin-dog!"

"Really?" everybody asked in surprise, none more than Hotaru who was almost jumping up and down.

"Of course, there's a new batch of puppies and if we get there in time I'm sure my mom will let you pick one"

"Thanks uncle Kiba!" said an excited Hotaru.

"Huh, uncle Kiba, I like that" the boy said with a grin then looked at Misaki "DO you want a dog too Misaki?"

"I don't think mom would allow a dog in the house, she's already on edge about our cat" said Sakura placing a hand on her sister's head who nodded.

"I-It's alright, Ho-Hotaru-chan deserves it more than me" she said smiling at her friend who grinned back at her.

"Then off we go!" said Kiba hoisting Hotaru up till she was on his shoulder shouting for joy. Choji grinned and picked Misaki up who clutched Akamaru closer in surprise and placed her on his shoulders.

"Keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times" he said and did something that shocked Sakura, he put his chips away so he could hold the girl's ankles to keep her from falling.

'That's so sweet!' thought Sakura as they all headed towards the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

"The outside world isn't as glamorous as others make it out to be" said Ino as they all walked down the path a certain distance away from the village for them to officially be outside the village.

"What did you think? That there's a war going on outside?" asked Satsuki with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Are YOU trying to start a war?" asked Ino with a tilt of her head.

"Now, now girls let's not fight among ourselves" said Naruto reading his book next to his brother who was reading his smut "It won't do well to have ya messing up those beautiful faces"

"So sweet" said Ino holding her cheeks which were tinted red.

"Baka" said Satsuki looking away from him with a blush on her cheeks as well.

"Is it always like this?" asked Tazuna looking at Kakashi who didn't look up from his book.

"You don't know the half of it Tazuna-san" the silver haired man said as the group passed a puddle, seminally not paying any attention to it.

The minute their backs were turned to the puddle two men wearing slashed Mist headbands. They had gauntlets on, one with it on their right at the other on the left with a chain connecting them.

Not wasting any time they ran forward and wrapped their chains around Kakashi who didn't look surprised and was ripped to shreds shocking the Genin and client.

"One down…" one said.

"Four to go" the other one finished, as they took off towards the Genin.

When they got close running on either side which happened to be close to Ino and Naruto, who were on either side, they started turning to surround the group with their chains.

They both got a shock when the two lashed out with simultaneous kicks which the two rogue mist-nins quickly reacted to catch their legs with their gauntlet arms. Ino stopped just before the one could catch her leg and dropped it slightly to slam her foot in his gut well Naruto kept going and put a dent in the gauntlet's palm well half breaking the man's arm making him scream in pain.

Satsuki quickly let a kunai fly nailing the chain to the tree behind the missing-nins.

"Who the hell are these kids!" yelled the one as they unhooked the chain from their gauntlets and ran at the team again.

"Just take out the bridge builder then we can get out of here!" yelled the other as he used some Charka to run straight at Naruto who barely dodged but got a cut on the back of his hand which he disregarded and pulled the front of his shirt letting it turn into his Freddy clothes.

He shocked the missing-nin who was jumping to tackle him from behind by vanishing into the ground.

"What the hell! Where'd he go?!" he looked left and right then found himself on the receiving end of a harsh upper cut sending him flying into the air. The nin was then wrapped by something black and white.

Next thing he knew he was slammed head first into the ground knocking him out.

On the other side of the 'battle field' Satsuki and Ino were working as a well-oiled machine. Ino would focus on fighting the top and Satsuki would focus on the bottom giving the man a hard time.

Satsuki sent a leg sweep which he jumped over but got nailed in the jaw by a fly kick from Ino sending him flying towards a tree. He flipped, planted his feet flat on the tree trunk then shot off towards the two girls with his gauntlet at the ready.

When he got close both girls did the splits allowing him to pass over them and embed the claws of the gauntlet into a tree. After attempting to pull it out he abandoned it by leaving it in there and taking his hand out. Grabbing a kunai the missing-nin spun around and charged them trying to slice Ino who kept dodging and weaving the slashes. When he over stepped and stumbled did Satsuki drop down from the tree branch she was standing on with her two feet slamming into the back of his head sending him face first into the ground with a broken nose and knocked out.

Satsuki and Naruto took the two and tied them to a tree with ninja wire well the blond of the duo slapped restraining seals on their foreheads.

"Well done team" they heard, seeing Kakashi walk out from behind a tree his book still in hand. The thing that was shredded up was a log that Kakashi substituted with at the last second "You three handled that perfectly" he praised them.

"Eh, they were just small fries" said Naruto pulling out the book he had stashed away the minute 'Kakashi' was torn to shreds.

"Good job anyway" the jounin eye-smiled then turned to Tazuna who was still shocked at the skills the kids displayed "Now Tazuna-san…wanna explain why ninja are after you?"

The man started shaking in fear.

* * *

"Wow! This place is big!" said an amazed Hotaru looking around at the size of the Inuzuka compound well holding Kiba's hood.

"You think this is big? You should see the Hyuga compound" said Kiba as they walked down the street where many of the other clan members were walking with their nin-dogs.

"Ano, w-where do you li-live K-Kiba-san?" asked Misaki holding onto Choji's hair.

"Straight ahead" was Kiba's reply pointing to the big house ahead of them making Hotaru and Misaki gasp at the size. It wasn't enormous but it looked like it could hold a small army, if some shared a room.

The small group ended up in front of the home with Kiba opening the door. The place had the distinctive smell of dog but it wasn't over powering. Kiba led them to the back of the house.

Once they entered they saw a woman who was sitting on a beanbag chair with a sleeping puppy in her arms.

"Hey mom!" called Kiba making the woman look up and grinned at the group.

"Well if it isn't the pup and his pack" she said as Choji and Kiba took the two girls off their shoulders. The Inuzuka matriarch stood up from the chair and walked over to them.

"So to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" asked Tsume petting the dog in her arms.

"Well, we were talking about adopting a dog and Hotaru said she wants a nin-dog" said Kiba patting the girl's head.

"Oh? And why doesn't she just go get a puppy from the pound?" asked the woman walking over till she was in front of Hotaru who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"She wants to be a Kunoichi when she grows up and her father is also a shinobi, and he owns a restaurant" explained her son.

"So she wants a dog that she can take into the field with her?" asked the brown haired woman looking at the little girl "Do ya?"

"Yes please!" the girl pleaded clasping her hands together "I'll do anything"

"Slow your roll there pup" said Tsume with a chuckle "First I gotta test ya" she head the puppy in her arms yawn and that gave her an idea.

"You see this dog here?" she asked motioning to the dog in her arms at which Hotaru nodded "He's the only one who didn't get picked, he was the only puppy who was born to a mother and a father, but both parents were put down for biting their masters. So this pup is regarded with the same animosity many of the other clan members regarded his parents with" her story was keep the others on edge.

"So what do you say? Do you want him?" asked Tsume with a serious face "Because if you don't he'll be given to the pound and you'll have to come back next time"

The puppy looked at them. He was a Huskie with grey and white fur, the puppy was small but he wasn't tiny. The fact that surprised them was this puppy had one eye that was red in the centre and light blue around the edges but no other eye.

The puppy looked straight at Hotaru both staring into each-other's eyes. The group watched the two waiting to see what the girl was going to do. Finally Hotaru reached forward and took the pup from Tsume's arms and held the canine at arm's length.

"So pup? What do you say?"

"I…" the girl looked down.

"I…" her head shot up and smiled "I love him" she said holding the pup close, her action surprised the puppy.

"Good answer pup" said Tsume with a smile patting Hotaru's head "you're something else"

"I'm gonna name you Nao" she said smiling down at the pup.

"Isn't he you know…vicious?" asked a weary Sakura seeing Hotaru holding the puppy up who was barking happily to finally have someone showing him some form of love.

"Hm? No, the owners of the parents were actually very cruel to their nin-dogs and in the end they took a chunk out of their arms. We had to put the parents done but then we did a background check and found out these horrible acts so we had to 'put them down'" said Tsume.

"The Inuzuka clan does not put up with people who treat their animal partners with such hate and animosity" growled Kiba as Misaki was dragged into play with Nao as well; who was happy that people weren't treating him bad and avoiding him all together.

"Alright little pup let's go get you a starter pack" said Tsume leading the group out of the room.

* * *

"Did you really have to stab your hand?" asked Satsuki wrapping up Naruto's hand where he got scrapped by the claw of the missing-nin.

"Well I had to get the poison out" said Naruto nonchalantly as the girl looked up at him with a glare.

"Sometimes I think your laid back attitude is going to get you killed" she said brushing some hair over her ear.

"Ah you care" said Naruto with a smile on his face making her pinch his arm "Ow ok! Sorry!" he yelled making the girl let him go with a satisfied nod.

"Well then now that we've heard our closing statement what say you, the jury?" asked Kakashi looking at his wards.

"Naruto, I think this might be the village Puppet described" said Freddy standing next to the boy "I think we should continue"

"I say we should go" said Naruto.

"If Naruto says its fine, it should be so" said Ino wrapping her arms around the blushing boy's right arm.

"Let's go" said Satsuki glaring at Ino who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well you heard em Tazuna" said the silver heard jounin "We'll continue but afterwards you have to pay the difference because I have a feeling that the next enemy will undoubtedly be way stronger than those two"

"Our whole village thanks you and we will pay the difference once our village prospers after the bridge is built" said a weeping Tazuna.

"Then let's move out!" said Naruto as Ino jumped onto his back demanding a piggyback ride which the blonde male complied the action and acceptance making Satsuki grind her teeth in jealous anger.

* * *

 **With that I take my leaf! Goodbye and check your closet...Foxy's in there.**

 **Mwhahahahahaha!**

 **...but seriously leave a review, be gentle please...**

 **...nice reviews make Spiral happy :D**

 **I'll get to the next chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 my loyal readers! (and new comers).**

 **OK, I guess you all are wondering if Naruto gets harem or just one girl, and i really don't want to spoil the story for you so you're gonna have to read and find out.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **CH13**

"Hey Tazuna" called Naruto as they rode the ferry over the water to get to wave.

"Yeah?" the man answered looking into his bottle to see if there was any Sake left.

"Have there been any strange things going on in your village?" he asked looking at the man from the back of the boat.

"Strange how?" asked Tazuna giving the boy a strange look which his two other team-mates mirrored.

"Like strange lights or things like, oh I don't know things floating people in a sleep like state that sort of thing" said the blonde nonchalantly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the hell? Are you a ghost hunter in your spare time?" Satsuki asked with a dead pan look making Naruto's face fall.

"So mean~"

"Now that you mention it some people have been saying that they've seen and heard strange things around the forest outside the village, but no-one wants to go because it might be one of Gato's goons or worse a whole group of them" said the bridge builder rubbing his chin in thought "But if you're interested in that stuff you can ask around town. Someone can point you in the right direction"

"I think that should be our top priority" said Freddy floating besides the boat looking up at the sky. Naruto gave a discreet nod in agreement.

"Shh!" the boatman shushed them "Talk any louder and Gato might hear us" he hissed.

"Gomen" said Naruto double eye smiling.

'I wonder whose there on that island…and what kind of enemies awaits us' he thought staring at the bridge that towered over them.

* * *

"You're the cutest ever!" said Hotaru holding Nao close to her face well the puppy made happy yips. The group left the Inuzuka compound and were heading to team eight's training ground to find their friends.

"Yip, Yip" the puppy made some yipping noises.

"He says that you're the best human he's ever met since my mom" said Kiba.

"Aren't you sweet~" the girl cooed at the puppy. Tsume had allowed the girl to pick out three items for the dog, which was a leaf headband to cover his unusable eye, a dog styled flak jacket and a small weapon holster for a dog, but Tsume held off on giving him the weapon since Hotaru had to be a Kunoichi to allow the puppy to use the weapon. Although she would allow them to come over so some other dogs can teach the pup how to use it and Kiba's older sister Hana could teach Hotaru how to understand Nao.

"…Ok team that's all for today" they heard stepping into team eight's training ground. There in the middle of the training ground was team eight with an extra observer who sat to the side. She had eyes like Hinata with long brown hair; a single lock of hair falling into her face, her attire was a sleeveless blue V-neck shirt, with a mesh top underneath, blue shorts and sandals.

"Hey!" the team and the observer turned to see the group entering the open field.

"I'll leave you guys alone" said Kurenai vanishing in a Shushin leaving only leaves behind.

"Hey guys" said Shikamaru lying down on the grass staring up at the clouds with Choji joining him as they both laid there staring up as the white clouds moved through the sky.

"We came to see if you guys wanna hang-out" said Kiba as Hotaru and Misaki started playing with Nao. Their actions got the attention of the other small girl in the clearing. She stared at them as they played with the puppy.

Hotaru felt someone starring at the back of her head and turned to the source and caught the stare of the small Hyuga girl. She smiled at the thought of getting another friend and waved at her. The girl looked surprised for moment then turned her head away from them.

Her action made Hotaru tilt her head in confusion. Leaning over she whispered into her best friend's ear and pointed to the silent Hyuga. Misaki looked reluctant at first but nodded shyly. The brown haired Uzumaki nodded her head with a wide grin. She picked up Nao and walked over to the girl with Misaki following.

The brown haired girl looked up when she heard the crunching of feet and saw the two girls she was looking at earlier standing in front of her making her flinch back in surprise.

"Heya!" greeted Hotaru bending down slightly to get closer to the girl, Nao now on her head "What's your name? Mine's Hotaru Uzumaki and this is Misaki Haruno!"

"…Hanabi Hyuga" the girl answered flipping some hair over her shoulder "What do you want?" she asked as the two teams talked to each other in the background.

"Well...we saw you sitting her all on your own and wanted to know if you want to come play with us, right Misaki?" the brown haired girl looked back at her best friend who nodded shyly.

"H-Hai" she said in a meek voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Hanabi looking off to the side "I don't play, I train"

"Train?" the two girls said in confusion, not at the word itself but the fact that this girl only wanted to train and turned down the opportunity to have some fun.

"Then we'll train with you instead" said Hotaru grinning at Hanabi who looked surprised.

"You…want to train with me?" she asked making Hotaru nod.

"Yeah, I train with my daddy every day and mommy spars with me" the Hyuga looked interested now.

"Then do you want to spar?" she asked standing up and dusting her pants off. Hotaru nodded her head up and down with a bigger grin.

"Sure!" she took Nao off her head and handed him to a shocked Misaki "Can you be our ref Misaki-chan?" she asked the girl.

"S-Sure" said the red head following the two into the middle of the training ground. Their movements got the attention of the older children.

"What are they doing?" asked Choji sitting up along with Shikamaru.

"Seems like they're gonna spar" said the pineapple haired boy lying back down but turned his head so he could watch.

"Should we be worried?" asked Sakura as the two got into their respective stances, with Hanabi activating her Byakugan.

"Eh, let em fight" said Kiba shrugging his shoulders "We we're doing that at that age anyway"

"Yeah you boys" said Sakura with a sweat drop "our sparring wasn't until our second year in the academy"

"All the more reason for them to spar" said Shino adjusting his glasses "It will give them a head start on the other children and it's said that you can learn a lot about a person by trading blows"

"Wow" said the others.

"Yes, it is a surprising fact"

"No, it's the fact that you said so many words in one sentence that shocked us" said Kiba making Shino sweat drop.

The two girls stood across from each other staring each other down well Misaki stood to the side with a nervous look on her face. Nao yawned and, like a bell was rung the two girls ran at each other. Hotaru cocked a fist back and sent it flying the minute she got close to the Hyuga girl, who dodged low a struck out with a palm strike which Hotaru dodged by moving her body to the side.

Lifting her left leg up the Uzumaki girl sent it towards the other girl's side nailing her and sent her reeling back holding her side in pain.

'She's strong' thought Hanabi wince slightly then got back in the stance her clan was known for 'but I'm faster'

"Had enough already?" taunted Hotaru grabbing her shirt and tugged it making her Toy Freddy clothes appear shocking both Misaki and Hanabi. The brown haired Uzumaki tapped her hat making it sit a bit skew "Cause I'm just warming up"

"I'll make you eat hose words" growled Hanabi running towards her opponent taking the fight serious now. Hotaru was surprised by her speed and jumped back to put some distance between them after Hanabi struck where she previously stood.

When she landed Hotaru started running to the right with Hanabi following her. When the Uzumaki got to a tree she jumped up and into the shade of it, and to the shock of everybody she vanished into the shadows.

"I thought Naruto could only do that" said Sakura in shock.

Hanabi was so stunned she deactivated her Byakugan since it appeared as if Hotaru had just vanished into thin air.

"Where did she-" the girl heard something open above her making her look up. There above her Hotaru's jacket floating to the ground with a kunai anchoring it.

"Huh?" the minute it got close, a flash bomb tag went off that was attached to the kunai momentarily blinding her and extending her shadow next thing she knew a fist was embedded in her gut sending her flying backwards.

Hotaru appeared out of her shadow and hooked her foot on Hanabi's side making her spin around. Thinking on her feet the Hyuga struck out with a palm strike to Hotaru's shoulder making the girl feel a stinging pain in that shoulder. Following up Hanabi grabbed Hotaru's shirt and twisted so she would be the one to hit the ground. When they got close to the ground Hanabi planted her feet on Hotaru's stomach and pushed off sending her down faster.

The girl quickly flipped around to land in a crouch holding her shoulder. She looked up as saw Hanabi rushing her and quickly dove out of the way of a palm thrust. The girl rolled and quickly got up after slowing down.

Pushing the pain of her shoulder out of her mind the girl crouched down and charged charka in her feet leaning towards Hanabi who was turning around to continue her assault. When she was turned around completely Hotaru let the charka out and blasted off towards Hanabi cocking a fist back which the Hyuga dodged by ducking.

When the two recovered they ran at each other with a cocked fist, something that shocked Hinata since her sister always used the Gentle Fist style even if she's on her last legs. She saw on both girls faces they were smiling even though they were probably hurting.

When they got close both threw their fists forward and nailed each other in the cheek sending them both down to the ground with bruises. They both were lying on their backs staring at the sky. Nobody said anything waiting to see if either would get up, then they both started laughing.

"Man that was great!" cheered Hotaru sitting up to look at the Hyuga who smiled at her.

"Yeah it was fun" she said then blinked in surprise realizing she'd never used that word to describe anything in her life.

"Yeah it was" said Hotaru getting up and held her hand up to the girl "I hope we can do it again"

Hanabi reached up and took the offered hand. When they were both on their feet Hotaru held her hand up and Hanabi grabbed it in a friendly manner.

"From here on out we're…" the Uzumaki started.

"RIVALS!" both finished with smirks.

* * *

"Well that's unusual" said Naruto holding a bunny up by its neck. He had gone to take a leak and the minute he came back a white furred bunny was sitting there.

"Kawaii!" cried Ino grabbing the bunny from him and started petting it.

"What do you think nii-san?" asked Naruto looking at his brother figure. Kakashi looked up from his book to look at the bunny.

"White fur…that bunny was raised somewhere where it's cold" the man said then both caught the sound of something fling through the air.

"DUCK!" both yelled. Naruto tackled both Satsuki and Ino to the ground well Kakashi pulled Tazuna down.

Overhead a sword embedded itself into the tree behind them. It was a buster sword with a hole at the top and a half circle further down the blade. When they all got up the bunny jumped off into a certain direction which caught the attention of Naruto.

'That bunny knows where it's going' he thought narrowing his eyes at the bush the bunny jumped into where a glint of light shone from for half a second. He tore his attention away when some leaves rustled and a man landed on the sword.

The man was tall, maybe an inch taller than Kakashi, with noticeable muscles since he was without a shirt, pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. His clothing consisted of baggy pants with a striped pattern, wrist warmers with matching leg warmers, as mentioned before he didn't have a top but a belt where he probably kept the sword he was standing on at the moment, a slashed Kiri headband sideways on his forehead and bandages wrapped around his lower face.

"Sharingan no Kakashi" said the man crouching down on the sword. His words made Satsuki's eyes widen in shock and snapped her head to her sensei who didn't react meaning it was correct.

'What the hell! He can't be-'

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Kakashi with a bored look "To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing a _celeb_?"

"I could say the same about you" said Zabuza with a smirk grabbing the handle and flipping over well pulling the sword out of the tree "but let's not get off track; you know why I'm here"

"I'm guessing it's not here to have a little chat hm?"

"Had this been any other situation…I'd still shove my sword through your gut"

"Well then let's get down to business" said Kakashi pulling out a kunai and held it in a reverse grip.

"Yes let's" said Zabuza doing a couple of hand signs then ended with one hand up and the other by his mouth.

 **Hidden Mist Justu**

The genin found them-selves unable to see anything beyond a foot away from them. Taking up formation around Tazuna they each took out a kunai to have some form of defence against the weapon user.

"Honestly I could kill you ten times over before you could blink" the ex-mist nin's voice echoed around the clearing "And that is…"

Whoosh!

"Now…it's over" Zabuza appeared between the team with his sword at the ready about to swing but found himself stabbed three times in different spots which would have killed him…had he been the real Zabuza.

The water clone turned back into liquid and splashed in front of a shocked Tazuna. All three of the genin had stabbed the clone on impulse.

"Huh, these aren't your normal run of the mile genin" said Zabuza appearing in front of Kakashi their weapons clashing with one another making sparks appear "They didn't notice the small amount of Killer Intent I was leaking"

"Trust me" grunted Kakashi pushing the buster blade away from him "these kids can actually make me break a sweat"

"Oh? A feat in itself" said the swordsman who stood across from Kakashi.

"Well, since things are as they are now I think that I'm gonna need to use this…" the silver haired jounin grabbed his headband uncovering his left eye which was blood red with black commas around a black dot in the middle.

"How…" they all looked at Satsuki who had her head down "How do you have that eye!" she screamed pointing at Kakashi.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Misaki for the tenth time looking at her best friend who sighed tiredly.

"For the last time Misaki-chan, I'm fine" said the girl, honestly she loved the girl but she's to overbearing at times.

"We weren't being that serious" said Hanabi standing on Hotaru's other side looking at Misaki with a bored look in her eyes. The three had given the older genin the slip and were headed to Freddy's at Hotaru's request.

"You two have bruises!" said the worried-redhead.

"Oh quit being such a worrywart" said the brown haired Uzumaki as she opened the door with the spare key she swiped from her dad before he left.

"Sh-Should we be here when it's locked up?" asked a scared Misaki clutching on the back of her best friend's top.

"Eh Misaki…you do remember I live here" said Hotaru with a sweat drop well allowing the redhead Haruno to hold the back of her top.

"Yeah but-"

"Oh will you stop whining" said an irritated Hanabi as Hotaru flipped the lights on. When they were in the middle of the place Hotaru grinned widely at Hanabi's shocked expression.

"Yip my daddy owns this whole place!" the girl boasted standing in front of them proudly.

"Impressive" said Hanabi folding her arms and nodding her head "But…my dad is the clan head of the Hyuga clan" she smirked at Hotaru who face-faulted.

"Dammit!" the brown haired girls yelled out making the two girls laugh, well, Hanabi laughed and Misaki giggled.

* * *

"I really hate this situation…" grumbled Kakashi as he was caught in a water prison with Zabuza holding it up with his one hand well his other held his sword.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten caught" said Zabuza well making a water clone mentally.

The clone walked towards the shore where the genins were standing at the ready. They weren't even shaking as much as Zabuza thought they will, which was not at all actually, they just gripped their kunai tighter.

"You know when I was your age I had already made Jounin…" said the clone as it stood across from them. Taking out its sword the clone let the top half dig into the ground.

"In the Mist they didn't have the stupid tests your village does, what was it? Make a clone? Do a Genjustu?" the clone mocked dragging the sword behind it.

"You know what you had to do in the Mist? They kept every child that wanted to be a ninja, in a confined area for months before graduation. Every child formed bonds with one another then you know what?" the clone had a crazed look in its eyes.

"They forced them to kill each other! Each bond broken, each friendship ended by the slice or stab of a blade and only one could survive. But one day they stopped it because a young boy had entered the day all of them had to fight to the death and killed them all"

"I'm guessing that was you" said Naruto with a smirk which the original mirrored.

"I gotta say Kakashi your student has balls" he said looking at the man who didn't look at all concerned at the situation team seven was in at the moment.

"Eh, Naruto's always been one to speak his mind" the man said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'll beat that smug attitude out of him" said the water clone smirking underneath the bandages. He got a surprise when Naruto broke formation and ran straight at him. The clone quickly sent out a kick which Naruto took sending him back to his team-mates.

"Naruto!" they yelled in shock as the boy got up sluggishly.

"Man you kick like an ass" said Naruto causing the clone to get a tick mark. It looked down and saw Naruto's headband, smirking the clone lifted its foot up and dropped it down on the forehead protector. What none of the expected was the clone to turn back into water the minute its foot touched the metal.

"The hell?!" yelled Zabuza in shock not believing his eyes. Naruto calmly walked forward and retrieved his head band from the floor. Once it was in his hand the boy blew on it and wiped some dust off before reattaching it.

"How did you do that?" the missing-nin asked in confusion.

"Sorry but revealing my tricks isn't part of the magic show" said the blonde boy sticking his tongue out at the man making him get a tick mark.

"Why you little…" he growled out forming another clone which took off towards the blonde, who quickly brought his kunai up and pared the man's clone. The reason he could do this was because the clone only had 1/100 of Zabuza's total strength. Shrugging his bag off Naruto threw it towards Satsuki who quickly caught it and looked up in confusion.

"Look inside" was all his said with a grunt, if the clone was 1/100 of Zabuza's strength then Naruto really didn't want to be on the end of the original's full power.

Satsuki reached in and withdrew a folded Demon Wind Shurieken she smirked and gripped it tighter. Opening it up fully the girl didn't need a signal and started running forward past Naruto and the water clone.

She jumped up and did a wind up spin before letting the weapon fly towards Zabuza who smirked.

"Such weak attacks won't work" he mocked putting his sword away and catching the Demon Wind Shurieken with the same hand. He got a shock when a second Shurieken was behind it aimed at his mid-section.

"Smart…" he said as the Shurieken got close "But not smart enough!"

Zabuza tensed his muscles then jumped up and over the shurieken which sailed past him. When he land he sent a smug look towards the two who smirked back confusing him.

"Got ya" he heard behind him making him crane his head to see Naruto there with a double eye smile. The Naruto holding the water clone at bay vanished, making the other clone stumble forward which Ino took quick advantage of by throwing a kunai aimed at the top of its head dispelling it.

The Naruto behind him Zabuza aimed a kick at his back nailing him, since the missing-nin's hands were preoccupied. The kick forced the man to release the Justu and drop the Shurieken.

Zabuza quickly recovered and ran at Naruto, who was actually floating behind where Zabuza stood, momentarily shocking him. The ex-mist nin grabbed his sword and shot off towards the floating blonde but was stopped by Kakashi holding the sword back with the metal on the back of his glove.

"Good job Naruto" the man said "But now it's my turn"

Naruto nodded and flew over to where his team and client stood.

"I didn't know you could fly?!" yelled a shocked Tazuna.

"Old man, there are things you don't know about me that you don't want to know" he said making his two team-mates look at him from the corner of their eyes confused.

* * *

After an exciting day of food, games and hanging-out the three girls were sitting on the stage of the Toy animatronics. TFreddy was floating above them with his hat over his eyes and seemingly asleep.

"Hey have you heard" said Hanabi taking a bite of one of the, now, unfrozen pizza slice.

"Heard what?" asked Hotaru looking at the girl on her right hand side well Misaki nibbled on her pizza slice on the girl's other side.

"Apparently there's a ghost haunting the house at the north end of the village. Nobody wants to buy the place because their afraid" scoffed the Hyuga girl.

That statement caught the attention of all three of the other occupants of the room, two for the same reason. Hotaru's and TFreddy's interest was perked.

"Gh-Ghosts a-are scary" shivered Misaki clutching herself tightly.

"Oh please" Hanabi scoffed again "ghosts aren't real"

"Hey! Ghosts are real!" argued Hotaru standing up for her fist friend, who chuckled.

"Well why can't we see them? Especially the Hyugas?" argued Hanabi both now glaring at one another "We can see everything with our bloodline. So why can't we see ghosts if their real?"

"Well then your bloodline is crap!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"STOP!" yelled Misaki pushing the two girls away from each other "Please no more fighting" she pleaded.

"Well then…" said Hanabi smirking at her rival "why don't we go to the house and then you can prove that ghosts are _real_ "

"Deal!" said Hotaru smirking back as they ran towards the door.

"Wha-" Misaki looked confused as Hotaru ran back inside and grabbed her hand before dragging her towards the door.

"Come on Misaki!" she said opening the door and exited then locked the door behind her.

"B-B-But I don't like ghosts!" the girl cried out as her best friend dragged her down the street.

"Don't worry they're harmless!" laughed Hotaru "I won't let anything bad happen to you" she looked back and smiled at the girl who looked up and blushed heavily.

'Wow…Hotaru looks…' the way the sun shined behind her head made the girl look angelic.

* * *

"You alright?" asked Naruto looking down at his sensei/brother who was face down in the dirt.

"Yeah, you know, just taking a dirt nap" he said making Naruto sweat drop. He grabbed the man's arm and hauled him over his shoulder, his head to the front and his legs to the back.

"Hey, little bro, can you do me a favour?" asked Kakashi as the boy walked over to his team-mates.

"Sure" he answered.

"…I didn't get to read the last part of the chapter"

"…"

"…"

"Really? Not only must I carry you but I must also feed your addiction?" Kakashi looked at his little brother with pleading eyes "Fine but you owe me" he fished the book out of Kakashi's kunai pouch and opening it so the man could read.

"Tazuna-san how far is your house?" asked Ino as Satsuki started berating Naruto for allowing Kakashi to read such filth.

"It should be about 20 minutes from here" said the client as they all walked away from the scene where Zabuza was captured.

As they walked away a person with a white mask on their face popped their head out of the bushes and watched them. When they vanished into the dense tress the person stepped out holding the bunny.

"What an interesting group" they said grabbing the mask and taking it off to show a beautiful feminine face.

"That blonde, especially" she said petting the bunny, after hanging the mask on her belt "I look forward to fighting you" she smiled brightly before walking back into the bushes and vanishing.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

* * *

"Alright this is it" said Tazuna knocking on the door in a rhythm. After a while the door was opened by a young pretty woman who had long blue-coloured hair, a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar red in colour and a long blue skirt.

"Father!" she said happily wrapping Tazuna in a hug "I'm glad you made it here alive"

"Hey Konoha sent the best after all" said Naruto drawing the woman's attention to them.

"Oh! You must be the ninja that protected my father" she bowed "Arigato"

"No need to worry we're just doing our job" said Kakashi paying attention to the conversation, since Naruto put his book away the minute the pretty woman opened the door.

"Oh my, are you alright?" she asked.

"Fear not ma'am I just need some rest then I'll be back to 100 percent" said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Come in, all of you must be tired from your journey here. I'll make something for you to restore your energy" she moved out of the way to allow them to enter.

"Thank you…er…" Naruto looked sheepish.

"Oh yes, where are my manners my names Tsunami" she bowed again.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunami-san, my names Naruto Uzumaki, this guy on my shoulder is my adoptive brother Kakashi Hatake…"

"Yo" the man greeted.

"On my left is Ino Yamanaka…" he motioned with his head.

"It's nice to meet you" said Ino sweetly.

"And lastly is my best friend Satsuki Uchiha" he motioned to his right, the way he introduced the girl made her blush.

"Hi" she greeted looking at the floor to hide her blush.

"It's nice to meet you all and thank you again for protecting my father" said Tsunami smiling at them. They all turned their heads when the door upstairs opened and a little boy came down stairs. He had spiky black hair and black eyes like Tsunami. He wore a simple green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. On his head was a blue and white striped hat.

The minute his eyes landed on Tazuna his eyes widened then ran over and caught the man in a hug almost tackling him.

"Grandpa!" he said happily.

"Hey Inari" the old man greeted back hugging the boy "Meet the ninja who saved your grandfather's life" he said making the boy look up at the Genin and one Jounin. For a while he stared at them unnerving the genin at the judging look he gave them.

"They're going to die, grandfather" his statement shocked the room.

"Inari!" yelled a shocked Tsunami "Apologize this instant! These people protected your grandfather!"

"But it's true mom! Gato's men will kill them!" Inari yelled back.

"Oi" they turned to Naruto who put Kakashi on the couch and now stood in front of Inari with his arms crossed "I don't know who this Gato guy is, but I guaranty that I'll kick his ass from here to Kumo" he grinned down at the boy.

"…" the boy's eyes widened in shock then ran upstairs and slammed his door.

"I'm sorry" said Tsunami bowing again, this time in apology "He's been like that ever since…" the woman trailed off with a far-away look in her eyes. She quickly shook her head and forced a smile on.

"Let me show you too your rooms"

* * *

"Alright this is the place" said Hanabi as they stood in front of a double story house that looked decrypted with roots/vines from the surrounding forest creeping in giving it an even creepier vibe.

"Cooooooool" said Hotaru gazing up at the place with stars in her eyes "let's go inside!" she cheered as TFreddy floated behind Hotaru gazing up at the place, he certainly couldn't feel any strange presences.

'Hmm…I think this place may just be deserted' he thought as the girl walked inside. He laid down on the ground and put his hat over his eyes 'I'm gonna let them have their fun' he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Inside the house Misaki was gripping on Hotaru's sleeve tightly well the two girls were looking around for anything suspicious.

"I think we should split up" said Hotaru making Misaki grip her tighter in fear "Misaki, you and Hanabi stay down here and search this place"

"B-But Hotaru-chan…" Misaki tried to complain, wanting to go with her best friend.

"Don't worry Misaki-chan, Hanabi will protect you with her _all seeing eyes_ " the browned haired Uzumaki mocked her rival.

"Hmph" Hanabi huffed well turning her head away.

"Don't worry about me I'm a big girl!" said Hotaru grinning at Misaki who blushed at the grin.

"O-Okay" she relented as the girl ran up the stairs.

"Do you like her or something?" asked Hanabi making Misaki sputter in surprise with a brighter blush on her face.

"Wh-What?! N-No!" she screamed in a high voice.

"Yeeeeaaaah, sure" said the Hyuga rolling her eyes "Keep telling yourself that"

"I-I'm not!" Misaki argued as Hanabi walked into one of the rooms, with the girl following her denying any romantic feelings for her best friend.

* * *

"Now, if I was a former animatronic what would I do?" mumbled Hotaru opening each door she came across and looking inside.

"I should have asked what the people said about this place" she said getting to the end of the hall finding nothing and stared out the window watching the forest outside. She squinted her eyes at the reflection in the window seeing someone at the end of the hallway.

"Huh?" she spun around and saw no-one. She shrugged and turned back to the window and jumped in surprise the same person was now right behind her.

"Heya" the person greeted making Hotaru freeze and fear. The person behind her had long blonde hair with blue eyes and two hairbands on one of her bangs that was in the shape of a X. Her clothes were slightly skimpy which consisted of a white short-sleeve top that stopped just before her stomach with the sleeves yellow, black on the ends, and an opening between the collar and the rest of the top showing a bit of breasts. Her pants were a pink pair of short shorts with pink suspenders holding them up. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and black stocks on her legs extending from her orange shoes that had red laces.

"…"

"Are you a mute?" asked the blonde tilting her head as Hotaru turned around slowly to look at her making her grin widely.

"My names Toy Chica, what's yours?" the girl asked shocking Hotaru more.

"T-Toy?" she asked making the girl nod.

"Yeah, yeah" she floated up "I'm a ghost, pretty cool huh?"

"Oh it's really you!" said Hotaru grinning widely at TChica who squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Er…do I know you?" she asked peering closer at Hotaru.

"No, no, but I know your friend Toy Freddy" she said making TChica gasp in surprise.

"Really?! Where is he?!" she looked around frantically for any sign of her friend.

"Wait I'll call him" she opened the window with some effort.

"TFreddy!" she called waking up the brown haired ghost who quickly sat up and looked around.

"Huh? Hotaru?" he floated up and flew towards the voice looking for the girl. He spotted her waving at him from an open window. Quickly flying into the house TFreddy looked over the girl in worry.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked but got tackled in a hug surprising him.

"The hell?!" he looked down and saw a smiling TChica.

"Freddy!" she said cheerfully "I missed you!" she got up with TFreddy who had a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you too TChica" he said giving her a gentle hug which she returned with gusto shocking both Hotaru and himself when she lifted him up and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

Nao yawned well poking his head out; he had been asleep in Hotaru's front pocket of her overalls. He looked up and saw the two ghosts and tilted his head in confusion. He looked up his master who smiled at him.

"Hey Nao, these are my friends TFreddy and TChica" the dog took some time to sort through the words then yipped in an approving manner "That's a good dog" she said petting his head.

"So TFreddy where are we? Where are the others? More importantly where's TBonnie?" she fired off question after question making TFreddy laugh.

"Slow-down wills ya" he said making the girl bonk her head and stick her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

"Sorry TF I'm just so excited" she said holding his hands looking up at him.

"Well let me fill you in on the blanks" said TFreddy extracting his hand to pat her head.

* * *

Naruto stood in the forest on the outskirts of the village looking at the dense foliage.

"What do you think?" he asked Freddy who stood next to him looking at the same foliage.

"Not much to go on besides the strange music" said Freddy crossing his arms and looking up at the sky "There are only two people who fit that description, bar Puppet"

"And they are?" asked Naruto walking forward.

"Either it's Bonnie or TBonnie" said the brown haired ghost floating next to Naruto as he cut through the leaves with a kunai.

"So what abilities do you think their ability is?"

"Unknown" said Freddy "I didn't even know what my ability was until you fell asleep in the shade once"

"So basically we're going in with little to know knowledge at all?" asked Naruto at which Freddy nodded "Just how I like it" he said with a grin.

* * *

 **And that is that! I'll work on CH14 as soon as possible. I'll post it as soon as it's completed.**

 **OK that's all for now. Don't forget to leave a nice review. ;D**

 **Spiralturtle6 out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 friends :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch14**

Hotaru sat on the floor as TChica sat next to her gapping at TFreddy, who stood in front of her nodding his head.

"Wow…that's a long time" said the blond ghost looking up in thought.

"At least we have company for how-ever long we're around" said TFreddy reaching forward and petting Hotaru's head with Nao eying him, watching him closely.

"Oh yeah!" TChica turned to Hotaru and grinned at her "TFreddy said something about possessing someone. Can I try with you?"

"Sure. I mean TFreddy did it, so I think if you did it be fine" said the brown haired girl.

"Yeah! Let's try" the girl floated up and behind her. Placing her hand on the smaller girl's back, then quickly pushed forward and vanished in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke vanished Hotaru stood there with a new outfit, that Naruto would probably have a heart attack if he saw her wearing it in front of him. Her top was almost similar to that of TChica's except hers was an off the top yellow top with the words 'Let's Party' on it (the same as TChica's) and frills on the end of short sleeves. On her wrists were white cuffs. Her pants were pink short shorts with frills at the bottom where her legs came out from. On her legs were yellow and white stripped stockings that extended to the middle of her thigh and on her feet were black cowboy style boots that had pink bows on the top each. To top it off some of her hair was tied in a small ponytail on the side of her head.

"You look so cute!" cheered TChica exiting Hotaru's being with a happy look on her face well holding her cheeks.

"Just don't let your father see you" said TFreddy with a sweat drop.

"I wonder what I can do…" said Hotaru as Nao barked on top of her head, he had been transported from her pocket to the top of her head when her clothes changed.

"What do you mean?" asked TChica tilting her head in confusion.

"Apparently when Hotaru wears one of our clothes it gifts her with strange abilities" explained TFreddy "For example when she wears my clothes, she gains the ability to lurk in the shadows"

"Wow, that's incredible" said TChica in amazement.

"I got it!" cheered Hotaru walking over to the window and stepped on the still gaining the attention of both Toy ghosts.

"Hotaru…what are you doing?" asked TFreddy wearily as the girl took Nao off her head.

"Be a good boy ok?" she smiled at him confusing the pup as well. She placed the puppy on the still then took a deep breath and…jumped.

"HOTARU!" both ghosts yelled floating outside. The girl got closer to the ground and pulled her fist back.

"YAH!" she yelled throwing the fist forward which impacted with the floor shocking the ghosts. She had made dust kick up and a mini boom ensured. When the smoke vanished Hotaru stood there looking at her hands in wonder. Around her was a crater with her standing in the middle of it.

"Wow!" she said in excitement.

"Hotaru!" she heard seeing Misaki and Hanabi standing there with gapping mouths.

"Hey guys!" she called then looked sheepish "Guess I got some explaining to do huh?"

* * *

"So this is the village" said Ino as she and Tsunami walked down the street towards one of the many shops the place had. Along the way the Yamanaka was looking around at the poverty that was surrounding them. Children and people begging on the streets dressed in rags.

"It's sad I know" said the woman dropping a coin in one of the children's hands "It's all because of Gato forcing his _taxes_ on us" she hissed the word taxes out like it was venom.

As they walked a man who was walking across the street saw Ino's kunai pouch and smirked. He reached for it but over reached and accidently grabbed her ass. Ino froze mid-step and slowly turned around with a blank smile on her face making the man start sweating bullets.

"Did…you grab my ass?" the man shook his head 'no' vigorously.

"DIE PERVERT!" she yelled sending a kick towards his mid-section sending him to the other side of the street and crashing through some boxes. Ino stood there seething in anger well glaring daggers at the man.

'No-one touches my ass…expect my precious of course' she thought to her cheering herself up with the thought of the person who wormed their way into her heart.

"Are you alright Ino" asked Tsunami looking to see if the girl wasn't traumatised or anything.

"I'm fine" said the blonde flipping her hair over her shoulder "Will you be alright on your own Tsunami-san? I just need to run back and get something"

"I'll be fine" the woman smiled at her waving her off "take as long as you need"

"Arigato" the Yamanaka said taking off towards the house at a fast pace.

After a bit of running the girl made it to their client's house. Opening the door she found the house to be quiet so she assumed everybody was out. She closed the door behind her as she entered and walked up the stairs.

She entered the room where she and Satsuki were staying and dug through her bag. When she got what she needed the girl smiled pocketing her purse and closed her bag again placing it next to her sleeping bag. She looked over and saw that Satsuki's bag was open she looked left and right but didn't see any sign of the Uchiha heiress.

"Must be out training" she said to herself exiting the room and closing the door behind her. She walked past the bathroom and caught an odd sound emitting from behind the door.

It sounded like something was buzzing. She paused and turned to the door with a confused look.

'Is someone brushing their teeth?' she thought then heard another noise. Now it sounded like a…moan.

'Is someone hurt? No if they were then they would have been yelling. Kakashi-sensei is out protecting Tazuna, Inari ran off to go fish at the pier, Naruto's off on his search again and I just left Tsunami in the marker area…that could only leave Satsuki' she leaned against the door softly and surprisingly it was unlocked and slowly/quietly creaked open.

'Ok…weird' she thought pushing the door open slowly and looked inside.

The Yamanaka had to place a hand over her mouth stifle the gasp that would have alerted the person her presence. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight before her, something she didn't expect to see.

There sitting on the closed toilet was Satsuki butt naked with her black panties and bra at her feet. The fact she was naked didn't shock Ino it was what the Uchiha girl was doing that shocked her. She had two egg-vibrators taped to her nipples that were vibrating at what, Ino guessed, was the medium setting since the sounds was louder now that the door was open.

The girl had her index and middle finger inside her hairless pussy, fingering herself vigorously with her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. She moaned well her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Holy shit…" whispered Ino making Satsuki's head snap up and towards her. Both stared at each other in shock. Ino opened her mouth so say something else but was cut off by Satsuki.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked shaking the house and making Ino run out and shut the door behind her. Inside Satsuki ripped the egg-vibrators off and turned them off. She grabbed her bra and panties then quickly put them on.

When she was partially dressed she ran over and ripped the door open to glare blood murder at the Yamanaka girl who had her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, loud.

"Now you die Yamanaka" growled Satsuki running at Ino who quickly took off downstairs.

Later the others would come home to see a bra and pantie cladded Uchiha and a Yamanaka with her clothes half torn clashing kunai.

* * *

"Hey Tsunami…" said Ino standing in front of a picture frame that had a piece torn out of it taking someone's face out of the picture "How come this picture is torn?"

The occupants who lived in the house stopped what they were doing as a depressing aura surrounded all of them.

"That's…a picture of my late husband…" said Tsunami gripping the sink tight, where she was washing the dishes from the dinner they just had.

"Oh…sorry…" said Ino dropping any questions she had.

"He was a hero" said Tazuna with a sigh taking a swing of his sake "his name was Kaiza and everybody thought of him as the hero of Wave"

"And what happened?" asked Naruto sitting at the table.

"He died. One day Gato's men came for him and he had him publically executed" they all turned their heads to Inari who had stood up and ran upstairs.

"Inari!" called Tsunami running to the stairs. She paused at the bottom step and sent her father a glare "You know not to talk about him in front of Inari" with that she ran upstairs to comfort her son.

"I'm sensing a story here" said Kakashi turning a page of his book.

* * *

Hotaru grinned at Hanabi and Misaki who stared at her with gapping mouths. The three were sitting in the main room of the house, all of them sitting in a circle both girls looking at their Uzumaki friend.

"See I told you ghosts did exist" said the brown haired girl looking pointedly at Hanabi.

"…I still don't believe that ghosts are real" said Hanabi shaking off her shock.

"WAH! But you saw what I could do!" yelled Hotaru standing up glaring at the Hyuga girl who also stood up and glared right back.

"Just because you can change clothes by a tug doesn't prove the existence of ghosts" she said folding her arms.

"What must I do to prove to you that TFreddy and TChica are here with us?" she asked both girls stepping closer to each other with sparks flying from each-other's eyes.

"Fine…if they're here then make them do something that will prove their existence" said Hanabi, and just after she said that a vase flew over their heads and hit the wall scaring the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Misaki screamed grabbing Hotaru in a hug the girl was blue in the face from lack of oxygen, for someone so small the girl was strong when she wanted to be.

"M-Misaki….c-can't….breath…." she choked out as the girl quickly let go and was blushing up a storm well apologising profusely.

"T-That doesn't p-prove anything" said Hanabi trying not to show how scared she was. Next thing she knew she was floating in the air with what felt like someone holding her under her arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Misaki screamed again and grabbed Hotaru in another bone crushing/fearful hug.

"…Still…can't…breath…" she gasped.

"Ok! You win! Ghosts are real!" screamed a fearful Hanabi as she was put back on her feet. She ran over and also clutched Hotaru making the girl pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Hotaru!" the four people/ghosts called seeing the girl go limp.

"Let's take her to the hospital!" said Misaki as both girls carried their friend out of the house.

* * *

"OK my precious Genin…" said Kakashi standing in front of them with crutches helping him stay up. Next to him stood Keiko who had just gotten there that day after Kakashi sent a messenger bird to Konoha requesting help in the form of Team Seven's other sensei. It took her two days to get there.

"Now that our whole squad is here we can begin our training" he eye-smiled getting the attention of all three.

"Yes. We will be working on your chakra control" said Keiko looking at Kakashi who nodded his head then walked over to one of the trees and started walking up the side of it. His display shocked two of his students well the other took on a book to read.

"Just focus charka into your feet" was Keiko's vague explanation as she threw three kunai at their feet "It's advisable to get a running start since it's your first time trying this" she found one of the kunai buried at her feet.

"Sorry sensei but I have more or less mastered this and have moved onto water walking" said Naruto looking up at his team-mates who gaped at him, one of admiration and the other of concealed jealousy.

"I'll be at the lake if anybody needs me" he walked off with Freddy floating behind him.

'Damnit! Why can't I catch up to him?!' thought Satsuki in jealousy. Ever since they were put on the same team the girl had thought she would have Naruto begging at her feet to teach him about things. As it turned out the blonde was better informed/ more equipped than she was…and it made her blood boil.

* * *

After some training Naruto started heading back to the house, as he walked he heard the sounds of someone grunting. He stopped and turned his head to see his black haired team-mate still running up the tree. When she got to a certain point she crushed tree trunk under her foot. She slashed the tree and pushed off doing a backflip.

Naruto looked up at the tree and saw slashes adorning the tree's trunk. If could guess the girl had been doing the exercise for majority of the day by her only being clad in her bra and skirt with her top thrown to the side.

"Damnit" the girl panted glaring up at the tree. She made the ram seal and focoused charka into her feet; she then ran at the tree and ran up. She made it up halfway then her foot slipped. She started falling towards the ground and her body wouldn't obey her since she was suffering from charka exhaustion.

'Fuck, I'm done for!' she thought closing her eyes and hoping at she'd land in a way that won't be fatal.

After a while she opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of her blonde team-mate who was smiling down at her surprising her.

"I see you've working hard Satsuki-chan" the girl was too tired to talk so she chose to glare at him and discreetly snuggled closer to him. Naruto started walking towards the house with the girl's breathing slightly laboured.

The two walked in silence just listening to the crickets as the sun vanished over the horizon. Fireflies came out of the wood work lighting their path. Satsuki was amazed at the beauty of it all. She looked up checking to see if her team-mate was as amazed as she was by the beauty surrounding them.

Naruto kept his eyes forward and to the naked eye it seemed as though he didn't even notice the beauty of the night, but Satsuki had been around the boy long enough to know that he was discreetly taking in all the beauty with wonder.

The Uchiha girl gave a small smile and snuggled closer to her team-mate listening to his heart beat.

'I don't know how I could mad at you…' she thought wistfully remembering everything the blonde had done for her.

He stood up for her when the council wanted to turn her into breeding stock. He was her best friend, not that she'd admit it out loud, and the only person she could relate to about loneliness. He would steal the forbidden scroll for her sake even if it meant he'd been in huge trouble and give up his dreams.

Yes. The blond told her about what happened the during the Forbidden Scroll incident: how he was tricked, what he and the fake Mizuki spoke about, who the topic was about and how he'd do it again if it meant saving her from that fate.

'Huh…how about that…' she thought tiredly 'I'm falling for my…best friend' she had denied it for so long and now she finally accepted it.

Naruto heard soft breathing and looked down seeing the black haired beauty sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face then looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice night huh?" he heard above him making him crane his neck upwards to see someone sitting in the tree. This person was also looking up at the sky with a soft smile on their face.

The person was male with lavender hair that hung just past his shoulder, tied in a ponytail. He wore a formal dark purple vest with a black shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up and round his neck was a red bow tie. His pants were the same colour as his shirt. On his right wrist were two metal bands; on his left hip was a metal chain that had metal musical notes on it and two metal rings adorned his pinkie on his left hand and his right index finger.

He turned his head and smiled at the blonde who looked up at him gaping widely. The man stood up and floated down till his standing in front of the boy who had to look up at him, since he was that tall probably taller than Kakashi.

'Hell, he looks as tall as Zabuza' Naruto thought in surprise. He looked left and right looking for any sign of Freddy but the former entertainer had run off earlier, saying he needed to do something.

"Hey, you can see me" said the man his magenta eyes shining in delight "does that mean you'll listen to one of my songs? Please? I haven't played a song for someone in a while and every time I play for someone that comes into the woods they run away"

Naruto didn't know what to say; obviously this guy wasn't human since he was floating so he had to be Bonnie, but which one.

"Before you do that would you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked calmly shifting the girl in his arms.

"Sure. Ask anything you want" the man looked happy and eager.

"Is your name, by any chance, Bonnie the Bunny?" the man looked shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow, that's good. How'd you know that?"

"I know your friend Freddy" he said making Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise he started looking around rapidly.

"Freddy? Is he here?"

"He went somewhere for a bit but I'm sure he will be back if we wait" said Naruto sitting against a tree and positioning Satsuki so she could sleep against him without him holding her. He felt her shiver so he carefully took his jacket off and draped it around her making her smile.

Bonnie floated over and sat on the floor next to Naruto. Both of them looking up at the sky watching the stars shine in the cloudless night.

"…can I still play a song?" asked the lavender haired ghost, making Naruto chuckle softly.

"Sure. Just play one that's low key, because it seems as though people can hear your music but can't see you playing it"

"But how can you see me?" asked Bonnie making a red and white guitar appear. He started tuning it making sure it all sounded right.

"I'm…a special case" he said making Bonnie look at him from the corner of his eye with a confused look but ignored it and gave his guitar a few strums.

"Alright, I'll accept that" the lavender haired ghost said smiling.

* * *

Hotaru groaned well opening her eyes she blinked as her surroundings came into focus. She was in a hospital room with three other people there and Nao sleeping on one of their laps.

"She's awake!" she felt herself being caught in a hug by someone who jumped on her bed. She blinked as red hair came into focus.

"Misaki?" the little girl was sobbing into her shoulder.

"H-Hotaru I-I'm s-sorry" she wailed "I-I didn't m-mean it! I-I-I was ju-just scared!"

"Huh?" the brown haired girl looked confused until she looked up and saw TChica cooing at the cuteness of the situation the girl was in. The memories of what had gone on came back to her.

'Oh yeah, Misaki and Hanabi choked me out' she thought with a sweat drop. Well her best friend cried into her shoulder and kept saying how sorry she was.

"A-Are you ok?" she turned to the other side of the bed and saw Hanabi standing there looking nervous. Obviously the Hyuga girl wasn't used to this kind of situation.

"Yeah…" the girl softly removed Misaki who was sniffing with tears streaming down her cheeks "You know for two small girls you're really strong"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said Hanabi going from awkward to offend. Both girls giggled.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat. All three looked over and saw Sakura standing there with a pissed off look on her face and Nao in her arms.

"You three have some explaining to do" she said tapping her foot on the ground. The look on her face made all three girls hug each other in fear.

"We're sorry!" they all screamed. Nao sweat dropped: humans are weird.

* * *

"Seriously, do either of you know how worried I was!" said Sakura holding Hotaru's and Misaki's hands. Hinata had come to get Hanabi the minute Hotaru was discharged. The three females were walking down market district as the sun dipped behind the Hokage Monument.

"Honestly! Naruto hasn't even been gone a day and you get up to mischief" Sakura was now talking more to herself than the two girls who were being almost dragged down the street.

"S-Sorry N-Nee-chan" said Misaki in a small voice.

"And you!" she turned to the red head who 'eep'ed "What if something happened to you? Mom would have killed me!"

Both girls hug their heads in shame as they stopped in front of the restaurant/apartment. Sakura fished out her keys to unlock the front door. Once it was opened the pinkette opened to the elevator as the two girls walked towards it like prisoners on death row.

Sakura locked the door and walked up over (more like stomped) to the elevator getting inside with the two girls and the dog. She put her hand against one of the panels and channelled her Charka into. When she removed her hand the panel moved to show a button which she pressed making the elevator go up to the fourth floor.

Once the door opened the older Haruno exited first and stood there with a frown on her face, followed by both girls who kept their heads down in fear of evoking more wrath from the pinkette.

"Both of you go to the room. You will only come out when I call you to come eat" Sakura said in a stern voice as the two girls nodded their heads indicating they understood.

When they entered the room Sakura sighed tiredly and leaned against the counter of the kitchen. She looked up at the ceiling feeling tired. The pinkette had been running herself ragged looking for the two, fearing the worse. One of the medical ninja had come and got her saying that Hotaru had been emitted to the hospital. She'd be lying if she said she didn't almost have a heart attack right there and then.

When the girl had come too Sakura have given them such a tongue lashing that had them white as ghosts.

"And now I'm here" mumbled the preteen walking over to the fridge. She looked inside, grabbed some meat and some vegetables "It's for their own good" she mumbled again placing the food on the counter and retrieving a frying pan.

* * *

"I'm back!" the blond ninja and lavender haired ghost looked up to see Freddy floating over with someone hanging over his shoulder. When he landed in front of them he dropped the person on the floor shocking Bonnie at whom the person was.

"Foxy?!" he yelled in surprise.

The man was as tall as Freddy with crimson hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. He wore a red pirate captain's jacket that had black shoulder pads, black on the rims in the front and on the cuffs, there was a golden coloured rope holding the jacket on his person (since he didn't put his arms through the sleeves). He had a sash around his waist with a black pirate belt holding it, and his pants up he had a red pirate shirt on that was open at the top. On the lower half he had black pirate pants and black pirate boots.

Foxy stirred and sat up with a groan. He opened his eye, which was bright yellow and looked around. His eyes landed on Bonnie and Naruto first then it landed on Freddy, at which he jumped up and brought his right hand up making his hook shine in the moon light, well he barred his sharp teeth.

"Fazbear…" he growled "Why have ye brought me here?" he asked with his pirate accent.

"You were just mopping around at the docks so I thought I'd bring you here, you know lighten up your mood" said Freddy with a shrug.

"Yar, I was not mopping" denied Foxy as he struck a pose with his right hand down and his left hand over his chest "I was remembering the times was on the seven seas ya scally wag" the other two ghosts sweat dropped at that.

"How many times have we told you, you're not a real pirate" said Freddy making Foxy take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Mutiny!" he yelled pointing at Freddy with his hook hand "Be gone with ye false truths before I make ya walk the plank"

"Foxy-" Naruto cut Bonnie off.

"Wait I got this" he stood up after placing Satsuki on the ground, who snuggled his jacket and sighed happily.

"What if I told you I could take you to a place that simulates be out on the open seas?" he asked making Foxy turn his neck so fast they thought his head would pop right off.

"I be listening…" he said trying to play it cool but you could tell he was excited.

"You see I have rebuilt Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and I have dedicated a whole room to you. It's pirate themed and many of the children, and parents, have commented on how realistic the room is. Most of them claim it feels like their on the seven seas themselves" Naruto smirked at Foxy's shocked look.

"…and what be the catch?" the pirate asked with narrowed eyes.

"Simple. All you gotta do is fight alongside me until the day I pass on. Most of the time you don't even have to do any fighting" Naruto grinned widely at Foxy who looked up in thought.

"It does sound promising…" he looked down at Naruto who remained patient. Honestly the red haired ghost was getting bored of sitting by the docks all day and night, he wasn't actually thinking of his 'life as a pirate'. That's just what he does when he's bored. He created a world in his head where he's a pirate captain with a ship and a crew.

The chance to be involved in a fight, or just to be in viewing range of it, excited him. That and the chance to have his own room that simulates being on the seas? He was sold.

"Arrr, ya land lubber ye got a deal" he held out his right hook which Naruto grabbed around the metal. Next thing they all knew Foxy vanished in a puff of smoke that surrounded Naruto.

When the smoke cleared Naruto had a whole new wardrobe. He had a black pirate's tailcoat on with red on the on the collar, a red pirate shirt that had the top buttons undone. Instead of a hook for a right hand he had on black glove that had long sharp claws on the fingers, well his left hand had a fingerless red glove. His right eye was covered by an eye patch. His pants were dark brown pirate pants and he had black leather boots that went up to just before his knees.

Naruto shook his head as Foxy was shot out of Naruto's body and landed next to Bonnie who was stunned at the image in front of him.

"Wow…" said the lavender haired ghost.

"How did ye do that?" asked Foxy standing up.

"I'll let Freddy explain that" said Naruto grabbing his shirt and changing it to his casual clothes, that lacked the jacket since it was draped over Satsuki "I need to get Satsuki-chan inside before she gets a cold" with that he picked up the girl and walked towards the house.

"Welcome ba- oh dear is she alright?" Tsunami ran over and fretted about Satsuki who was still sleeping soundly a Naruto walked through the door.

"She's fine, just worked herself to hard" said Naruto seeing everybody at the table for dinner. He shook the girl slightly making her moan in protest.

"Satsuki-chan. Come on time to get up Tsunami-san made dinner" the girl's eyes opened as Naruto put her down on her feet. She yawned well stretching. Satsuki noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal top but something much baggier. She looked down and saw a black jacket on her person confusing her.

"How'd this-"

"You should hurry and get dressed Satsuki-chan…" she turned around to look at her team-mate who grinned down at her "or all the food will be gone"

The girl kept looking at him before nodding her head and heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Damnit Naruto stop being so greedy!" yelled Satsuki hitting the boy over the head as he reached for a second helping of food.

"But Satsuki-chan~ the food is so good~" he moaned rubbing his head looking at the girl with puppy dog eyes.

"She's right Naruto. With your appetite you'll eat them into bankruptcies" said Ino twirling a chopstick around her fingers making an amazing display.

"Please eat it's alright" said Tsunami with a smile "It's alright since you're helping this village restore itself to its former glory"

They all stopped what they were doing when Inari stood up from his chair making it clatter behind him. He was glaring at Team Seven, mainly Naruto.

"What do you want kid?" he asked with a bored look. Honestly he was getting annoyed with the looks the boy was sending them.

"How can you act like this!" he yelled shocking his grandfather and mother "How can you act so care free, when we're all suffering!"

Naruto didn't say anything choosing to let the boy have his say.

"You three don't understand our suffering! You probably never had a hard day in your life! You never lost anyone!" that statement made the temperature in the room drop several degrees. The three ghosts moved away from Naruto and Satsuki as they were leaking Killer Intent.

"You're all just gonna die, no one can beat Gato! So why don't you just leave! We don't need people like you!" he flinched back when Naruto looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Oh? I'm just gonna die am I?" he asked his voice dripping with venom "I don't know what suffering is?" he stood up as his charka became visible. It was dark brown in colour and shaped like Freddy, two eyes shone out of the shroud.

Everybody, who's never seen this were shocked and terrified at the entity staring down at them.

"Naruto…you might give them a heart attack" said Freddy. Naruto breathed out a softly and calmed down, making the aura vanish.

"Stop acting like a little brat…" he said after a while glaring at the boy "I don't know what you have against us and frankly I don't give a damn, but don't pretend to know our lives" the blonde reached into his kunai pouch and withdrew a photograph which he placed on the table face down. Everybody looked at it unsure what he wanted them to do about it.

"Look at it" he said with a mono-tone. Inari reached out with a shaky hand towards the photo. He looked up at Naruto again to make sure it wasn't a trap.

The blond boy just kept staring at him not moving an inch. The little boy picked up the photograph and turned it over. His eyes widened and a blush over took his cheeks.

On the picture was a smiling brown haired girl he didn't know, but he could say without hesitation the girl was pretty.

"That girl is my adoptive daughter" said Naruto leaning on the table with his eyes shadowing his eyes "What do you think she'd have to say about you wishing death upon her father?"

"…"

"WELL?!" the blonde yelled looking up making the others gasp. The boy's eyes had turn blood red with a slit down the middle of each eye.

"S-She wo-wouldn't be ha-happy" said a fearful Inari as Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"You know what it's like to lose a dad. Don't wish that pain on another" with that he took the picture back and walked over to the door "And another thing, I do know what these people in your village are going through. I just stopped bitching about it and did something" he looked over his shoulder at the people in the room "And one of us does know what it's like to lose a family member, hell she lost her whole clan. So next time think before you speak, or you'll get more than just a tongue lashing"

With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A beautiful black haired girl was walking through the woods. She wore a pink yukata with a black choker around her neck and wooden sandals on her feet. She carried a basket on her left arm well humming a pleasant tune. She was really enjoying the outdoors.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a blonde boy lying on the ground asleep and oblivious to everything around him. She walked closer being weary of her surroundings.

When she got close to him she kneeled next to him. She placed her basket beside her and reached forward towards his neck. At the last minute she directed her hand towards his shoulder and gripped there giving him a shake.

"Hey, get up. If you sleep out here you'll catch a cold" she said in a soft voice. The boy didn't show any signs of waking up making the girl sigh. She carefully lifted his head up and placed it on her legs so he would be more comfortable.

'I didn't really get in sleep…some shut eye would be nice' she thought closing her eyes going to sleep well half her mind stayed awake.

A half hour later Naruto woke up to see a beautiful face hanging over him well long black hair surrounded their faces. He reacted calmly and studied the face. It was obvious that the person was asleep by the soft snoring and the breath blown on his nose.

He kept staring at her making her stir in her sleep feeling someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and was met with cerulean blue staring at her. Instead of jumping back she smiled down at him with a beautiful/ disarming smile.

"Have a nice sleep?" Naruto returned her smile with the same type of smile, except it was charming/ disarming.

"Why yes I did, you are very comfortable" the girl giggled and lifted her head making some hair drag over Naruto's nose, making him sneeze to the side.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable if I were you" she said tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger making Naruto grin at her.

He defiantly got more comfortable making the girl giggle some more and let him get comfortable. The two sat in silence as they looked up at the morning sky.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked after a while of silence. Naruto didn't react like she thought he would. It almost looked like he didn't care.

"I am" he said staring at the clouds rolling by.

"So your strong then?" the girl asked now looking down at him.

"I wouldn't say strong…" said Naruto looking into her eyes "I just know what to fight for and I always keep my reasons close to my heart"

"Oh? So you have something precious?"

"More like people. I'll become strong enough to protect them. Even if I have to give up my life so they won't have to die" his statement made the girl blink in surprise.

'Such conviction…' she smiled a warm smile and grabbed his cheeks. Naruto blinked in surprise as the girl leaned down and kissed his forehead making him blush.

"Stay true to that and you'll never go wrong" she said parting from his forehead. When she was sitting up the girl slowly got up letting Naruto lean on his elbows.

"Until we meet again" she picked up her basket and started walking away.

"Wait…" she stopped "I didn't get your name"

"…Haku" she said after a while.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde lying back down and closing his eyes "Until we meet again Haku-chan"

"Yes…until then Naruto-kun" with that she vanished into the trees.

'So that's Zabuza's right hand/the blonde genin…' they thought at the same time both smiling '…I guess we will meet soon Haku-chan/Naruto-kun'

* * *

 **And that's chapter 14.**

 **I feel as though i'm losing my touch with this story. Do you guys think so?**

 **But anyway, Thank you guys so much for reading and i'll get started on chapter 15.**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go Chapter 15**

 **Oh yeah. Thanks to kitsune god devil dragon for those kind words. I was losing my inspiration but you helped me.**

 **So from me big thanks!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **CH 15**

"Why are ye doing this?" asked Foxy as the three ghosts and their blonde host stood on the roof of one of the houses in the village of Wave.

The blonde boy sat on the edge clad in his, now dubbed, Bonnie clothes. He had a dark purple formal vest, with spikes on the shoulders, with a white shirt underneath, the collar of the shirt popped up and around his neck was a red tie that hung loosely. His pants were a pair of black jeans with dark purple shoes with black laces and white at the bottom. His hair hung down like he had just went for a swim, with it shadowing his eyes under the sun. He had on purple fingerless gloves that were also open at the knuckles. To top off the outfit he had jewellery similar to Bonnie except instead of music notes he had Konoha's symbol hanging from the chain at his hip.

He was tuning a guitar, a red guitar that had stickers of chibi versions of Freddy and the gang in animatronic form.

"That brat pissed me off…" said Naruto giving the guitar a strum. The minute Bonnie possessed him he got the knowledge of how to play the guitar "but he also made me see that most of these people have given up hope. So why not give em some" he grinned up at the three a glint coming from the shadow his hair casted.

"I'm curious as to what kind of effect this will have" said Bonnie actually appreciating that someone else believed in the power of music.

"Well let's see shall we" said Naruto grinning wider. When the guitar was in tune the boy strummed some chord getting the attention of the people at the bottom.

"Here goes nothing…" the blonde boy said taking a deep breath. Then he opened his mouth and started singing.

 **Taken way to soon**

 **You're not at all what used to be**

 **Shifting in a box**

 **The past is nothing more than just a dream**

His voice travelled up the silent street capturing everyone's attention and making them walk closer to hear the boy. Store owners came outside their shops, beggars left their makeshift homes and the side of the street to stand among the crowd, even babies didn't make a peep.

 **Now we feel the call of evil growing once again**

 **You're not powerless to change your fate.**

 **And in the end I'll shelter you my friends**

"Where'd you learn this song?" asked Freddy looking at Bonnie who shrugged.

"I don't know it's almost as if I was programed with it when I was brought to life" said Bonnie looking up in thought "all I know is the song was something meant for Puppet...and it's from some guy named TryHardNinja"

"Weird" said Foxy and Freddy at the same time.

 **Tonight we roam**

 **And if they listen really close**

 **They can hear us sing our song**

Naruto flipped his hair making some of the girls swoon at the, in their words, 'sexy hair flip'. He sped up a bit, the tempo started getting faster.

 **And I can't give you back the things you had**

 **But you don't have to do this on your own**

 **Even if you're never coming home**

 **You're not alone**

 **You're not alone**

 **You're not alone**

He strummed away on the guitar, like a pro, making people cheer and weep at the same time. The song was very inspiring to them and it made them feel like someone cared about their miserable lives.

 **In our little world**

 **Forever lost to passing time**

 **No one knows what it's like to wear a mask**

 **Of fear trapped inside**

"I feel as if he be singing on a more emotional level" said Foxy crossing his arms.

"Yeah, the words feel like there's a double meaning behind it" said Bonnie tapping his foot to the beat.

 **One day the grey clouds that hover over us will fade**

 **Then we'll be free to cut the strings**

 **To wipe the tears**

 **Then we won't have to walk in chains**

The boy got up from his sitting position and stood up with the guitar being held up by a strap over his shoulder. He stood right on the edge as he continued playing, making the people cheer louder as the tempo picked up after going down a bit.

 **Tonight we roam**

 **And if they listen really close**

 **They can hear us sing out song**

 **And I can't give you back the things you had**

 **But you don't have to do this on your own**

 **Even if you're never coming home**

 **You're not alone**

 **You're not alone**

 **You're….not….alone…**

Towards the end he started slowing down to get his point across. The cheering had died down as everybody looked up at him with faces shining full of determination.

"Listen" he didn't need to shout since everybody was giving them their 101% attention "anybody can overcome their oppressors no matter who they may be. You just have to come together and stand against that grey cloud hovering over your head.

"No human being should be treated the way you all are, yes, but you won't get that freedom if you don't fight for it" the boy stepped back and slung the guitar over his shoulder to place his right hand over his heart.

"And one day I, Naruto Uzumaki, will change this world of violence and needless blood shed into one of peace and prosperity! I give not only you, but everybody in the elemental nations my world. I will change this world, because if I can't do that I won't have the right to call myself Hokage one day!"

Everybody in the crowd were cheering and whistling for the boy who took a bow then vanished on to the inner roof.

"He really is something huh?" said a Zabuza shrouded in the darkness of an alleyway as Haku stood below him. Both were leaning around the corner to watch the boy play.

"Like I said Zabuza-sama, this boy is something special" said Haku as both moved away from the wall to walk down the alleyway.

* * *

"I think he must have over done it" said Kakashi as he Keiko, Ino and Satsuki stood in the guest room where Naruto laid in his sleeping bag asleep "Let's leave him here to rest"

With that they left the house with Tazuna so they could protect him well he was building.

* * *

"Let go!" Naruto woke up to the sound of struggling and glass break stirred Naruto from his sleep. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at the scuffling going on downstairs.

"Come on little lady~ we won't hurt ya…to much" the blonde put on his jacket and slowly made his way downstairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Let my mom go!" he heard Inari yell making all the other noises stop. Only to be replaced by cruel laughter.

"You see that? The kid thinks he's tough!" a male voice said as another laugh.

"Let's teach him a lesson…" another voice said, the sound of a sword being drawn echoing upstairs to the blond boy who stood on the middle of the stairs. He could see the back of Inari, who stood in the archway. The little boy looked scared, but didn't look like he was going to back down anytime soon.

"Stop!" Tsunami desperately yelled "If you hurt him, I-I'll bite my tongue and bleed out!" there was a brief pause then the sound of the sword being put away was heard.

"Get lost kid. Your mom just saved your life with hers…and we'll be sure to take _real good_ care of it" one of the men said as the two laughed.

The sound of the door being opened roughly echoed up the stairs. Naruto stood there watching Inari, wanting to see what the boy would do.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you go help?" asked Bonnie confused and slightly scared for the woman's life. The blond boy didn't say anything or move as Inari vanished into the main room.

The sounds of rustling in the kitchen was heard then someone small running through the door. Naruto continued his walk downstairs and stopped just by the open door way.

"Kid you have a death wish" said one of the thugs as he ran at the little boy, who had a metal pot on his head and a knife in the other. He brought his sword down as he got close.

"Inari!" the boy's mother yelled out as the sword got close, but the boy didn't move an inch. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come, but heard a loud clang and a gasp.

He opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing there with his Foxy clothes on. He stopped the sloppy sword strike with his clawed hand, holding the blade with the tips of the claws.

"Nice job kid…" he looked up at the blonde who didn't show much strain at holding the blade at back, unlike the swordsman who was straining to make the sword budge "You stood up for what's precious to you…and I respect that" the blonde squeezed and made the blade snap shocking the sword bearer.

"Now let a pro handle this" Naruto turned around to face the two. His eyes started shining bright menacing yellow. Getting into a runners stance the boy held his right open and the clawed glove shining under the sun well his left had a kunai in it.

Not needing any form of command, he took off at surprising speeds. The next thing the two swordsmen knew they were cut, beaten, tied up and knocked out. All it took was 10 seconds.

Naruto appeared next to Tsunami and picked her up bridal style making her squeak in surprise and wrap her arms around his neck. The next thing she knew she and Naruto were next to Inari, with her head in the blonde's chest.

"You two stay here" the blond boy said putting Tsunami on her feet, with Inari grabbing her in a hug "my team need me" he got into a runners stance again, with his right hand to the back and his left in front "oh and deal with the trash if you will" he looked over his shoulder with an eye smile.

"Inari…" the boy looked up at the blonde's face, who was smiling brightly "…you'd make a great shinobi one day if you keep that determination shining brightly. Your dad would be proud" with that said the two saw the blond vanish with a mini sonic boom after the blonde disappeared kicking up some dust.

* * *

'Damnit…I'm screwed' thought Satsuki as her body was riddled with senbon needles and a dome of ice mirrors surrounding her. She held up a kunai in her right hand well her eyes scanned the mirrors trying to find the real hunter-nin among the images.

"Give up" the person said in a mono-tone making the Uchiha smirk well panting slightly.

"Sorry…but that word…isn't in my vocabulary" she wheezed out making the hunter-nin their head in interest.

"Where does all this determination come from?" the hunter-nin let senbon fly out of the mirrors nailing her girl at certain points making her yell out in pain.

"B-Because…I have…a goal…to obtain…" the black haired beauty started a series of hand signs then ended with her hands in a half tiger form below her mouth.

 **Fire style: Fireball Justu**

The girl blew out a fireball heading for one of the mirrors that connected. The girl smirked in victory, but that quickly vanished when the steam vanished to show that the mirror was unharmed and showed no sign of melting.

"It's useless, these mirrors are made entirely out of my charka" the hunter-nin held up more senbon as Satsuki involuntary flinched.

'Crap' she thought as the assault continued.

* * *

Kakashi dodged a sword strike, his Sharingan eye spinning wildly trying to find the Demon of the Mist who was, ironically, hiding in the mist surrounding them.

"You should have sent for back up Kakashi" he heard all around him as he tried to pin point where the voice was originating from.

"You know that you alone can't hope to beat me" Kakashi heard the faint sound of a blade slicing the air and held up his kunai to block the blade at the last minute. He looked up to star Zabuza in the eye but almost gasped when he saw the man's eyes were closed.

"I've also figured out how that little eye of yours works. You can't read minds, you can just predict what comes next" Zabuza smirked under his bandages as he once again vanished into the mist "by now Haku would have finished off your little genin"

"Haku has been personally trained by me for many years. How long have you had those genin of yours? I will admit their not like other Konoha genin we've run into but Haku is on a whole other level" the bandage wearing ex-mist nin bragged "She should be finishing them off by now"

"Do you ever stop bragging?" asked silver haired jounin with a sweat drop "And for your information those three are more than just fresh out of the academy genin.

"Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan who specialise in mind based justu, one of the strongest and fasts Kunoichi in her class and, when she gets pissed, a real sadist.

"Satsuki Uchiha, one of the last two remaining Uchiha. She was so good they had to make her the Rookie of the Year, she bears the Sharingan and unlike my implanted one hers works to its full potential.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki, the real enigma of Team Seven, none of us, not even me his big brother figure know the true extent of his abilities" Kakashi smirked under his mask "So if anyone's in over their heads it's your apprentice"

"Yap all you want. I'll be sending you where Haku has undoubtedly sent those three by now" said Zabuza gripping his sword tighter as Kakashi gripped his kunai tighter. Both faintly knew they were standing across from each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry but this fight has gone on long enough" said Haku readying more senbon looking down at the black haired girl, who stubbornly refused to go down "I need to end this"

With that the girl shot out of the mirror straight at Satsuki who was too unable to move out of the way fast enough. In that moment she knew deep down this was the end.

BAM

Haku was kicked off course by a speeding black blur. The black haired girl bounced on the ground hitting her mask on the ground making it split in half. The girl stood up and looked up in shock, as well as the girl behind the person that knocked her away from her target.

Naruto stood there with a smirk his Foxy clothes still on with the eye patch lifted up so he could see more clearly. He crossed his arms and smirked down at the shocked girl.

"Nice to see you again Haku-chan" he said grabbing his top and giving it a tug turning his clothes into his casual clothes that now had him sporting baggy pants with tape keeping it tied down just before the sandals.

"Naruto-kun…" said Haku standing up grabbing the left over piece of her mask and casting it to the side, her beautiful face show and making Satsuki feel a bit jealous.

"Sorry but you're not gonna win this battle Haku-chan so give up" he took on a defensive stance in front of the downed Uchiha girl.

"I can't do that" said Haku jumping into one of her mirrors, her image showing up in all the mirrors.

"Then we fight" said Naruto making a cross hand seal and spanning a bunch of clones who jumped up to attack each mirror with Haku mowing them down.

"Can you stand?" Satsuki looked up at her blonde team-mate not knowing that she had fallen back the minute she caught sight of the blonde appearing in front of her.

"Yeah…" she got up just as the last of the clones were taken care of. Now both stood back to back as they stared down the many Hakus.

"What's the situation?" whispered Naruto not taking his eyes off the Hakus who held their senbon at the ready.

"I don't understand it, it's like she has clones in each and every mirror" Naruto made more clones prompting Haku to take them out just like their previous brethren. Satsuki's eyes widened in shock as she watched the clones get hit with needles. The fact that the clones were dispelled didn't shock her, no; it was the fact that she could SEE Haku taking them out. It wasn't crystal clear but she could make out a blur that crossed a clone before it was destroyed.

"Naruto…can you make more clones?" she looked over her shoulder to see her blond team-mate had taken some hits as well. He looked to be in pain but didn't say anything.

"S-Sure can, Satsuki-chan" he made the cross hand seal.

 **Shadow Clone Justu**

The clones once again jumped up and Haku, once again, got rid of them. As she passed Satsuki the Uchiha girl kicked up some water from the battle the two had earlier into the air. The black haired beauty saw the water droplets split as the same blur went past. Quickly sending a kunai out the Uchiha heiress nicked Haku's battle kimono.

"Impressive…" said Naruto with a pant, seeing the tear in the enemy's clothing, looking at his team-mate with a grin but it dropped at what he saw. The girl's eyes were blood red with one comma in each eye, the first stage of the Sharingan.

Satsuki-chan…your eyes" he said with a gasp making the girl look at one of the vacant mirrors. The sight before her made a shock look taking over her features, which changed into an accomplished grin.

'I did…I unlocked my Sharingan!' she thought in concealed excitement. She saw in the corner of her eyes Haku flying at Naruto. Her eyes widened in shock and quickly threw the blond to the ground and took the senbons.

Naruto was thrown for a loop at the sudden action but quickly shook it off as Satsuki, who standing above him, started wobbling. He quickly caught her as she fell towards him.

"Satsuki-chan!" he yelled feeling the girl's temperature drop. The girl looked up at her team-mate with half-lidded eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered slowly lifting up her hand to cup his cheek "…your whisker marks are so cute" she gave a weak giggle.

"W-Why did you do that?!" he yelled in distress as the girl stopped giggling and looked up at the top mirror staring at her own eyes, which were back to the charcoal black she was used to seeing every time she looked in the mirror at her house.

"I don't know…" she said after a while reaching up to her image "…my body just…moved on its own" she turned her head to her team-mate who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun…can you do….something for me…before I…you know…" she asked giving him a weak smile as she saw the edges of her visions getting dark.

"Don't talk like that…" the boy sobbed holding her tightly "Y-You'll pull through…"

"I need you…to kill…him…kill…Itachi…" her voice became soft as the only background sound was the sounds of blades clashing as Zabuza and Kakashi fought.

"Naruto…I…lo…ve…" with that her eyes closed as her body went limp.

"Satsuki-chan…" the blonde called, the girl didn't stir. He gripped her tightly to his body after pulling out the last of the senbon.

"I'm sorry…Satsuki-chan…" he sobbed. The three ghosts who were standing outside of the dome could feel the grief the blond was emitting.

"Is this the first time you lost someone close to you?" asked Haku a down trodden look on her face "She died a noble death…protecting someone precious too her…"

"Shut-up…" Naruto whispered laying the girl down on the floor and planting a kiss on her forehead. He stood up with his back to Haku his fists clenched in sorrow and anger.

"Just shut-up!" he yelled turning around suddenly making his jacket flutter in the wind he made. His eyes turned red with a slit down the middle as he glared at the girl, who was taken back at the anger directed at her.

"I'll never forgive you!" he got down on all fours like a fox as red charka leaked out of his seal. The senbon shot out and clattered to the floor, his wounds also healing in the process.

"What the hell!" yelled Bonnie as a stray red charka tail shot out and wrapped around his and the twos legs and dragged into Naruto's being. The three were struggling to get out but the charka tail was to strong.

They all looked up saw a fox's head over Naruto that roared at them, making them scream in fear. The fox's head descended on them and swallowed them whole.

* * *

"Freddy wake up!" the brown haired ghost heard as someone shook him awake. He groaned, he felt as though his very being had been ripped apart.

"Bonnie?" he asked as the purple haired ghost came into focus "Where are we?"

"I don't know" said Bonnie looking frantic "Foxy ran off not too long ago and hasn't returned"

"Urgh…" Freddy groaned sitting up "Which way did he go?"

"This way" the purple being said walking down the way that was in front of them. Freddy got up and walked after Bonnie. He faintly noted that he couldn't float so he resorted to walking instead. It felt so foreign to him since he's never been walking for a while now.

The two walked for a while as the sounds of whispers and drops of water filled their ears. They tried to figure out where the whispers were coming from but it sounded as though it was all around them. All they could hear was words of contempt, hatred and fear.

They saw a red light ahead of them. The two sped up towards it, since it was the only sign of change in this place. They made it into a huge area with bars that blocked off a side of the room. There standing at the foot of the cage was Foxy not moving an inch.

"Foxy!" they yelled out running over to the red haired pseudo-pirate. They got to either side of him and looked at his face, which was fear stricken.

"What's wrong Foxy?" asked Bonnie with a confused look on his face. The red head brought up a shaky hand and pointed to the cage making the two look at what he was pointing at. Both froze as a pair of big red eyes stared down at them.

 **"** **Well, what do we have here? More supernatural beings** " the thing behind the bars gave an evil chuckle making all three shiver in fear.

" **I don't know why you're here** " it said losing the humour, only it knew of " **so be gone. Oh, and when you get out there tell the blonde gaki that this time was a freebie and next time I won't be so lenient** " with that the three were cast out by a huge gust of air.

* * *

Outside just as the three got sucked in Naruto had gotten up to stand in a crouched form. His nails had extended well his whisker marks got darker.

"You took her away…" his voice got deep and dark unnerving Haku "… **YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!** " he screamed.

To Haku's shock three figures appeared around Naruto each facing a different direction. The figures were surrounded in darkness but if one looked at them you could see one looked like a bear with a top hate that had blue eyes, a bunny with magenta eyes and a fox without the tail and one eye.

The three ran off towards different mirrors and struck out. The Freddy shadow and Bonnie shadow ran in opposite directions and struck with hitting the mirrors and making them explode with a force. When the Foxy shadow got to a mirror he sliced diagonally cutting the mirror into two halves and making them turn to puddles water.

Haku could only watch in fear stricken fascination as the blond and his shadow beings destroyed her mirrors. The next thing she knew her arm was caught making her eyes widen in shock.

'That's impossible! How is he able to enter the mirror?!' she thought in fear as Naruto pulled her out and threw her to the other side of the bridge.

When he back hit the wall she coughed up spit. Her eyes widened when the last mirror that was standing in her line of sight had a fist go right through it. The red charka enveloped the mirror reducing it to water.

Naruto walked out of the steam that the chakra created. Behind him were the three walking at the same pace as the boy who stalked towards her like a predator closing in on its wounded prey.

Instead of cowering in fear Haku took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she was calm the girl stared her death in the eye with a smile on her face completely accepting her fate.

When Naruto was standing over her with his hate filled red eyes he raised up a fist to bring down on Haku's chest to shatter her ribcage. Just before he swung he stopped as he felt something shot out of his back. This caused his head to clear up and evaluate the situation. The three shadow beings behind him vanished into smoke that evaporated, along with the red charka.

"Why do you hesitate?" asked Haku standing up slowly but coughed up some blood. When she impacted the wall she had broken a rib. She fell forward but was caught by Naruto who kept her close to him in a hug. The girl was confused at the action.

"What are you doing? I killed one of your precious people. You should get revenge" she said to him well leaning against him, she could feel that her charka levels were very low.

"…and then what?" asked Naruto not letting her go "What would killing you do to bring Satsuki-chan back?"

"But I killed her" said Haku coughing up some blood.

"No you didn't" the boy holding her up said making her eyes widen in shock "I saw the senbon were sticking out eh side of her neck in the same place you struck Zabuza. My mind was just clouded by the thoughts of her being dead which made me angry"

Haku's eyes welled up and reached up to clutch Naruto in a hug.

"I'm sorry…" she said sobbing into his shoulder as the blond smiled sadly stroking her back.

"Don't worry…its over" he whispered as the girl cried into his shoulder, not wanting to bear the thought of taking someone who was precious from the person who they were precious too.

They were broken from their moment by a very high pitched and annoying laugh. The fog started too thin then eventually vanished. When it was gone they saw a LOT of mercenaries standing behind a small man in a business suit, round tinted glasses, a cane in one hand and his other arm in a sling.

"Well, well, seems like you were all bark and…no…bite…" the man stopped laughing when he saw Zabuza standing next to Kakashi neither fighting. One was looking at the little man with a look that could make harden criminals shit themselves and the other stood with an aloof look.

"W-Why aren't you two fight?!" the man yelled out in fear and anger "If you don't finish the job then you won't get paid!"

"Stow it you fat pig" said Zabuza making the man step back in shock "I know you weren't going to pay me and Haku in the first place. So our contract is terminated" the bandaged masked man looked at the masked man next to him "Hey Kakashi since we aren't enemies anymore want to help me end the midgets life?"

"Why not?" said Kakashi with a shrug "I'm sick of holding back"

"You said it" said Zabuza getting a crazed look in his eyes well reaching for his sword but stopped when Kakashi grabbed his arm "What?"

"Watch this" said the copycat ninja as he stepped forward everybody was looking at him in wonder as he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me I'm a bit rusty" he chuckled then to the shock of everyone he started whistling.

As the song was being whistled everybody looked at him like he lost his mind but then they heard the sound of someone scream. All the mercenaries looked back and saw someone wearing a straw hat and a cloak stabbing one of the mercenaries with a katana. They extracted their blade and did a flick to get the blood off. Grabbing the cloak the person pulled both it and the hat off, to show the smiling face of Keiko Yumi who had two huge shurieken on her back, a tribute to her late fiancé.

"Now we fight" said Kakashi doing hand signs next to Zabuza, both ended with bird.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Justu**

Out of the water at the bottom of the bridge two water dragons shot out and slammed into the mercenaries taking a good few out. Keiko had jumped up the minute the dragons shot straight at the army. As she descended she unstrapped one of the Shurieken from her back and let it fly towards the mercenaries below her guided by a ninja wire.

The mercenaries knew now they were in over their heads and ran onto the boat next to the bridge over flowing it, well others jumped into the water to swim away.

All that was left was Gato who was staring at the angry faces of two jounin and one missing-nin.

"W-Wait, don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Money! Land! Women!" the three stopped when an arrow landed in front of them and an inch away from Gato.

Everybody looked back and saw that the whole village had come to the bridge to fight, each brandishing some form of weapon. Leading the pack was Inari with Tsunami next to him.

"Oi!" one of the villagers yelled out "That little bastard's ours!" everybody cheered at that making Gato pale.

"Oh really?" asked Zabuza with a smirk grabbing the man by the neck of his shirt "Then you can have him!" he turned around and in a show of strength tossed the man all the way to the other side of the bridge where the group caught the small business man who was sweating in fear.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done" one of the villagers said as they all dragged the man in the village to make him pay for his crimes with the little pig man screaming for mercy.

"Good job Inari" said Naruto grinning at the boy who grinned right back at him "Although you could have been here a bit earlier"

"Sorry, but a hero is always fashionably late" he said grinning holding his crossbow on his shoulder.

"And a hero you are little man" said the blonde boy helping Haku over to where Satsuki was waking up.

"Huh? I thought I was dead" she said looking up and saw the smiling face of her female blonde team-mate. She frowned "Maybe I am dead and I've gone to hell because the devil is staring me in the eyes"

"Oh Satsuk-chan~" the girl cooed evilly "aren't you _egg_ cited to see me?"

The Uchiha's cheeks were an angry red of embarrassment and, well anger. She tried to punch the girl but her body wasn't yet used to be suddenly active and she fell back.

" _Egg_ cellent posture Satsuki-chan" the girl taunted making the girl glare at her harder.

"I really hate you" she growled out.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" asked Inari with tears in his eyes. The whole village had come out to see off the ninjas that freed their village.

"Sorry bud" said Naruto grinning down at him well patting his head "but I got a daughter to get back too ya know"

"But…" Naruto just patted his head again.

"Don't worry okay? We'll see each other again I swear" he crouched down and caught the boy in a hug, the little boy cried into his jacket. When he was done Tsunami stepped forward and without a word wrapped the boy in a hug pushing his head between her breasts.

'Lucky bastard' every man in the area thought.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun" the woman said letting him go as the boy took deep, greedy gulps of air.

"What a way to go that would be" said Kakashi.

"I hear ya" said Zabuza as both Haku and Keiko smacked them other their heads.

"Come again soon" she planted a kiss on his forehead "You've given this village something we haven't had since my husband died. Hope"

Naruto grinned with a blush on his face "It was nothing. I just spoke my mind"

"Then you're very smart" the woman stepped back as the team and their two former enemies walked away.

"Hey dad" said Tsunami looking at her father who was grinning at the sevens retreating figures "We never gave this bridge a name yet"

"Hm, you're right" said Tazuna who looked up in thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind "I got it! How about the Great Naruto Bridge? In honour of the boy who brought hope back to this village?"

The villagers nodded in agreement at that and called it out altogether.

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" they cheered.

After that they all started walking back to the village to get their economy back on track. As Inari was walking he felt something in his pocket and reached inside. He withdrew a folded piece of paper which had a note on it.

 _If you ever wanna become a ninja I'm sure everything I've stored in here will help you._

 _Just open the piece of paper and the contents will come out (make sure you're not near any water, they may shot out)_

 _If you don't want to go into this profession then just rip up the page, the contents will be transported back to my house._

 _Note: if you chose this profession you have promise you won't do it half assed._

 _Good luck_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

"Inari!" he heard his mom call him from the middle of the bridge. He quickly put the page back in his pocket and ran over.

'A ninja huh?' the boy looked up at the sky with a grin remembering his late dad's words.

* * *

"So what are your plans now?" asked Kakashi as the seven of them walked down the pathway together.

"Don't know…" said Zabuza crossing his arms and looking up in thought "guess we'll just have to keep wandering, I don't think there are many villages that would let us inside"

"Why not come to Konoha?" asked Naruto turning a page in his book. The whole group stopped to stare at him "I'm sure the old man will be lenient enough to at least let you stay in the village"

"Old man?" the ex-mist nin looking at Kakashi who also had his nose buried in his favourite orange book.

"Naruto and the Third Hokage have a unique relationship…" the man looked towards Keiko who answered his question "Sort of like an adoptive grandson and grandfather"

"I'll be sure to put in a good word for ya" said Naruto with a grin looking up from his book.

"What do you say Haku?" the swordsman looked at his young charge, he saw as his daughter.

"It would be nice if we could finally settle down" said the girl tapping her chin in thought "although what about my…you know…"

"Oh yeah" said Zabuza looking at Kakashi pointedly "What's take on bloodlines?"

"Honestly. If you have a bloodline your like a treasure to Konoha" said Kakashi turning a page in the book well letting out a perverted giggle. Which Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy did as well as they read the book too.

"Well then if Konoha won't take me then they'll take Haku. That's enough for me, let's go" with that they were all on their way straight to Konoha.

"Great…more people" grumbled Satsuki glaring at the back of Haku's head.

"Awe~ is Satsuki-chan down in the dumps?" asked Ino appearing next to the girl with a sly smirk on her face "you don't seem so _eggi_ cited"

"AGH!" the girl huffed stomping further ahead of the blond female who laughed.

* * *

 **And that's that. The song was the Puppet song by TryHardNinja but i edited the words slightly.**

 **And that ends the Wave arch.**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **P.S leave a review if you will please :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school work so I haven't really gotten time to work on any of my FanFic.**

 **But here's chapter 16 enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch16**

"Well that was a…eventful first mission" said Naruto as him and his two team-mates and Haku walked down Market Street headed towards Naruto's business.

"It was very stressful" said Ino stretching "I'm gonna enjoy just having a soak in the bath house" she looked over at Naruto with a smirk "Wanna join me Naruto-kun?" she purred.

The blond stopped mid-step his face turning beet red. This reaction made Haku and Ino start giggling, while Satsuki was glaring daggers at the Yamanaka girl. The three had been released from debriefing, well Zabuza was to sign a document that legally states that he wants to join the leaf and has permanently cut ties from Mist. He also had to subject himself to a mental evaluation by Ino's dad and had to have a guard who would have to be close to him 24/7.

Haku got a similar treatment but had a half probation period, unlike Zabuza who had to have a full year's probation period. Both had to report to the Third the next morning to get an evaluation of their skills, but Zabuza said Haku was an easy high chunin level. Still rules were rules, although they got an idea on which rank to pit her up against.

Since both wouldn't be taking missions for a while they didn't have a daily source of income so Naruto offered them jobs at his restaurant. Haku readily agreed, wanting to pay Naruto back for his kindness. It took quite a bit of convincing for Zabuza to agree, which he did in the end.

Eventually they found themselves outside the restaurant owned by the blonde boy. Said boy pushed the doors open and the sounds of laughter, animatronic singing and jolliness hit their ears.

"My, this place is big" said Haku admiring the place and the joyful atmosphere.

"Oh boss you're back" said a clone walking by the entrance with plates being balanced on its arms, hands and the top of its head "Hotaru and Sakura are upstairs"

"Why's she upstairs? Isn't she supposed to be working today?" asked the confused blond as the clone walked away.

"She came down with the flu. Misaki had just left to get her some medication from their mother"

"Aw~" said Ino skipping over to the elevator to go upstairs "my best friend is sick and I couldn't take care of her" she pouted and entered the elevator.

"Geez" said Naruto with a smile "that girl must have worked herself to the bone" he turned to their new ally, who was slightly confused "I live upstairs. Why don't you come up, we can talk about finding the right jobs for you and Zabuza"

"That would be nice" said the black haired girl smiling at her new friend as they walked towards the elevator where the Yamanaka was patiently waiting.

"You coming along Satsuki-chan?" he looked back at his black haired team-mate who had remained on the spot.

"Go on…I have some business to attend too" she turned around and walked through the way she came in.

"Alright, but Hotaru is gonna want to see you so I'll be over with her tomorrow" said Naruto walking with Haku behind him and his hands in his pockets, not looking back at the Uchiha girl.

"Hn" she grunted in agreement and exited the building.

* * *

Ding

The door of the elevator opened as the three exited stepping into Naruto's penthouse home. The blonde boy exited first with the two girls trailing behind him, both marvelling at the place.

"This place is very cosy" said Haku following her new friend into one of the rooms at the end of the home.

"I designed it myself. Took a lot of work, and charka, but I was able to-" the boy stopped mid-sentence when his foot stepped in something soft. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he shouted jumping back well holding his foot up as if it had a boom on it and it would blow up if he put his foot down.

His yell caused someone to run out the room the three stood in front of. Hotaru ran out of the room the minute she heard the shout and saw her father, his one team-mate and a new person standing there.

"Daddy!" she screamed happily running towards the boy she saw as her father but stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was a look that demanded answers.

"Hotaru…" he said in a serious tone "…please explain to me why there is dog poo on my floor?"

The girl looked down at the floor and saw the _surprise_ Nao had left for them. She gasped and looked down at her pocket in the front of her overall.

"Nao! Why did you do that?" she said to her pocket. The three looked confused as the little girl seemingly yell into her pocket. Their confusion turned to shock when the pocket 'yip'ed back to her.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" the puppy's head poked out of the pocket yipped at the girl.

"Don't blame me! I go to the toilet in the bathroom!" the girl yelled at the dog who yipped some more.

"Well next time tell me if you need to go" the girl said as the puppy yipped once. Hotaru nodded her head and petted the dog on the head "Good boy"

"Hotaru…where did this dog come from?" asked Naruto a neutral expression on his face as he looked at the girl and her dog.

"Oh! Uncle Kiba said I could get a doggy and he let me get a nin-dog" the girl said with a grin as Nao yipped a 'hello'.

"Kiba…" said Naruto holding his temples in annoyance "Alright Hotaru, you can keep him but you'll have to take care of him and don't shrug off your duties"

"Really? Thank you daddy!" the girl ran over and hugged her father tightly, not to tight that she'd be crushing Nao.

"Alright, alright" the boy said with a chuckle "Now, since it's your puppy you have to pick up his mess"

Hotaru's face went from happy to gross out/shocked. She wanted to argue but the stern look her father gave her made her trudge into the kitchen to get a plastic bag to get rid of the mess.

"That girl…" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"She seems like such a nice girl" said Haku smiling at the blond who nodded his head.

"That she is" he said taking his shoe off and make a clone to go wash it, and his second one just in case. When the clone vanished into the bathroom Naruto led them towards the room where Hotaru had come out of.

The minute they entered they saw Sakura in Naruto's bed with a short sleeve top. She had an almost empty bowl of chicken soup in her lap with a clone sitting by her bed side with a bowl that was filled with water and a soaked towel in it.

"Oh boss you're back" said the clone dabbing Sakura's forehead as the pinkette coughed.

"Yip, you can dispel now we'll take it from here" the clone nodded and patted Sakura's head, telling her to get better before vanishing.

"Oh Sakura you poor thing" said Ino rushing over to her best friend's side "Don't worry nurse Ino's here to take care of you"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better" said Sakura with a sweat drop as Ino pouted.

"So what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I just caught a fever is all" said the pink haired girl coughing a bit. Naruto asked Haku to go get some ice, which made the girl giggle.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" asked the boy. Instead of telling him Haku held her hand out and made some ice cubes form in her hand "…oh right" he said sheepishly.

"Wow, that's amazing" said Sakura as Haku wrapped the ice in the towel, after wringing it out, and placed it on the girl's forehead. Ino took the empty soup bowel away so the pinkette could lie down "How did you do that?"

"It's my bloodline. I'm from a clan that specialises in ice manipulation" said Haku. The door opened and a fairly green faced Hotaru entered the room with a sleeping Nao on top of her head.

"What's ice manacipilation?" the girl asked but couldn't pronounce the other word.

" _Manipulation_ Hotaru" her father corrected her.

"Right, that"

"I can use ice based justu" said the new Konoha shinobi as she held out her hand to Hotaru and made a fairly big snowflake appear, that floated over to the girl and dispersed on her nose.

"Cool!" said the little Uzumaki with eyes of wonder "Can I do that?"

"Sorry but it is part of my bloodline" said an apologetic Haku as Hotaru pouted.

"Aw man" she said as the other occupants of the room laughed softly at her pout. The door of the elevator dinged as Misaki ran inside with bottles in hand.

"Nee-chan I'm ba-oh" she saw the people in the room and felt a bit nervous "H-Hello" she greeted with a bow fumbling to keep the medicine from falling out of her arms.

"Misaki-chan!" said Ino smiling brightly at the little girl, who gave a shy smile back.

"He-Hello Ino-san" she greeted as Hotaru grabbed the medicine in her arms and put them on the bedside table.

"Come on now. There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Oni-chan" said the blonde female never losing her smile.

"H-Hai, Ino-oni-chan" she looked at her sister "Oni-chan, mom says if you're not feeling well you should come home"

"I would but I might fall over if I walk home" said Sakura groaning as a headache hit her.

"I'll have a clone take you home" said Naruto making one pop up beside him which then proceeded to scoop the girl up with the blankets making her 'eep' in surprise "You stay home and get plenty of rest ok. Return to work when you're feeling better" he gave her a warm smile making the girl smile back.

"Thank you Naruto. You're the best boss a person could ask for" she said giving the clone a kiss on the cheek, making it and the creator blush. With that the clone left via the roof tops with the bundled girl in its arms.

"Are you also going home Misaki-chan?" asked Naruto as the girl poked her index fingers together and blushed.

"N-No, mom said I can stay the rest of the day but I have to be home before eight" she answered.

"Alright then" said Naruto turning to Haku "I think we should talk about you and Zabuza working at Freddy Fazbear's"

"Can I come too?" asked Ino looking at her team-mate.

"Why? Do you want work here too?" asked the boy as the three exited the room. Hotaru said she'd clean up the room, which he now saw was a bit messed up, and asked Misaki to help.

"Maybe not, I have to work at our family flower shop" said the girl as they entered Naruto's study. The two took a seat on the couch that Naruto had bought before he left on his mission and had his clones go fetch it.

The boy got a binder that was on the shelf and brought it over to Haku. He held it out to her, which she took and started looking though the contents with Ino.

"The binder has jobs and descriptions in it. I already have a job lined up for Zabuza. You on the other hand…I don't really know what job to give you" said Naruto tapping his chin in thought "I get the idea that you're more of a people's person. So I think you'd be good in interacting with customers"

"That is actually very correct" said Haku leafing through the pages "I do do most of the talking"

"Then you'll work in the restaurant well Zabuza will work behind the scenes…hm…maybe as a security guard" he looked up in thought.

"This actually seems like the perfect job" said Haku closing the folder.

"Good let's talk about payments and the other necessities…"

* * *

"Onward my prisoner! March!" said a purple haired woman leading Zabuza down the street in a certain direction. Her hair style was a short fanned-ponytail. Her style of clothing consisted of a mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. Over the mesh suit she wore a tan overcoat that had purple inside and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt and pale shin guards. To top off her outfit she wore the typical forehead protector and a snake fang pendent around her neck.

"I'm on prohibition not going to jail" said Zabuza with a sweat drop as people parted when they saw the big scary man with a huge sword strapped to his back.

"The old man said and I quote 'treat him like a prisoner'" said Anko Mitarashi turning around and walked backwards, so she could regard Zabuza with a smirk "and I intend to go through with that if you step out of line"

"It will be a cold day in hell when you can detain me" said Zabuza with an evil glint in his eye.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Anko smirking wider. Both had stopped in the middle of the street and started a glaring contest with one another.

"Cause I like a challenge" said the woman looking up at the man who looked down at her. Everybody had moved away from the two as their charka flared in a battle of dominance. The people around them could have sworn they saw two entities behind the Snake Mistress and Demon of the Mist.

Yes. The battle between the snake and the demon had begun…

* * *

Satsuki's head popped up from behind her deceased father's office desk when she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was late afternoon by now.

'Huh, guess I took longer than I thought' she thought to herself getting up off her knees and dusting off her dress. The whole office was in disarray with books and chairs knocked over. The office was the only room she told Naruto to leave when he was refurnishing the house.

Walking towards the front door she heard the knocking getting more urgent.

"Yeah I'm coming" she said getting to the door and opening it. She was tackled by a brown blur which proceeded to hug her around the chest and nuzzled her bosom.

"Mommy!" the blur cheered, which was revealed to be Hotaru. The Uchiha girl smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Hotaru-chan. I missed you" she said as the Uzumaki let go of her so she could look up at her mother.

"I missed you too mommy" said Hotaru smiling brightly "Can you tell me about your mission? Please?" she clasped her hands together and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" said Satsuki with a shrug as Hotaru cheered running into the house "Don't break anything!" she called after the speeding brown bullet.

"Ok!" the brown bullet said back.

"She couldn't wait to come see you so I decided to bring her a little early, that cool with you?" Naruto asked walking into the home and helping the girl to her feet.

"You're both here already, so it be horrible if I kicked you out" said the Uchiha girl closing the door behind her blonde team-mate. Both walked into the home after their daughter.

"So…Satsuki-chan…" Naruto looked at his team-mate from the corner of his eye "about what happened at the bridge…"

"I don't wanna talk about it" the girl instantly shot down his attempt to talk about that incident.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you really wanted to say something"

"Just drop it Naruto" the stern voice the girl used made the blond hold his tongue.

* * *

"Why do we have to arrive so early?" grumbled a black haired boy as he walked alongside a green haired girl. The boy had a big black hoodie jacket on, with the hood on his head and some stray black bangs coming out from the shadows, the zipper undone with no shirt on underneath. He had black pants with a white strip on either side of it, a chain hanging from his hip with a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a ninja pouch on the back. To top off his outfit his left eye was covered by an eyepatch that had a grinning skull on it and his right eye had barely noticeable bags under it.

The girl next to him was tan skinned with green hair, an orange hair clip in it, and orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. To top off her outfit she had a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Both of them had waterfall headbands on. The boy had his wrapped around his neck collar style well the girl's was around her right arm.

"Oh come on Ren. We're not that early" said the girl cheerfully. The boy turned to her with a blank deadpan look "Ok we might be a bit early-OUCH!" she held her head in two hands with a sad/pained look. The boy had given her a small chop on the head with his hand "Reeeennnn" she whined.

"It's your damn fault, Fu" the boy, Ren, said pulling his hand "*sigh* why does Shibuki allow you to have your way sometimes"

"Ren, that hurt!" she whined some more rubbing her head with a pout. The boy sighed again well rubbing his temples.

"Halt!" they stopped in front of the village gates and turned to look at the two gate guards "State your business here"

"We're here for the chunin exams" said Ren holding out a form along with Fu "I'm Ren Akira and this is my partner Fu"

"The papers are legit" said the man's partner handing the two their papers back "It states that you're a two man squad my I inquire as to why? Almost every genin team has three members and a jounin, but I see neither"

"Oh yeah" Ren reached into his pouch and produced another scroll "This will explain everything, please deliver it to your Hokage it will explain everything. It's for his eyes only"

"I'll make sure he gets it" said the man placing the paper on the top of the table of the booth and fished underneath for something. He pulled out two passes and handed them over to the Waterfall ninja "you're a bit early, people don't start arrive until tomorrow"

"Oh believe me I know…" the black haired boy turned his eye unto Fu with a heavy frown well the girl stuck her tongue out at the boy with a victorious smile.

"Enjoy your stay here and good luck in the exams" said the guard who first spoke to them. The two bid the two good night and walked into the village.

The two had made it a certain distance away until they heard someone calling them. Both stopped and turned around to see the second guard running over to them.

"Sorry I forgot to give you this" he handed them two coupons. It read Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria coupon, one free meal "the owner of that restaurant is handing out these to participants of the Chunin Exam"

"Wow!" Fu looked at the coupon with stars in her eyes "So cool! Can we go Ren can we?!" she looked at the boy who was looking at the coupon with furrowed brows.

"Fu…this is only valid from tomorrow onwards, and in case you've forgotten we're a bit tight on cash" he turned to the girl with a bored look. Fu pouted in childish annoyance. Ren turned to the gate guard and nodded his head "Thank you, we will go tomorrow to cash these in"

"You better get there early the place is known to become packed as the day goes on" with that the guard bid them goodbye again and ran off to the Hokage tower.

"Well…that sorts out breakfast" said Ren putting the coupons in his pouch, after grabbing Fu's making the girl pout again "Let's go, the hotel should be around here somewhere" with that he walked off with is hands in his pockets and Fu trailing after him.

* * *

"Ahhh" said Satsuki soaking in the water of the Uchiha bathhouse. The place was big, since it was built solely for the female portion of the Uchihas, with the men's one next door.

Hotaru was swimming in the water with only her nose and eyes above water; she basically looked like a floating upper portion of a head with Nao lying on top of her head without his flak jacket and headband.

At the main house Naruto was looking around the rooms. He let the two go off to get washed, staying behind because he claimed he washed before he came.

Exiting the kitchen the blonde walked into the study and instantly sweat dropped at the state of the room.

"That girl can be so messy sometimes" he sighed picking up some books and putting them on the shelf. As he was putting the last book on the shelf he saw a small scratch in the wood. To the normal eye it would look like a part of the wood but the boy was taught by his brother not to take things so lightly.

Naruto reached forward he touched the scratch and felt some of the wood fall away. He raised a brow and rubbed some more making more of the wood fall away until a single word remained.

FISM

"FISM?" said the blond in confusion "Is that code or something?"

"Interesting" said someone behind him. Turning around he saw Freddy standing there now decked out in an old school detective's outfit, pipe and all "I say Bonnie old chum what do you make of this?" he asked in a British tone.

"I say Freddy it seems like someone is trying to hide something behind a code, jolly good" said Bonnie dressed in an inspector's costume and also talking in a British tone. The two looked eerily similar to Sherlock Homes and Watson.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Then search for clues we must" said Freddy as the two pulled out magnifying glasses and started searching for what they dub as clues.

"What's got them in a strange mood?" Naruto looked towards Foxy for answers but the red haired pseudo-pirate shrugged with a sweat drop.

"I don't know. They be acting strange…" he said landing next to Naruto and peering at the word "Ar, do ye think that the letters stand fer something?"

"Maybe…" said Naruto as Foxy started yelling at Bonnie for pulling his coat and dusting it for, as he says, prints. Ignoring the argument going on next to him Naruto started racking his brain for some idea to what the letters could stand for.

'Code it be names for Justu? No then there'd be books on justu here but I don't see any…' he started walking around the room as Bonnie and Foxy started throwing punches at one another.

"Bring it on ya milk drinker!" yelled Foxy swinging at Bonnie as the purple haired ghost ducked.

"This is gonna hurt governor!" shouted the guitarist swinging a punch at Foxy, who caught it and growled before throwing a hook punch, literally, which Bonnie caught. Both were now glaring at each other.

'Could it be names?' Naruto thought looking around some more. He stopped in front of a family portrait. There was Satsuki and her family, they all looked happy.

'…FISM…From right to left it's Satsuki-chan second but from left to right it's Satsuki-chan second last… hmm…' grabbing the portrait he flipped it around to see if there was something behind it but found nothing.

'Maybe it's a makeshift arrow' the blond boy turned to the right and saw it led to a wall. Walking over he started knocking on it to listen for any differences in sound.

He faintly heard a hollow sound when he knocked on one wooden plank. Grabbing the wood the Uzumaki tried to pry it off but only succeeded in tiring himself out. He racked his brain again for a solution and only came to one.

Brute force

Taking a few steps back he got into a ramming position getting the attention of the other occupants of the room. Pushing Charka into his feet Naruto took off towards the wall and rammed his arm against the wood and…fell back onto his ass.

"Have ye finally lost it?" asked Foxy with his hook stretching Bonnie's mouth comically well the purple haired guitarist was stretching his eye patch and ready to let go at any moment.

Instead of answering, Naruto got up and checked the wall. He saw a small dent in the wood meaning there wasn't anything behind it. Nodding his head the boy placed his right hand against the wood and pulled his left hand back well curling it into a fist.

Releasing a determined cry the boy threw his fist forward and made the dent bigger, but only slightly.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" yelled Freddy losing his accent. All three floated over to the boy to see what got his attention.

"There's something behind this wall" said the boy pointing to the dent in the wall "I think it needs some brute force" he pulled his fist back and swung again.

The three ghosts cringed at the popping sound as Naruto's knuckles popped from the blow. Pulling back his fist again the blond let it fly again with charka in the knuckles to prevent it from breaking further.

When it connected the wall exploded in a shower of wood. The blond grinned at the hole but winced when he tried to curl his hand. Looking down he saw the skin of his knuckle was gone and showing his bon underneath. Wincing Naruto made one handed signs then the same hand started glowing green which he then placed over his unusable hand.

"Interesting technique you got there Naruto" said Bonnie as he and Freddy had shed their Sherlock and Watson outfits.

"Mystic Palms Keiko-sensei was a on the field medic when she made jounin and has been teaching me a thing or two about medical justu and I'm thinking of getting more lessons from the hospital" Naruto explained after healing up to the point where he could move his hand without feeling as much pain.

"Well let's see what's down here" he said standing up and was about to take the first step down the flight of stairs.

"Naruto!" he turned his head and saw his black haired team-mate standing there with her hair slightly damp. He was so focoused on her he missed the step and started falling forward.

"Naruto/Daddy!" both her and Hotaru yelled out running to the door way and looking down the steps. There at the bottom of the steps was Naruto with his face planted on the ground and his ass in the air.

"Are you alright?" called Satsuki.

"N-Never b-better…" the boy groaned out still lying face down.

"Do I need to get some help?"

"No…I'll be fine"

* * *

Once Naruto had recovered from his trip down the flight of stairs the three walked further in the darkness. Hotaru clutched Naruto's hand in fear of the dark.

"Scared?" the little girl just nodded her head making Naruto chuckle. Satsuki formed some hand signs and blew out a small flame which she directed into the palm of her hand lighting up the corridor.

"Wow" said Hotaru staring at Satsuki's hand in wonder as the Uchiha girl prided herself by being able to impress her adoptive daughter.

"Your ego's showing Satsuki-chan" said Naruto seeing the girl's smug look. This made her trip slightly, but with the grace of an Uchiha female she got her balance back and walked a bit forward with a huff.

Both Naruto and Hotaru silently laughed at the girl's reaction. The animatronics had left their sides to go to the restaurant to look after the place well its residents weren't there.

At the end of the hallway was a huge circular door that had looked like a huge one comma Sharingan engraved in it. Satsuki stepped forward and reached out to it. When her hand was against it she tried to push it open but the door wouldn't budge.

"Come on open!" grunted the girl pushing harder but got nowhere. Stepping back she glared daggers at the door "Why won't it open?"

Naruto stepped over with Hotaru following and an interested Nao on top of her head. When they got close Naruto looked at the door closely and saw a seal engraved in it.

"Satsuki-chan give me your hand" the girl blinked in surprise and blushed.

"Wh-What?!"

"Just give it here" said Naruto sternly shocking Satsuki…and slightly turning her on. Reaching forward with a trembling hand Naruto grabbed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I need you to do something for me, ok?" the girl nodded her head "I want you to channel as much charka as you can into our connected hands"

"Ok? And what will this do?" she looked sceptical well doing as told. She saw the charka she channelled into her palm flare as it combined with Naruto's and travel from their connected hands and enter the door then just vanish.

The three humans and one dog waited to see what would happen next. After a minute of waiting sounds of things being unlocked echoed around the room as Satsuki's flame went out by some air being realised by from the opening door.

When the door was opened the hall was bathed in red light from burning flames, from inside the room. They three human's mouths dropped in shock at the inside of the room. Against the walls were knee high piles of scrolls, statues that had articles of clothing on it, artefacts and books on bookshelves.

"Satsuki-chan…what is this place?" asked Naruto looking at his team-mate.

"The Uchiha treasure vault. This place is only valuable to those who unlock their Sharingan for the first time. Father said that once you unlock your Sharingan you would have to use it to figure out what to do…" she realized something "…and you found it all on your own"

Naruto grinned well scratching the back of head. Satsuki gave him an impressed smirk.

"Not bad dobe" she said as both stared at each other.

"See Nao, they do love each other" the voice of Hotaru made them break eye contact to whip their heads towards the girl who was looking up at Nao who yipped "their holding hands that's why"

The two looked down and saw their hands were still connected. Both let go so fast it looked like they didn't even move and their hands just appeared by their sides.

"We're not in love!" the two yelled out making Hotaru giggle. Satsuki sighed well pinching her temples.

"All this aside…Naruto since you helped me out I'll let you pick justu scrolls out of the room" she looked up at her team-mate expecting a happy expression but all she got was a disarming grin.

"Thanks but no thanks" he said shocking the two girls.

"What?! Why?!" they yelled out in shock.

"Satsuki-chan this place is meant for Uchiha's and by definition that's you. The only reason it opened was because I recognised the seal. It's one that will only open when the combined Charka of two people who are close, such as friends, family…lovers" the two blushed at that "enters it. So I'm just a medium you used to get inside. It's all yours by default"

"Naruto…" she looked touched by this gesture of kindness. The boy grinned at her well turning around.

"Enjoy Satsuki-chan" he said "Come on Hotaru let's leave mommy to go through the treasures of her family"

"Alright" the girl said not arguing with her father.

"Wait!" the two stopped as Satsuki quickly ran in the room and searched though the piles inside.

When she came back out she handed Naruto six different scrolls, surprising him.

"But Satsuki-chan-"

"I won't hear any of it" she said quickly shoving them into the blonde's arms "it's a gift from me to you" she was blushing up a storm.

Naruto blinked away his surprise and smiled down at her. This was a first the Uchiha girl never gave him any gifts. It's an understanding the two had. He tucked the scrolls under his arm and reached forward.

The next thing Satsuki knew she was kissed on the forehead by the boy in front of her shocking her. She faintly heard Hotaru cheer in the back ground with Nao's yips of delights. All she was focoused on was the tingling sensation of Naruto's lips on her forehead.

The boy pulled back and double eye-smiled at her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks Satsuki-chan" he said and turned around and walked towards the entrance of the underground tunnel with Hotaru trailing behind him asking a million and one questions which the blond just laughed about.

When the two exited the Uchiha girl sunk to her knees with steam pouring out of her ears. She fell back and clutched her beating heart well smiling at the ceiling.

* * *

 **(Extra): You wear glasses?**

* * *

Naruto exited the bathroom of his room on top of the restaurant. He rubbed his hair dry well he only wore a pair of shorts.

The blond was older now, five years older to be precise. The village had finally acknowledged him as Hokage and he had brought peace to the Shinobi Nations by uniting them all.

Not only had he become Hokage, he had also gotten married to the love of his life.

"You took longer than usual" he looked up from drying his hair, which had grown out to shoulder length with two bangs framing his face. There on the bed he shared with his wife was…well his wife.

Satsuki had also grown into a beautiful woman. Her bust had gotten to a D-cup well her body had an hourglass figure. Her hair was just as long as it was five years ago, maybe a bit longer, only it had some stray hairs sticking out here and there. She was annoyed by it at first but after some encouragement from her husband she decided against cutting her hair.

At the moment she was clad in a black lace strap pyjamas and looking at the bathroom door with a raised brow well lying on her side. Naruto grinned at her well walking over to the bed, after draping the towel over the door. Not much had changed about his room save for the extra clothes in his closet, a second nightstand on Satsuki's side.

The blonde male fell onto his side of the bed with a bounce making the T.V remote bounce, straight into his hand. He clicked on the T.V and started surfing the channels, he went past a kid's channel that was in the middle of a show dedicated to Freddy Fazbear's by making cartoon characters of the animatronics and putting them in adventurous/hilarious situations.

"Dear" he turned his head to his wife who was leaning against the head board and had a book in her hands "Can you put the volume down I'm trying to read here" the blonde noticed something that he'd never noticed before.

His wife wore glasses when she reads. He kept staring at her as she read on.

Eventually the girl snapped the book shut in annoyance and snatched the remote. After turning the T.V off, she regarded her husband with a glare.

"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded glaring at him with the glasses slipping down a bit.

"Er…Satsuki-chan…Since when did you start wearing glasses?" he asked with his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Naruto…dear…I've always wore glasses when I read" the blacked haired female said.

"Really, cause this is the first time I've seen you wear them" said Naruto gazing into her eyes. Maybe she always did but when they were around each other there was minimal reading done and the blonde would arrive relatively late in the week some days. Today he was lucky enough to finish signing paper work early so he could come home early "And it's kinda…I don't know…weird"

"Oh? How so?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean aren't you an Uchiha…well I mean now you're an Uzumaki, but your still Uchiha by blood…and aren't Uchiha's supposed to have superior vision or something?"

"Husband…" the former Uchiha sighed "you're wrong. We have better vision when we use the Sharingan. I have perfect vision when I use the Sharingan but after an extended use I've slightly damaged my eyes, so I'm forced to wear glasses when I have the Sharingan deactivated and I want to read something" she saw her husband was paying attention but didn't take his eyes off the glasses, which had slipped down a bit further. Using her index finger she pushed up the eye wear snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"Does it bother you dear husband?" she gave him a sinister smirk "Because I'm sure the couch misses your presence"

"No, No" Naruto waved his hands back and forth to defuse the anger of his wife "I was just curious is all" he gave the girl and perverted smirk "in fact I'm getting a bit turned on by how sexy those glasses look on you"

Satsuki was thrown for a loop as her husband pushed her onto her back and started kissing her neck, causing her to moan. The blonde rubbed her legs heading up to that which he had claimed on their honeymoon as his.

"Naruto~" the former Uchiha moaned as Naruto grinned against her skin "Hotaru's in the room right next door"

"Don't worry, the privacy seals are activated. She won't hear a thing" the blonde started pulling up her nightwear well his hands kept roaming.

"I hope they are~ oooh~" Satsuki reached up to take her glasses off but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Leave them on" he said huskily in her ear sending a shiver down her spine and decided to leave them on.

* * *

Hotaru was asleep in the room next door with a bigger Nao sleeping at the foot of her queen sized bed almost taking up the whole bottom half by the girl's feet.

She was awoken by the sounds of creaking. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she heard the tell-tale sounds of someone, or two someone's getting, lucky.

"Oh God not again!" she groaned covering her head with her pillow "Why me!" was her muffled scream as Nao crossed his front legs over his head to block out the noise.

"Oh God yes! More!" Hotaru heard her mother yell out in ecstasy as the creaking sounds got louder.

Needless to say the girl wouldn't get any sleep that night and would be late to her team meeting the next day.

* * *

 **That's all for now I'll see about getting chapter 17 done soon but don't expect it to soon.**

 **I hope you guys like the Extra, let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **See Ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm really glad you'll are enjoying the story! :]**

* * *

 **Ch17**

"Morning" said Naruto with a yawn as Hotaru hitched a ride on his back well using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Good morning princess" said Ino giggling at Naruto's half tired frown, which resulted in a yawn "What's got you two waking up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Nao *yawn* wouldn't stop barking whole night" the two girls of team seven blinked at that looking up at the puppy, who was asleep on top of Hotaru's head.

"Do you know why?" asked Satsuki taking the little girl off his back.

"No idea. He just started barking out of nowhere. Hotaru says that it was the first time he's ever acted like that before"

"Weird" there was two puffs of smokes behind the three. When it vanished there stood their two senseis.

"Big news and bad news, which one do you three want first?" asked Kakashi oddly enough not reading his book.

"How about the bad news first" said Ino as Satsuki shifted Hotaru to make her more comfortable.

"Keiko" the silver haired Jounin turned to his colleague who had a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you three but I'm not able to be your sensei anymore" this fact woke Naruto up instantly as the three gapped at her.

"WHAT?!" they yelled waking up Hotaru and Nao, with them both whining tiredly.

"I'm sorry but effective immediately I am taken off the ninja roster and regarded as a civilian from hence forth" she smiled at them "I'm sorry. I know we haven't had a deeper emotional connection like other teams"

"Don't say that Keiko-sensei" said Ino smiling at her "You're the best sensei we've ever had"

"Ouch" said Kakashi in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, at least you showed up on time" said Satsuki.

"I'm right here you know" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"And at least you don't give retarded excuses" said Ino.

"Seriously you're breaking my heart" said Kakashi with crocodile tears streaming down his eye.

"Ok you two stop putting Nii-san down" said Naruto making his brother figure give him a thumbs up "Even if their true" cue Kakashi drawing pictures in the dirt with a rain cloud over his head.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" asked Ino with a smirk. Naruto opened his mouth to retort but couldn't come up with anything.

Soon the brothers were side-by-side drawing in the dirt with Hotaru giggling at them.

"So Keiko-sensei what brought upon this decision?"

"Well…" she looked up at the sky "I don't know if I should tell you…but you are my favourite students so I guess you four can hear about it as well" she looked at the two girls and one boy with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant" that made the four drop their mouths open in shock.

"Pregnant?!" they asked in disbelief as Keiko nodded touching her stomach with a bigger smile.

"A parting gift from Mizuki-kun" she said giving her stomach an affectionate rub.

"Oh my God!" squealed Ino running over to Keiko and grabbing her hands. The Yamanaka started jumping up and down in excitement "That's so great Keiko-sensei! Is it a boy? A girl? Do you have names?"

Keiko giggled at the girl's enthusiasm well making her calm down "Ino-chan it's too early to know if it's a girl or boy and no I haven't thought of any names yet"

"Ahmph" they turned their attention to Kakashi who couched into his gloved hand "If I may there's more news I'd like to bestow upon you three especially" he took out three pieces of papers and handed it to them.

"What are these?" asked Naruto looking at the paper.

"Chunin Exams forums, if you want to participate in the exams then report to the academy tomorrow morning" the three were once again astonished "word of advice. These exams are extremely tough so it won't be a surprise if any of you want to pull out"

With that the two Jounin left the training ground.

* * *

"So Hotaru-chan, what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked his daughter as they walked down on of the back paths of Konoha. The boy had his forum in his pocket well he looked up at the sky.

"I think daddy should enter. You'll beat them all!" she said with a lot of excitement.

Both turned the corner and Hotaru bumped head first into something solid. She fell to the ground clutching her head. Nao looked up and barked at the person who was looking down at the girl.

"You alright kid?" said the person crouching down to help the girl up. She was hesitant to take the hand but saw the sincere look in the man's eye. When she was standing up the two noticed the Waterfall headband around his neck.

"I'm assuming that you're here for the Chunin exams" said Naruto as the boy nodded his head pulling his pass out of his pocket and showing him.

"Ren Akira from the Waterfall village" the boy introduced himself putting the pass back in his pocket. He looked left and right "I'm wondering if you can help me…er"

"Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hotaru my adopted daughter" Ren nodded his head well shaking Naruto's out stretched hand.

"Can you point me in the direction of Freddy Fazbear's? My team-mate stole my coupon before I had a chance to check the address"

"Oh we were actually on our way there why don't you follow us" the black haired boy nodded his head as the three took off towards market street. Hotaru saw movement out the corner of her eye and swore that she saw a gold blur disappear around the corner.

'Weird' she thought turning her head back around and running after her father.

"So that's them huh?" said someone standing in the shadows being casted by the morning sun and the fence.

* * *

The three made ideal conversation as they walked the back alleys towards Freddy's. When they turned the corner they happened upon a bad sight. There was Konohamaru being suspended by an older boy.

The older boy wore a black, baggy full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. His face sported triangular face-paint design.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Konohamaru as two other kids that looked like they were the same age as the young Sarutobi.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time brat" the boy with paint on his face said with a sinister smirk on his face "Maybe I should beat some sense into you"

"Kankuro put him down before _he_ sees you" said the taller blonde girl standing behind the now named Kankuro. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She wore fishnet over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. Her forehead protector was worn around her neck similar to Ren's style. Her hair was fashioned into four fanned out ponytails with teal eyes. Both she and the older boy had items on their backs of unknown usage.

"Don't worry Temari this will only take a second" said Kankuro looking back at the girl for second. When he turned back he saw the boy was gone and in his place was a dummy.

"That's not very nice ya know" said Naruto with Konohamaru under his arm. Placing the Sarutobi on his feet the blonde boy stood in front of the group with his arms crossed.

"What the-You Leaf brat" Kankuro growled reaching back and brought his bandage wrapped item to the front.

"Kankuro…you're not gonna use Crow are you?" asked Temari with a raised brow levelling the boy with a look.

"Well I gotta show this brat who's better after all" he said with a smirk. Grabbing the bandage Kankuro was about to unwrap Crow until a gust of wind blew past him and a loud WHACK echoed down the alleyway.

Both Sand ninja stared wide eyed as Ren stood next to Kankuro with a metal bat in his hands and in a stance showing he had taken a swing and struck the target. A loud crash further down the way made them turn around to see a human sized puppet lying broken on the floor.

"CROW!" yelled Kankuro looking back at Ren ready to dish out harsh punishment but found the metal of the bat in front of his face making him pause.

"I hate bullies" said Ren glaring intensely at Kankuro sending shivers down both his and the girl's spin. Pulling the bat back Ren swung it around before resting it on his shoulder "You better go before you end up like your little puppet"

Everybody in the vicinity stared at him as the Waterfall Genin walked back over to Naruto with a bored look on his face.

"Let's go, I need to find my team-mate"

"Wait" said someone from the tree that was located off to the side. Some sand flowed out from the shadows and reformed in the middle of the two groups. Both Temari and Kankuro had fearful expressions on their faces.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Ren looking over his shoulder at the sand that blew away to reveal a fair skinned boy who had green eyes and short red hair. Around his eyes were tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. On the left side of his forehead was a red kanji for love. His outfit was a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of hips. He had a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his tight hip with which he had his forehead protector strapped too. On his back was a huge gourd where the sand disappeared into.

"I'm Gaara of the sand what is your name…both of you" he had an intense look in his eyes.

"Ren Akira"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Gaara nodded his head as he turned to the two cowering Sand ninja "We're leaving" was his simple order and started walking away.

"Oi!" Ren called looking at the three that stopped mid step "You better hope I don't see you in the exams racoon boy…or I'll break that look you've been giving all of us since you arrived"

"Mother will dine on your blood first Waterfall ninja…then the Leaf ninja will suffer the same fate" said Gaara giving them a crazy look.

"I'd like to see you try" said Naruto noticing the look in the boy's eyes but didn't say anything.

With that the three Sand shinobi continued walking down the alleyway, after Kankuro collected the remains of Crow. As they got to the corner Temari looked back over her shoulder and glanced at Ren who caught the look and raised a brow. The girl had blushed when she saw that she was caught.

When they vanished Ren turned to Naruto with his stoic look "let's get going" he said.

"Right" said the blond turning to Konohamaru "Are you alright Konohamaru?"

"I'm fine" he had stars in his eyes "Both of you were so cool. Especially you Ren, where did you even get a bat from?"

Ren raised a brow and threw his jacket open showing a compartment on the back where the bat could fit without causing any discomfort for the boy. He put the weapon away and looked up at the sky ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"Hotaru why don't you run along with Konohamaru and his friends" the girl nodded her head well grabbing the boy's hand and started dragging the blushing boy along with the two other children trailing after them.

* * *

When the two made it to the restaurant it was past breakfast hour and they saw the line outside. Many were foreign ninja coming for the chunin exams.

"Don't we have to wait in line?" asked Ren seeing Naruto walking past the line.

"Why? I own the place after all" the statement made Ren blink in surprise.

"No fooling?" the blond shook his head 'yes' as he walked through the doors with Ren trailing along behind him. When they entered the cheery atmosphere hit them full force making the black haired step back in surprise.

"Wow" he said in amazement seeing all the jolliness around him "So what? You inherited this place from your parents or something?"

"Nah. I built the place from starch" Naruto said making Ren pause in surprise.

"What the hell are you?" he asked with unbelieving eyes. Naruto just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Damnit Omoi will you just eat the food!" the two turned their attention to a table that was occupied by three people, two girls and one boy.

"But Karui what if it's too hot then I'll burn my tongue, or what if it's too cold then I'll have to send it back and that will be disrespecting the owner or-" that's the point when the boy found his face planted on the table top.

Both boys walked over to the table to see what was wrong. As they got close they got a better view of the three. The boy was dark-skinned with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes that were accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage guards, shin guards and a black forehead protector. The thing that stuck out was the long sword on his back.

The girl next to him was also dark-skinned with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long short-sleeved dress with frilly edges, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wore like a bandanna. Just like the boy she also had a sword on her back.

The last girl made the two do a double take. She was fair-skinned with a stoic, aloof expression on her face well she sipped a cool drink. Her eyes were blue and her hair was straight blonde hair that framed her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed, the thing that made the two do a double take, her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath. She had on a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a jacket that looked similar to a girdle. They could see the handle of a tanto strapped to her lower back.

All three had the Kumo symbol on their forehead protectors.

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto asked with his double eye-smile. The three turned their attention to the blond.

"Wait…you're not the one that served us" said the red head looking at the blond boy with furrowed eyebrows.

"True, I am the original you see" said Naruto "and the owner"

The three Kumo ninja were thrown for a loop at this. This boy, who seemed younger than they were, was in charge of such a, as many people in the village claimed, successful business.

"No way"

"Way" Naruto made a gesture to all the clones working "I wouldn't spam so many clones if I was just an employee would I?"

"That's impressive" said the blonde girl staring intently at her fellow blond, who scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"That's rare" whispered the red head to the white haired boy "Samui is almost never impressed, let alone would she say it out loud"

"Weird" said the boy. Both squeaked in fear when Samui turned her look on them.

"Forgive my team-mates they can be…a bit weird at times" said Samui turning back to Naruto "My names Samui and these two are Karui and Omoi"

"It's nice to meet you three. My names Naruto Uzumaki and this is Ren Akira" the black haired boy gave them a disinterested wave well looking around for his team-mate "Now what is the problem?"

"Nothing" said Karui glaring at Omoi "this idiot is just over thinking eating the food HE ORDERED"

"Well I assure you that you won't regret eating here" the young owner gave the team a face splitting grin. Omoi still looked a bit unsure, but decided to take a bite of his burger. Once he did the white haired boy was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Oh man this is so good!" he praised making Naruto chuckle.

"Glad you like it" he said turning back to Ren "Come on let's go find your team-mate. What do they look like anyway?"

"She has green hair, orange eyes and has a red cylindrical object on her back"

"A girl like that entered the game room a few minutes ago" said Samui looking at the stage, watching the animatronics dance.

"Thanks" said Ren walking towards the game room with Naruto heading to the elevator. As he walked away Samui kept her attention on the blond boy, an interested look shining in her eyes.

'Hm…he seems cool' she thought smiling into her glass.

* * *

"Yes!" Ren sighed at the shout, already knowing who shouted. Walking over to where he heard the shout coming from.

When he got to the back he saw his green haired team-mate playing one of the games. Walking over to her he raised his hand and chopped her on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" yelled Fu holding her head. She turned around and froze at the one eyed glare she was receiving from her team-mate.

"Err…hi" she said in a small voice. The next thing she knew was Ren continuously chopping her head "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" said Ren frowning at the girl as he continued chopping her on the top of her head.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow…"

"Do you know what Shibuki would do to me if I returned without you?"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow…"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he stopped as Fu rubbed her head in pain.

"Sorry?" she looked up and saw her team-mate sigh tiredly.

"Honestly what am I gonna do with you" he said reaching forward and patting the girl on the head with a smile, which the girl copied "Come on let's go have something to eat"

* * *

"Welcome back" said Freddy currently engaged in a pool game with TFreddy well TChica and Bonnie played a game of darts.

"You guys know that it looks like things are floating in the middle of the air to others" said the blond walking into his kitchen and retrieving a bottle of water. He went into his room to get the scrolls Satsuki gave him the night before.

"Where ar ya going?" asked Foxy flipping through the T.V channels.

"Gonna practice with the scrolls Satsuki-chan gave me" he answered walking over to the elevator again "Oh, can you guys check around the place? Something was setting Nao off last night and it's bugging me"

"Sure" they answered as the elevator door closed. Freddy hit the last ball in the corner pocket winning the game.

"Ok let's go. We need to check the place out before Naruto gets back" TChica, TFreddy and Bonnie nodded their heads and stopped they were doing. Foxy kept scrolling through the channels.

"You too Foxy" said the brown haired ghost grabbing the remote and turning the T.V off.

"Mutiny" the pseudo pirate mumbled floating after the others, begrudgingly.

* * *

"Wow! That's so cool Hotaru-chan!" cheered Moegi. She was an orange haired girl who had her hair tied up in two very large ponytails and on her cheeks was a perpetual blush. She had a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants were grey and she wore the traditional ninja sandals.

The other boy, whose name was Udon, had short brown hair and dark eyes that were covered by circular glasses. He wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals. To top off his appearance the boy had snot hanging from his nose.

She was currently praising the girl for showing them her shadow move. The girl was popping out of Konohamaru's shadow and pinching his cheek. Every time the boy tried to catch her she'd vanish again.

"Stop running!" yelled the Sarutobi seeing the girl vanishing again as he reached for her. The Uzumaki laughed as she leapt out of the boy's shadow.

"Aw~ am I making you mad?" she said cheekily making Konohamaru huff. This made Hotaru laugh. She reached forward and pinched his cheek, making the boy blush.

"Hotaru?" the three turned around to see Misaki and Hanabi entering the park, Hanabi being the one who called out to the brown haired girl.

"Hanabi! Misaki!" Hotaru called waving at the girls who walked over to the group "these are my other friends. Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru" she pointed at each one when she said their names.

"H-Hello" said Misaki walking over to stand by Hotaru.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hanabi.

"We were gonna play a game, wanna join?" asked Moegi happy to make more friends. Misaki looked unsure about playing and started to over think it, but one look at Hotaru's smiling face made her come to a decision.

"I-I'll play" she said making Hotaru smile at her, which made the red haired Haruno blush. All of them looked at Hanabi who felt put on the spot.

"Damn peer pressure…" she mumbled with a sigh "fine" she said reluctantly.

"Awesome!" said Moegi and Hotaru making them look at each other.

"Hide and seek?" asked Moegi making Hotaru nod her head.

"Hide and seek" both looked around the group looking for their first victim, as if they were both drawn in the same direction, their eyes landed on Konohamaru.

"Kono's it" they said simultaneously making the boy blink in surprise.

"Me?" he asked but saw all of them running off "Hey!"

"Count to 20 Kono!" yelled Hotaru as the children vanished into the surrounding nature.

"Damn" the boy cursed and started counting with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Hey Naruto-kun!" the blond stopped in his walking, looking up from his book on sealing. Running over to him was Ino who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hey Ino" he greeted putting his book away. The Yamanaka fell into step with him.

"So where are you headed off too?" she asked with her hands behind her back. The two walked down the street towards the village gate.

"Gonna go train. Satsuki-chan gave me some scrolls and I wanna get in some training before the Chunin Exams"

"So that means you're gonna accept?"

"Of course" said Naruto as the two headed off to team seven's training ground "it's a perfect way to test my abilities"

Both walked down the path way listening to the sounds of nature all around them, the birds sing, the light summer breeze rustling the leaves, the scampering of little woodland critters as the two humans walked past them.

Ino glanced at her fellow blond from the corner of her eye every now and again. He seemed so serene at the moment bathing in the midday sun. She smiled as he seemed so oblivious to rest of the world.

'He's so cute' she thought 'like a little baby fox'

Eventually both entered their training ground and walked over to the centre of the clearing. Both sat down once they were there, both of them sitting opposite each other.

"Ok!" Naruto clapped his hands "let's see what we got here" he grabbed the first scroll and opened it.

"What does it say?" asked Ino leaning forward to see.

"This one is called Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation and it's a…what the fuck? It's a B-rank jutsu!" the two stared at the scroll in shock.

"Did she know this was in the pile she handed to you?" asked Ino blinking in surprise.

"I don't think this was supposed to be in the room in the first place. I assume that any scroll in that room was should be for those that only unlocked their Sharingan for the first time" Naruto said more to himself than Ino "I think I should return it-"

Ino grabbed his hand making him look up at her. The Yamanaka gave him a devilish smirk.

"Why give something back that Satsuki _generously_ gave to you?" Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Ino-chan…that's stealing" the girl waved off his concern.

"More like bored. Listen give it back to her after you're done with it. In the end she'll have her scroll back and you'll have a powerful jutsu" Naruto looked unsure but in the end nodded his head.

"Ok. I mean it's not hurting anyone" he closed the scroll and opened the next one.

"Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu a C-rank…oh, it says here I can combine my Shadow Clone Justu with it" the blond grinned closing the scroll "Ok I'll work on these two…maybe just the Earth one"

* * *

Ino watched as Naruto tried to perform the Great Fire Annihilation Justu again, but it once again blew up in his face. He was sent skidding back with his clothes chard.

"Maybe you should stick with your original plan of doing the Hidden Mole Justu" she said as she sat atop one of the erected logs.

"Rather start off hard ya know" said Naruto getting back up. He did the horse sign and gathered charka into his lungs. When he couldn't hold it any more he blew it out…and ended up making it blow up in his face.

Ino sighed as Naruto coughed and waved the smoke from his face. He had been trying to do the justu for hours now and had only succeeded in burning his clothes and covering himself in soot.

The only reason he started with the fire justu was because it sounded more appealing to him than the earth one.

"Honestly" the girl mumbled jumping off the log and walking over to the boy. Once she was in front of him she grabbed his hands and made him drop them.

"Naruto-kun…you don't even know if your charka nature is dedicated to fire" the Yamanaka said helpfully. The blond male sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right" he smiled at her "thanks Ino-chan. I'll just save these for after the exams"

"Good. Now why don't we get some Ramen, that sound good to you?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah"

* * *

"OH! My back!" the two team-mates of team seven stopped in their tracks. There on the path way were four people with one of them on the ground in pain.

"Should we help?" asked Ino as they drew near.

"Why not?" said her blond team-mate with a shrug. When they got closer they could make out more details about the group.

One of them was a large imposing man. He had dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard, a bulbous nose and a defined jaw. He wore a red long sleeve top with the right sleeve missing, a red lapel and red pants. Over his top was a brown flak jacket. To top off his outfit he had a bandana styled forehead protector.

Next was a large teen with dark eyes and black hair that was spiked out at the back from underneath his bandana-styled forehead protector. He had large cheeks, and a plump nose which gave him an overall look of constant joviality. Just like the other male, he wore the same clothes, only he had both sleeves and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

Following was the only female of the group. She had short, black hair and pupil-less black eyes. She had a similar outfit to the other two, sans the flak jacket, with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg. She wore fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

The last person, who had yelled out in pain, was a very short old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that had angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had white hair tied up in a top knot with a yellow ribbon at the back, styled in a traditional chonmage hair-cut. He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore an outfit similar to the other three, except his jacket was a light green version, and a mesh shirt underneath. Unlike the others he had both sleeves and he wore sandals.

"Geez again?" said the girl tiredly "That's what? The 30th time you threw your back out since we left" said the black haired girl with an irritated sigh, which changed into a devious smirk "Maybe you should retire"

"Kurotsuchi stop belittling your grandfather" said the man with a prominent jaw line.

"Is there a problem here?" the grouped looked up to see two blondes standing in front of them, the female one trying not to laugh.

"Get lost you two nothing to see here" said the same man levelling the two with a look. Either they didn't notice or just didn't care, because they didn't even flinch at the look.

"I beg to differ" said Naruto walking past the man shocking the two teens and said man. When the blond was in front of the old man he did some hands signs then his hands started glowing green.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" the old man shouted as Naruto ignored him, instead he focoused on soothing the man's pained back.

"Oi who are you?" asked Kurotsuchi looking at the blond boy with an interested look. He looked like he could provide some form of excitement well she's stuck in this tree hugging village.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto, his surname throwing the three males for a loop.

'Uzumaki?' they thought.

"That should sooth your back pain for now but you'll need to go to the hospital to get one of the medics to get rid of it completely" the boy stood up and stretched "next time get a carriage rid pops"

The foreign group all stared at the blond boy in shock with their mouths hanging on the floor. Ino was out right laughing at the moment, finding her team-mate's lack of respect hilarious.

"Let's go" said Naruto lacing his hands behind his head and walked into the village with Ino trailing after him.

"That kid…" said the big teenager.

"…has a brass pair to have said that" said Kurotsuchi grinning at the name the boy called the old man. It took all her will power and a look from the man with a prominent jaw, to not laugh out loud.

'That kid reminds me of…' thought the old man squinting at the blonde in suspicion. Instead of a boy dressed in black clothes he saw a man in his 20's with a long white cloak that had red flames at the bottom, twirling a tri pronged with a yellow tag around the handle.

'Remember pops…' said the man looking over his shoulder at the old man with a big shitting eating grin. He shook his head and saw the blond boy in front of him giving the same kind of grin.

'It can't be…'

* * *

 **Seems like the Chunin Exams are going to be fun :D I know I'm gonna enjoy typing this arc. Hope you guys and gals like the outcome of what i type.**

 **I need all to do me a big favour. Can any of you recomend justu? I'd ask if it was from straight from the show, but you can give me your own kind of justu (nothing to over kill) and i may use it in the story.**

 **P.S: If you do send in one (or more) of your own kind then i ask that you at least leave one justu straight from the show.**

 **See ya later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Next chapter is here! rejoice! :D**

* * *

 **Ch18**

"You guys made it" said our blond protagonist walking up to the academy with his hands laced behind his head. His two team-mates waiting by the entrance neither seemed like they wanted to be in each other's presence, if their glaring contest was anything to go by.

"Of course we did" said Satsuki blowing a stray bang from in front of her face "We couldn't let you do this thing alone" she smirked at her male team-mate who smirked right back.

"Let's go!" announced Ino as the three walked into the academy building.

* * *

As they walked up the stairs the two girls noticed that the blond boy didn't look half dead, like he did yesterday.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Ino put her hands behind her back as the three climbed the stairs.

"Hmm?" her blond counterpart had his nose buried in a book again. This one was about charka and charka natures.

"How come you don't look like you're about to drop dead any moment?" Naruto looked up from his book and gave them a double eye smile.

"Nao was kind enough to let us sleep last night" was his answer as he turned back to his book. Both girls had a feeling there was more to the story than just what the blond boy said.

"Hey let us through" they heard as they got to the top of the stairs. There gathered around a room was a lot of genin with two of them guarding the doorway.

The one who had spoken up was a dark brown haired girl with brown eyes. Her hair was styled into two Chinese-styled buns with short-fringe bangs framing her face. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimming and yellow fastening buttons, dark green pants. Her forehead protector cloth was the same blue colour as her sandals.

One of the two guarding the door pushed her back roughly making the girl fall to the floor. The two laughed at the group of genin who started complaining about the two being unfair.

"This whole exams is unfair, get used to it!" one with a bandage over his nose said.

"Yeah so get out of here. We don't need weaklings like you here!" said the other one.

"This is most unyouthful" said a boy helping the bun haired girl up. He was a weird indeed.

The boy had shiny black hair in a bowl hair-cut style, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes and very thick eyebrows. His choice of clothing was just not right. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He had bandages around his forearms up to his fingers with normal shinobi sandals.

"I think I saw his eyebrows move" said Ino with a shiver as Satsuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Well now" everybody turned their attention to Naruto who had yet to look up from his book "That's not very nice ya know" he looked up with a double eye smile.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it blondie?" the bandage wearing genin asked with a challenging smirk.

"Hm? Nothing" he shrugged confusing the people around him. He looked back at his black haired team-mate with a grin "Satsuki-chan, can you do me a favour?"

"Does it have to do with the poorly placed Genjustu on the room?" asked the girl scoffing when she saw the boy nod his head "That's beneath me. If these people fall for that then the two are right, they don't deserve to be taking part in the exams"

"That's so rude of you Satsuki-chan" said Ino giving the girl a smile that had a dangerous feeling behind it "They probably tried their best to figure it out"

"My guess is they've probably been standing here for long" said Freddy as his two friends nodded.

"That be landlubbers fer ya" said Foxy nodding his head "always seeing things that aren't there"

"Pirates have both created and believed in ghost tales you know" said Bonnie making Foxy turn to him with a glare.

"That not be stories. I have seen these ghosts on my voyages on the seven seas" said the red haired pseudo-pirate.

"You're not a real pirate!" yelled Freddy and Bonnie.

"Mutiny!" yelled Foxy.

"If any of you are interested in actually entering the exam room you'll find it upstairs" said Naruto walking away from the group with his team-mates following him.

"Wait" the three stopped as someone stood in front of them. This person had fair skin and long dark brown hair. The three knew that the boy in front of them was a Hyuga because of his white eyes. The Hyuga sported a khaki shirt, with dark brown shorts, blue sandals and wrapped bandages around his right arm. He wore a forehead protector over a smaller headband with two straps framing the sides of his face.

"Yes?" said Satsuki looking at the boy with bored eyes. As long as the girl could remember Hyugas and Uchihas never got along with one another. Both had eye base bloodlines and there were many debates/arguments about which one was better.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" asked Ino feigning ignorance making the Hyuga frown at her.

"My name is Neji Hyuga and those two over there are my team-mates Rock Lee and Tenten" he pointed to the bun haired girl and the bushy eye-brows boy.

"See was that so hard?" Ino gave him a cheeky smile. Neji was beginning to dislike this girl.

"My names Satsuki Uchiha and these are my team-mates Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka" said Satsuki.

"Yo" greeted Naruto eye smiling at the team. He looked at a clock that was on the wall and gave a dramatic gasp "my, my if we don't hurry up we'll be late"

With that team seven walked away. As they walked away Lee kept a calculated eye on Satsuki.

* * *

"I think they're bigger" whispered Naruto as team seven found themselves staring at a pair of eyebrows BIGGER than Lee's. The three were terrified well staring at the older version of Lee.

The three had left the group and found themselves at the indoor throwing range because of a few wrong turns. Well they were about to leave they were confronted by Lee, who challenged Satsuki to a fight.

Obviously the Uchiha girl accepted the challenge, with her blond team-mates telling her to decline instead since they'd be late. Satsuki arrogantly stated that she'd finish the fight in no time.

At first she was winning but after a while team seven released that Satsuki was way in over a head. The minute Lee decided to 'get serious' was when Satsuki found herself falling head first towards the ground without being able to move, since Lee had by then wrapped her up in his bandages.

It was the intervention of the man in front of them that saved the girl from being taken out of the exams early.

"Lee you have disappointed me" said the man trying to keep a stone face but was failing at it. Both were openly weeping.

"I'm sorry Guy-sensei!" cried Lee "Please forgive me!"

"Lee!" yelled Guy turning around and running towards the weeping boy, he himself openly crying.

"Guy-sensei!" yelled Lee running towards his sensei.

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

Eventually both met in an embrace. The weird thing though was that the two were now standing on a cliff with a setting sun and waves crashing against the rock. It was…Horrifying.

"My eyes! My eyes!" yelled Bonnie running around holding his eyes.

"The horror…" said Freddy looking paler than he normally does.

"This would give Dave Jones a run for his money!" yelled Foxy before he repeatedly slammed his head against a wall.

"Now then" said Guy suddenly normal…or as normal as Guy can get "I notice that you three are Kakashi's new team"

"You know Nii-san?" asked Naruto tilting his head confusion. Naruto was sure he had met all of his brother's friends.

"Know him? He and I are rivals!" proclaimed Guy laughing. (Honestly I can't for the life of me, remember the score between the two so I'll just leave it out).

"Hard to believe" said the three with a sweat drop.

"You three should get going before you're late" said Guy. Naruto decided to play a prank on the man, he looked up with bored eyes.

"Hm? Did you say something?" he said well laughing on the inside. Guy and Lee's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" yelled Guy crying crocodile tears.

"…" everybody looked at Lee who was staring intently at Naruto.

"Er…Lee?" the blond boy said wearily.

"Naruto Uzumaki…WE ARE NOW ETERNAL RIVALS!" Lee yelled out with such conviction.

"That's it Lee! Show them your hot-blooded youth!" yelled Guy as they ended up in their Sun Set Genjustu.

Team Seven chose that point to retreat.

* * *

"Ah good" team seven saw their sensei standing by a set of double doors "you all made it"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sensei" said Ino with a grin.

"Keep that attitude…cause ya gonna need it" with that said the man pushed the doors open.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Hotaru sighed loudly. She was left at home with the place locked up and specific orders to stay at home.

"Well you have to stay home and be bored" said TFreddy sitting on the couch next to her playing one of the hand-held game prizes.

"At least you get to relax" said TChica playing with Nao.

"But that's boring!" whined Hotaru making the two ghosts laugh softly. They all fell into a silence when the sound of something being knocked over downstairs echoed through the floor board. It was that quiet in the room.

"The door is locked right?" asked TChica with a worried look. Hotaru nodded her head slowly in confirmation.

"Do you think someone broke in?" the blonde ghost got dead panned looks from the two "What?"

"My daddy has placed seals all over the place, he said that only jounin could break in" said Hotaru walking over to the elevator.

"Where are you going Hotaru?" asked TFreddy floating behind the girl with TChica trailing behind him "Don't tell me you're gonna go check it out"

"I gotta" said Hotaru opening the elevator and stepping inside. Nao followed after her and jumped up into her arms. The girl placed her puppy on her head and activated the hidden panel "this is my house as well I can't have someone messing it up"

"…fine" said TFreddy grabbing the front of her shirt and gave it a tug. The girl was now clad in her TFreddy clothes "but at the first sign of danger you run…no excuses"

"Right" said Hotaru as the elevator door opened up. Stepping out into the dark room the girl looked around. The sun hadn't fully risen to shine into the place yet.

CLANG

They all turned towards Kid's Cove where the nose came from. TChica hid behind TFreddy and started shivering like a mouse.

"I'm scared" she said with her teeth chattering. TFreddy sweat dropped.

'This coming from the girl who can punch me through a wall'

Hotaru took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She reached forward but hesitated at the doorknob. She saw TFreddy place his hand over hers, causing the girl to look up at him. The brown haired ghost smiled at her filling her with courage.

Turning the knob Hotaru threw the door open. She expected someone to be standing there caught in the act of stealing, but all she found was an empty room.

All of them looked down onto the floor to see one of the parts lying there. They sighed in relief.

"Guess it just fell" said TChica. Hotaru nodded her head and smiled in relief.

They all froze again when another sound was heard downstairs. They looked at each other and gulped. Walking out the room Hotaru pulled the door close, quietly.

She sneaked over to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Once the door opened they all poked their heads out and looked around but found nothing. The human, two ghosts and dog slowly exited the metal box and spread out to search.

Hotaru and Nao walked past Pirate's Cove and as they were walking away they heard a noise from within. Hotaru paused in her step and turned towards the door. They heard another noise from within which made the brown haired girl swallow her nervousness and reach for the door.

She threw open the piece of erect wood and saw…nothing again. A part of the girl felt a bit disappointed but majority was relief.

"Nothing huh?" she heard behind her.

"Yeah" the little girl turned around and screamed in surprise. Behind her wasn't either of the two animatronics. No it was someone else.

This female had white hair with pink highlights at the ends. Her cheeks were the same as TFreddy's and TChica's in that she had red swirls. Her upper appeal was a pink top that stop just before her waist, which was covered by black rings, the sleeves of the top were baggy and tied at the elbows. Around the lower portion of her arm was the same kind of black rings that were around her waist. Her pants were a pair of skin tight pink pants with lapels on the sides and a pair of boots completed the whole outfit.

"Boo!" the white haired female said raising her hands up and making funny gestures. This made Hotaru scream again and fall onto her buttocks.

The white haired female started laughing "oh man that was good!" she howled in laughter.

"Mangle!" the white haired female found herself tackled in a hug. TChica held Mangle up in a bone crushing hug.

"T…TChica…Can't….Breath" said Mangle turning blue in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the blond female yelled in surprise letting the white female let go.

* * *

"I find this…not surprising" said Ino with a sweat drop. Currently team seven found themselves standing in front of a lot of genin of different ages and villages. They all tried to intimidate the new group, but were failing miserably.

"Pathetic" said Satsuki with a scoff "If this is the best they got, then they're gonna fail harder than I thought"

The two girls were gaining glares of hatred from many of the genin, but it didn't bother them one bit.

"Let them be you two" said Naruto turning a page in his book "at least they're trying"

Now, all three were getting more killer intent, more than they were receiving when they entered the room. There was so much that it finally got the attention of the three.

Satsuki turned on her Sharingan and have a murderous glare at the genins. Ino looked at them with a tilt of her head and a blank look on her face, with stronger killer intent leaking from her being. To top it off the three shadow beings was hunched over behind Naruto staring at the genin well the blond boy just continued reading.

You could have dropped a pin and it would have been the loudest noise in the room. Eventually all three stopped trying to scare the genin when they heard one of them faint in fear.

"Nice show" team seven turned around to see both team eight and ten walking up to them, with Shikamaru being the one to make the comment.

"Ah, so you guys are also in the exams huh?" said Ino giving Sakura a hug.

"Of course" said Kiba with an arrogant smirk "We're more than ready to become Chunin"

"Well don't be too sad when I make Chunin before you" said Naruto peering over his book to double eye-smile.

"Is that a challenge Uzumaki?" both Naruto and Kiba were now glaring at one another.

"More like a promise dog boy" was Naruto's retort both sporting arrogant smirks now.

The rest of the Rookie Nine sweat dropped at the display. Many started socializing with each other, ignoring the irritated looks they were receiving from the others in the room.

"Oi" the group talking to one another to regard a silver haired Konoha genin, who walked up to them, with their attention "You shouldn't draw so much attention to yourselves"

"And who are you?" asked Kiba, this guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"My names Kabuto Yakushi" he gave them a small bow "and this is my 10th time taking this exams"

"You must suck then" said Satsuki making Kabuto sweat drop.

"Or, and this is the truth, this exams are extremely tough. If the exams don't get to you then the participants will..." he made a motion to the other genin who were STILL glaring at the Rookie Nine "you rookies should watch your backs, people in these exams always go after new meat"

"Eh, let em come" said Naruto with a shrug looking over his book at the silver haired genin with a bored look "It won't matter in the end we'll show them who they're messing with. We're the Rookie Nine after all"

"I actually like that name" said Sakura tapping her chin in thought with a smile on her face.

"Anyway" said Kabuto getting their attention again "I may have something that will help you genin" with that he pulled out a deck of orange cards.

"Cards?" asked Satsuki looking sceptically at the deck.

"Ninja Info Cards" said the silver haired genin putting the cards on the floor and grabbed one of the cards. He put it on the floor and channelled charka into it. They all saw a picture of the elemental nations appear, surprising them.

"This is the first time that genin from four of the five major villages are all competing in the same chunin exams. Normally ninja from villages that have a history, a bad one mind you, don't like either ninja to enter, or go. So you can guess how historic this event is" Kabuto spun the card again and brought up some statistics "Although a few minor villages, by minor I mean two, have decided to participate as well. The smaller of the two are Sound. They're a newly formed village and it's not surprising that they could only afford to send one genin team. They are weak after-"

Naruto pulled both of his team-mates back, since they were standing in front of the Rookies, as a metal gauntlet flew past their heads and impacted the ground in front of Kabuto. Then an ear splitting sound echoed from the gauntlet and caused Kabuto to throw up well his glasses cracked.

"Put this on your cards…" said a Sound genin. He had bandages wrapped around his face, only allowing his left eye to be seen. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, that covered his hands, a snake pattern scarf around his neck with a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and the thing that caught their attention was the large gauntlet like thing on his arm that had holes in it "Sound will crush this exams"

There was a puff of smoke in front of the class and when it vanished everybody saw a bunch of Konoha Jounin.

"Alright maggots!" yelled the big imposing man in the middle "take your seats and no more fighting! Yeah, I'm talking to you Sound genin!" the sound genin scoffed and headed to the seat that was written on his entrance exam sheet.

"Welcome to hell kiddies! My name is Ibiki Morino!" he gave the genin an evil smirk making most of them shiver in fear.

* * *

Hotaru sat with TFreddy and TChica. All three were watching Mangle as the white/pink haired ghost explained her adventure.

"…and then I rode a bunch of sea turtles that I rounded up with blades of grass!" Hotaru and TChica stared at her with looks of wonder.

"So awesome!" the two said with stars in their eyes.

"Then a huge sea monster attacked and I, gallantly, proclaimed 'you will not take this vessel from me!' then I-"

"Mangle" said TFreddy making the female stop in her story. The serious tone he used made some sweat drop from the back of Mangle's head "how long are you going to keep up this story until you tell us the truth"

"What?!" Hotaru and TChica yelled in out in shock. They looked at TFreddy then Mangle, who by now was sweating so much a metaphorical puddle was pooling around her feet.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Mangle giving off a nervous chuckle "that's the truth!"

"Mangle…" the look she was receiving from the brown haired ghost made her shrink back.

"Ok fine" she sighed in defeat "I just showed up here one day and started exploring ok?" she saw Hotaru and TChica gapping at her "but that story was of a time before we became ghosts!"

TFreddy sighed in defeat as Hotaru and TChica started praising her again. Nao had been peacefully sleeping during the whole story, but he suddenly woke up and started barking at the window. The sudden disturbance made the four other occupants of the room keep quiet.

TFreddy quickly got up and flew towards the window. He fazed through and looked around only to see a black figure disappearing into the distance. It looked like the person was…flying.

* * *

"Alright maggots you all have 30 minutes to finish the test!" said Ibiki as all the genin sat in their seats with their tests in front of them "Each paper has nine questions on it. After 30 minutes I will give you the final question and no cheating on the nine questions, anybody caught cheating will get a strike. If you get three strikes you and your team are out!" he looked at his watch and said "You may begin…NOW!"

The sounds of papers being turned over and pencils being picked up echoed around the room. Naruto looked at his paper in utter boredom, he really hated tests.

He looked at the people who sat next to him. On his left was Samui, who was writing down her answers like they were second nature to her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a smile.

Giving the girl an eye-smile the boy turned to the person on his right hand-side and saw it was also a female, who looked to be his age. She had very long hair, which was a hair length away from touching the floor, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a Sound forehead protector, a pale green flak jacket, and a snake pattern scarf and pants.

She was staring at her page as if the answers would magically appear there. Her face of concentration was so funny Naruto had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

The girl caught the soft snicker and turned her attention to Naruto. She glared at him making the blond boy stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" she whisper shouted.

"Oh nothing it's just that the face you're making is funny. Looks like you're trying to set the test on fire" said Naruto making Samui snicker softly.

"Oi! Table nine stop talking!" one of the jounin standing on the side called making the three keep their mouths. Naruto looked up at Freddy, who was calling his name.

"I think you gotta cheat" said the brown haired ghost. Naruto didn't say anything, but discreetly nodded his head.

"And I got an idea" Freddy grinned looking at Foxy and Bonnie, who understood what he was getting at. All three spread out and checked the answers others were writing. As they checked, one would yell out answers and the other two would say if others had the same answer.

Naruto started writing down the answers being thrown at him and within 5 minutes he was done writing. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

The blond boy could feel the eyes of the sound girl on him. Looking over he caught her turn towards her own test quickly. Chuckling Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. When he saw no one was looking he pretended to stretch.

He slipped the paper into the black haired girl's pocket. The sudden intrusion of her personal space surprised her, but it took all her willpower not to shout out.

Turning her head to Naruto she saw him motioning with his eyes to her pocket. She slowly reached into her pocket and withdrew the piece of paper. Blinking in surprise the girl opened the paper and read what was scribbled on it.

'I can help you but you have to trust me' the girl looked confused and turned this look on the blond boy, said boy just eye-smiled at her. She didn't know if this was some kind of trick, but it was better than nothing. Time was running out anyway.

Giving a discrete nod made Naruto smile wider. He grabbed his pencil and spun it around before placing it on the paper. The girl copied him and held her pencil over her paper, wondering what the boy was going to do.

To her shock her hand started moving on its own. Once again it took all her willpower not to shout out in surprise. Looking at what was being written her eyes widened in shock. Everything that was being written was the answers to the questions.

'How's he doing that?' she thought seeing the blond twirling his pencil around again and looking up at the ceiling without a care in the world. She gave a small smile of thanks and turned back to her test so the blond won't see her smile.

Naruto didn't notice the smile because he could feel the eyes of someone who wants him dead on his back. It was scaring him to no end.

Satsuki and Ino saw the exchange between their team-mate and the sound girl and both were glaring daggers into the blond boy's back. One was for helping the girl and the other was to not get them kicked out of the exams.

"Ok! Times up!" yelled Ibiki as all pencils hit the desk "I will not give you the last question, but before I do there's one more ruling…" there were groans from the genin.

"Shut-it!" that got them to stop "as I was saying. There is one last rule, it's simple. If you don't want to take the question walk out the door right now and you won't have to answer the question, but if you do you're forfeiting your chance to continue in the exams" that got the man many owlish looks.

"And why would we do that?" asked Ren with a dead pan look.

"Because if you get it wrong then you will be barred from taking the Chunin exams and will remain a genin for the rest of your natural lives" there was a resounding gasp. Then all hell broke loose.

"You can't do that!" yelled one of the genin.

"Yeah, there are some who have taken these exams more than once!" yelled another as many other shouts like this were being yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY NEVER HAD ME AS A PROCTOR!" Ibiki's yell shut them all up "Now you have to make a decision! Will you take a risk and possibly remain a genin for the rest of your life, or will you forfeit and try again next year?" You could feel the nervous/tense atmosphere in the room "Those who want to forfeit raise your hands, then gather your team and get out!"

There was a tense moment then someone raised their hand. A genin stood up with a fear and self-loathing look on his face.

"Proctor I-I forfeit" he said looking at his two team-mates "I'm sorry guys" he said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"You and your team get out" said Ibiki as the team left. After that many people raised their hands and started leaving.

As the numbers dwindled down, the Rookie Nine and the foreign ninja never raised their hands. Most of them didn't do it because they were confident they did it because most were frozen in a dilemma. Many had their reasons for staying, but it was because of these reasons that many wanted to give up.

"He's good" said Freddy figuring out what was happening already.

"Ar he is" said Foxy crossing his arms.

"But what will Naruto do?" questioned Bonnie as all three turned their attention towards the blond boy who was leaning back in his chair, with his hair covering his eyes.

When Hinata started to raise her hand Naruto made a scoffing sound. The genin that were left turned their attention to the boy. He raised his hand, shocking the Rookie Nine.

'Naruto!' all of them thought in surprise and fear.

"Are you quitting?" asked Ibiki with a raised brow.

BANG

Naruto slammed his hand on the table and stood up. He radiated determination and confidence, which flowed into the others in the room. The blond puffed up his chest and poked his thumb into it with a big smirk.

"I don't give up on anything I do! I sure as well won't back out of some dumb ass question! So what if I fail it?! I'll find another way to become Hokage, even if I stay a genin for the rest of my life! And that's a promise!" many of the other genin were smiling at the boy. Somehow his speech had filled them with determination.

"I'm with blondie" said Ren smirking at Ibiki "Bring on the question ugly. We'll take it head on and break through it" the others could have sworn they saw a red flash behind his eye-patch.

"Yeah!" yelled Fu jumping up and grinning at Ibiki "We won't run away from some stupid question! Those who do aren't fit to be called ninja!"

Soon the others started joining in on the shouting, telling Ibiki to bring on the question and that they'd pass it, even if most of them knew they probably couldn't.

'Well I'll be damned' thought Ibiki looking up with a stony look. The look forced the genin to stop shouting.

"You all have one more chance…if you fail this question then you are barred from becoming genin, ever again" he saw all of the genin had determined looks on their faces making the bandana wearing man smirk on the inside.

"No takers?" when no said anything the man gave a dark smile. A smile that sent shivers down many of the genins spins.

"Well then…" que the nervous gulps "…you all…pass"

There was silence in the room as every person took in the new information Ibiki had just bestowed upon them.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"You pass" repeated Ibiki not one bit effected by the combined shout from the genin.

"What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"There isn't one. This test was to see your skills in information gathering. We had many chunin disguised as genin who all had the answers with them. Each of you had to use your own way of gathering the necessary information. We gave you three strikes to simulate a real life situation.

"Each strike represented your team, when you lost a strike you lost a team-mate" Ibiki grabbed his bandana and took it off to show them a horrible sight. His head was riddled with scars, holes burns and many other things that showed he was involved in some form of torture "In this world information is key, many to horrible things to keep it well others do all they can to keep information hidden. When any of you are on a mission to recover those kinds of information many don't make it back alive…" the man put his bandana on "…moving on. The proctor for your next exams should arrive soon"

Just as he said that the door was slammed open and a quite comical sight came in. Through the open door came Anko dressed like a nun, with a habit and all with Zabuza dressed in an outfit someone would see on a male stripper, which consisted of a black pants a black bow tie and white cuffs.

"Anko?" asked Ibiki with a raised brow and a dead-panned look.

"It's his fault!" yelled Anko pointing at Zabuza who frowned at the woman.

"The hell it is. You're the one who switched out my clothes for this…crap!" he motioned to his clothes.

"Well you were asking for by putting spice in my dango well I was in the toilet" argued Anko as the two were glaring at one another.

"Only because you thought it be funny to replace my sword for a giant dildo" growled Zabuza as lightning bolts shot out of their eyes at each other.

"That's because-"

"Will the two of you knock it off!" yelled Ibiki with a tick mark on his forehead "Anko! Take them to training ground 44 for the next part of the exams! I need a drink!" with that the bandana wearing torture expert left the room.

"I'm getting to old for this shit" he grumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnd done! Ok guys need some help from you guys. I need ya to tell me your favorite episode from Naruto, that i can draw inspiration from. It's been a while since I watched Naruto and I need help from you loyal readers.**

 **P.S: Still waiting on those justu lists, no pressure :')**

 **See y'all next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys here's chapter 19. Thanks to Jacke44 for the ideas. Keep em coming guys.**

 **And Jacke44 I'll get back to you about those ideas :)**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch19**

"Hey…" Naruto slowed in his walk to look back and see who called him. It was the black haired girl he had helped in the exams. She jogged up to walk alongside the blond.

"Hey" greeted Naruto lacing his hands behind his head.

"I…I just wanted to say…thanks" she said looking nervous, it seemed like this was the first time she's had to say those words.

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto with a chuckle looking at the sky "I like to help those in need"

"Yeah…my names Kin Tsuchi by the way" she said introducing herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto looking at the girl with a grin "it's nice to meet you"

"Same to you" said Kin giving him a grin. If this boy was willing to risk his chance at becoming a Chunin just to help her, then he's better than she originally thought. "I was wondering, how'd you do that anyway? You know in the exams" she asked looking at the blond.

"Let's just say I'm special" said Naruto double eye-smiling.

"That's not much of an answer" the two looked over their shoulders to see Samui walking up till she was walking alongside her fellow blond "I'm curious as to how you were able help Kin like that…oh, my names Samui by the way" she introduced herself to Kin.

"Hey" said Kin as both turned their attention to Naruto who had looked up at the sky. The three entered training ground 44 behind the other genin.

"I can't just go around giving out my tricks like it's fliers for a clothing sale" said the blond male with a sweat drop.

"True" said both girls with a shrug, they were smart in their own rights and both knew that a secret was key in the ninja world. That was what the first exams were about in the first place anyway.

"Alright brats!" they all turned their attention to Anko who was still dressed in the nun outfit minus the headdress and Zabuza without the bowtie and the cuffs. The two were standing on top of a wooden shack that was against the fence that surrounded a huge forest.

"This is the forest of training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death" said Anko loud enough for everyone to hear "Take a good look because this will be your new home away from home for a week" that got many groans from the genin.

"Meh" everybody turned to Naruto, who made a dismissive sound "sounds like it's fun in there" said the boy with a double eye-smile. As if the forest could hear him, there was a loud roar from inside "See?"

"Well, well" said Anko getting a glint in her eyes. She slipped a kunai from out of her sleeve. Then before anybody could react the special jounin threw the kunai at Naruto, who grabbed the kunai between his index and middle finger.

"I didn't know you were here blondie" said Anko appearing next to the boy with her arm resting on top of his head.

"Didn't know you were a proctor crazy Nee-chan" said Naruto grinning up at her. Anko grinned back at him before wrapping the blond in a hug and lifting him off the ground.

"It's so nice to know that lazy Kakashi got off his ass to do something productive" she said making Naruto laugh.

"Too true Nee-chan, too true" said Naruto as the woman let the boy go. Many of the genin were staring at the interaction in wonder.

"I don't mean to break up this little reunion…"Said Zabuza appearing next to the two with a bored look on his face "but you have to finish explain the rules" he looked at Anko, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be an ass" said the purple haired woman patting Naruto on the top of his head "I was just giving my little brother here a long awaited hello. We don't see each other as much as we used to" with that Anko made her way to the front. As he back was towards Naruto, the blond tossed the kunai at the back of her head.

A snake quickly came out of the neck of Anko's clothes and captured the handle of the kunai in its mouth. Anko didn't even react when snake exited, or went back. When the two got to the front again the purple haired woman cleared her throat.

"As I was saying you all have one main objective. Get to the tower in the middle of the forest. Though it won't be so easy…" the two gave bone chilling chuckles. Anko looked at Zabuza who nodded his head and reached into his pocket. The former Mist ninja pulled out three items all were collars, although each had a different colour and a different seal on each.

"There are animals in there that have these collars around their necks. Your objectives are to get these collars from the animals. The collars are on different animals one could be on a snake; another could be on a giant lion. Get these collars and make it to the tower" Anko reached into her sleeve and withdrew a snake "Each collar that is attached to the animals has a seal on it" she took a collar from Zabuza and put it around the snake's neck. The piece of leather shrunk until it fit snuggly around snake's neck. "Any team that comes to the tower with all their collars AND the animals it was attached too, gets a special prize"

There was a murmur that went through the crowd as teams conversed with one another.

"What's to stop us from taking the collar off the animal it was originally on and putting it on another animal?" asked Samui.

"Easy" said Anko taking the collar off the snake and grabbing a different one from her other sleeve "once these collars are taken off the animal it was on originally the seal acts up. Which means once you put it on another animal…" the woman put the collar around the other snake's neck. The snake started hissing in discomfort and wriggled around trying to get the collar off.

"It will cause the animal great discomfort and after a while will kill them" Anko took the collar off the snake that slithered into her sleeve again, with its fellow forked tongue relative following after it.

"Now, before we let you all go in the forest is there any more questions well Zabuza-chan hands out these release forms" the man next to her grumbled.

"Yeah" said Naruto "what if an animal with the collar around its neck is killed and eaten by a bigger predator?"

"Yeah…you don't need to worry about that" said Anko with a snicker "All of you will find out this test is more than just a treasure hunt"

"What are these forms for?" asked Kiba looking at the paper with a tilt of his head.

"Simple. It claims that Konoha and all the proctors involved in the Chunin Exams cannot be held accountable for any death and or injures of any kind to any ninja participating" that sent a chill down the genins spines "Any more questions?"

Choji was about to raise his hand to ask about the food, but Sakura kept his hand down.

"Good then look at the top right hand corner of your paper…" everybody turned their eyes to the mentioned corner, all of them seeing a number on it "Those are the numbers of the gates you will report too once you fill in your form"

"Hey. How come the people in our team all have different numbers?" asked Karui seeing she and Omoi had different numbers on their papers.

"That's because every team is being spilt up, new teams will be formed for the now" that got her many shouts of protests from the genin.

"Shut-up!" yelled the woman with a tick-mark on top of her head "As chunin all of you will be forced to work alongside other chunin from allied villages. You have to learn to adapt and change your ways, of both fighting and thinking to work with ninja from other villages" Anko took a deep breath and let it out after that.

"Now…lastly you and your team can take collars and/or animals from other teams but you can NOT kill your team-mates, no matter what. Those who kill their team-mates are disqualified and we have gotten written agreements from the Kages of your respective villages to detain you for the rest of the chunin exams. All of you must make it to the tower with your full squad" the genin nodded at the serious tone Anko was using, something she wasn't known for most of the time.

"Now report to your gates" the genin all handed in their forms to Zabuza, after they signed them.

* * *

"Let's see here" said Naruto looking up at the gate in front of him and seeing the number one on it "Guess this is my gate" he said hearing the sounds of crunching grass behind him.

"So we're all on one team" the blond boy turned around and saw both Kin and Samui standing there, with Samui making the comment.

"At least I have people I know as team-mates" said Naruto eye-smiling at them. All three got closer to the gate to gaze into the forest seeing the darkness of the place.

"What's the plan?" asked Kin not taking her eyes of the dark forest.

"I have one…" said Samui as the two listened to her.

* * *

"Huh…did not expect this" said Ren walking over to gate two. There standing in front of it were Tenten and Temari "You're Gepetto's sister"

Temari and Tenten blinked in confusion "Gepetto?" asked Temari since she was the only one in the group with brothers.

"Yeah, the one who plays with dolls. Gepetto" said Ren. The way he gave Kankuro a nickname, made Temari out right laugh.

"Oh man that's good!" she said calming down to a giggle, she had a devious smirk on her face "I am so gonna be calling him that from now on"

"Glad to be of help" said Ren turning his attention to Tenten "I don't think we've met. My names Ren Akira" the boy held out his hand.

"Tenten" said the girl giving the boy a smile well shaking his hand.

* * *

"Well, well, I see they've paired me up with the last Uchiha" said Kurotsuchi walking over to gate three, where Satsuki and Fu stood. The green haired girl had tried talking to the Uchiha girl but she couldn't a peep out of the girl.

"Hi! I'm Fu" the girl said sticking her hand out to Kurotsuchi, who backed up in surprise.

"Er…I'm Kurotsuchi" the girl hesitantly grasped the hand and shook it.

"Yeah! Now we're friends!" proclaimed Fu shocking Kurotsuchi.

"Wah?! When did this happen?" she asked in shock. Fu grinned at her with a megawatt smile.

"When we introduced ourselves" she said, Kurotsuchi face-faulted at that.

"You can't become friends just like that!" she yelled at the girl in front of her, who tilted her head in confusion.

"It's not?" Fu asked, Kurotsuchi face-palmed at that, this girl was either dense or had no knowledge on making friends.

Satsuki didn't pay the two any attention. She was looking at the forest with narrowed eyes.

'I will pass this…I will pass this to show I'm ready to kill you Itachi…to show I'm stronger than you'

* * *

At Gate Four there wasn't any kind of talking that was going on. Both Sakura and Omoi were keeping their distance from Gaara, who was radiating a malicious aura.

Both pink and white haired genin gave each other a nervous glance and gulped in fear.

* * *

"Yosh! Let's show them our Power of Youth!" announce Lee as Ino sighed tiredly; both she and the sound boy were getting just a bit annoyed by Lee's constant talks of 'Youth'.

The sound boy had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than being connected to the metal plate. He wore a snake pattern pants and scarf.

"Geez will you give it a rest!" yelled the Sound boy. Who Ino found out was called Zaku Abumi…maybe she should tell him that printing you name on the tag of your shirt wasn't such a good idea.

"But-"

"Lee" said Ino giving him a sweet smile "Why don't you leave that energy for the forest, hmm?" she said.

"Yosh! You're right Ino-chan I will-"

"Lee! What did I say?" the girl's face went from a sweet smile to a dangerous one.

"…Right…sorry Ino-chan"

* * *

Karui didn't really like the two she was paired with. The Sound boy was as quiet as ever and refused to answer her when she tried to talk to him. The Leaf one on the other hand, just didn't stop eating something that was getting on the red head's last nerves. At least he was nice enough to answer her when she tried to talk to him.

How this team was going to get through this exam would be short of a miracle. No communication, no knowledge what they could do individually, not even a 'hello'.

"Yeah…this team is doomed" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Well Akamaru. We're stuck with a lazy ass and a stuck up prick" said Kiba, looking up at his canine partner, who barked an agreement "At least who got Shikamaru, he'll be able to think of a way for us to finish quickly"

"Zzzzz" Kiba and Akamaru didn't have to turn around to see that Shikamaru was asleep on the ground.

"Never mind" he said with a sigh.

Neji just ignored the two.

* * *

Over at Team Eight, which consisted of Hinata, Shino and Kankuro, there wasn't any form of conversation going on. The three were preoccupying themselves with their own little projects.

* * *

"Alright gakis!" Anko spoke into a mic, which projected her voice through the speakers placed around the area "Your time starts…" she looked at her watch for dramatic effect.

"NOW!" with that the genin all took off into the Forest of Death intent on finishing this exam.

* * *

"This is boring!" yelled Mangle floating around the room, on her back "Let's do something fun. Like go outside!"

"TFreddy told us to stay, so we should stay" said TChica sitting next to Hotaru, who had a completely bored look on her face. The brown haired ghost had left earlier to investigate who was at the window and left them with clear instructions not to leave the building.

"Oh come on TChica don't be such a buzz kill! That's TFreddy's job" Mangle laughed at her joke, which Hotaru did as well. TChica didn't find it as amusing as the other two. To her TFreddy had been like a father figure to her.

"Ok Hotaru!" the girl looked up at the white/pink haired ghost "We're breaking out of here"

"How?" asked the adopted Uzumaki.

"You should know. You live here after all" the girl looked up in thought for moment before snapping her fingers.

"The doors are locked but the sliding door isn't" the girl walked over to the glass door and slid it open "but I can't get across…"

Mangle grin in childish glee. TChica saw the look and felt on edge about the look.

"Mangle…" the white/pink ghost faced Hotaru and took cartoonish a wind up, rotating leg and all, then shot off towards Hotaru and entered the girl's back. This also had the effect of making Hotaru fall over the railing.

"Hotaru!" yelled TChica flying over to the railing and would have flown over to save the girl, had a yellow sleeve not shot past her and snag the edge of the roof. To follow the sleeve was a pink, white and purple blur heading towards the roof top.

TChica looked up and saw Hotaru looking over the edge with a grin on her face. The girl's clothes were different. She now sported a purple shoulder cloak, which had a cape at the back. Her top was now a pink formal top that had yellow sleeves, with white puffy pants that stopped before her long white and red socks. Her shoes were now yellow and red. Hotaru's brown hair covered her left eye and fanned out at the back.

"Look TChica I got an upgrade" said Hotaru with a cross between her and Mangle's voice. TChica floated up to the roof and saw that Hotaru's visible eye was now yellow and slited.

"Mangle?" said TChica looking closer. Hotaru/Mangle nodded their head.

"Both!" suddenly Mangle exited Hotaru's back well the clothes stayed.

"Hey oh, that was cool yo" the girl and the two ghosts turned around to see a big dark skinned muscular man. The man had light blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the kanji for 'Iron' and a tattoo on his left cheek of a bull's horn. The man wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector, which had the insignia of Cloud on it. He wore a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, a long red rope belt tied around his waist. On his hands were white hand guards with three red strips on them, with his foot wear being a sandal with a shin guard of similar design to the hand guards and a white scarf around his neck. On his back were seven swords.

"Er…hi?" said Hotaru weary of man who was jumping from foot to foot in a beat he had going on in his head.

"Yo! Say Ho! Know my name, know my fame, don't be lame!" the man rapped "Eights tails, that's me, da rappin' Killer Bee, Weeeeeee!" he did a manly spin and struck a pose with his hand to the sky, in the rock and roll sign.

"This just got a lot interesting" said Mangle with a sweat drop, which TChica mirrored. Hotaru on the other hand had sparks in her eyes at seeing the man rap.

"Awesome!" she cheered making Bee grin at her.

* * *

"Let's stop here" said Samui having taken the leader role of team one. Her team-mates stopped on the same branch as her all of them looking at one another.

"You guys remember the plan?" she asked, after seeing the two nod she gave one of her own.

"I think we should have a password" said Kin. The two blondes gave it some thought and had to agree it was a good idea.

"Yeah you're right" said Naruto tapping his chin in thought. Looking at the two girls gave him an idea, although the three ghosts floating behind him had other ideas when they saw him eyeing the girls.

"Ar…has ye succumb to the temptations of the wenches?" asked Foxy giving the blond a wide smirk. If Naruto heard him he didn't show much reaction, besides blushing.

"I'm so proud, our little boy is growing up" said Freddy wiping away a non-existent tear.

"They grow up so fast" said Bonnie giving the blond a good guy pose, something that made the two other male ghosts look at him in shock.

"Bonnie…what are you doing?" asked Freddy in horrified whisper, him and Foxy looking even more pale.

"Huh?" Bonnie looked confused, until Foxy took out a mirror from…nowhere apparently, and held it in front of him. Bonnie looked at the mirror and let out a girlish scream.

"Oh my God, it's contagious!" he yelled out running around in fear "This is so not youthful!"

"Don't be coming anywhere near us!" yelled Foxy as he and Freddy ran away. Naruto was trying so hard not to laugh. Instead the boy decided to inform the girls of his password.

"I have one" said the Uzumaki getting the attention of the two girls "How about this: 'The sound of a leaf is caused by the approaching clouds'"

"A play on our village names, that's cool" said Samui liking the sound of the password, with Kin also agreeing.

"Good, now…I gotta take a leak" said Naruto walking to the edge of the branch and jumping off. The girls didn't look the least bit disgusted that the blond said it out loud.

Naruto went behind one of the trees to relieve himself of some unneeded pressure.

* * *

"Ok, let's go" said Naruto appearing in front of the girls again. As he was about to jump off the blond saw his team-mates weren't budging.

"What's wrong? Come on let's go" he tried to get them to start moving but he was met with stony looks from the two girls, after a while the boy eye-smiled.

"Oh right! I forgot, the password: 'The sound of a leaf is caused by the approaching clouds'" he grinned, but dodged a senbon being imbedded next to his head.

"W-What the hell?!" the boy yelled in fear "I JUST told you the password!"

"Wrong password" said Samui pulling out the sword on her back as Kin pulled out Senbon. The Naruto in front of them looked scared, for a moment. Then he started laughing, it first came out as a chuckle though, as he went up in a puff of smoke.

Where the blond previously stood now stood a ninja from rain, the only thing that stood out was the guy's gas mask.

"I've gotta give you two credit" he said, his mask slightly muffling his voice "you're good for a bunch of broads"

"Where's Naruto?" asked Samui with narrowed eyes as the rain ninja laughed.

The ninja had a crazy look in his eyes "You see me and my team came up with the idea that if we take out the other teams we'll have a better chance to get those collars"

"You didn't answer my question" said Samui in an even tone. The ninja just laughed well pulling out an umbrella with some blades sticking out of the ends.

"I think there's something wrong with his head" said Kin throwing the senbon she held in her hand. The rain ninja blocked them with his umbrella.

"Try again girlie!" he yelled pulling the umbrella down, but got a shock when he saw Samui's sword flying towards his head. He quickly jumped out of the way as the sword impacted the trunk of the branch and left a huge dent in it.

"You're good…for a girl" by now the man's comments were pissing off the two girls.

"I get the feeling you're a sexist" said a voice behind the guy, who turned around straight into a fist flying towards his face. The gas mask shattered and the man's teeth were broken.

Naruto shook the remnants of gas mask off his hand with a frown directed at the man, who was twitching on the ground.

"…Password?" said Samui as the two girls took up a stance next to each other. Naruto double eye-smiled at them before pointing his finger out and writing something in the air.

"…it's him" said Kin putting her senbon away. Both girls walked over to the blond male, who was looking down at the rain ninja on a lower branch.

"So what happened?" asked the Sound girl looking at her teammate who frowned deeply.

"His team-mates jumped me" the blond huffed then looked up at the sky in confusion "Although the female one blew back with a nose bleed, well the male one mumbled something about life being unfair"

Both girls took a moment to realize what had happened and their heads instantly shot towards Naruto, then his crotch, then the boy's face again. Both had far away looks in their eyes.

"Oh come not you guys too!" the blond moaned, seeing the same look the female of the other team that he had just taken out.

* * *

"What's the problem in your mind that can be solved with ma rhymes" rapped Killer Bee as he and Hotaru sat on the edge of the restaurant.

"I'm bored Bee-san" said Hotaru with a tired sigh "My daddy left me here to take the chunin exams and told me not to leave the building"

"Your daddy is whack to try and keep you back" Bee rapped again making Hotaru giggle. The brown haired girl had slowly gotten used to Killer Bee's way of talking.

"Yo, I gots an idea oh" said Bee standing up "Let's raise the town to turn that frown upside down"

"I agree" said Mangle.

"Yeah!" cheered Hotaru. She looked up in thought for a second before grinning at Bee.

"Let's run, so we can have more fun, yo" she tried to rap. Bee stared at her, making the girl think she did something wrong. Well she thought that until Bee pulled out a notepad and started writing in it.

"You got the rap skills down fer shure, fool ya fool" rapped Bee well writing in his book making Hotaru blush at the praise.

* * *

 **Extra: Where the hell did she go?!**

* * *

Naruto crouched, staring at the baby in front of him, with narrowed unblinking eyes. The blond was 21 now and next in line to become Hokage, after Kakashi deems him worthy.

The 21 year old was more built than he was 8 years ago. He also started looking like the Fourth Hokage, which led to the rumour mill flying wild in the village. His hair framed his face just like the Fourth he even wore a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and the words Sage printed on the back. His attire was black slacks and a dark orange long sleeve top.

The baby he was staring at had the same colour blond hair only it was cut short and flat. The baby had violet eyes and a rounded face, giving it cute look. Oh the baby was a girl. The girl was clad in a onesie which was light brown/grey colour and the hood down, a gift from her godfather.

Both were staring at each other intently as the sounds from the village outside the apartment travelled through the open window.

"Alright Misa" said Naruto with narrowed eyes "your mother left this yesterday and…you've already succeed in bring about destruction to the house"

And destruction had very well insured, because there was tables over turned, glass shattered, pictures smashed bookcases lying on the floor with the books thrown about, clothes littering the floor and couches hell one pair of pants was on the ceiling fan.

"For a 2 year old you're a real pain in the butt" groaned Naruto "You even destroyed your mother's favourite picture!" the 21 year old was weeping crocodile tears now, holding up a picture that showed Naruto standing next to a woman but you couldn't make out any facial features because the face had a big crack of it. Both were clad in wedding outfits with Naruto wearing a tux and the woman wearing a pure white dress.

The baby just gurgled a response to her father's distressful face. The baby could barely walk but she'd already given Naruto all kinds of hell.

"Ok Misa…" the baby tilted her head "I'm just gonna turn my head for a-" the blond father turned his head, literally a second and when he turned back, the girl was gone "…second…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Where the hell did she go?!" Naruto screamed in fear "How can she move so fast?!" he started whipping his head back and forth looking for any signs of his blond spawn.

"Crap! My wife's gonna kill me!" the male Uzumaki yelled jumping up and running around the room at top speeds to find the girl, but came up empty handed.

"Where's Hotaru when you need her" Naruto groaning tiredly. The brown haired girl was out with her friends celebrating her becoming a Jounin. Even the Freddy gangs were nowhere to be found.

The sound of one of the doors opening made the blond snap his head towards the bedroom he shared with his wife. A pair of covered feet disappeared into the room, just as the door closed.

"Oh no you don't!" the blond yelled leaping over the couch and running towards the bedroom door. When he got there Naruto slammed the door open and looked around frantically for the little blond troublemaker, but found nothing.

"Don't think you can play that game with me" said Naruto closing the door behind him so the child couldn't escape "I'm gonna find you"

To the side of the room the blond heard some giggling and dove over the bed and landed on all fours his head wiping around frantically. Under the bed he saw a pair of feet disappearing onto the top of it.

Jumping up the blond saw the blond girl sitting there like a little angel, but the blond knew better.

"Got ya!" he dove for the girl, who just tilted out of the way, honestly the blond cursed the genes in his wife that gave their daughter the instinct to dodge at just the right moment. Or maybe it was his uncanny ability to becoming extremely lucky at certain points in time.

Bouncing on the floor a few times Naruto found himself up against the wall with his legs on the wall and his head and back on the floor. He caught a glimpse of the girl crawling out of the room.

'How the hell can she move so fast' he groaned for the hundredth time that day. Shaking his head the blond stood up 'Focus! You gotta stay determined!' with that he ran out the room and froze in shock, his mouth on the floor.

If the place was a mess before now it was complete and utter chaos! The pool table was over turned, the cabinet were his and his wife's ninja tools and scrolls resided was lying on its side and the contents sewed across the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in sadness, sinking to his knees and banging his fist on the floor. The worst thing was the flat screen lying on the floor smashed.

"You killed it! You monster!" he yelled looking up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

'How the hell did she do this in the span of 5 seconds?' he idly thought to himself as the sound of the elevator opening snapped him out of his moment. Shooting to his feet the blond turned fearfully to the elevator doors.

Out of the metals doors stepped a blond woman with a bob cut, a casual white top and a grey skirt on. She normally had a stoic expression on her face but now she looked positively pissed.

"H-Hello S-Samui-chan" the blond said fearfully jumping to his feet so quick you'd swear he wasn't even on his knees in the first place.

"Dear…why is our home in such a mess?" she asked with a dark tone in her voice, a tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"It wasn't me! It was Misa!" the blond said, but paused. He didn't know where the girl was, which meant he'd either prove how naughty the girl was, or he'd get the worst ear full of his life for being an irresponsible parent.

Yes, from the time they started dating to the point that they got married Naruto found out Samui didn't use physical violence. Instead she chose to use her words to break you. The blond male once saw her make Neji cry just by reprimanding him.

"Really?" asked Samui with a raised brow pointing over Naruto's shoulder. The male turned around and saw Misa asleep on the couch. Naruto's mouth dropped open again. That…That…That little minx! She just set him up!

"But…but…but…" the blond tried to explain what happened, but found himself on the receiving end of Samui's frosty glare.

"I would have accepted you trashing the house, but to blame our daughter is uncool" she crossed her arms under her big bust, causing an inner conflict in Naruto, trying not to look down in fear of incurring more of his wife's wrath.

"But she-OW!" the blond male tried to explain but found himself being dragged by his ear to his bedroom by his wife.

"Honestly. To think I was going to take both you and Misa to Kumo, which is the reason I came back in the first place." Samui hadn't even closed the door before she started giving her significant other an ear full.

"I'm sorry!" was Naruto's scream of fear as the door closed.

When the door closed Misa opened her one eye and sat up. The little girl giggled before grabbing the hood of her onesie and putting it on, showing it had the face of an ox with one of the horns cut off.

"Dadda, fwun" she said before getting down and wobbling into the kitchen to grab a cookie.

* * *

Naruto found himself lying on the couch with a blanket draped over his body and a pillow under his head. Samui told him that she was rescheduling her visit to Kumo because she couldn't trust him at home with the little girl.

"What did I do to deserve this…" the blond man groaned turning away from the back of the couch. When he got situated he saw his daughter standing there with a nine tailed fox plushie under her arm, the blond sat up with a sigh and looked down at her.

"Ok…what now?" he asked as the girl wobbled forward and climbed onto the couch. Naruto raised his brow at the girl as he watched her.

When she was on top she stood up and grabbed Naruto's face. The blond male was confused but got a shock when the girl kissed his cheek.

"Tank yow dada" she said climbing onto his lap and making herself comfortable. When she was the girl fell asleep.

Naruto blinked then looked down and smiled at the girl. Lying down on his back the father draped the blankets over them, making sure the girl got more than he did. Leaning down the male placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, you little troublemaker" he whispered as sleep started to claim him.

* * *

The next morning Samui exited her and her husband's bedroom clad in a pair of panties and one of Naruto's tops. She looked over to the couch and saw a cute sight.

Naruto had his mouth open with some drool hanging from it, left arm draped over the back of the couch, his left leg draped over the back as well, and his arm right holding Misa close. Said girl was clutching both her plushie and her father's sleeping top close with a peaceful look on her face.

Samui smiled at the sight and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead making the blond twitch in his sleep.

"I knew I could trust you" she whispered grabbing the blanket that had fallen off of them and draped it over the two. She could let them sleep in for a bit. She did have some shopping to do.

* * *

 **And there ya go don't forget to leave a review. Oh and sorry if my raps for Killer Bee are bad :')**

 **See ya'll later. Tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long got exams to study for taking any chance I can get to type.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch20**

"Damn it! Where the hell are these animals!" yelled Ren as he and his two team-mates sat around a fire. Darkness had descended on the forest, ending the first day of the second exam. So far team two haven't found anything, not a team, not an animal with a collar, hell they haven't even seen anything besides trees.

"Your yelling won't bring them any closer you know" said Temari sitting on a log with her right leg of her left.

"Shows what you know. Animals are attracted to loud noises" said Ren with a smirk.

"Yeah like what? Bears?" asked Tenten sharpening a kunai.

"Yes, because you're an expert on bears panda-chan" said Ren. The comment made Tenten gain a tick mark. She threw the kunai at Ren's head, who ducked under the weapon.

"Stop calling me that!" the girl yelled with a huff.

"Don't yell. Your furry family might hear you" said Temari reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a small fan in time to stop the projectiles her team-mate aimed at her with a small wind based justu.

"Both of you shut-it!" the girl yelled in frustration standing up to stomp her foot and glare at her team-mates, who snickered at her. The two had been on her case about her hair ever since they saw her. "Why are you ripping on me anyway? You look like you murdered four pineapples and you're wearing their heads on the back of your head…" she pointed at the blond who blinked in surprise. Ren snickered at that "And you!" the boy stopped snickering "You look like something out of a bad pirate movie"

"…"

"…"

"Thought so" said Tenten sitting down on the log and crossing he arms with a huff.

"I'm…gonna go wash" said Temari getting up and heading to the river that was close by.

"I'll…go look for something to eat" said Ren getting up as well and walking in the opposite direction of Temari, both looked very awkward at the moment.

Tenten smirked in victory.

* * *

"Well this is nice" said Naruto floating in a hot spring in his boxers "Who would have thought we'd find a hot spring in this place"

"Guess we lucked out" said Samui behind some rocks as she and Kin soaked as well.

All three had been running none stop through the forest looking for any animals with collars, but ultimately came up short. They were fortunate enough to come across a hot spring, which they decided to use.

Both Samui and Kin soaked in their bra and panties. Kin started feeling a bit self–conscious about her breasts when she saw Samui without her top on. It was bigger than it looked with her top on, because it was a smaller top than she normally wears outside of battle.

Naruto stared up at the night sky with a serene smile on his face. He enjoyed this moment, but he was thinking about the exams and how his team was going to pass this part of the exam.

" **What a brat, worrying about trivial things like that** " Naruto heard before he found himself in a sewer system.

"De hell?" he looked around the big room he currently found himself in.

"Oh crap not here again!" said a distressed voice behind him. The blond male turned around to see Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy standing there in boxers. Apparently the three were also soaking in the water.

"What does furry want now?" asked Freddy with a sigh.

" **DO NOT CALL ME THAT!** " a voice bellowed behind Naruto making the three in front of him freeze. Turning around he saw a bars with a seal in the middle to keep the gate together.

"Hm… a syphoning/entrapping seal" the blond mumbled getting closer to the bars, but was pulled back when sharp claws slammed against the bars. Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie stood in front of him protectively.

" **That's right boy get closer so I can devour you** " said a malicious voice behind the bars. There was a flash of red light that took up the whole room, momentarily blinding the four. When it vanished they saw a huge nine tailed fox behind the bars staring down at them.

"Oh…so you're the Kyuubi" said Naruto looking up at the fox, who looked surprised. Normally others run away when they see him. Guess the Uzumakis were a cut off of the rest, neither Kushina nor Mito were scared as well when they met him.

" **Yes brat** " he laid down on the floor with his chin resting on his folded arms.

"Is there a reason you called me?" asked Naruto with a bored look directed at the Kyuubi who was silent for a moment.

" **I brought you here to offer you a deal** " said the giant fox perking the fours interests. Especially the three former animatronics, since last time they were here the fox said it would being charging Naruto next time.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked stepping in front of the three.

" **A simple one** " the fox smirked " **take the seal off** "

"No" was Naruto's answer with an irritated face "I may not be a master in seals but even a novice can see that the seal is tied with my very being. So tearing it off will probably kill me. No deal"

" **I guess you're smarter than I give you credit for** " Naruto felt very insulted at the moment but chose to not say anything.

"Well if you have nothing else to say I'll be going" the four turned around and walked away from the room.

" **Brat…** " the boy stopped making the three ghosts stop as well " **how about I cut you a better deal, one that will help us both** "

"…go on" said Naruto.

" **I can see that you're not showing your true potential to those around you, not that porn reading brother of yours, not your team-mates, not even to the little one you call daughter** " Kyuubi looked straight at Naruto " **Show me that power…show me that I should allow you to wield my power** "

"And how do I go about doing this?" asked Naruto turning around, now every interested.

" **A fight** " was Kyuubi's answer shocking the three ghosts and intriguing Naruto.

"Ok" said Naruto walking towards the gate, shocking the three more.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in shock as Naruto got closer, but before he could pass through a gold flash zoomed past and made the blond disappear.

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell…"

" **Just happened?** " the remaining occupants of the room all said looking at the spot where Naruto once stood.

* * *

"Come on you can't just do that!" yelled Kurotsuchi glaring at Fu, who stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"I can and I did" said the girl putting the cards down on the ground "royal flush"

"Damnit!" yelled Kurotsuchi throwing her cards onto the ground "that's the fifth time you've won, in a row!"

"What can I say I'm lucky" said Fu grinning cheekily well Kurotsuchi grumbled to herself.

"Will you two shut-up!" yelled Satsuki glaring at the two over the fire. There were three fish, stuck on sticks, roasting over the flame.

"Honestly, I'd rather put up with my own team than this" the girl grumbled turning the fish. Both Fu and Kurotsuchi walked over to the fire, after Fu picked up the cards and stashed them in her bag.

All three sat in silence listening to the fire crackle in the night. Fu, being the energetic girl she was, decided to poke the flame and watch the embers fly into the night sky. Kurotsuchi looked at Satsuki, as the Uchiha girl turned the fish some more.

"Hey, Uchiha" she said.

"Hn" the girl grunted a response. The Stone ninja was more tolerable than the Waterfall one in Satsuki's book, so she was worth the girl's time.

"What's your relationship with your blond team-mate, the male one" the Uchiha stopped momentarily with one of the fish in her hands but resumed turning it.

"Friends…that's all we are" she said, more to herself than the other girl. Kurotsuchi saw the pause and smirked.

"Then why'd you pause?" the Uchiha froze in her tracks "Like you're doing right now"

"…"

"…"

"Yummy!" said Fu taking a bite from the fish. The two girls looked over to the green haired girl and blinked.

"Oi! Put it back, it's not done yet!" yelled Satsuki grabbing the stick from the girl. The Uchiha started berating the girl for eating the food before it's done.

'There's something going on there…and I'm gonna find out what' the Stone Kunoichi thought to herself smirking at the Uchiha girl 'And I'm gonna have to go right to the source'

* * *

"Well…that's a heck of trip" said Naruto holding his head, to get rid of the headache he received from going from one place to another "head splitting as well"

"Don't worry it happens to everybody the first time" the boy heard behind him. He turned around and saw two people. One had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, similar to Naruto, the only difference being the height and the length of the blond hair, the man's blonde hair framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He wore a long white haori held together by a thin orange rope. On the bottom of the haori were red flames and kanji for the words Fourth Hokage on the back.

Next to the man was a beautiful woman who had fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair that reached her ankles, with shoulder strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared sleeveless blouse under a long loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

"Hello?" said the younger blond not sure who these people were.

"Oh my baby!" the woman said happily running over and grabbing Naruto in a hug, further confusing the boy.

"Baby?" he said looking up at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course you're my baby! Oh how you've grown up!" the woman said happily "one day you're gonna look just like your father dattebane!"

"Come on Kushina-chan let's explain to him who we are" said the man. The woman, now known as Kushina, looked reluctant but a grin from the man made her release the younger blond.

"So what did you want to tell me…dad" said the blond grinning at the two, shocking them.

"How did you…"

"Come on it wasn't that hard to figure out. The affectionate words, the familiarity in your eyes when you look at me and at each other, oh and let's not forget the fact that I share a lot of similarities between you two. Similarities such as the blond spikey hair, the round face and the fact that mom said 'dattebane' similar to my 'dattebyo'" Naruto grinned at them well tilting his head "It was easy, ya know"

"…"

"…"

The parents were flabbergasted at the way their child just put all that together in no time.

"Huh, seems like he got your brains Minato-kun" said Kushina looking at her husband who nodded his head.

"So it seems Kushina-chan" said Minato grinning at Kushina "although he said that he got a form of your verbal tick"

"At least he got your blond hair and not my red hair, cause with his slightly round face he'd also be called Tomato" the woman said in relief.

"I like your red hair" said Naruto double eye-smiling at Kushina, who looked at her son with tears in the corners of her eyes "It's beautiful ya know"

"Oh Naruto!" she grabbed the blond in another hug, only this one wasn't just longing but also a hug only a mother can give her child. Some tears seeped out of the woman's eyes as she held her child close.

"Shhh, it's alright mom" whispered Naruto stroking his mother's hair.

"Huh, guess you got my way with words as well" said Minato walking closer, as Kushina let go of the boy so his father could get a hug in as well "how about a hug for your old man huh?"

Naruto looked at his father with unreadable eyes, slightly scaring both Kushina and Minato at the blankness of them. Eventually Naruto gave the man a double eye-smile, making the two sigh in relief. Although that sigh turned into shock and pain, on Minato's part, as Naruto buried his fist in his gut.

"That's for putting Kyuubi in me without asking first" said Naruto with a frown, as Minato bent over slightly holding his stomach, yeah…his son inherited his mother's monstrous strength when she's pissed. Naruto shocked them again by grabbing Minato in a hug squeezing him tight.

"And this is for believing in me" he said in a whisper as Minato got over his pain and smiled. Kushina walked over and joined in the hug making it one big family hug.

Naruto had always dreamed what this exact feeling would be like, having both your parents showing their love for you. Sure he hugged Hotaru all the time, but that's the love of your daughter, he was still in the dark about feeling the love of your parents. Now he finally knew what it was like and wouldn't give this up for the world.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" said a gruff voice. Two men sat in Naruto's favourite ramen stand with both looking over the menus.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're regarded as a high ranking ninja sometimes" said the man's partner said in a monotone. The bigger man just shrugged his shoulders, not letting the jab get to him.

"So I've been told" said the bigger man "Give me the shrimp ramen"

"The cabbage ramen" said the smaller man as both gave their menus back to Ayame, who smiled and went to the back to get the food ready for the two scary men.

"If you must know…again…we're here on official business" said the smaller man glancing at the man next to him.

"Official business or, _official_ business?" said the man next to him giving his partner a look. The other man didn't say anything for a while.

"You tell me" was the smaller man's reply. After he said that Ayame came out of the back with their orders making the two stop their conversation. After she placed their food on the counter the brown haired girl went back into the back to help her father.

Both men wore black cloaks with images of red clouds on it. The cloak obscured many things about the men, even their build. Both wore conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their face, hiding their features from others. The bigger man of the two had a huge sword that was wrapped in bandages and had a small skull on the end of the hilt.

"Get back here you two!" shouted someone outside of the stand as Killer Bee, with a giggling Hotaru on his shoulders, ran past. Hot on their trail was a running Anko waving her fist in the air, with comical fire shooting out of her mouth, she had paint all over her. Neither of the two men even reacted to the commotion going on behind them.

"Damnit woman get back here!" the second voice that followed Anko's made the big man stop in his eating, to glance over his shoulder. Zabuza ran past with paint all of him as well, a pissed off look on his face as well.

'Well, well, if it isn't little Zabuza' thought the man with a smirk. Zabuza stopped in his tracks just outside the stand and looked in. Both made eye contact and Zabuza's eyes widened momentarily before becoming normal again.

The next thing the sword wielder knew Anko was on his shoulders.

"Woman, what the hell?!" he yelled looking up at Anko, who grinned down at him.

"Let's go Zabuza-chan! Mush!" she pointed at the retreating figures of Killer Bee and Hotaru "They're getting away!"

"When did I become a taxi service?!" the man yelled again.

"Since I hitched a ride, now mush!" the former demon of the hidden mist grumbled before doing as the woman demanded.

"Well, didn't expect to see that" said the big man with a snicker making the other person look over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing that concerns you" the other man said as the two finished off their ramen and putting money on the counter. Both walked out into the dark streets of the market district.

"Now what?" the big man asked looking at his eating partner.

"Tomorrow he will strike" he answered looking in a direction "I need to take care of some business. Don't draw any attention to yourself" with that the smaller man vanished in a leaf Shushin.

"Well now, that's just rude" said the big man with a chuckle and walked off "let's see what this village has to offer"

* * *

"…and that's how I fell in love with your father" said Kushina snuggled up against Minato with Naruto sitting across from them. The boy had been giving them his full attention as his parents told him the story about how they fell in love.

"Wow…" he said astonished making his parents smile at him.

"That's why we called your mother's hair the red string of fate that led us to each other" said Minato pulling his wife closer.

"But enough about our love life" said Kushina getting a devious smirk, one which made Naruto gulp and Minato sweat drop "what about yours? Do you have a girlfriend, someone as awesome as your mother?"

"Well…no" said Naruto with a sweat drop "I do have friends that are girls though"

"Oh? Do tell" said Kushina getting excited. Hey, one of these girls could be her baby boy's wife in the future.

"Well, there's Keiko-sensei, Ayame-nee-chan, Anko-nee-chan" both parents nodded their heads, didn't seem like their son regarded the girls as anything more than a teacher and family "there's Sakura, Ino-chan and Satsuki-chan. Both Satsuki-chan and Ino-chan are on my team led by Kakashi-Nii-san"

"Wait, Satsuki? As in Satsuki Uchiha?" asked Kushina feeling more excited now. Naruto looked weary about his mother's excited face.

"Yes…why do you ask?" he asked leaning back a bit as a starry eyed look took over Kushina's face.

"I knew it!" she proclaimed jumping up "Mikoto and I knew that our children would fall in love! We knew the minute we found out the genders, dattebane!" the woman started doing a victory dance. Both father and son sweat dropped at the red haired woman dancing around in triumph.

'I/He never said anything about love' both thought and decided to leave the woman to her inner victory.

"So, is Kakashi being a good influence on you?" asked Minato. Naruto nodded his head and grinned.

"Nii-san's been great. He's been taking care of me since I was kicked out of the orphanage" Minato grimaced at that. Their son had told them about the village's views on his existence and needless to say both weren't very happy. It took a lot of calm words from Minato to calm Kushina down.

"Anything else we should know about?" the blond father asked, not really wanting to talk about the village.

"What else…Oh! I have a daughter named Hotaru…" that statement made Kushina freeze in her dance and Minato's mouth drop to the floor in shock.

"YOU WHAT?!" they yelled, if they weren't in an endless plane of whiteness Naruto was sure the ground would have shook by the shouts.

"S-S-Son…h-how is that p-possible?" asked the usually calm blond man, looking at his son in confusion and disbelief. Kushina on the other hand didn't know if she should be happy, that she had a grand-daughter, or angry that her son was having sex so young.

Naruto sighed; his parents were giving him the same look others did when they didn't let him finish his sentence.

"…adopted daughter" he said tiredly, honestly this was getting annoying. It took both parents a while to process this then they had looks of relief.

"Oh that's good" said Minato with a sigh, then grinned at the boy "can we see what she looks like?" Naruto grinned at them and closed his eyes.

A picture appeared in the boy's hands which showed him and Hotaru grinning at the camera as Naruto took a picture. In the real world that picture was on the girl's nightstand.

Naruto opened his eyes and handed the picture to his parents. Minato took the picture and held it up so both could see it.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute dattebane!" said Kushina gushing at the picture of the cute girl. Normally the woman wouldn't show this side to others, but she was with her family, so she didn't care.

"Yes she is very cute" said Minato with a grin looking straight at Naruto "boys are gonna be throwing themselves at her feet just to get noticed in the future" after the father said that his son had a very evil look on his face scaring the two.

"Like hell they well, I'll end them before they lay a finger on Hotaru" he gave an evil chuckle that sent chills down both parents' spins.

'Creepy…' they thought.

* * *

Ren laid inside the tent that he had stored in a seal before he came to Konoha. Tenten and Temari lying on either side of him in sleeping bags that was also stored in the scroll when he sealed the tent. Temari had summoned her personal summon to keep watch outside the tent and report if anything out of the ordinary appears.

The sand man eluded the boy, not that that's new to him. Ever since he could remember he couldn't go sleep, once he fell asleep then it's a blank period in his memory. The last time he fell asleep he woke up surrounded by corpses that had stab wounds in them. Whether it was his doing or not still escaped the boy to this very day, but one thing stuck out in that whole ordeal.

"Sleep is bad" he whispered to himself placing his hands behind his head. He wasn't in a sleeping bag, because both occupied sleeping bags were his and Fu's. He insisted that the girls take the sleeping bags stating that he didn't need one. They were reluctant at first but eventually agreed when Ren made it obvious that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He heard shuffling on both sides of him and felt two arms drape over him, shocking the Waterfall ninja. Darting his eye left he saw Tenten with a happy smile on her face as she snuggled into the boy's side. Turning his head Ren saw Temari with a peaceful look on her face well snuggling into his other side.

A bright red blush overtook his cheeks making the corner of the boy's lip twitch involuntarily; obviously he has never found himself in situations like this. Ren tried to move but found himself held tighter by the two girls, who growled sleepily.

"Comfy…" they said in their sleep, making the boy sweat drop.

"Oh boy…" he grumbled softly. As if the situation couldn't get any worse the tent flap opened and a white weasel scurried in. The weasel had a black shirt on that was tied in the back to keep it on, it had a bandana covering his left eye and a sickle tied to its back.

The weasel stopped in front of Ren, who was looking at it with a wide pleading eye. The weasel looked back at him with a bored look then jumped onto his leg, jumped off and onto his chest. When it landed the weasel stood up and gazed down at the boy.

"I'd hate to wake up Temari-chan but you need to come check this out" the seriousness in the weasel's voice got Ren's attention. Quickly and quietly extracting himself from the two girls, the black haired boy just as quietly exited the tent with the weasel on his shoulder.

"What am I looking for?" the Waterfall genin asked looking around the area but couldn't see anything that would warrant the weasel's attention so bad he had to come get the boy.

"That way" said the summoned animal pointing in the direction that Temari had went to earlier "I sense a presence that is lying dormant, I don't know if it's something or someone dead, or if their playing dead. All I know is that it's too big to ignore"

"Let's check it out" said Ren walking in that direction. The weasel looked back at the tent with a conflicted look on his face.

"I think I should stay behind, in case something happens" Ren chuckled glancing at the weasel on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kamatari, their safe" he said making Kamatari turn to him with a confused and doubtful look "don't give me that look. Just trust me"

The weasel still looked conflicted about leaving his mistress asleep in the middle of the woods where and animals are out to kill one another, but the confident look on Ren's face gave him some form of relief. Besides he felt a part of Ren was inside the tent protecting it.

"Alright I'll trust you" said Kamatari making Ren smile at him.

"Awesome. Oh look, we're here already" both looked towards the stream where Temari had come to wash up earlier and there in the middle of the water as a small crocodile floating on top of the water. It looked like it was the same size as Kamatari. The thing that got both of their attention was the collar around the reptile's neck, a blue coloured collar, one of the exams collars.

"This can't be right…" said Kamatari looking at the baby crocodile, which swam around in the water without a care in the world.

"What?" Ren asked.

"If I'm right the huge presence should be right where that hatchling is, and the presence is going where ever it is" said the weasel looking very confused at the moment. The Waterfall ninja of whose shoulder he was perched on, looked closer at the water but couldn't see anything except the hatchling.

"Well big presence or not that baby croc's got one of the exams collar's around its neck and we need it to pass this exams" Kamatari still looked unsure but let the boy walk closer to the water.

The hatchling stopped in its swimming to watch Ren with interested eyes. When Ren had one foot in the water the hatchling did something neither expected…it talked.

"I wouldn't" it said in a small voice making Ren stop before he put a foot in the water.

"D-Did he just…talk?" asked Ren looking at Kamatari, and sweat dropped 'I did I really ask a talking weasel if a crocodile just talked?'

"And why not?" asked the white weasel with furrowed borrows.

" _He_ wouldn't like it" sang the hatchling with a sharp toothed smirk, another thing that surprised the two.

"Who's he?" asked the black haired boy is one foot touching the water. Just as his foot touched the surface of the water said liquid started to ripple. Before their very eyes Ren and Kamatari witnessed a huge crocodile exit the water with the hatchling on his head. The crocodile was a Mugger Crocodile, the same species as the hatchling.

"Told you" the hatchling sang again as both boy and weasel gave a dramatic gulp.

"Fuck…" they cursed as the bigger crocodile looked down at them.

* * *

 **Extra: Mom!**

* * *

"Ayaka!" a green haired girl sighed tiredly. Her hair hung just past her shoulder blades. Her clothing consisted of a dark orange coloured top that stopped just before her stomach; on the back of the top was the red Uzumaki swirl with the left sleeve missing and a 16 stitched into the area just above her heart. She wore a white apron skirt with a pair of biker shorts on underneath.

The girl turned her blue eyes towards the gate to see a woman with a loose dark red dress that hung down and stopped just before her ankles, black bands around her wrists with a sleeveless white blouse underneath. The woman's hair matched the girls, with the differences being the woman's skin tone and her orange eyes.

Ayaka wanted to ignore the woman as she made her way over to the girl but the girl knew it wouldn't get her far. Ayaka's mother was…a bit _odd_ ; she was childish, irresponsible and was always embarrassed the girl to no end. Sure that behaviour was fun when she was a kid, but now she was a genin (she was recognised as an adult now) so her mother should start to treat her like one, or act like one for once.

Why couldn't her mother act like the other adults in Ayaka's life? Like her father, for one, he was smart, level headed, understanding and actually acted his age. Of course he had his faults but they were small and blended with his personality. Her father was lazy, sometimes forgetful and could be late A LOT but you could blame the man who raised him, her uncle.

Unfortunately for the girl her father was also the Hokage so he was very busy, which left her in the _capable_ hands of her mother.

Sometimes she wished she could have a mother like Rikka's, her cousin. The two may not be related by blood, but her mother and Rikka's father knew each other when they were kids and viewed each other as brother and sister, which in turn got the two girls to view each other as cousins.

At least her mother was more down to earth, even if she could be a bit strict at times, at least she didn't arrive in the middle of class by busting down the door and giving her daughter lunch she forgot. Yes there were many destroyed doors that could account for Ayaka's mother's reckless behaviour.

"Man, your mom is so cool" said Rikka, who stood next to Ayaka, grinning at her aunt. The girl was a very free spirited and could be a bit of an air head, Ayaka couldn't understand where this attitude came from. Both of Rikka's parents were level-headed, with her mother's strict attitude and her father's lazy/protective (not over protective like her father at times) one.

Rikka was a girl that had long blue hair, her hair hung down and stopped just before her ankles, with green sparkling eyes. The girl's clothing consisted of a dark blue long sleeve top, with the neck of the top covering her neck; she also had a skirt on that was red in colour.

Ayaka was sure that both she and Rikka were switched at birth, considering that their personalities matched the other's parents, but that was quickly shut down when the girl brought it up with her mother, who then proceeded to show her daughter the video of her birth.

Ayaka shivered "Never again" she mumbled as the woman got close to her.

Why couldn't her sister come and pick her up? Oh right she was on a mission with her genin team. At least if her sister came she'd be able to hitch a ride on her nin-dog and have a decent conversation.

"There's my little girl!" Fu cheered scooping her daughter into a bone crushing hug, something only the girl and her father could withstand. Ayaka had a huge blush on her face as her mother proceeded to spin her around in joy "you're finally a genin! I'm so proud!"

Many of the children and parents were used to this display by now, after years of seeing it. Still didn't stop them from chuckling at the Hokage's family.

"Mom!" Ayaka yelled in embarrassment trying to sink into her shadow, why did she get the ability of singing instead of hiding in the shadows.

"Come now Fu let the girl go" said a voice behind Fu. Both looked over her shoulders and Ayaka's face broke out into a huge grin at seeing her uncle standing there.

Ren gave his former team-mate a small smile, as Rikka ran into his arms and hugged him. The man had grown taller, towering over the two; his clothing style had more or less stayed the same except now he wore a red top underneath his jacket, which now hung just a foot off the ground, and a form fitting pants. Oh and he had some stubble on his face.

The man picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders "Listen Fu, Temari-chan and I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight, her brothers are coming in for a visit" the man said.

"Yeah!" cheered Rikka throwing her hands in the air with an excited grin "Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Gaara are coming! I hope uncle Kankuro will bring me a new puppet" Yes, the girl took a shine to puppets and Kankuro couldn't have been happier about it.

"Yes, I'm sure uncle Kankuro has brought you a new _doll_ " said Ren with a small grin, as he daughter gasped and gave her father a small knock on the head.

"They're puppets not _dolls_ daddy" she chided her father, who proceeded to laugh.

Ayaka was starting to sweat now, not just because her mother was still holding her in a bear hug, but because she'd be left alone with her mouth tonight. She always tried to avoid being alone with her mother because it was awkward for the girl.

"Aw that's too bad" said Fu with a pout "I was going to make my special dish"

"Sorry, rain check?" the green haired woman nodded her head changing her pout into a grin.

"Alright!" she accepted a one armed hug from the man, who then proceeded to leave the school grounds with Rikka still on his shoulders.

'Damn it!' Ayaka cursed in her head.

* * *

Appearing in his living room Naruto could feel a disturbance in the air around him. Stroking his chin the blond Hokage looked around at the place, nothing out of place.

"There is a disturbance in the force" he mumbled, just after he said that there was a yell from upstairs.

"I hate you!" that voice made him sigh tiredly, after so long Ayaka finely said how she truly felt. Oh yes the man knew about his daughter's feeling towards her mother, he thought it was something that the girl would forget about in the future…but it seemed like he had to step in.

Walking up the stairs he could her music being blasted through speakers. The blond had let his hair grow out to the point he could tie some up in a small ponytail. He wore an orange long sleeve top with black slacks and black ninja sandals.

When he got to the top he saw Fu standing by Ayaka's door with her left hand clutching her chest and her right out stretched towards the door. Walking to stand behind her Naruto carefully wrapped his arms around the woman and hugged her tight. That was all it took for the flood gates to burst open as his wife cried silently.

* * *

The next day was weird for Ayaka. Her mother wasn't her usual cheerful self; it both surprised and scared her a bit. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth the girl sat at the kitchen table as Fu made breakfast for her and her father, who sat at the table with a newspaper in hand. For once the Uzumaki household was…silent.

The rest of the day was really uneventful…something foreign to the girl. The whole day her mother never spoke to her or acted like her cheerful self. Honestly, it scared her to no end. So she told her that she was sorry and the woman said it was fine and walked away, further scaring her.

So she tried a different approach. At points during the day the girl would crack jokes and act a silly to get a rise from Fu, who just gave her a neutral look and carried on with her previous actions.

* * *

Ayaka found herself on top the Hokage monument, more specifically her father's head (the rock one not the real one). She looked out across the village at the lights of the buildings started to go out one after the other as villagers started to go to bed.

"Nice night huh?" she looked over her shoulder to see her father standing behind her looking at the village with a smile on his face. She had to admit he did look cool at the moment, with his hair and cloak swaying in the gentle breeze. She turned her head to watch the village again, the breeze rustling her green hair.

"I heard what you said last night" when he said that Ayaka's head shot up in fear, looking at her father's face she saw a stoic look present. He walked over and sat next to his daughter, who was weary of what he would do.

"Have I ever told you about the time your mother and I fell in love?" Ayaka was now very confused, but didn't say anything least she remind him of what she said last night.

"When we were kids, genin like you, your mother and I met for the first time during the Chunin exams. Her original village was Waterfall" Naruto raised his one knee up to rest his arm on there "although, much like my situation back then, your mother wasn't well liked. If it wasn't for their leader, Shibuki, Fu could have been a broken shell of a person. He taught her the true meaning of having friends, people close to you. That sparked your mother's ultimate goal of getting over a hundred friends" Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know how, but I can say your mother wormed her way into my heart. We had hung out a lot, got to know each other, trained together. We were happy to be in each other's presence, it lighted up our dark worlds…that was until she had to go back home. Days passed and I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter what I did, who I talked to, where I went, everything reminded me of your mother.

"After a month we were sent a message that someone from Waterfall had been kidnapped. Throwing everything out of the window I ran to Waterfall to find out if my fears were confirmed…they were…Fu had been captured. I joined the search to find her, but no one could find hide or hair of her.

"As everybody went back, I saw something on the ground by my feet. Small red fibre, the same kind the backpack your mother used to wear was made of. Rushing off, I followed the trail till I found her. She had been chained and was being led by some strange men. Acting quickly I had created a hundred clones and during the chaos I rescued your mother and brought her back to her village" Naruto looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Not long after that your mother had changed her goal from having a hundred friends, to having people she can trust. That's why you, her own flesh and blood, saying those words hurt her" the girl looked down "Oh, and after that incident we started going out. Then one thing led to another and tada, here you are" Ayaka had to giggle at the tone of voice her father used.

"Now…" Naruto stood up and held his hand out to his green haired spawn "I think you owe your mother an apology"

Ayaka looked down "I already tried that daddy"

"But you didn't mean it" said Naruto scooping his daughter up and vanishing in a flash of gold.

* * *

Fu sat on the couch by the window looking out across the village; the sign of Freddy Fazbear's going out for the night. She heard the tell-tale sound of her husband's transportation justu.

"Mom…" she looked out the corner of her eye to see her daughter looking at her with a sorrowful face.

"I-I'm sorry" she said bowing her head in shame.

"I told you it's fi-"

"No it's not!" yelled Ayaka looking up with tears in her eyes "I know what I said was wrong…no it was worse. I shouldn't have said it. You can be a lot of things far from what I think a normal mother is supposed to be like…but…you're my mother and no matter what you're like…that's all that matters…" the girl smiled sadly at the shocked woman "I love you mom"

"Oh Ayaka" said Fu with tears leaking from her eyes as well. She got up and hugged her daughter, both weeping.

Naruto smiled at the scene and decided to get in on the hug. He hugged Ayaka on the other side relishing in the feeling of love, his daughter and wife had for each other, after so long.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed. The extras are just extra plots I had stored in my head, ya know couples that catch my interest and the children that come from it.**

 **P.S: Just letting y'all know certain things in the extras will be carried over into the story, whether it be a pairing, a skill or even a kid. It's all a secret.**

 **If you guys are interested in a pairing let me know and I will make a extra from it...if possible. (P.S I don't do Yaoi/Yuri)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, had a bit of write's block. Sorrry.**

 **Here ya go Chapter 21.**

 **Sorry it's shorter but you guys have been asking for the next chapter and I couldn't just abandon ya'll.**

 **(Also! This is a replacement chapter! This is me coming from the future!)**

* * *

 **Ch21**

Keiko walked out of one of the shops that supplied merchandise for pregnant woman. She was excited to have this baby. Although it would have been nice to have Mizuki there with her when she had the baby…but you can't have everything, and Orichimaru made sure of that.

"Quick that way!" she heard. Looking up the street she saw Hotaru riding on the shoulders of a dark skinned man. They were running her way and stopped in front of the green haired woman, at Hotaru's insistence.

"Hello Hotaru-chan" she greeted the girl "And who is your friend?"

"This is Bee-san" said the girl. They all heard people yelling at something, or someone "Keiko-sensei can you hide us, please" the girl gave her father's sensei the puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that face" the woman giggled.

* * *

"Keiko!" the woman turned around to see Anko, who was still on Zabuza's shoulders "Quick question, have you seen Hotaru with a big dark skinned man with white hair"

"Bulky with shades and a tattoo under his eye in the shape of a bull's horn?" the woman asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah!" said Anko bouncing a bit on Zabuza's shoulders, making the mist demon grumble in annoyance.

"Haven't seen anybody like that" she answered giving them a dismissive smile. Her answer made the two face fault.

"Although I did see Hotaru running around the corner a few seconds ago" she pointed further down the road.

"Good enough" said Anko knocking Zabuza with her heels, making the man grunt in pain and annoyance "Mush, slave mush!" she pointed where Keiko directed their attention to.

"I'm not your damn slave!" yelled the man, who took off in the direction anyway.

When the two turned the corner the woman looked into the store window where a specifically big and bulky mannequin, that looked very similar to Killer Bee in a dress…No wait, that was Killer Bee in a dress.

"Alright they're gone" Keiko said as the 'mannequin' moved from its pose. Killer Bee gave her a thumbs up, just before the manager came and berated him for putting on the dress and destroying the original mannequin. Hotaru came out from an alleyway with Nao in her arms.

"Thanks Keiko-sensei" she said happily, as Keiko smiled down at her.

"That's quite alright" she waved off the thanks "Now run along it's getting late and a little girl like you shouldn't be out in the streets alone"

"I'm not alone. Bee-san is with me" both looked into the store to see Bee being chewed out by the manager, who looked pissed.

"Oh, well then you two have fun" Keiko grabbed the bags that were by her feet and after some repositioning, the woman was on her way again.

"Do you need some help sensei?" the little girl asked putting Nao on the top of her head. The woman looked at the little girl and smiled.

"That would be appreciated Hotaru-chan" she said. Hotaru grinned and tugged her top, changing it into her TChica clothes. Once the clothes were on the girl ran over and got majority of the bags from Keiko, surprising the woman (since she had never seen Hotaru, and by extension Naruto, use this clothes and abilities)

The little girl took off after Keiko with a spring in her step. Hopefully her daddy and mommy were having as much fun as she was.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop. In front of him were the three ghosts and Kyuubi all of them holding cards in their hands with Bonnie about to pick a card from Freddy's cards.

"Old maid/ **Old maid** " they all answered at once just as Bonnie picked a card.

"Alright….well hate to ruin your fun…but we need to go" the blond boy said making the four look at him.

" **How come you're alone?** " Kyuubi asked as the cards vanished. He knew who had made Naruto vanish and was interested as to what was discussed between them.

"You don't need to worry about that" said Naruto standing in front of the cage "All you need to worry about is me kicking your furry ass in a week's time"

" **…and why only then?** " the Kyuubi laid his head on the floor " **why wait, when you can step in right now and let me devour you?** "

"It's a deal that my parents and I made. In a week's time both me and my parents will face you…and these guys of course" he motioned to Freddy and the gang "so you better prepare yourself fleabag, cause I'm gonna beat you"

" **…** " the Kyuubi just stared at Naruto, who stared back at him not budging an inch " **…fine. In a week's time I'll happily devour all your souls** "

"I wouldn't ask for anything less" said Naruto with a smirk.

* * *

"This is not how I wanted to spend my night" said Ren as he dodged a snap of teeth from the big crocodile.

"The same can be said for me" said Kamatari clinging to Ren's jacket "but how we want to spend our night is irrelevant now"

Ren pulled out his bat and swung at the side of the crocodile's face. This didn't get the effect that Ren was hoping for, all it did was make the reptile angrier. He had to jump back to avoid a tail swipe and risk getting himself in an even worse situation than he was in.

The hatchling watched the action going on with amused/interested eyes. It had been lazily swimming in the river to entertain itself but now it found something even more entertaining.

Ren gripped his bat tighter and ran straight at the crocodile that happily opened its mouth to devour the boy and the weasel. When he got close the reptile snapped its mouth close to catch the free meal running towards it. Ren instantly dropped onto the ground and slid underneath the reptile. When he passed the first leg did he strike out with his bat and nail the croc in the knee/joint.

The crocodile roared in pain and dropped down to squash the little annoyance but Ren dodged to the right narrowly missing being turned into a pancake. The croc swung its tail around to nail the boy and succeeded in making the boy fly towards a tree.

Ren coughed in pain as his back impacted the trunk of the tree and left a dent there. Kamatari had avoided being hurt by grabbing onto the boy's eyepatch strap and swinging off of him and landing on the floor.

When he landed the weasel felt something in his hand. Looking down Kamatari blinked in surprise seeing the eyepatch from the boy in his grasp.

"Thanks weasel" the rodent looked up and saw Ren was standing lazily with his hands in his pockets "It was getting kinda cramped in there" a big grin appeared on Ren's face "you could say it was a _tight squeeze_ " the three animals sweat dropped at the bad pun.

Through this whole ordeal the boy's uncovered remained closed and his other eye was now just a white dot with black all around it. When he decided to open his eyes there wasn't any sort of normal iris. No, it was now glowing a light blue colour and, what made it really different was that the iris was now a heart shape.

The heart didn't have any form of love emanating from it; in fact it had a hidden ominous feeling.

"Huh…tough crowd" he shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets "Sooooo I hate to _bark_ up the wrong tree but… is there any bars that have some ketchup nearby?" he asked looking around him "I gotta _leaf_ soon"

Obviously he was making puns about the foliage around him.

"ARRGH!" Ren clutched his head and crouched over in pain. A darker shade of blue light flashed behind his closed eye lid.

After a moment he stood up with his chest puffed out and an annoyed look on his face. His right eye was now just a black void.

"Damnit SANS!" he had a very boisterous voice like a certain green beast of Konoha…both of them "How can you be thinking about stupid things like Ketchup at a time like this!" he made a motion with his arm at the huge crocodile that was staring at the boy that was kinda talking to himself.

"What can I say bro…" Ren went back to Sans and shrugged his shoulders "I'm _bone…_ "

"Don't do it" the second person narrowed their eyes at the space next to Ren.

" _dead…_ " The grin on Ren's face, when he was Sans, grew bigger.

"DON'T!" the brother shouted.

"… _tired_ " the sound that happens after a comedian makes a joke was heard in the background.

"DAMN YOU SANS!" the brother yelled stomping their foot on the ground "Why must I, the great Papyrus, have to suffer through your incessant puns"

"Guess we're joined at the _hip bone_ " Sans winked at the space next to him.

"GRR" a tick mark appeared on Ren's forehead "Fine I will deal with this foe!" Ren held his hands out well his left eye flashed brightly.

Bones materialized from thin air in front of Ren and shot at the large crocodile. Said crocodile rolled left and right to dodge the flying bones. A bone flew past its head and the crocodile started focusing on the other flying projectiles.

What the reptile didn't expect was the bone making a U-turn and impacting the crocodiles back. Oddly enough the bone was blue like the boy's eye.

The minute the bone hit the crocodile, the reptile became the same colour of the bone, which vanished into the crocodile's back. The reptile was now stuck to the ground.

"You're blue now!" Papyrus/Ren said with a confident smirk on his face "Moving is next to impossible" bones appeared around the grounded crocodile "let's GO!"

* * *

'I hate mornings' thought Hotaru with a groan. She had went to bed late that night, since she had stayed up late that night talking to Keiko about random stuff (mostly around the woman's baby).

'What should I have for breakfast?' the girl thought as she got up from her bed and slipped her slippers on. The girl walked towards her bathroom, once she was standing up straight.

Entering the spacious bathroom Hotaru walked towards her shower to freshen up for the day. Slipping off her clothes the girl stepped inside and turned the faucet on till it was at her desirable temperature.

"Maybe I should go grab something to eat" she said as her loofah and soap floated up and started cleaning her body.

"There is a whole restaurant downstairs you know" she heard as the loofah ran over her neck.

"Yeah…but you get bored of the same food every single day" the girl yawned again still in the stage of waking up "and why are you cleaning me TChica"

The blond ghost looked over the girl's shoulder and smiled at her before going back to what she was doing. Hotaru was too tired to do/say something to make the former animatronic stop.

"How about that sushi restaurant you like?" she heard from the other side of the glass door as Mangle leaned against it.

"That does sound nice" said Hotaru with a tired nod.

"Then it's settled. Sushi for breakfast…maybe for lunch as well" said Mangle as TChica washed the girl's hair, after swapping the loofah for the shampoo bottle.

* * *

"Hmm hmmm hm hmmm" Hotaru hummed a small tune as she exited her place of residence/ family business, the place was set to be opened at 10:30 by Haku.

The girl practically skipped down the street towards her second favourite restaurant. Sure her father was an awesome cook but he couldn't sate her hunger for good sushi (something he was bad at apparently).

Turning a corner the girl walked smack dab into someone and made them both fall back; well the other person didn't budge.

"Watch where you're going kid" the person said, obviously male. Hotaru looked up and saw a blue skinned man that had what appeared to be gills under his eyes.

"Sorry mister" the girl said with a grin. Behind her the three animatronics were put on edge by this man, he leaked an evil aura "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was to focoused on getting some Sushi" let it be said that Hotaru Uzumaki was a very trusting person.

"Sushi you say?" the man said in interest, not so much for the food than the girl's last name "mind if I join you?"

"I'm sorry mister but-" Hotaru was about to tell the man that she wasn't allowed to take offers from strangers.

"I'll pay" the man said.

"Come on then!" the girl did a 180 and grabbed the man's hand, shocking him considerably. This was the first time someone willingly wanted him to go somewhere with them. His partner didn't count.

The little girl skipped down the street with the bigger man's hand in her's. The other villagers looked at the two in surprise, who would trust their child with a person who hides their identity.

The fish man felt a bit awkward at the hold the girl had on him and the stares the people were giving him. The girl seemed so oblivious to the weird looks being sent her way as the only thing on her mind was free sushi.

The two turned a corner and stopped in front of a place that looked fairly average even if it was just a stand, save for the huge name with a picture of a sushi next to it. The name was apparently 'Raw from the Deep'. There were bar stools which were empty.

"The owner is awesome" said Hotaru dragging the fish man into the stand; he had to move the flaps so his hat wouldn't get knocked off "sometimes she lets me have free sushi!"

"Sounds like a swell person" said the man sitting next to the girl, who jumped onto her seat.

"Hotaru, is that you?" came a voice from the back. A woman stepped through the door way leading to the back, wiping her hands.

"Mikuru!" said happy Hotaru bouncing on her seat. The woman that stepped through looked like she was in her 20s. She had light silver hair that hung down to the mid of her back with light blue eyes. She wore a white robe that was slightly open in the chest region showing a part of her ample bosom.

She smiled at Hotaru and walked to the counter. She reached over the counter and patted the little girl's head.

"I haven't seen you around for a while" the woman turned to look at the man next to her favourite customer and the smile dropped as she studied what she could see of the man.

"Hello there" the woman said smiling after a minute "And what might your name be?"

"…I'd rather not disclose that" said the man tilting the hat down a bit to hide his face.

"Come now" the woman gave him a gentle smile "we're all friends here" when the man didn't budge the woman reached over and patted his hand, this made the man flinch but do nothing.

"Don't worry no one comes here early in the morning" Mikuru reassured him again.

The man stared at the woman from the shadow his hat casted. Never in his life had he trusted someone else, he was even still weary of his partner. But looking in this woman's eyes, the gentleness and trusting in them stirred something in the man's being.

He gripped the rim of his hat a bit tighter before lifting it off. The minute it came off Hotaru gasped well the woman kept the smile on her face and didn't look shocked in the slightest.

"So cool!" said an awestruck Hotaru reaching up to touch the man "you're a fish man"

Whack!

"Ouch!" the girl withdrew her hand where there was a red spot on the back of her hand. Mikuru had whacked her hand with wooden spoon.

"Hotaru" the woman with a frown "it is not nice to get in other people's personal space" she scolded the girl, who cradled her wrist.

"But-"

"No buts" the woman said placing her hand on her hip and waving her wooden spoon at the girl "now apologise to the nice man" Hotaru looked up at the fish man.

"I'm sorry" she said bowing her head in shame as the woman nodded her head.

"Good" she put the spoon down and smiled again "for listening you can have 4 free pieces of sushi" that made Hotaru's face do a 180 from downtrodden to happy.

"Sweetness!" the girl cheered.

Mikuru sighed with a smile on her face. It appeared to the fish man that this was a common occurrence between the two. The woman shook her head and turned to the man.

"She's always like this" she said "luckily I know how to keep her in line more often than not" Mikuru put the wooden spoon down "I never got your name"

"I..." Mikuru reached over and placed a hand on top of his.

"Like I said…" the woman patted his hand "we're all friends here. This stand has a policy: what is said in here stays here" the man still looked unsure but that smile, that warm comforting smile…

"…Kisame Hoshigaki" the fish man said with a sigh.

Of all the reactions he assumed the woman would display, reactions which ranged from fear, disgust, even down right terror, he didn't expect the woman to smile wider.

"What a nice name" she said shocking the man "Now. You two came for some sushi and that's what you're gonna get"

* * *

"Had enough?" Ren looked down at the crocodile that was stuck between enormous bones that prevented the animal from moving any more. Ren stood on one of the bones with his Sans grin on his face "cause Papyrus is still full of energy"

"I…concede…" the large reptile said with a sigh "you win" with that the crocodile vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ren crouched on the bone looking at the other reptile in the clearing. He had a lazy look in his eye, but his grin never faltered.

"You next?" he asked but the small reptile shook his head.

"I accept that you won" the crocodile climbed up the bone with his claws. When he was at the top the crocodile took his place on top of Ren's head "you're strong for a human"

"You think Pap is the strongest?" Sans/Ren gave a short laugh "if you keep thinking that…" both eyes became nothing but black "then you're gonna have a bad time"

With that Sans/Ren jumped off the bone and landed by Kamatari he picked up the eyepatch then put it on.

With that his eye became normal. Ren stepped back well holding his head as if he was recovering from a bad headache.

"Did anybody die?" was his first question, confusing the two animals. When he didn't get an answer Ren repeated his question "I asked…did anyone die?"

"No" Kamatari answered. That answer put Ren at ease.

"Good" he said rubbing his temples "I…need a rest…damn it all"

* * *

"Can you see anything?" called Samui as Naruto hovered over the tree tops looking for where they have to go.

"I see a tower" the boy called back as he descended back to the ground and landed between his temporary team-mates "It's an hour's walk but if we tree hop we'd be able to make it in 30 minutes"

"That's from here" said Kin "We still have to find some animals ya know"

After she said that Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. In his mind, unintentionally, he was making some similarities between his mother and Kin. The long hair, the slightly rounded face and the fact that she just said 'Ya Know' (even if she didn't mean to say it) heck even the assertive attitude.

"Naruto!" the boy shook his head to dispel these thoughts and give his attention to his other teammate.

"Huh?" he said blinking. Samui sighed and placed a hand on her hip, which she popped out.

"I said we'll move towards the tower and look for any of them on the way. If we can't find any we'll travel back this way" she explained.

"I have a better idea" said Naruto forming a cross hand seal.

Shadow Clone Justu

The two waved the smoke away from their faces and gasped at the sheer number of clones the blond had produced, which were stationed all around them, in tree tops and branches.

"Let's have these guys go out and find animals that are in our vicinity then we'll go and find them" the two girls nodded at the plan their teammate offered showing that they agreed.

"Get going" he ordered his clones to leave, which they did with a 'yes boss'.

"Now let's-"

"GET LOST!" they heard someone scream and heard the sounds of trees being knocked over. All of their instincts kicked in and made them dodge whatever just flew past them.

"What the hell is that?!" the three yelled out as a dust cloud kicked up where the thing fell. They watched as the dust slowly started to fade and showed something scaly lying in a heap with the head lodged in the trunk of a tree.

They stared in shock as the head slowly dislodged itself and fell to the ground kicking up dust.

"Stupid snake" they heard someone say. They all turned back to whoever spoke and saw someone with green hair standing on some knocked over trees "I'm covered in snake goo!" the girl complained childishly.

"Y-You…did you…" Kin couldn't find the right words to say, by saying that they drew the attention of the girl.

"Oh. Hey!" she said in happiness "How's it going?"

The three just stared at her.

* * *

 **Once again I'm sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry for not including a Extra this chapter.**

 **Please forgive me!**

 **If ya'll have any comments or ideas for the story or an extra ya wanna see let me know in the reviews or send a PM.**

 **Thanks a lot!**

 **Oh Yes! I saw Sister Location. I loved it! I think I'll adding them in the story...maybe...(evil laughter inserted here).**

 **(Sorry that you had reread this chapter but I had a knew idea to add adn I had to do it)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back bitches!**

 **Yes, I have brought this story back from the dead! I love how much y'all missed me so much. :')**

 **Now! To catch y'all up: My previous laptop crashed, I lost pervious stories (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) because the whole laptop got wiped.** **I was in such a depression that I was almost reluctant to update this story.**

 **But fear not! I have returned!**

 **Now I have my old laptop working and I got a new laptop from my college.**

 **Oh yeah. I started college not to long ago! So updates may be a bit slow but I assure you I will always try to keep the updates coming.**

 **Now on to Ch22!**

* * *

 **Ch22**

"That was nice" Hotaru walked away from the 'Raw from the Deep' sushi shop. She had a blissful look on her face well skipping along the side walk.

The brown haired girl had had her fill of sushi for the day thanks to Kisame, who was still in the shop talking to Mikuru. It seems like the two had hit it off, if the two talking to each other, smiling and laughing were anything to go by.

"At least we don't have to keep tabs on shark man anymore" said Mangle as the three ghosts floated behind the adopted Uzumaki.

"Thank God for that" Chica said with a relived sigh. Everything about the man had scared her.

"…" Freddy didn't say anything and was staring off into the distance. The brown haired ghost had been silent ever since he came back from his search.

Hotaru was so in her own world that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she walked head first into them. The brown haired girl fell back and wondered exactly how she kept walking into different people. It's almost like a supernatural being was forcing these interactions to happen.

"Oh my, are you alright?" the girl heard someone say. Hotaru looked up and saw a woman with blue coloured hair.

The woman was clad in a dark blue top with white pants. Her orange eyes held concern in them. Hotaru shook her head up and down in confirmation that she was fine.

The younger girl got up and dusted off her shorts. The woman gave a relived sigh and smiled down at the Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry about that" she bowed her head "I know this is crazy but could you help me?"

"Sure lady" Hotaru grinned, ever ready to help someone out "What can I do for ya?"

"Could you point me in the right direction of a specific hotel? I think it's called 'Cosy Corner'"

"Oh that place. It's actually on the other side of the village" Hotaru tapped her chin in thought "If you'd like, I can take you there"

"I don't want to inconvenience you" said the blue haired woman.

"I don't know what that word means, but I feel like you're asking if it's not any trouble for me" Hotaru reached up and grabbed the woman's hand making her blink in surprise.

"What's your name?" asked the brown haired girl looking up at the woman, who gave her a gentle smile.

"My names Konan" said the woman, known as Konan "and what might your name be?"

"Name's Hotaru Uzumaki!" the brown haired girl grinned up at the blue haired woman "Oh I love that flower in your hair"

Konan just smiled down at the little girl.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Kin propping Kurotsuchi up. The Iwa girl looked like she had been through the ringer and back, then was sent right back to repeat the process.

She was holding her top up with her right arm and bruises and gashes littered her white skin. Her one eye was swollen shut and her left wrist looked like it was dislocated.

"Nah, I'm just trying out a new style, I call it beaten to a pulp" said the Iwa said with scoff. Kin rolled her eyes at the bitterness in the other girl's tone.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine" the two looked over to see Naruto tending to Satsuki, who was on the floor turning in different directions, well gritting her teeth and holding her neck.

"Shut-up!" she shouted glaring at her real team-mate.

Samui walked over with Fu leaning on her for support. The rest of team three had been attacked by Orichimaru when Fu was forcefully separated from them by the white skinned Sannin's snake summon.

When team one arrived on the scene, after Fu flew ahead of them to help her team, they found the three thrown about the scene looking beaten and bruised. Fu didn't have much bruises but she looked the most drained, like the very act of keeping her eyes open was a strenuous task all on its own.

Naruto activated his mystic palms technique to try and find out what was wrong with Satsuki. His diagnosis came up negative for any physical injuries, but he felt foreign charka mixed in with her's.

"Alright Satsuki-chan, I'm gonna leave your side for a second. I need to tend to your team-mates as well" Naruto got up to move away but a harsh tug on the arm of his jacket forced the blond to go down on his knees again.

"Don't you dare leave me" Satsuki growled out, her Sharingan blazing in fury "You will NOT leave me"

"Satsuki-chan, your team-mates need medical attention as well" Naruto tried to move again but found himself pulled closer to the black haired girl, who grabbed his collar and glared bloody murder into his eyes.

"It's your job to look after ME and only ME!" she hissed out tightening her grip on her real team-mate "If you go to them I'll make your life a living hell" at this point Naruto didn't know if she was legitimately threatening him or if she was just saying this because she was in pain.

"Alright Satsuki-chan you-" someone chopped Satsuki in the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Samui!" Naruto shouted cradling Satsuki close to him and checking if the girl was ok "She's injured!"

"Naruto!" Samui frowned at her blond counterpart "Look at Fu" the blond girl helped said girl to sit down "Look at her other team-mate. She looks like she got jumped by 50 bandits with her hands tied behind her back" Samui shook her head.

"But…" the disappointed looks that his temporary team-mates gave him shut down any argument that he wanted to make.

"She's fine" said Freddy placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I think you should help the other two. Then you can check her again"

"…Alright" the blond boy took off his jacket and placed it over Satsuki, who was shivering (either because she was cold or something else). Making his way over to the black haired girl he did some hand signs and made said hands glow green.

"Hold it blondie" Kurotsuchi held her other arm up "I ain't letting you anywhere near me at the moment" at the confused look on the blonde's face she moved her arm a bit drawing his attention to her top that was literally hanging by a thread.

Naruto's cheeks turned crimson and spun around "S-Sorry!" he said. Not really thinking the blond took off his top and offered it to Kurotsuchi, without looking back at her.

The other girls in the clearing stared at the boy who stood shirtless in front of them. Kin fainted with a blush and a heavenly sigh. Samui had a small blush on her face and looked away. Kurotsuchi had blood leaking from her nose and tried to hide it. Fu was openly staring at the sight of the half-naked blond. Satsuki had stopped shivering and had a goofy look on her face, drool leaking and a smile on her face.

"What?" was Naruto's response tilting his head to the side.

"Idiot" they all said, sans Fu and Satsuki.

"Huh?!" was Naruto's response to that looking at all the girls trying to figure out why they said that.

* * *

"Bye Konan-san!" called Hotaru waving at the blue haired woman over her shoulder. Said woman gave the girl a wave back.

"Thank you again Hotaru-chan" she said.

"Anytime!" with that the brown haired Uzumaki continued her trek around the village with her ghostly friends trailing behind her.

* * *

Hotaru whistled a tune to herself as she walked down the street of Konoha. She was bored and wanted to do something. Misaki had to go with her mother to run some errands, Kohonamaru was spending time with his grandfather, Hanabi was being trained by her father at the moment and was not allowed to leave the compound (and Hotaru was not permitted to enter the premises), Moegi was out with her parents and Udon was grounded.

So the Uzumaki girl was left to her own devices and that was mind racking for the young girl. She needed some kind of excitement! She'd take pretty much anything at the moment.

BAM

'Damnit! Not again!' Hotaru thought to herself as she bumped into yet another person. However she did not hit the floor and found herself being held up by her arm.

The brown haired girl looked up and blinked, this person wore the same outfit as Kisame (was it some kind of trend? If so, she SERIOUSLY wanted in on it). The face seemed familiar to Hotaru though, like she had seen someone with a similar face.

"Excuse me" the man said helping her stand up right. Hotaru shook her head and grinned up at the man.

"It's cool" the Uzumaki tilted her head to the side "You look familiar mister, have we met before?"

"I wouldn't think so" said the man in a monotone "I have no recollection of ever meeting you"

"I don't know what re-re- _recallation_ means but I'm sure-I remember now!" Hotaru hit her palm with her fist "You were on the wall in mommy's home!"

"…come again?" the man sounded confused. Hotaru grabbed his hand, surprising the man.

"You're Itac-" Hotaru felt herself being lifted up and a rush of wind. The next thing she knew they were on top of a building. The brown haired girl shook her head and looked up at the man with an excited look "Can we do that again, please?!"

The look in the man's eyes forced Hotaru to calm down quickly and take a step back when the man leaned forward.

"How do you know my name?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because mommy told me about you" Hotaru fell on her rump when the man's eyes turned blood red, just like her Kaa-san's eyes.

"And who is your mother?" the strange man asked, although he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Satsuki Uchiha" the man's face didn't change in the least slightly unnerving Hotaru "a-and y-you're her brother r-right? S-So that would m-make you my…uncle…right?"

"…So it seems" said Itachi Uchiha standing up straight "That is all, I will leave n-" Itachi felt the girl tug his sleeve.

"Wait!" she said grabbing with both hands now "don't go yet!"

"…" Itachi looked down at the girl. In his eyes Itachi didn't see a pleading brown haired girl, instead he saw his little sister pleading for him to stay and play with her.

"C-Can we…do uncle and niece things…?" the girl looked to the side with a blush on her cheeks. The closest thing she had to an uncle was Kakashi, but he was busy as of late and didn't really have time for the girl. So she wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

"…Like what exactly?" Itachi asked making Hotaru's eyes sparkle.

* * *

"…I wanna be just like you" Kin quietly sang to herself as she stood guard outside the hole in a tree. Team one decided to stay and cater to team three's wounds, at Naruto's insistence. Right now it was night time and it was Kin's turn to stand guard.

"I wanna walk like you

And talk like you too-"

"You'll see its true…"she turned around to see Naruto exiting the hole with a small smile "An ape like me, can learn to be human too"

Kin smiled back and started humming the beat of the song, with Naruto clicking his fingers to the beat and tapping his foot on the ground.

 _"_ _Now don't try to kid me, man cub_ " both started singing together and swaying to the beat in their heads, actually they could hear the sound in their ears

" _I made a deal with you_

 _What I desire is man's red fire_

 _To make my dream come true_ "

The two started dancing with each other, both moved to the beat of the tune descending over them.

" _Give me the secret, man cub_

 _Just clue me what to do_

 _Give me the power of man's red flower_

 _So I can be like you_ "

Both spun around then met with their hands connecting and dancing around the clearing. Naruto spun Kin around and stopped with his one hand on the small of her back. They stood up and continued dancing.

" _So, ooh ooh ooh, I wanna be just like you_

 _Talk like you, too_

 _You'll see it's true_

 _An ape like me_

 _Can learn to be human, too_

 _You'll see it's true_

 _An ape like me_

 _Can learn to be human, too…_ "

As they got to the end they slowed down their singing and ended up holding each other close. Both were grinning at the other.

"Has anyone told you that your voice is beautiful?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle. Kin blushed a bit and gave a small chuckle in return.

"Has anyone told you that you sound like a real ape?" she countered.

"You'd be surprised" said Naruto both chuckled again and fell into a silence with the sounds of nature singing its own tune now. The ninja from Leaf and kunoichi from Sound stared into each other's eyes and felt _something_.

Leaning closer their lips were an inch from touching, both panting softly and blushing up a storm.

Behind Naruto a ghost hand gave him a small push forward, forcing the two to lock lips.

At first they were shocked and surprised but both felt a tingle go up their spines. They pulled each other closer and deepened the kiss. Let it be said that teenage lust can stop even a prodigy in their tracks.

"Should we stop this?" asked Bonnie putting his guitar away.

"He's too far gone to stop" said Freddy making the Trumpet in his hand away.

"Let the landlubbers be" said Foxy putting his Shakers away.

"Naruto-kun~" the three heard Kin moan and saw the blond boy sucking on her neck. It's a wonder no one heard them.

"Let's take this somewhere else" the black haired Sound-nin said grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him further into the forest.

As the two walked away a pair of orange eyes watched them leave.

* * *

"Nnnh" Kin moaned as she stirred in her sleep. Some wind blew past her making the girl shiver and snuggle closer to the warmth beside her. Said warmth pulled her closer.

"Hmm" the warmth gave an approving sound. The sound made Kin smile, she should get a blanket like this before she went back to Sound. Who knew that there was a blanket that hugged you back and made approving sounds?

…Wait a moment…

Kin sat up so fast she was surprised that she didn't fly into the air. Looking to her left Kin saw her temporary team-mate laying there in the buff and a pout on his lips.

Looking down at herself confirmed her guess. She was also naked and that meant…

"Oh Kami, it wasn't a dream…" the girl said to herself holding her hands over her eyes "I had sex for the first time and I don't-" that was when the images and sensations came back to her.

They were so vivid Kin almost moaned out loud. She fell onto her back and turned so she could bury her face into Naruto's chest. Something poked her downstairs, forcing the girl to look down and almost blow back with a nosebleed.

"This is so NOT what I wanted to happen" she whispered listening to Naruto's heartbeat.

* * *

Hotaru swung her feet back and forth. She and Itachi sat on a park bench with the girl licking an ice-cream that she went to go buy. Itachi, still wearing his hat and jacket sat beside the girl nibbling on some Dango.

"Nee, Oji-san" said Hotaru looking up at Itachi.

"Hm?" was the response she got.

"Why don't I see you around the village?" the brown haired girl tilted her head to the side and gave her ice-cream a lick.

"I assume that Satsuki never told you why?" Hotaru shook her head in a negative fashion, making Itachi sigh "It's a grown up matter. I'm sure you will be told about it in the future"

"Poo" the girl pouted making Itachi smile softly "so…does that mean you're gonna leave again?" she looked up at the black haired Uchiha with a sad look.

"Unfortunately I must" Itachi sighed sadly "…believe me when I say I don't want to"

"Then stay" said Hotaru throwing the stick of her ice-cream away "I want you to stay"

"But others do not, such as your mother" Itachi stood up and tossed his Dango sticks away.

"But-" Hotaru stood up to say something but got tapped on her forehead by Itachi. The brown haired girl rubbed her forehead "Hey!" she said with a pout "What was that for?"

"Forgive me Hotaru…Next time" Hotaru saw a nostalgic look on the man's face. The girl threw her arms around Itachi and pulled him close.

"Will I see you again?" she mumbled into the older man's cloak. A pat on her head was the answer she got.

"I'm sure we will see each other again" Itachi smiled and reached into his pocket. From it he withdrew a necklace that had a silver heart on it "this is a locket my mom used to wear" Itachi got on one knee so he could look Hotaru in the eyes "I want you to have it" he put the locket around her neck.

"Does it open?" asked Hotaru looking at the silver heart, which was 3D in shape.

"When the time is right" Itachi ruffled her hair, making the girl pout "you will know what to do"

Hotaru started tearing up as she watched the man she called her uncle vanish. Only leaves were left in his wake.

* * *

"This never happened" said Kin as she slipped on her top. Naruto sat up against a tree with his pants on and his top draped over his shoulder.

The boy blonde boy would be lying if he said the view of Kin's ass jiggling well she pulled her pants on didn't stir something in him.

Mixed in with that desire was a bit of shame.

'Nii-san did say that the first time would be something else' Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky.

A clicking brought his attention back down to earth. Kin stood with a cigarette in between her middle and index finger. Her other hand held a lighter that lit up the end of the cancer stick.

"You smoke?" asked Naruto titling his head to the side. Kin looked at him from the corner of her eye. As if answering his question the long haired girl blew out a bit of smoke.

"I'm not a person who wants to smoke every hour" Kin took another drag and blew it out "The reason is probably my best friend in Sound" she gave the cigarette a tap knocking some of the smoked part off (I am not a person who smokes. So I don't know what it's called)

"Want a puff?" she offered it to the blonde Jinchuriki, who held up his hand to stop her.

"No thanks. I'd like to keep my lungs clean" Kin rolled her eyes.

"You realize us ninja have found a way to counter that" at Naruto's confused look, Kin sighed "Of course you don't know. In lame man's terms: We coat the inner part of our lungs with Charka so it absorbs the smoke that accumulates there"

"So a filter basically" Kin nodded her head.

"So? Want a drag? It might take your mind off of…what happened" she blushed bright red.

Naruto contemplated if he should or not. It was in that moment a small angel, which oddly looked like Freddy appeared on his shoulder.

" _Don't do it. Smoking is bad_ " he strummed his mini harp. On Naruto's other shoulder a little devil, which looked like Foxy appeared.

" **Ar! Don't listen to that milk drinker!** " the devil Foxy jumped onto Naruto's head and pointed his pitchfork at Freddy " **This bastard be the one who let you have your way with a wench that ye barely know** "

" _Be gone with you evil spirit! Do not tempt this child!_ " the Freddy angel floated up and pointed his finger at the Foxy devil (that sounded so wrong, but I'm living it as that).

" **It's on yer bastard!** " shouted Foxy and with that the two flew at each other and started a brawl.

The fight was long and fierce, one that would go down in the history books!

…actually it was stopped by Bonnie, who grabbed the two and pulled them away from Naruto.

"Well?" asked Kin wiggling the cigarette. Naruto contemplated some more, then came to the conclusion that a puff wouldn't hurt him, especially since he could counter getting cancer at a later date.

One puff and he was hacking his lungs out. Kin giggled at his reaction…almost like she was excepting it.

"Pussy" she said making Naruto glare at her.

"Shut it" was Naruto's response.

"…so this is where you were" both Genin whipped their heads towards a tree branch.

The person standing there had pale skin, which was almost bone white. On his forehead were two scarlet dots and his white hair stopped by his shoulder, down the middle of his hair was a zig zag parting. Towards the middle of the end of his hair was tied in a loose ponytail.

His clothing was a light lavender, loose fitting, long-sleeved top that had hung down to his knees and had slits on either side. On that extra part was a Ying Yang symbol, which was completely white. His pants were black and cut off around mid-calf with bandages wrapped around his ankles. He wore traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied around in an inverted bow around his waist.

His vivid green eyes held a calculating look to them as if he was contemplating if he should bother with the two of them.

A gasp from Kin made Naruto look over. The girl was shaking where she stood and trying not to fall on her butt. Her face was engulfed in fear.

"Ki-Kimimaro…" she said with a shaky tone. The older boy turned his eyes towards her like he noticed her for the first time.

"You…you're the one who is always with Tayuya" Kimimaro, as we found out his name was, jumped down and landed a bit away from the two.

"Wh-Why are YOU here?" Kin back up as Naruto jumped to his feet, the cigarette sitting in the side of his mouth, and stood in front of Kin, his top and jacket now on.

"I'm here…" the white haired teen lifted his arms up. Something white grew out of the side of his arm, which Kimimaro grabbed. What he did next made Kin and Naruto grimace.

He pulled out the white thing, which was his bone, with a sharp point to it.

"BLEEEEERGH!" Bonnie threw up behind a bush.

"Dear god!" shouted Freddy covering his eyes.

A female scream rang out in the clearing and Foxy fainted.

"…to kill him" Kimimaro pointed his bone at Naruto.

* * *

Itachi sat on top of the Freddy Fazbear restaurant watching the patrons of the place enter and exit. A blond boy (Naruto) stood at the door way welcoming them and leading them inside.

"I'm guessing we messed up" the older Uchiha didn't need to turn his head to know who appeared on the same roof.

"We were both preoccupied" was Itachi's response as Kisame walked over and stood beside the black haired man.

"Now what?" was the blue skinned man's next question as he crossed his arms and watched Hotaru skip out the restaurant with a brown haired girl walking after her.

"Now?" Itachi looked up at the taller man from the corner of his eye "Now we go with the next part of the plan and meet _him_ "

"How, or why, I'm helping you and _him_ is still beyond me" Kisame laughed and brought his arm up to ply with something around his neck. Itachi heard a small clinking but said nothing.

Kisame played with a pendent that was around his neck. The pendent was a detailed shark.

* * *

 **Not bad for a comeback, am I right?**

 **...Am I?**

 **I actually feel good about this.**

 **As I have said in the past leave a review and tell me what y'all think about this chapter!**

 **P.S: If you guys have any ideas, as always leave 'em in the reviews!**

 **P.S.S: I'm sorry that there isn't a Extra, but I will attempt (almost) anything you guys suggest.**

 **Just leave your idea for the next extra in a review (Sorry. I'm saying that to much -_-)**

 **Thanks! And I will see you, in the next chapter! Ba Bye! (Markiplier ending right there! Because HE is the KING of Five Nights At Freddy's! XD)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it's been a while and I'm back with the next chapter of Naruto X Five Night's at Freddy's, Rejoice!**

 **I won't bore y'all with to much details, but I had to take a break from 'Because it sounds fun' I stepped on a landmine and now regret it _so_ _much_.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Ch23**

"Me? What did I do to you?" Naruto asked, unconsciously blowing out some smoke. Kin sweat dropped, despite the situation Naruto was stilling figuring out how to smoke.

'That guy…is a fast learner' she thought to herself and blushed. Last night showed how fast he learned (not like she was an expert or had ANY experience in that department), at first they were stumbling around trying to figure out what to do. However after a few minutes Naruto, so to say, found his footing.

'Bad Kin! This is not time for that!' she berated herself and prepared herself to run.

"Naruto…" she whispered "we gotta run. He's dangerous"

"Do you know him?" the blond boy asked her not taking his eyes off the white haired boy.

"Yeah…he's from Sound" Kin grabbed Naruto by the sleeve with both hands "not only that, he's extremely bad news. He's 10 times stronger than us, maybe more"

"Running is not possible" said Kimimaro pointing the bone at Kin "if you run I will be forced to kill you both"

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Naruto, Kimimaro looked at him again.

"It is not my desire to kill you, but that of my master"

"And who is your master?"

"Orochimaru" said Kimimaro. The temperature dropped in the area, making both Sound nin look at Naruto, who's hair covered his eyes.

"Orochimaru…he's your master?" the boy looked up and glared at Kimimaro "Kin…go back to camp"

"What?! But-" Naruto gave her an intense look over his shoulder, which shut down her argument.

"Go…Now" Kin gulped and nodded her head. Those red eyes were staring into her soul. With that the long haired girl turned around and ran back to camp.

"I told you. If you run I will have to kill you" Kimimaro held up his hand, fingers pointed at the retreating back of Kin. From the tips of his fingers white bones shot out at her.

An explosion sent all of the projectiles flying in different directions, none hitting Kin, who vanished into the surrounding foliage. Naruto growled at Kimimaro.

"Your fight is with me. Not her" he took up a fighting stance. The white haired boy took up a stance in response, with his bone sword pointed at his opponent.

"Fine" Kimimaro ran forward and slashed at Naruto "once I finish you off I will take out the traitor"

CLANG

Naruto blocked the strike with a kunai. Sparks flew from the clash of weapons, both fighting for dominance.

"Touch her and I will END you!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Kimimaro raised a brow.

"You protect her…" the white haired boy jumped back and held his hand up, like he did towards Kin. Bone Bullets flew towards Naruto, who did his best to dodge all of them, but got slashed by a few.

"Why do you protect her? She is not from you village and you have only known her for a day" Naruto hid behind a tree to avoid any more bullets.

"What kind of power does she hold over you?" Kimimaro ran at the tree and slipped around to stab where he thought the blond boy would be but he hit the tree trunk.

CLANG

Kunai impacted bone, Naruto's eyes widened in shock at seeing how fast Kimimaro had reacted. Said older teen kicked him in the side and sent the Uzumaki flying towards a tree.

Naruto impacted the tree and burst into smoke. Kimimaro glanced around him when a dozen Naruto's appeared, all twelve brandishing kunai.

"She holds no power over me" the original said hidden amongst his clones, so Kimimaro thought "but I will NOT let you senselessly murder someone. Like your _master_ "

"You're delaying the inevitable" said Kimimaro dodging a kunai strike and stabbing the clone in the side. The smoke made a shadow on the ground, where a fist flew out and tried to strike the white haired teen.

Kimimaro dodged this as well. Well dodging he stabbed the clone in the head, since half the body was outside of the shadow.

"Got ya now!" the rest of the clones shouted, all of them holding guitars and in their Bonnie clothes. All the clones strummed the guitar at the same time, sending visible sound waves at the white haired Sound nin.

The minute they hit Kimimaro, he closed his eyes and covered his ears in pain. This noise was unbearable. Thinking quickly he stomped his foot on the ground and made bones shot out of the ground and stab each clone in the chest, or any other vital area.

Once the noise stopped Kimimaro picked up his bone sword and wiped some blood from his noise. Once the smoke disappeared Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Without a word the white haired boy stabbed the air behind him. Although it wasn't air that he stabbed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed in agony as the bone sword went straight through his ankle.

Grabbing the leg that was attached to the injured ankle Kimimaro proceeded to swing Naruto around and slam him into the floor.

As Naruto tried to get up Kimimaro stepped on his injured ankle, making him cry out in pain.

"Give up and I will grant you a painless death" another bone sword grew out of Kimimaro's arm, which he pointed at Naruto.

"N-Never…" the downed boy panted out, trying to ignore the pain.

"Then you leave me no choice" Kimimaro proceeded to swing the sword to cut of Naruto's head but was stopped by something flying out of the bushes and hitting him in the stomach.

Landing a few feet away from Naruto both looked to see what hit Kimimaro. What they saw made them blink in surprise. Standing where the white haired teen previously was, was a little lion cub.

"What the…" said Naruto as the cub growled at Kimimaro.

"Back off" the cub said, shocking the two "or I'll rip you to shreds"

* * *

"…Either we're VERY lucky, or this is a trap" said Ren blinking as the three humans and one reptile stared down at the bear cub, which was laying on it's back snoring away. Around its neck was an exam collar.

"Well what now?" Tenten asked. Her other team-mates looked at each other, then proceeded to push the girl forward "Huh? Why are you pushing me forward?"

"This is all on you" said Temari as she and Ren stepped back.

"Why me?" to answer her question the two cupped their hands and put them on top of their heads. The answer made the weapons mistress growl in annoyance.

Casting aside her anger for the two for the moment, Tenten proceeded to slowly approach the sleeping cub. In her trek the Genin failed to notice the twig in front of her.

CRACK

The twig snapped, making the others freeze. The cub turned over and opened its eyes to look at the bun haired girl. A bored look was in its eyes.

"Five more minutes mom" it said turning back over "I'm tired"

…

…

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" oddly enough it was Temari who started laughing the loudest.

"SHUT-UP!" shouted Tenten pulling out kunai and started chasing the wind mistress.

"Check your back!" called Ren making Tenten look over her shoulder to see the cub clinging to her top.

"Get off me!" the bun haired girl screamed as she stopped to try and pry the cub off her back.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting" said the hatchling. Looking at the interaction between the bun haired girl and the cub, who refused to let go of her top.

"You said it Sobek, you said it" said Ren chuckling softly to himself.

* * *

Hotaru smiled up at Haku as the two walked around the village. At Hotaru's insistence, and since Haku was on break, they decided to take a stroll around the village, just to get away from all the noise Freddy's was known to produce.

"Haku-chan?" someone behind the two said. The Uzumaki and former missing-nin turned around to see someone Haku knew.

"Tsunami-san?" said the Ice user, blinking in surprise. The older woman hurried over and swept the girl up in a hug, a hug that Haku returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I can't believe I found you" the woman from Wave said as the two separated from their hug.

"Why are you in Konoha?"

"I'm here to deliver the difference in payment that our village owes" Tsunami smiled "So…I'm assuming that you're a part of Konoha now?"

"Currently I'm on probation, but when it's over I can officially become a ninja of Konoha" the blue haired woman clapped her hands together and smiled brighter.

"Oh that's wonderful" she said "I'm so happy you've found somewhere to settle down. I'm guessing Zabuza is here as well?"

"Hai" said Haku "he is being watched over by Anko-san…it's a very _odd_ combination" the brown haired girl gave a nervous chuckle "are you alone?"

"Actually I'm here with Inari" as if he summoned, said boy walked out of a nearby shop carrying two bags of food.

"Mom I got the-Haku-nee-chan!" the boy ran over quickly and dropped the bag by his mother so he could give the girl a hug.

"Hello Inari-chan" Haku smiled down at the boy, well returning the hug.

"Yip yip" the three looked behind Haku to see Hotaru looking up at the puppy on her head.

"What do you mean you've been silent for too long?" the girl asked.

"Yip yip yip…Yip yip" Nao yipped at his owner.

"Huh? What author? Nao this is real life" the two started arguing, making Haku and Tsunami sweat drop.

"I assume that's Hotaru, yes?" Tsunami giggled when the puppy licked Hotaru's face.

"Right, Naruto's pride and joy" Haku giggled as well.

Inari stared at the girl with a growing blush on his face. Of course he remembered the girl, how could he forget a girl who looked as pretty as she did.

"Hotaru, come say hello" Haku called, bringing Inari back down to earth and made him start to panic.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Hotaru put Nao in her front pocket and made her way towards the three.

"Hotaru, this is Tsunami. She allowed your father and his team-mates to stay in her home for their first mission outside of the village" the Ice mistress explained.

"So you're the famous Hotaru, huh?" Tsunami bowed her head, which Hotaru copied. That was something her mommy taught her, be nice to people being nice to you. Well more like she taught her to be formal when the situation called for it, her daddy made sure that she was nice to anyone who was nice to her.

"Yes, my name is Hotaru Uzumaki, I like to add Uchiha in there" Hotaru grinned up at her. She looked up in thought for a second before snapping her fingers.

"Oh" she bowed her upper body "Thank you, for looking after my daddy and his team"

"How polite" Tsunami giggled "I'd like to introduce you to my son Inari" the woman moved to the side to show the hiding Inari, who had moved from Haku's side and took up a hiding spot behind his mother's leg.

"Go on then, introduce yourself" Tsunami gave him a knowing smile, a smile Inari did not really feel comfortable about.

"H-Hello, I-I'm I-I-Inari" he stuttered out.

"Hi! I'm Hotaru Uzumaki" the little adopted Uzumaki introduced herself to the blushing boy.

"N-Nice to m-m-meet you" Hotaru tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sick?" she asked leaning closer and placing her forehead on Inari's "You're burning up" every second their heads remained in contact Inari's face became newer shades of red.

BAM

…and he fainted.

"Ah! What happened?!" Hotaru screamed kneeling next to Inari's head and fussing.

Haku and Tsunami just giggled at the interaction.

* * *

"A…cub?" Naruto blinked in surprise, said cub backed up till it was standing beside the injured boy.

"Can you stand?" it asked.

"Huh?" the blond boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I asked if you can stand" Naruto tried to get up but unbearable pain hit the moment he moved his injured leg. Naruto let out a hiss of pain and cradled his ankle.

"The wound is too deep" the blond made some handsigns before his hands glowed green "I can heal it so that I don't feel as much pain but that's as much as I can do" the blood slowly started to stop, but it was extremely slow "this will take some time"

"Time you do not have" Kimimaro ran at Naruto to stop him from healing himself and to put an end to the fight, as well as the blonde's life.

Before he could get anywhere close to Naruto the cub jumped in front of the boy and, to the two boys amazement, the cub was engulfed in flames and made a wall of said flames to block Kimimaro from getting anywhere close to the injured Naruto.

"If you want to get to him you gotta go through me" the cub growled with flames shooting from its eyes.

"Fine by me" Kimimaro ran forward again well discarding his previous weapon and grabbing the portion above his spine. To Naruto and the cub's shock the white haired teen pulled his SPINE out of his back.

"What the hell are you?!" shouted Naruto trying to speed up his healing.

"Your executioner!" Kimimaro said not even the least bit affected that his spine was missing (so the cub and blond thought).

The white haired boy threw his arm forward and extended the spine weapon to slice into the cub, and hopefully through the fire wall.

'This is bad!' thought Naruto trying to speed up the healing of his ankle but his healing abilities went so far.

"Die!" the cub growled well the two ran at each other.

* * *

"Found another" said Temari as she poked a dead body with a stick.

"You know that's kinda morbid" said a green faced Tenten. Don't get her wrong, she has seen her fair share of dead bodies during her time as a Genin. What DID make her green in the face was her team-mate poking said deceased person with a stick.

"If he didn't want to get poked in the face, or die for that matter, then he shouldn't have become a ninja" was Temari's reply before she poked the cheek again.

"Why don't we focus on the fact that there's a trail of dead bodies" said Ren sounding smart…

"Can you say that without poking a dead body?!" Tenten shouted at the boy who was indeed poking a dead body.

"But it's so fun" Ren pouted poking the same dead body as Temari, both high fived each other.

"Don't either of you have respect for the dead?!" the bun haired girl shouted again.

"Nope" was the answer she got.

* * *

"Damnit" grunted Naruto as he cradled his bleeding side. Across from him stood the only slightly beat up Kimimaro, at least the blond as able to land some good punches.

A pained whimper was heard beside the blond. Next to him lay the injured form of the cub, which was also on the receiving end of some of the attacks. The blond tried to protect the cub as best as he could.

"Give it up" said Kimimaro readying his spine weapon "the difference between our power levels was apparent the minute this fight started"

"I never give up" grunted Naruto "and I won't give up if my friends are in danger"

The white haired individual kept a straight face as his two opponents prepared for the continuation of the fight.

"You still consider that girl your friend, even though you two only met not even a week ago"

"Shut it"

"Is it because the two of you were intimate last night?" Kimimaro gave Naruto a confused look "did you even consider that she had ulterior motives?"

"I told you to fucking shut-up!" Naruto shouted tugging his shirt making his clothes turn into his Foxy clothes "just stop talking!"

"Face the truth, boy" Kimimaro brought up his spine weapon to stop a clawed strike from the angry blond "it's the oldest trick in the book. Women from other villages will seduce men for nefarious reasons, money, info-" he was cut off by fist, which he caught.

"I told you to shut it! Kin isn't like that!" Naruto shouted with his eyes shining canary yellow.

"How can you be so sure she didn't lead you here on purpose, just so I can kill you?" Kimimaro kept prodding for an answer. What he got was a head-butt to the stomach and a kick to the face, head-butt courtesy of the forgotten cub and kick from Naruto.

"Don't let him get to you" growled the cub "he's trying to force you to make a mistake and that's something we can't afford to make"

"Right" said Naruto taking another drag from the cigarette which was still in his mouth 'Crap it's obvious that we're outmatched' the blond watched as Kimimaro started getting up slowly, as if he didn't care about the current situation.

"Hey blondie" 'blondie' turned his eyes to the cub who narrowed its eyes "do you know any Fire Jutsu?"

"One, but it will blow us both up" Naruto answered blowing smoke out "  
why? What you got?"

"A move that could help, but I need some form of spark to do it" the hackles on the cub raised when Kimimaro stood up and brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

"Why don't you use the light in your mouth?" Naruto glanced to his left to see Bonnie scratching his chin in thought "I mean it IS burning"

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, what was he talking about. That's when the blond finally remembered the still lit cancer stick in his mouth.

"I have something else" the cub glanced at Naruto and its eyes widened momentarily before nodding its head.

"That could work" the cub said "can you make him stay in place?"

"Leave it to us" said Freddy lifting his sleeves up. Next to him Foxy nodded his head with a smirk.

"I've been itching for a fight" the red haired pseudo pirate said lifting his eyepatch up.

With that the two flew through Naruto making the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. Why? Because from his chest flew the two beings through a cloud of smoke. Even Kimimaro was shocked, so shocked he got caught by the two, who held his arms preventing him from moving.

"What the-" the white haired older teen started struggling to get free but couldn't move.

"Do it now!" shouted Freddy grunting in effort.

"Ar! Do it!" Foxy shouted his agreement.

That woke the cub up from his shock, who nodded in agreement. The Cub started running at the three, aiming for the restrained white haired boy.

Grey smog started to surround the running cub and when it got close to Kimimaro he bit down on the boy's leg.

Kimimaro shouted in pain. When the cub connected with the boy, Freddy and Foxy let go and jumped back. Naruto took that as his cue to flick the still burning cigarette at the grey smog, which surrounded the cub and enemy.

The minute it made contact the smog instantly caught light and burnt like all hell broke loose.

The burning Cub's and Naruto's eyes became a dark menacing red.

 **Hell Fire!**

They shouted as one.

* * *

"…I…failed…" Naruto stood over a charred Kimimaro, the only way one could tell it was him was by the half burnt hair and the bone structure.

Next to Naruto stood Freddy and Foxy, still in physical forms, none of them said anything as Kimimaro let out a pained chuckle.

"…I-I…I'm s-sorry O-Orochimaru-s…sama" he took in a pained breath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the boy and crouched down. The cub sat on top of the boy's watching the burnt boy as well; he didn't even have a speck of soot on him. If anything he looked fresher than before.

"Why do you fight for that monster?" Naruto spat staring into Kimimaro's eye. His other eye was a melted mess; smoke still rose from the empty socket.

"…B-Because…" Kimimaro took a breath in "H-He…saved me…" Kimimaro looked up at the sky "if i-it…wasn't for him…I'd b-be d-dead…"

"You were on the verge of death anyway" the cub spoke up making everybody look at him "you have an incurable disease, don't you?"

"…Yes…" Kimimaro rasped out "Oro-Orochimaru-sama sa-said…it was impossible…to-to cure…" the white haired boy coughed up some blood.

Naruto gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists.

"Fuck that!" he shouted making everyone look at him "Nothing is impossible until you try!" the boy did hand signs and made his hands glow green.

"W-Wha…What are y-you doing?" the white haired teen gasped out when the burns on his chest started become less unbearable, not a lot but enough.

"I'm gonna show you that anything is possible!" Naruto growled out "I'm giving you a chance to get away from that lying snake!" he forced more of his charka into his hands.

"I'm gonna heal you…" the boy grunted, feeling a pain in his gut "then I'm…gonna find a cure for your disease…" the pain started spreading across his body "I'm…not gonna rest…until you…"

" _N-Naruto!_ " Freddy shouted, but his voice was far off, as he slowly started fading.

Foxy looked at his hands as saw that bits were breaking off and flying away, even Bonnie was slowly starting to fall to pieces.

"UNTIL I SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE TRUST IS!" Naruto shouted, shocking Kimimaro.

"…and…I never go back on my word…that's m-my ninja…way…" the green glow started fading as well as the light in Naruto's eyes.

" _Stop! You're killing yourself!_ " Bonnie screamed as his bottom half was now completely faded away.

" _Ye be Dying!_ " shouted Foxy half of his body was nothing by smoke by now.

" _NARUTO!_ " shouted Freddy, but the boy had fallen to the side with lifeless eyes.

"Oi!" the cub put his paws on Naruto's head "get up!" but the blond didn't even stir.

Kimimaro watched with a wide eye as Naruto slowly started dying and…he felt fear.

He didn't feel the fear that _he_ would die. No, he felt fear that Naruto was going to die.

'Don't die for me!' the white haired boy screamed in his head.

As his vision started fading the last thing he saw were two blurry figures exiting the bushes.

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger!...should we be surprised at this point?...**

 **How was that? Was my grammar okay? I hope so :')**

 **Tell me what y'all think of the chapter in a review. Remember I'm up for ideas to further the story!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
